love lasts forever
by anime kagome angel
Summary: This is the new version of love lasts forever. And this time I got help from a reliable friend. I hope you enjoy! Please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Ch one

Like every Morning Kagome got up, to prepare to go to the feudal era to be with her friends and love, Kagome didn't enroll in college, she worked at a music store, it was too much of a hassle to go to college and to the feudal era, the only reason she was able to even get a job was because Inuyasha had been sat so many time, he finally agreed to let her, work in fear of never being able to walk again. Kagome walked into the bathroom and took a shower, after her shower, she put on a white tank top and a black mini skirt. She ate a quick breakfast and left to go too, the well house. She still had shards to find and would have to be ready to battle Naraku soon.

Kagome made it to the feudal era. She was barely there five minutes when she came face to face with Naraku's incarnations' Kagura and Kanna. " What do you want?" Kagome asked with hate. Neither female said anything. Kagome turned around and gasped she was now looking Naraku in his face. His red eyes shined with amusement.

"Hello, Kagome." Naraku said, looking into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome backed away. "What do you want here, Naraku?"

Naraku chuckled, "Only to see the shock on your face by seeing me." Naraku said.

"Hahaha, you're so funny I'm choking." Kagome said with sarcasm. Naraku walked toward her. "You had better watch yourself and your friends, Kagome." Naraku said and he left in a cloud of miasma.

: Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, her heart had been beating fast the entire time Naraku was in her presence. Kagura and Kanna had left as well. Kagome walked to Kaede's village her second home. Once there she saw Inuyasha and Miroku talking, she wondered how Inuyasha had not smelled Naraku, or for that matter why hadn't she felt him behind her, had Naraku grown that strong?, She wondered.

"Hey guys." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo said, hopping into the basket on her bike.

"Inuyasha kept picking on me while you were gone, Kagome!!!" Shippo said, looking at Kagome's face.

"Don't worry, Shippo. He'll be nice while I'm here. Right, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, glaring at him. "Feh." Was his reply.

_'Oh well, I guess that's the only answer I'm gonna get from him._' Kagome thought as she sat down.

"How's everybody back home, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Good. Thanks for asking." Kagome said.

"Hey Sango, hey Kirara!" Kagome said, waving to her friends coming up the path

"Hey Kagome." Sango said while Kiara purred.

"Well now that your back we can go look for. The shards and Naraku." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome's whole body went tense at the mention of that name. She thought about her brief encounter with said demon. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." She said. "Let's go." She said to him.

"Leave your bike here." Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded her head. She left it outside Kaede's hut knowing it be okay.

"Inuyasha, what if Naraku is stronger than we think?" Kagome asked him as they began to walk away from the village.

"I don't know we'll just have to figure out a way to defeat him."

Inuyasha said, walking away from the village.

_'I guess he's right. But what if the same thing happens that happened earlier but it gets worse? I guess I'll have to stay close for a while.' _Kagome thought, catching up to Inuyasha, staying close to him.

_'I wonder what's going on with Kagome?' _Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome looks really tense, Miroku. I wonder what's wrong?" Sango whispered to Miroku, with Kirara walking beside her.

The group continued on their way making the occasional break, Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder, like always. Inuyasha decided to give the group a break besides he was hungry. Kagome fixed the Ramen for the group seems to be all Inuyasha would eat, besides pickled radishes. "So Kagome I like the new look." Miroku said. Inuyasha growled, Sango hit him upside the head. "What was that for I just said I liked the new look, I didn't touch her butt." Miroku said in his defense.

"Still, we know you and your perverted mind, Miroku." Sango said, eating some ramen.

"That's right, so keep your hands to yourself, because if you touch her, I will be the one to hit you, and it won't be pretty." Inuyasha said, swallowing the ramen in his mouth. Kagome blushed. '_I really thought Inuyasha would be the first to say something. Oh well. Just enjoy the time here.' _"So Kagome, how's your job going?" Sango asked, looking at her friend.

"It's going smooth. I like working there, The people there are friendly and nobody bothers me." Kagome said, drinking some water.

That's good." Sango said smiling.

"Yeah soon I'll be moving out the house getting my own place." She said.

"Since when?" Inuyasha asked her.

" Do you ever listen?, I told you this just last week." Kagome said to him.

"You did?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes, I told you, I'll be moving out my mom's house and into my own place."

"Boy your dense Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"Why you little..." Inuyasha said, grabbing for Shippo. "AAAAAHHHH!!! Kagome!!! Help!!!" Shippo said, running in circles around the group.

"Inuyasha, SIT!!!" Kagome said. Inuyasha hit the ground and made a whole.

"Ugh." Inuyasha said, getting up.

"From how many times I have had to tell you that word, it's a wonder why you don't have brain damage." Kagome said, getting back to her ramen.

When Inuyasha finally got up from the ground, it was time to go. He glared at Shippo, who was now in Kagome's arms. Kagome's mind flashed back to when she saw Naraku at the well, she was so lost in thought that she bumped into Inuyasha making him fall into Miroku and they both ended up on the ground.

"Oops. Sorry, guys." Kagome said, looking at the boys on the ground.

"What is wrong with you today, Kagome? You seem so... spaced out." Sango said, walking up to her.

"I don't know, just thinking, I guess. No big deal." Kagome said, walking down the road.

_'I don't know if I should tell him that I saw Naraku at the well. Never mind. I don't think that would be a good idea.' _Kagome thought, walking ahead of the others with Shippo still in her arms.

Inuyasha, and Miroku brushed the dirt off their kimonos. "What the heck is going on?!" Inuyasha yelled. I don't know she's been acting strange since she came back." Sango said.

"I know she asked me about Naraku earlier, but that's not unusual." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome walk. Kagome held Shippo close to her as it began to get dark, they would soon be stopping for the night. Kagome saw Inuyasha and ran over to him for protection.

"Kagome, is everything ok?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her.

"Yeah. Just a little cold." Kagome said, walking next to him.

_'Something is definitely up. I'll talk to her later_.' Inuyasha thought as he continued walking, looking for a place for them to sleep for the night. He found a place and said, "Here is a good spot. We'll stay here for the night." Inuyasha said, walking toward the woods. "I'm going to go get firewood." Inuyasha said.

Sango moved to sit next to Kagome, "Hey Kagome why don't you go to the hot springs, it'll help you relax." Sango suggested. Kagome looked at her and nodded her head. Kagome placed Shippo on the ground and gathered her bathing supplies. Inuyasha came back with the firewood.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked her.

"To the Hot springs." Kagome told him.

"Aren't you going Sango?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No I have to keep an eye on the perverted monk." She told him.

"Alright. Kagome, don't be too, long." Inuyasha called after her.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Kagome yelled back. Kagome got to the hot springs._ 'Something doesn't seem right.' Kagome thought_. She put down her bathing supplies and got undressed. After that, she slipped into the hot springs.

"Sango was right. This is relaxing." Kagome said to herself.

"I'm glad." Kagome heard someone say in the woods. She quickly got out and wrapped her towel around herself. "Who's there?" Kagome said, circling the spring, trying to see through the steam.

"After all this time you still don't recognize my voice?" he asked as he came out of hiding. Kagome breath caught in her throat.

"Have I left you speechless?" he asked. Kagome regained her voice and backed away from him. "Why are you bothering me?" she asked him. Knowing she had nothing to fight him with.

"Because, right now you are weaponless and away from your friends." Naraku said, walking toward her toweled form. Kagome backed away with every step he took, circling the hot spring. "If I am here too long, Inuyasha will come looking for me, so I suggest you leave so I can get dressed and head back." Kagome said, standing next to her things.

"Why would I leave? I'm always there, watching you. You looked confused today, after our little encounter at the well. Were you thinking why nobody could sense me or smell me? That's a good question. And I suppose you were wondering if you should tell Inuyasha about it? That's another good question. But you have to find the answers Kagome." Naraku said.

Kagome kept her eyes on him. "You don't have the shards on you." Was her response. Naraku didn't respond. "But that still wouldn't stop Inuyasha from detecting you." She said more to herself than him.

Naraku ran a hand though his hair. "Before you decide to yell for him, you should know I placed a soundproof barrier around us so no one will hear your screams. " He chuckled.

"Why will I be screaming?" Kagome asked him, still looking into his red eyes.

"I'm not sure what I want to do yet. Attack your weak and weaponless form, or if I want to leave." Naraku said, smirking.

Kagome picked up her belongings. "Good bye, Naraku. I'm leaving." Kagome said, turning to walk away.

"Woman, it's a barrier you're not going anywhere." He growled. Kagome walked smack into the barrier, and was thrown back landing at the feet of Naraku. "Just like Kikyo, when will you learn not to defy me?" he said not expecting an answer.

"I'm not her. You jerk!"

"I know." He said smiling. "Maybe if Kikyou had looked like you I wouldn't have killed her." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked, standing up.

"You know what I mean, Kagome." Naraku said, walking up to her and he twirled a finger in her raven hair. Kagome backed away.

"I would very much like to leave, Naraku. Put down your barrier. Now." Kagome said.

"Why, we rarely have time to talk." He said taking a seat on a fallen log.

"There is nothing to talk about." Kagome said to him.

"Of course there is." Naraku said with amusement in his voice.

"What?" she asked him.

"The jewel for one, there are only a few pieces left, if you get them for me I can promise, that I will give your friends a quick death." He told her.

"I would never do that! Besides, you won't be able to kill them. Tell me, how many times have we made you retreat? I've lost count." Kagome said, sitting on a rock.

"You might want to watch your tongue, Kagome." Naraku growled.

"Why? Are you going to rip it from my mouth?" Kagome asked, snickering

"Maybe, and have you forgotten when you were on the mountain, or the time I had Kagura kidnap you,?" he asked her. Kagome became quite. "Thought so, I could have been killed them, but I like playing with my prey." He said showing his milky white fangs. The hair on the back of her neck stood up.

_'I have to figure out how to get away.' _Kagome thought.

"You look like you have something to say." Naraku said.

"No. Just thinking." Kagome replied. _'I need to get out of here! And soon!' _Kagome thought again.

Naraku looked up at the moon, and then at Kagome. "You know you've grown even more beautiful, though you still were very short kimonos." He said.

"It's not a kimono, it's called a mini skirt, you pervert."

"I told you to watch that tongue of yours. " He growled.

Kagome sighed. "Can I go back to my friends please?" she asked.

"We're not done yet." He replied.

"What do you really want, Naraku?" Kagome asked behind a tree, getting dressed.

"You know what I came here for, Kagome." Naraku said.

"The jewel? Sorry, but that's not going to happen."

"That's not what I was talking about, Kagome." Naraku replied.

_'Oh my god, what is he trying to say? That he likes me?_: "Naraku, Inuyasha will come looking for me, you know, and probably pretty soon." Kagome said, coming out from behind the tree back in her clothes.

"Do I look to you like I fear Inuyasha?" he asked her.

"No." She said. Naraku stood up and looked at his hands.

"If I let you go back to Inuyasha, you're not to tell him that we talked." He said now looking at her.

"And If I do?" she asked.

Naraku smirked and pulled her to him, he sniffed her neck. His warm breath ticking her skin. "I will make you wish you were never born." He said before licking her neck.

Kagome backed away, gasping for breath. "I would like to go back now, if you please." Kagome said. "Alright. But remember, I am watching you, Kagome. I will know if you tell Inuyasha or not, so you might want to watch what you say around him." Naraku said, letting down the barrier. Kagome turned around as soon as he let down the barrier, she started running.

_'Thank god I'm away.'_ Kagome thought as she stopped running so she could catch her breath.

"Kagome has been gone for a long time." Miroku said to Sango. Inuyasha's ears twitched. "I'm going to go look for her." Inuyasha told them.

"And if you go and she's just relaxing, you do know she will sit you." Sango warned him.

"She sits me for everything else what else is new?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome made it back to the clearing with her supplies in her hands. "Kagome what took you so long?" Inuyasha asked her.

: "I was relaxing." Kagome lied.

"Hmmm. Alright. But don't take so long next time." Inuyasha said, sitting back down.

"Alright. Sorry." Kagome replied, sitting next to him, Shippo jumping into her lap. A while later, Kagome yawned.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good night guys." Kagome said, bringing out her sleeping bag.

"Good night Kagome." Sango and Miroku said, Sango laying against a now transformed Kirara, Miroku leaning against a tree.

"'Night, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Night." Inuyasha replied, still sitting by the fire.

Naraku sat in his room, He watched from Kanna's mirror Inuyasha's group, his red eyes focusing on Kagome. "Is everything ready?" Naraku asked Kagura.

"Yes." Kagura said with hate in her voice for her master. Naraku was into god a mood to punish Kagura.

"You're dismissed Kagura." He told her. Kagura left the room happy to be away from him.

"Kagome, come on, its time to wake up." Sango said, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." Kagome said, sitting up. A minute later, Kagome got out of her sleeping bag and stretched. She then packed up her stuff and brushed her hair so that she would at least look decent when they went to the next village. "Alright, lets go." Kagome said. Then the group started off down the road. "Kagome, are you sure your ok?" Shippo asked from Kagome's arms. "Yes, Shippo, I'm fine." Kagome replied, smiling down at him.

Kagome would look at Inuyasha every once in a while. Inuyasha felt Kagome looking at him. When they made it to the village, Kagome sensed it a jewel shard. She groaned, she knew what that meant. A fight and most likely Naraku would show up. "Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard." Kagome told him as she pointed to an old man.

"Are you sure it's him, Kagome?" Sango asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah, and I sense a demonic aura coming from him." Kagome said. Kirara growled and transformed.

"Alright, lets get this done so we can move on and look for Naraku." Inuyasha said, drawing Tetsusaiga. The old man looked at them, and he transformed into a bear demon!

"Where's the shard, Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled, dodging attacks. "On his back!" Kagome yelled, shooting arrows at the demon.

The demon growled as he hit Inuyasha with his massive claws. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she shot another arrow at the bear. The bear howled as the arrow hit him right in the middle of his back.

The demon turned to dust Kagome watched as the single shard fell to the ground. Inuyasha got off the ground and watched as Kagome picked up the shard.

"You did it Kagome!" Shippo said to her.

"Good job Kagome." Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome smiled at him. Kagome froze when she heard clapping.

"Yes indeed Kagome, excellent Job." Naraku said as he walked onto the scene.

"Naraku!!!" Inuyasha yelled, stepping in front of Kagome protectively.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, I didn't come for her. I just came to talk." Naraku said.

"Talk about what?" Sango asked.

"The jewel, of course." Naraku said, looking at Kagome's hand that held the jewel

shard they just collected.

"You're not getting this one, Naraku." Inuyasha growled.

"Don't worry. I'll get it soon enough. I'll just let you hang onto it for a while, Kagome." Naraku said.

_'What should I do? I don't know what to say to him, especially after last night_.' Kagome thought

Kagome didn't know what to say to him. But thoughts of what he would do to her if she spoke about last night ran through her mind. "Tell me Inuyasha do you still harbor feeling s fro the falling maiden Kikyou?" Naraku asked never taking his eyes off of Kagome.

"Why are you asking me about her??!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku smirked. "Well we wouldn't want the same fate to be fall Kagome now would we?" Naraku asked him.

'_Why would the same thing happen to her?'_ Inuyasha thought, growling that Naraku even mentioned the dead priestess.

"Inuyasha, let's just go, please?" Kagome asked, pulling lightly on Inuyasha's kimono.

"Alright, Kagome. We'll leave." Inuyasha said, putting Tetsusaiga down just a little, so it was still pointing at Naraku. The group then turned around and started to leave, Inuyasha walking backwards, watching the demon in front of him.'

"Your time is coming to an end with them." Naraku said before disappearing. Kagome heard Naraku's words. She stopped in her tracks and ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Ka..Kagome what's wrong?" he asked as he smelt salt in the air. Kagome was crying. Sango and Miroku stopped and looked at Kagome

. "Kagome what's going on?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm just tired of everything that's happened, you almost dying multiple times, me being in the way, Kikyo almost taking you away from us, everything." Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha turned around and hugged her.

"I know Kagome, I know." He whispered into her ear.

"Can we just keep moving? I want to get out of here." Kagome said, sniffling.

"Yeah, come on, lets go." Inuyasha said, staying by her side. Kagome kept looking around, making sure she didn't see Naraku or his samyosho in the shadows

Once again they were camping out under the stars. Sango decided to cook for the group, giving Kagome a break.

"Inuyasha do you mind if I take a walk before dinner?" Kagome asked him.

"You want me to come with you?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome nodded her head the two left. "Kagome I noticed you've been acting strange since you came back from your time, has Naraku or Sesshoumaru been harassing you?" he asked her.

'_I can't tell him, Naraku is watching.' _Kagome thought. "No. They haven't. I'm just tired of him appearing out of nowhere and you getting all worked up and protective of me. Tell me, Inuyasha, what am I to you?" Kagome asked him, stopping where she was.

"Kagome, all of you are my friends, and I don't want to lose any of you." Inuyasha admitted, sitting on a rock.

Kagome was surprised. _'He has never admitted something like this to us._' Kagome thought, sitting next to him on the rock. _'I don't know what to do anymore._' Kagome thought, resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha sniffed his nose, he knew dinner was ready. "Let's go back. Dinner is ready." Inuyasha told her. Kagome stood up and placed her hand in his and the two walked back to camp.

"What were you two doing?" Miroku asked with a grin.

"Nothing you lech." Inuyasha said to him.

Sango handed each of them a bowl of ramen. "So when are you going back to your time?" Sango asked Kagome. "Not sure yet."Kagome told her.

When dinner was over Miroku helped Sango clean up, but he soon found himself on the ground knocked out cold. "He'll never learn." Shippo said .

Kagome giggled. _'You can't let anything show that you're depressed about Naraku_.' Kagome thought to herself. So she started up a conversation with Sango about clothes. Pretty soon, the group went to bed for the night.

Inuyasha sat by Kagome. '_I hope she is ok tomorrow_.' Inuyasha thought, staring at the moon and the stars. _'I wouldn't know what to do if I were to lose them._' Inuyasha thought again. Kagome was mumbling in her sleep.

"Go away, Naraku." Was all she said.

_'She must be thinking about today in the village_.' Inuyasha thought, a half smile on his face because of her talking in her sleep.

The next morning Kagome awoke before anyone else, she grabbed her bathing supplies and walked to the hot springs.

"Are you enjoying your freedom?" Naraku asked her. Causing Kagome to drop her bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Kagome didn't answer him.

"We're going to have to work on your answering me." he told her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked him.

"Because, Kagome. You will soon leave them, you know this right?" Naraku asked, walking up so he was right behind her.

"That's what you said, but I don't believe you." Kagome said, staring at the water.

'_What does he want from me? I have nothing that he wants but the jewel_.' Kagome thought, her face showing confusion. Naraku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Kagome, enjoy what time you have, for it will be your last." He whispered into the shell of her ear. Kagome pulled away and turned to face him. "Just leave me alone!!! I would never go with you! Anywhere!" Kagome yelled.

"You won't have much of a choice." he told her. "But I'll show you kindness, you have two days to cherish your friends after that you will meet me here, if you don't come on your own, well I don't need to tell you what will happen to a certain red haired kit." he warned her.

"You will not harm him." Kagome growled, walking up to him and poking his chest, sort of in a threatening way.

"If you don't want him to get hurt, Kagome, meet me here."Naraku said, pointing to the ground. "We might not even stay tomorrow, we'll be moving." Kagome replied.

"Find a way, Kagome." Naraku said.

"I'm not making any promises." Kagome said, walking away,.

"Miko don't lose the kit over your foolishness." Naraku told her and left.

Kagome walked back to the camp everyone was woke now. "Morning." Kagome said to them. Shippo ran over to Kagome. "Kagome Inuyasha won't share his chips." Shippo whined.

"Let him have them, I have candy for you." she said bending down and picking him up.

Kagome walked over to her backpack and brought out a sucker. "Here you go, Shippo." Kagome said, unwrapping it and giving it to the kit. "Thanks, Kagome!" Shippo said and ran off.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked walking over to him.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said.

"Can we hang out here for a couple of days? I don't want to walk for a while. I would just like to relax." Kagome said, sitting by him.

"No. We have to find Naraku." Inuyasha said, still eating. "Inuyasha, all I'm asking for is a break. For two days! I think Naraku can wait until then." Kagome growled.

"No." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha... SIT BOY!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"What did you do that for!!!???" Inuyasha asked, standing up.

"For being an inconsiderate moron!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine! You can have your stupid break!! I don't care!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Thank you!" Kagome said.

Kagome smiled, That meant she had obeyed part of his request, which it wasn't really it was more like a demand.

"So we're going to rest?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, you can thank Kagome." Inuyasha told him.

"Inuyasha a rest will do us all good,." Miroku told him.

"Shut up Miroku all you do is use fake spells!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit!"Kagome said.

Naraku saw what happened in Kanna's mirror. "Good job, Kagome. Very well done." Naraku chuckled. "Tell me, what do you want with the girl?" Kagura said, walking into the room. "Kagura, that is for me to know, you, to never find out." Naraku said. Kagura glared at him and left the room.

_'If only I were free._' Kagura thought, walking down the hall.

Kohaku came in the room and knelt down before Naraku, Naraku had yet to figured out Kohaku had his memory back. " What can I do for you master?" Kohaku asked him.

"Kohaku you will come with me when I go to retrieve the lovely miko known as Kagome." Naraku told him.

_Kagome, she's Sango's friend.'s Kohak_u thought to himself. "As you wish master." Kohaku said and bowed before leaving.

"Kohaku I didn't dismiss you." Naraku said to him. Kohaku went still.

Kohaku turned around. "My apologies, Master." Kohaku said, sitting down in front of Naraku. 'Hmmm.' Naraku thought, looking at Kohaku. "Kohaku, you are dismissed." Naraku said.

"Yes, Master." Kohaku said as he left.

Kagome was laying on her sleeping bag, looking at the clouds when Sango said, "Hey Kagome." "Hey Sango, what's up?" Kagome asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Nothing. Just thought I would come sit with you." Sango said as she laid down next to Kagome. "Kagome, are you absolutely positive that your ok?" Sango asked her friend.

"Yes, Sango. I'm fine, really." Kagome lied. '_Except for the little fact that I have to meet Naraku tomorrow night. Who knows what he'll do.' _Kagome thought, looking back at the sky.

Inuyasha watched Kagome from the tree he was currently sitting in. He closed his golden eyes. It was getting dark now, Inuyasha watched as Shippo crawled into Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome held onto Shippo tightly, hoping tomorrow never came.

The next morning Kagome made breakfast, not just the usual, Kagome went fishing that morning as well as picked some berries. A goodbye breakfast .

"Kagome, this looks delicious!" Shippo said, sitting and waiting for his breakfast.

"I hope you guys like it." Kagome said, handing everybody a plate. She then got some for her and started eating.

_'I had hoped I could stay the whole day, but the sooner I leave, the better for Shippo to not get hurt_.' Kagome thought, finishing her breakfast. After she did the dishes, she grabbed her things and said, "I'm going to the hot springs. I'll be back soon." Kagome lied about coming back and she felt guilty for it. But she didn't want anyone to get hurt so she left.

Kagome sat down on the log waiting for devious demon to show up. "You're a little early." Naraku said as he now stood behind her.

"I didn't want Shippo to be hurt." she told him.

"Such a caring heart, very well stand up." he commanded her.

Kagome did as he said. Kohaku came out and looked at Kagome. "Kohaku." Kagome said. "Yes, I thought I bring the boy out." Naraku said to her. missing the glare Kohaku shot his way.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Kagome asked Naraku.

"No. The only time I will hurt you is if you do something I don't approve of. That will be the only time, I swear." Naraku said, looking into Kagome's eyes.

_'I'll miss you, Inuyasha. You most of all_.' Kagome thought as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Naraku wiped the tears away from her eyes. "You have nothing to fear Kagome, you will be given everything you could ever want." Naraku told her.

"Then why did you say to Inuyasha that you didn't want ,me to end up like Kikyo?" she asked him.

"Let's just say if you didn't come, I would had to kill you the exact same way as I did Kikyo." he told her as he placed his arm around her waist.

"We're leaving Kohaku." Naraku told him.

"Yes Master Naraku." Kohaku said with hate, His tone of voice didn't go unnoticed by Naraku.

_'What is it with him lately?' _Naraku thought as they were heading to his castle.

'_Inu, I miss you already.' _Kagome thought as she cried. '_I don't know what to do anymore. Soon, he will break me. I don't want to end up his servant.' _Kagome thought again.

Naraku landed in front of his castle. They walked inside. Kagome just stared at the floor as she walked, not caring if she ran into anybody.

As long as she didn't run into Naraku, she should be fine. Kagome was still crying when they got to Naraku's room. He opened the door and walked in with Kagome behind him. Kagome went and sat in a corner as far away from him as possible.

"Why am I really here, if not for the jewels?" she asked him.

"You Kagome are here for one reason to become my mate."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome gasped. at what Naraku had just told her. "No I won't be your mate!" she yelled from her spot on the floor.

"I wasn't asking you." Naraku said to her.

"But I'm just a human and you hate humans, all the times you've tried to kill me and everything, why now?!" she yelled.

"Because Kagome, I believe that you are now more beautiful than ever, and I believe that you are an exception to my hate for humans." Naraku said, walking over to her. Kagome stood up.

"Stay away from me." Kagome growled.

"Why, Kagome?" Naraku asked her. "BECAUSE! I HAD THE GREATEST LIFE WITH MY FRIENDS AND NOW YOU TOOK IT FROM ME!" Kagome sobbed, for she was now crying.

"Now, now. You will soon like it here Kagome. I promise. Did Inuyasha promise that he would protect you for all of your life?" Naraku asked her. 'No, but I could tell he meant it when he told me to shut up and let him protect me.' Kagome thought. Naraku smiled. "I thought not. And did he promise you a comfortable room and a warm shelter?" Naraku asked.

"No." Kagome said, glaring at him.

"And tell me, did he ever tell you he loves you?" Naraku said.

"No." Kagome whispered with her head down, her bangs covering most of her face. "BUT I KNOW HE DOES! BUT HE PROBABLY HATES ME NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!" Kagome screamed in his face.

Naraku growled Kagome was trying his patience, if she had been Kagura she would be on the floor still that didn't say he couldn't punish her. "Are you done yelling?" Naraku asked her. Kagome glared at him and did something she would regret in the next second.

She pulled her hand back and slapped Naraku across his flawless face. Her hand print was on his face. He was in shock, she dared hit him. Naraku turned his face to look into her eyes. He growled showing his fangs. Kagome gulped. 'This isn't Inuyasha '. Her mind screamed.

Naraku looked into Kagome's eyes. He thought for a minute. He then smirked. 'Uh-oh. I know that smirk. He is planning something.' Kagome thought, backed against the wall.

"Kagome, you will receive a punishment. Your punishment will be for you to bathe. And not just a normal bathing, but in front of me." Naraku sneered. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Since when are you dealing me punishment?!" Kagome said.

"Since you are in my castle. We will go now. Get your bathing things and follow me. If you disobey, Kagome, your punishment will get worse." Naraku said as he waited by the door of his chambers, the door open. Kagome grabbed her things and walked out of the door and waited. Naraku closed the door and walked in front of her.

When they got to his personal hot springs, he turned to her and said, Undress and get in." Naraku sat down. Kagome got undressed really quickly and covered herself with her towel. She walked in backwards, unwrapping as she went. When she was in the water, she took the towel and put it with her things. "You may start washing yourself, Kagome." Naraku said. Kagome glared at him and brought out her strawberry scented soap, she started to wash her body.

Naraku had a perfect view of her body. Her flawless skin, her beautiful legs, and her breasts. he mostly looked at them. Kagome was done washing and she dipped low into the water and let the soap come off. She then moved and got her shampoo and conditioner and started to wash her hair. When she was done, she looked at Naraku and said, "Happy now?" Naraku looked into her face and said, "Yes, you may now get dressed." Kagome got out of the water and put on her underwear and bra. She then put on a pair of black leather pants and a white shirt. Kagome bundled up her things and looked at Naraku. "May we go now?" She asked. Naraku stood up and walked away. Kagome caught up to him and walked behind him.

She hated being told what to do, but she resisted the urge to slap or do anything else to Naraku, not wanting to know what he would do the next time for her punishment. "Um Naraku, where will I be sleeping?" She asked him as they walked back inside the castle.

Naraku didn't answer her. "Jerk." she said under her breath.

"I was going to give you your own room but after your most recent comment, you will be sleeping in my chambers." he told her.

"No!" she yelled and took off running down the hall away from him.

Naraku sighed. "Time to go after her." He said after about a minute as he took off in her direction. Kagome went into a room and shut the door. When she turned around, she screamed. For, in the room with her, were the bodies of Naraku's servants! Kagome slid down the door and started to cry. Naraku could smell her tears and when he walked over to the door, he knew which room it was. Naraku opened the door, Kagome fell back, but she didn't care, she curled up into a ball on the floor and continued to cry.

Naraku bent down to her and pulled her into his embrace. "This wouldn't have happened if you had not ran." he told her.

"W..who are those people?" she asked.

"They were my servants, when they disobey I kill them." he said as pulled her up with him. Kagome cried more.

"Are you going to do that to me?" she asked.

"I told you already I wasn't going to end your life." Naraku said. "If you run from me again thought the consequences will be greater." he warned her.

Kagome nodded her head. She believed him now. Kagome clutched to his kimono while he walked. She soon fell asleep from her crying. Naraku went back to his chambers and put her on the bed so she could get some sleep. Naraku looked at her sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. 'She really can be a pain, but she is mostly adorable.' He thought as he sat down, waiting for her to wake up.

Kagura heard Kagome scream, "Naraku is already beating her." she said to Kohaku.

Kohaku looked at her, his face blank. "Master Naraku will not hurt her." Kohaku told the wind demoness.

"How do you know this?" she asked him.

"Master Naraku wants Kagome for his own needs." he told her.

"What is he planning Kohaku?" Kagura asked him.

"That I don't know, I just know she won't be dying." he told her.

"You seem to know a lot." Kagura replied. Kohaku didn't respond, he instead left the room.

When Kagome woke up, she was alone. 'I wonder where he went?' Kagome thought, getting up. She suddenly felt dizzy and sat down. "I don't think I should get up just yet." Kagome said, laying back down on the pillows. 'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing?' Kagome thought. She visioned him in her head, hurt, sad, depressed, and angry that she left without telling him. 'What were you supposed to do Kagome? Tell Inuyasha at the last minute what was going to happen and then run to Naraku's waiting arms?' A voice in her head said. 'I couldn't, he would have hurt Shippo. But he is probably hurt enough already because I left.' Kagome thought, tears coming to her eyes after thinking about her friends. 'I miss you, Inuyasha. I finally realized, that I love you. And I always will.' Kagome thought, crying again.

Kagome was bought out her thoughts when someone came into the room. "Kagome." he said. Kagome looked up to see Kohaku.

"Kohaku did he send you here?" she asked. Kohaku shook his head no.

"I came here to tell you because I trust you, I have my memory back." he said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Kohaku why haven't you tried to leave?" she asked.

"I want to, but he would hunt me down, you don't know the things I've seen, I've seen him absorb others into his body, to be honest, I'm afraid, when I look in his eyes, I see all those people including my family, he had me kill."he told her.

Kagome sat up and hugged Kohaku. "Kohaku, I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, don't be sorry, it's not our fault." Kohaku said, hugging her back. Kagome looked into his face.

"I have to get you out of here when I try, if I try, to escape. I promise that either me or Inuyasha, if he comes after me, will get you back to Sango, Kohaku. I promise." Kagome said, looking into his brown eyes.

"But I still have the shard in my back, if Naraku finds out I have my memory back, he will use the shard and probably make me forget again." Kohaku said to her.

"Just act usual and when the time is right, you can act like your old self. And when we are alone you can as long as nobody is waiting outside the door, understand?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes." He said as he got up. "I have to leave now but I will try to visit you often." Kohaku said as he left the room.

Kohaku was walking back to his so called room when he bumped into Naraku. "Kohaku what are you doing?" Naraku asked .

Kohaku didn't answer Naraku right away. "You seem to be acting up lately." Naraku said to him. Kohaku glared at him.

"What do you care how I feel Master." he sneered before trying to walk pass Naraku.

Naraku blocked Kohaku's way. Kohaku cursed himself he had let his emotions get the best of him.

Kohaku, you have gained your memory back, haven't you?" Naraku asked him. Kohaku gasped. 'Oh, no, he found out.' Kohaku looked up at Naraku. Naraku smirked. He grabbed Kohaku and went to the dungeons. He then put Kohaku in a cell and shut the door and latched it. Kohaku ran up and pounded on the door, saying, "Naraku! Let me out!!! Now!!!" Kohaku screamed as Naraku was walking away. Naraku didn't answer, he just left and shut the door. Kohaku went and sat down on the cot that was in his tiny cell, hoping for the best.

Kagome stayed on the bed thinking of all that Kohaku had just told her. "I promise Kohaku I will get you away from Naraku's grasp." she vowed. Kagome heard movement outside the door, light footsteps which meant it wasn't Naraku. Kagome slowly walked to the door and opened it to see Kagura standing there.

Kagome would have screamed if Kagura hadn't placed her hand over Kagome's mouth. "Be quite!" she hissed.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked once Kagura had removed her hand.

"I thought you should know that Naraku has placed Kohaku in the dungeons." Kagura said to her.

"Did he hurt him?" Kagome asked.

"Not yet." Kagura told her.

"Why tell me?" Kagome asked.

"Because you're friends with Sango, and now that he has his memory back can you guess what Naraku will do to him?" She said and left not waiting for a response.

Kagome gasped. 'Is he really that cruel?' Kagome thought, walking over to her backpack. 'I hope not.' She thought grabbing a bag of chips. She looked at the brand and said, "These are his favorite kind." Kagome was thinking of Inuyasha. She went back and sat down on the bed, eating some of the chips. Kagome looked at the bag. The label said "Barbecue chips". Kagome thought, 'What I would give to be with you again, Inu..'

Naraku finally came back to his bedroom where Kagome was, he sniffed the air, and smirked Kagome had yet to notice that he was even in the room.

"Kagome what are you eating?" he asked. Kagome jumped, Naraku had scared her.

"Naraku you scared me." she said.

" Hmm, tell me have you had any visitors today?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she said as she put the bag back in her bag. "I just want to know." he aid as he walked over to the window. Kagome thought, Naraku was a demon, well half and he would smell her lie. "Maybe." she said not looking at him. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I had to put a slave in their place." he said to her.

"Kohaku?" Kagome asked, looking at Naraku.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Naraku said. "Did he see you today, Kagome?" Naraku asked her, looking at her face this time instead of out the window.

"Only for a few minutes, nothing to worry about." Kagome said, sitting in the corner she was in yesterday. "Who else?" Naraku asked.

"Just Kagura, she came to talk to me about staying here, and that you were putting someone in some room, I don't really remember if that was what she said or not." Kagome said, reading a book. "Hmmm." Naraku said, sitting on the bed. 'I will have to talk to Kagura later.' Naraku thought.

"Why is Kohaku being punished?" she asked him.

"Seems, he has gotten his memory back." he said.

"Really, that's amazing." she said.

"Is it?, maybe it is now he will remember all the things I do to him." he said smiling.

"I swear Naraku, if you hurt him, I'll purify you to hell." she growled.

Naraku couldn't help it he laughed at her. "Spoken like a true miko." he said touching the side of her face.

Kagome snatched her face away from him. "Let him go Naraku." Kagome said to him.

"Of course, Kagome, I'll be glad to give Sango his corpse." he told her with a sadistic grin.

Kagome glared at him. "I mean now Naraku!" Kagome said.

"Why would I want to do that? He hasn't even been punished yet." Naraku said, standing in front of her.

Kagome tried to back away, forgetting that she was in a corner. "Kagome, Kohaku will most likely die anyway. I can send my demons any time I like if I let him go. And they could kill him." Naraku whispered in the shell of her ear. Kagome shivered at the thought of Kohaku being torn to pieces, along with her friends.

"P-please, Naraku. Let him go." Kagome whispered.

"I don't know Kagome. Let me think about it and I will get back to you." Naraku said, walking over and sitting back on the bed.

Kagome didn't say anything else to Naraku. Kagome watched as the sun went down, her stomach began to growl. Naraku heard it and turned to look at her. "Kagome if you're hungry all you had to do was tell me." he said as he stood up.

"No I'm not going to eat, I would feel bad eating knowing that Kohaku is locked away and won't be getting anything to eat." she told him.

"Are these your female hormones?" he asked her.

Kagome glared at him. " You jerk!, what does my hormones have to do with anything?!" she yelled.

"You're protective over Kohaku, as you're over the nuisance kit ." he said.

"That is just motherly instinct!" Kagome yelled. Naraku sighed. "Will it make you happy if you took Kohaku some food?" Naraku asked her. "Yes. Good food too, not bread and cheese." Kagome said, standing up. Naraku stood up as well. Naraku led Kagome to the kitchen and she set up enought food on a plate for Kohaku to last through the night. "Ready?" Naraku asked. "Yes, lets go." Kagome said. Naraku then lead Kagome to the dungeon and took her to Kohaku's cell. "Kohaku." Kagome said, walking in. "Kagome!" Kohaku said, walking up to her. "I brought you some food. I wouldn't eat knowing you wouldn't be fed." Kagome said, handing him the plate. "Thank you, Kagome." Kohaku replied, sitting down on his cot and eating. When he was finished, Kagome took his plate and left with Naraku back to the

kitchen

Kagome was then given her own food. "Mmm this is good, why aren't you eating?" she asked Naraku. Who was seeming ignoring her.

"Are you upset?" she asked him. "Why would I be upset?" Naraku asked.

"I don't know you just seem quite." she told him.

"All of us are not big mouths like the hanyou." he told her.

Kagome didn't respond. "Naraku you said you want me as your mate right?" she asked him. Naraku nodded his head. "Well then what if I said I am already in love, what would you do?" she asked him.

"It wouldn't matter, Kagome. Your mine now." Naraku said, watching her eat.

"Oh." Kagome said sadly. "Will I ever get to see my friends?" Kagome asked, almost expecting him to say no.

"It depends on you." Naraku said.

"Oh." Kagome said again. When she was finished, she looked at Naraku and asked, "Will you please let me have my own room?" Naraku looked at her and sighed.

"If you really want it." Naraku said, taking her to a room with a door that looked exactly like his. "Here we are." Naraku said, opening the sliding door.

"Thank you." Kagome said, walking in. Her room had white walls and a window, with a bed, dresser, and closet. Kagome looked at him.

"I will go get your things. I will be back in a moment." Naraku said, walking out of the room. He came back a few minutes later and handed Kagome her backpack. "Goodnight." Kagome said. "Goodnight." Naraku replied, closing the door as he left.

Kohaku was sulking. "Damn Naraku." Kohaku said as he closed his eyes.

"Kohaku, so much hate for me all of the sudden." Naraku said as he approached the cell. Kohaku eyes shot open. "You bastard!, what do you want?!" Kohaku yelled .

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, you still have a shard in your back." he said to the boy. "You did this to me, made me this way, why didn't you let me stay dead?!" he yelled.

Naraku smirked. "Kohaku, Kohaku. you're what human would call my pet, and as your master you will obey me." he told him.

"I am not your 'pet' anymore! I have my memory back, remember! And you tried so hard to keep it from me, but I got it back anyway! What do you say about that!?" Kohaku yelled, looking for something to throw at him. Kohaku gave up and sat on his cot. "I would say that you might want to watch what you say because Kagome asked me to let you go and I told her I would think about it." Naraku told him. Kohaku's eyes went widened. 'He might let me go back to Sango? Why? Is it only because Kagome asked him to?" Kohaku thought to himself. He didn't even notice Naraku leave he was so deep into his thoughts of seeing Sango again. Naraku chuckled. 'He better behave or I will tell Kagome no deal.' Naraku thought as he went to his chambers.

"I am not your 'pet' anymore! I have my memory back, remember! And you tried so hard to keep it from me, but I got it back anyway! What do you say about that!?" Kohaku yelled, looking for something to throw at him. Kohaku gave up and sat on his cot.

"I would say that you might want to watch what you say because Kagome asked me to let you go and I told her I would think about it." Naraku told him. Kohaku's eyes went widened. 'He might let me go back to Sango? Why? Is it only because Kagome asked him to?" Kohaku thought to himself. He didn't even notice Naraku leave he was so deep into his thoughts of seeing Sango again.

Naraku chuckled. 'He better behave or I will tell Kagome no deal.' Naraku thought as he went to his chambers.

Inuyasha , Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Killa were searching for Kagome. "Where is she?" Inuyasha asked them.

"I don't know she's been acting strange for the last few days. Sango told him.

"I know she was acting more weird after we had that run in with Naraku." Miroku said.

"What do you think is going on?" Shippo asked from atop Inuyahsa's shoulder.

"I don't know I asked her if Naraku or Sesshoumaru were harassing her, she told me no." Inuyasha told them.

"I noticed those two looking at her different now that she's become more beautiful." he said.

"I knew it you like Kagome." Miroku teased.

"Miroku, your such a pervert." Shippo said.

"Shippo, he is actually right for once. And to correct you, Miroku, I don't like her. I love her." Inuyasha said, not looking at his lecherous friend.

All three of there mouths dropped. "What!? And you didn't tell her!?" Miroku asked, looking at the back of his friend's head.

"Well, I didn't know if she felt the same way or if she would try to kill me like Kikyo." Inuyasha said, shrugging. Sango hit Inuyasha on the head.

"Of course she loves you! Kagome isn't like Kikyo at all! She wouldn't betray you to another man or fall for anyone tricks no matter how hard they tried!" Sango said.

"Well, all that matters is that we find out where Kagome is and get her back." Inuyasha said, sniffing the air for Kagome. "I can't smell her." Inuyasha whispered.

'This is bad.' Inuyasha thought as he kept going.

Inuyasha was busy looking for his girl he was so entranced that he didn't see the angelic demon only a few feet away from him. Shippo stiffened upon Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha l..ook there." Shippo stuttered. Inuyasha looked up and saw his older half brother. "Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, you're one member short." Sesshoumaru said in that deep voice of his.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"I was hoping to see the woman that travels with you." he said.

"You mean she's not with you?" Shippo asked.

"Shut up Shippo." Inuyasha said.

"Oops." Shippo said covering his mouth.

"So, you do not know where she is?" Sesshoumaru said, looking at Inuyasha. "No, she went to the hotsprings a couple of nights ago but she didn't come back." Inuyasha said. "Well, my guess is that she is with Naraku." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha looked shocked and angry. "No, she would never go with him!!!" Inuyasha said, swinging at his half-brother who easily dodged the attack. "He has also had his eye on her, Inuyasha. Do not get angry at me, but at him." Sesshoumaru said. "And it seems I must now go look for her as well." He added, leaving. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called. "What?" Sesshoumaru asked. "If you find out anything, let me know." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru left without answering him. 'I hope we find her soon. Kagome, why did you leave? I miss you so much, my heart is about to

break.' Inuyasha thought, looking at the sky.

Kagome woke up the next morning and climbed out the bed and looked around her room. She got up and walked out the room and walked down to the kitchen she made breakfast and took it down to Kohaku. "Kohkau are you woke?" Kagome asked him. Kohaku sat up and looked at Kagome. "Kagome what are you doing down here?" he asked her. "I thought you might be hungry." she told him. "Thank you, but did you ask Naraku?" he asked her. "No and I'm not going to you need to eat." she said, unlocking the lock with her miko powers.

Kagome walked in and handed Kohaku the plate. "Thank you Kagome." Kohaku said, eating. "Your welcome." Kagome smiled. She couldn't wait for Kohaku to be with Sango again. 'I just hope Naraku doesn't get mad at me' Kagome thought. When Kohaku was done eating, Kagome took his plate. "Aren't you going to stay for a while?" Kohaku asked. "I can't, if Naraku finds out I'm gone, who knows what he'll do." Kagome said as she smiled at him. "I'll try to come by later." Kagome said as she locked the door again with her powers. Kagome took the plate to the kitchen and gave it to the maid. She then went back to her room and waited.

Not long after Kagome got back to her room did Naraku enter. "Your up, good you can go take a bath I will meet you in the kitchen." he said to her and left her to her own devices. Kagome gathered her things and went to his private hot springs. And began to bathe. "I wonder what will happen today." she said. Naraku sat a t the table waiting for Kagome to join him. Kagura walked in. "Kagura there you're, you've been hiding from me." he said to her.

"No I, didn't think you needed me seeing Kagome here is all." Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. "Seems Kohaku has his memory did you know this?" he asked her.

"No master." she told him.

"If I find out you are lying Kagura, you will be punished." Naraku told her.

"Yes, Master." Kagura said, leaving the room. Not a minute after Kagura left, Kagome came into the dining room and sat down next to Naraku.

When the food was served, Kagome started to eat. "Did you enjoy your bath?" Naraku asked her. "Yes, thank you." Kagome replied, drinking some juice.

After breakfast, the maids took away the plates and Kagome looked at Naraku and asked,

"What are we doing today?"

Naraku said, "You may explore if you wish, I have some matters I need to attend to." naraku said as he rose and started to leave, when Kagome asked,

"May I go see Kohaku?"

"Do what you wish." Naraku said as he left.

Kagome smiled and went back down to where Kohaku was. "Your back." he said a bit surprised. "Well he's busy." she told him as she opened his cell and stepped inside. "Kagome do you remember that girl that travels with Sesshoumaru?" Kohaku asked her. "Yes I do." she said "Well I like her." he said blushing. Kagome smiled.

Little did they know that a samishyo was watching them. showing and letting Naraku here their every word. "So he likes the girl traveling with Sesshoumaru, interesting." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kohaku told Kagome all about Rin, how he had dreams about her, how he wanted to runaway with her, get her away from Sesshoumaru. "You know Sesshoumaru thinks of Rin as his daughter and will most likely not approve." She told him.

"I know, it's because of Naraku and his hate for him, not to mention I was the one who tried to kill her, but I can't help it Kagome I love her and if Naraku finds out, it's over, he'll use Rin to get me to do his bidding." He said to her.

"What if I convinced Naraku to let you go and see Rin.?" she asked.

Kohaku laughed. "Are we talking about the same demon, the one who kills first asks questions later." Kohaku said to her.

: Kagome giggled. "Yes, we are talking about the same demon. But really, I could try to convince him to let you go see her." Kagome said as she looked at Kohaku, he looked nervous about answering her question.

"You can try, but I doubt it would work." Kohaku said.

"Alright. I'll try. But it will have to wait until he's not busy." Kagome said.

"Thanks Kagome." Kohaku said, standing up and hugging her.

"You're welcome, Kohaku." Kagome said, hugging him back like she would a little brother

Kagura sat on the steps of the castle. "I hate him, I wish to be free away from him and with a ceratin Lord, the only way Naraku will let me go is killing me." She said. Kagura took the feather out of her hair. Her feather turned to it's usual shape and she climbed on top of it and took off for a while.

Kanna walked into Naraku's chambers and showed him on the mirror Kagura flying away. "Hmm, let me know when she reaches her destination." He ordered her.

Kanna nodded her head and turned and walked away from her master.

Kagura sensed the person she wanted to see close by, so she headed in that direction. When she saw him, she landed. "Hello, Sesshoumaru." Kagura said, staring at the retreating demon. Sesshoumaru turned around and said, "Kagura. What do you want?" "I have a proposal." Kagura said, walking toward him. Rin hid behind Sesshoumaru, remembering when Kagura took her away. Sesshoumaru said, "What is this 'proposal?'" "Kill Naraku for me, and I will give you the Shikon Jewel that he has." Kagura said

. "No. I do not need such a thing when I am powerful." Sesshoumaru said. Kagura growled. 'Come on, Kagura. There has to be some way to convince him.' "What is it you would want, then?"

"I do not want anything. What I desire I can do on my own." Sesshoumaru said as he walked away, with Rin and Jaken in tow. Kanna went to Naraku and showed the whole interaction in the mirror. "Good work, Kanna. You are dismissed." Naraku said.

"Yes, Master." Kanna replied, standing up and leaving the room.

Kagura cursed herself, she felt like going to find Inuyasha and tell him where Kagome really was. "No, I'll wait."She said as she took her feather out and headed back toward the castle, her own personal hell, maybe she would go and visit Kohaku.

Kagura landed back on the castle grounds. The miasma looked darker, was Naraku angry about something." She wondered as she tucked the feather back in her hair.

She looked around her before walking inside. She walked down to the dungeons where she saw Kohaku laying on his cot.

"So he found out did he?" Kagura asked as she approached his cell.Kohaku sat up.

"It was my fault I let my temper get the best of me and he threw me in here." Kohaku told her.

: Kagura chuckled. "Well, that was idiotic of you. Good luck Kohaku, your going to need it." Kagura said as she walked away.

Kagome went to Naraku's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard Naraku say. Kagome walked into the room.

"What is it Kagome?" Naraku asked, looking at her.

"I was wondering if Kohaku could go see someone. She is traveling with Sesshoumaru. The little girl named Rin." Kagome asked, walking over so she was across from him.

"No." Was his short but stern answer.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair the things she did for friends. Kagome walked closer to him. "Please Naraku." She said as s eh placed her hand on his face caressing it, her hand moved to his jaw. Kagome kissed him on his jaw, making him growl softly.

"If you do me this favor, I'll make it worth your while." She whispered in his ear. Naraku felt all warm Kagome was working her magic on him. His breathing was becoming unsteady.

Naraku was having a hard time breathing. "Alright. But a samyosho will follow him. That is my only condition." "Fine with me." Kagome said before standing up and walking out of the room. Kagome went down to the dungeon and went to Kohaku's cell. "He said you can go but a samyosho will follow you, that is his only condition." Kagome told him, walking into the cell. "Thank you, Kagome. As long as it isn't him following me, I'll be fine." Kohaku said, giving Kagome another hug.

"Alright. You better get going." Kagome said, walking out of the cell with him behind her. Kagome walked Kohaku to the entrance of the castle and said, "Bye. And be careful!"

Kohaku turned around and said, "Ok. I will!"

"And tell Rin I say hi!" Kagome yelled.

"Ok!" Kohaku said as he left.

Rin was sitting in a bed of flowers as the butterflies flew around her. Her father figure was not to far from her, he was propped up against a tree, with his eyes closed one would think he was asleep, but he wasn't he knew where Rin was. He had sent Jaken off to catch Rin some fish. Rin became bored and tiptoed over to Sesshoumaru. Rin bent down in front of him before speaking.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I um have something to tell you." She said.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, golden ones meeting Rin's, hazel one's.

"What is it Rin?" he asked.

"I um, I like a boy." She said almost in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru looked confused. "Who is this, boy?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kohaku-kun." Rin whispered with a smile on her face. "Rin he tried to kill you!" Sesshoumaru said.

"I know but he was under Naraku's spell! Please, Lord Sesshoumaru, I really like him." Rin said, looking at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes.

"Rin?" Rin's eyes widened. She turned around and saw Kohaku.

"Kohaku-kun!" Rin said excitedly, starting to run over to him when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "What do you want, Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I came to see Rin. There is something I have to tell her." Kohaku said, bowing.

"What is it, Kohaku-kun?" Rin asked.

"Rin I... I think I'm falling in love with you." Kohaku stammered. Rin's face lit up and she blushed. "I think so too." She said. Sesshoumaru looked at the two. Kohaku turned to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, as you just heard, I am falling in love with your companion. I would like your blessing since her parents are no longer with us." Kohaku said.

"Do you think I am fool?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No, I don't but I am coming to you as a man, I know Rin is like a daughter to you, that is why I am asking for your blessing." Kohaku said to him.

"She is too young to know what she wants." Sesshoumaru said looking at Rin.

Rin chose to protest. "No, I am not!, I love him." She yelled. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

Never had Rin yelled at him. Sesshoumaru now stood. Kohaku gulped, he realized how short he was when it came to demons Like Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

"You tried to kill her, or did you think I had forgotten?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No I,know what I did was wrong but I have my memory back, Naraku can no longer control my memories, though I am still bound and chained to him." Kohaku told him.

"Rin, your only ten years old! You don't know what you want yet your still a child!" Sesshoumaru said, glancing at Kohaku every now and then. "I may only be ten, but I love him Lord Sesshoumaru! He is the one I want to be with. Please, that's all I ask for." Rin said.

"Rin, I cannot allow it. You are a child." Sesshoumaru said, trying not to growl at her.

"He is my one! He is the one I want to be by my side! He will protect me, just as you do! I love him!" Rin cried.

"Rin, I'm sorry but I cannot let you go through with this." Sesshoumaru said. Rin got up.

"Why can't you be happy for me!?" Rin cried before she ran off into the woods, not caring where she was going.

Sesshomaru growled , why couldn't Rin be like she use to be his sweet daughter, who never did anything to defy him, she did, that was until Kohaku came along. "You're the cause for this." Sesshoumaru growled at him. before taking off to find Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken squawked, Sesshoumaru paid him no mind stepping on the poor toad and walking away to go and find Rin.

Kohaku saw the flying insect, knowing it was showing all to Naraku. Kohaku felt like killing the thing. "I guess you're happy." Kohaku said "I don't want to go back to the castle. Kohaku said as he walked over to wear Jaken's flatten body was.

Kohaku looked down at Jaken. "Jaken, will you help me find Rin?" Kohaku asked. "No. I will follow my Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken squawked as he ran after Sesshoumaru.

'I guess I'm on my own, then.' Kohaku thought, walking into the forest to find Rin. Rin stopped at a lake so she could rest. A minute after she sat down, Rin started to cry. "Why can't he be happy for me and give us his blessing? Why does he have to be so stubborn!?" Rin yelled. She looked at her reflection in the water and pulled some twigs and leaves out of her hair. She ran without stopping and she kept hitting low-hanging branches so she had some scratches and scrapes. But she didn't care. All she cared about was Kohaku. She knew she loved him. But Sesshoumaru couldn't understand her. He wouldn't understand her. 'I just wish

he would let me do what I want.' Rin thought as she stared out across the lake.

Kohaku was the one to find Rin, He walked up silently ro her and sat down beside her. "You're lucky he loves you as much as he dies , I don't really have anyone, Naraku uses me, he doesn't care if I'm tired or hungry." Kohaku said to her. "I know but why can't he be happy for me?" she asked.

"To him, you're his daughter and he see's me as threat, intruding on his family." he said to her. "We can run away somewhere." was Rin's suggestion.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Naraku would hunt us down." Rin kissed Kohaku on his cheek that was the scene that Sesshoumaru walked in on.

Sesshoumaru looked a t the two and was about to make his presence known when an familiar scent drifted across his nose. The smell of an older female. It was in fact Kagome's scent. Sesshoumaru now knew where the lovely Kagome was.

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome's wonderful scent. That was when he found Rin and Kohaku with Rin kissing him on the check. Kagome's scent was radiating from Kohaku. 'So, he knows where the castle is then.' Sesshoumaru thought, staying hidden to see how the scene before him turned out. Kohaku blushed and he turned to Rin to see her blushing as well. "Rin, I love you." Kohaku said, hugging her. "I love you too Kohaku." Rin replied, hugging him back.

_'I don't want to let you go.' Kohaku _thought, wishing this moment could last forever knowing it couldn't.

Kohaku pulled away from her. "I have to go." he said as he stood up

"Will you come back?" Rin asked him.

"I will try." he said before taking off.

Jaken finally caught up to Sesshoumaru. "Jaken watch Rin." was all Sesshoumaru said before leaving to follow Kohaku.

Sesshoumaru concealed his aura as he followed Kohaku back to Naraku's castle.

Kagome was pacing back and forth in her room wondering how Kohaku was making out, '_I hope he's alive." _she thought to herself.

Naraku walked into Kagome's room without knocking. "Can't you knock?" Kagome asked him. "This is my castle." he told her.

"Is Kohaku alive?" she asked him,.

"Yes." was all he said. Kohaku made it back to the castle but before he went inside, Sesshoumaru grabbed him, placing his hand over the young teens mouth.

_'What the heck is his problem!?'_ Kohaku thought as he was turned around to face Sesshoumaru. When Sesshoumaru let go of his mouth, Kohaku whispered, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to see where Naraku's castle is, and to find Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered back. "But there is a samyosho following me so he probably knows you're here." Kohaku whispered back.

"I saw it fly away while you were leaving. He summoned it back." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kohaku sighed. "Your going to kill me, aren't you?" Kohaku asked.

"No. I'm here to see Kagome as I told you." Sesshoumaru said, standing up.

"What do you want with her?" Kohaku asked him.

"That is my business." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Just like Rin being happy is yours?" Kohaku asked him.

"Don't push me the only reason you're still alive is because she likes you." Sesshoumaru warned him.

"Oh so does that mean you will let me court her?" Kohaku asked him.

"I will think about it." Sesshoumaru told him

. Kohaku smiled, he should have shut up. "I know why you want Kagome, you're a pervert like Naraku." Kohaku said to him.

Sesshoumaru growled. "I am nothing like him. Yes, I like Kagome, but I am not like Naraku one bit." Sesshoumaru said, scanning the entrance for guards.

"All of the humans that used to be in the castle are dead so there are no guards. Naraku thinks he can protect his own castle or use Kagura and Kanna to do his bidding." Kohaku said, looking at Sesshoumaru. "Alright, lets go then." Sesshoumaru said, walking forward only for Kohaku to pull him back.

"If Naraku can't sense you, that doesn't mean he can't smell you Sesshoumaru! Kohaku said.

"I will conceal my scent then." Sesshoumaru said

"Is there something I can do for you?" Kagome asked Naraku, who by now had made himself comfortable on her bed.

"I came to see you." he said.

"Yeah what about?" Kagome asked him.

"Our mating carman." he said. "

Kagome's eyes went wide. "What?!, I am not mating with you, I told you before I love Inuyasha , what is with you , Koga and Sesshoumaru all of the sudden you all want me, I'm taken." she told him.

"I see no mating mark on you, so that tells me the hanyou didn't bother to mark you."

"So what if he didn't I don't want you, Sesshoumaru or anyone else!" she yelled.

Naraku smirked. "But you are with me now, Kagome. Inuyasha isn't coming for you. EVER. So I suggest you get used to it. Kagome slapped him, hard across the face. Kagome then ran out of her room, crying, and she found her way to what seemed to be a garden. She then sat down under a tree and cried. When she was done, she laid down onto the ground and looked at the clouds, sometimes seeing ones that reminded her of Inuyasha. 'Was Naraku right? Is Inuyasha not going to come for me?' Kagome thought as she stared at the clouds.

Naraku growled that was the second time Kagome had hit him. Naraku stormed out of the room to find her when he walked right into Sesshoumaru, both demons fell to the floor from the impact. Naraku shook his head as he sat up to see who he had walked into. "Sesshoumaru!" he hissed. "Naraku." Sesshoumaru said with hate. Kohaku moved away from them.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku asked standing up.

"I'm here for Kagome." he said

"And how did you find my castle?" he asked looking at Kohaku.

"I followed Kohaku. Do not worry, he had no idea that I had." Sesshoumaru said, looking at Naraku. "Now, where is Kagome?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I don't know, we were just talking then all of a sudden, she hit me and ran off. So don't ask me. And she is already mine, Sesshoumaru, so don't even try to take her away." Naraku said.

"I do not believe you." Sesshoumaru said, picking up Kohaku by his shirt collar and he turned around and ran off to find Kagome, leaving Naraku behind.

_'You want to play Sesshoumaru? Then lets play._' Naraku thought as he ran off in the same direction, betting he would find Kagome first.

"What the heck, why are you dragging me into this?!" Kohaku questioned.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer him.

Kohaku sulked. "Stupid demons." Kohaku grumbled under his breath.

"Keep quite if you want to keep your tongue." Sesshoumaru warned him.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and found Kagome's scent he took off in the direction of the garden.

Sesshoumaru dropped Kohaku to the ground and walked over to Kagome. "Hello Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome groaned.

"What do you want?" she said not hiding her hate for him.

"I came to get you out of here." Sesshoumaru said, getting a view of both sides of her neck. He looked on either side and when he saw she had no mark, he sighed of relief. "No body can get me out of here, Sesshoumaru. Not even you. Naraku would kill you and come after me again." Kagome whispered, standing up and walking away.

Sesshoumaru growled, he was sick of females walking away from him when he was talking. Sesshoumaru went after her, and grabbed her by her wrist, he pulled her into his chest.

"Get off of me." she said.

"Woman I am trying to save your life!" he yelled.

"Bull, you just want me for yourself, as I told Naraku, I am now telling you, I don't want you, him or Koga all I want is Inuyasha!" she yelled.

Naraku heard Kagome yell. "Get your hands off of her!" Naraku hissed

Kagome gasped. "Naraku?" She asked, stepping away from Sesshoumaru. When she saw what was going to happen between the two demons, she yelled before it even started, "Stop it!" She then turned around and ran farther into the garden. Both demons turned around and yelled, "KAGOME!!!" And they took off after her, Kohaku being left behind.

Kohaku went to follow behind the two idiots, he just hoped he didn't find them mating. He shuddered at the thought. Kagome was now sitting on the ground surrounded by lilies. "Stupid men." she grumbled.

"Would you stop running!" Naraku yelled as he and Sesshoumaru were now in front of her. "Kagome if you run again I will punish you worse, you're already in trouble for hitting me." he told her.

"I don't care, just let me go back to Inuyasha I won't even tell him that I was here." she said.

"It is too late for that, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because, I went to see you because I thought you were with your group and you weren't. I guess you had been missing for a while and my idiot brother assumed you were with me and when I told him you weren't he wondered were you could be and I told him Naraku probably took you so it's too late to tell him you weren't even here." Sesshoumaru said.

"Inuyasha is looking for me?" Kagome said hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up, Kagome. He probably ended his search by now." Naraku sneered. "Shut up Naraku! I can believe that he is coming if I want to! So just SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!!!" Kagome yelled in his face. Naraku slapped her, causing her to fall onto the ground, holding her left cheek with her hand.

"Hitting are we?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"You would hit her too if she had disobeyed you so many times." Naraku told him.

Kagome rubbed her abused cheek. "Hmm, she already was a problem." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"You were always an ass." she retorted.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "You really aren't in any position Kagome to be making such remarks." Sesshoumaru reminded her.

"I hate you both!" she yelled.

"Sesshoumaru, I have a proposition for you concerning Kagome." Naraku said.

"And that proposition is?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"How about we both share Kagome and we both team up and go after Inuyasha?" Naraku sneered. Kagome stood up and yelled, "NO! You will not hurt him! If you do, I will never obey or speak to either of you ever again! And I will not be shared like some toy among children!"

"Very well I accept your proportions." Sesshoumaru said ignoring Kagome's outburst.

Naraku grabbed the shards from Kagome. "Thank you for returning my shards." he said grinning at her. "Don't raise that hand if you want to keep it." Naraku warned her. Kohaku finally caught up. Kagome saw Kohaku, she walked passed the two demons.

"So what am I now a slave?" she asked him.

"That will depend on how you behave." Sesshoumaru answered her.

"Seeing the way she is going, she will be one." Naraku told him.

Kagome could feel the tears brimming her eyes. She quickly turned towards the two demons and shouted at the top of her lungs, "I HATE YOU!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!!" She then turned around and once again, ran. This time she ran to the entrance of the castle and through it, running to the woods. She kept on running, never looking back. After a while, she finally stopped and started to walk at a brisk pace so she could catch her breath. She found a small brook she knelt down and splashed her face with water and then drank some.

"If only Inuyasha was here, I don't even know where I am." Kagome said as she looked around she just hoped Inuyasha found her before Sesshoumaru and Naraku did. "I can't go back to that castle, Naraku and Sesshoumaru will hurt me for sure now." she said.

"Kagomeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" She heard Naraku call.

'Oh no! Run, Kagome! Run!' She heard a voice in the back of her head. Kagome stood up and ran. Naraku got a visual of her skirt fly behind a tree, running, he smirked.

"Sesshoumaru! This way!" Naraku yelled, running after her. Kagome had no idea where she was going, and after what seemed like forever, Kagome ran out of the woods and before she knew it, she ran into something warm and firm. Kagome stiffened. 'No...' Kagome thought as she looked up to see amber eyes. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, burying her face in his kimono. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, stroking her hair. "I missed you! You have to help me! I have hit Naraku twice and I ran from his castle and now him and Sesshoumaru are after me and they decided that they were going to share me between them and they were going to team up and come kill you!" Kagome blurted, crying. Just as she said that, Naraku and Sesshoumaru came bursting out of the woods to see Kagome sobbing into Inuyasha's kimono.

Inuyasha held Kagome close to him and growled at the two. "Sesshoumaru, you bastard!"Inuyasha roared.

Sesshoumaru and Naraku smirked. "Hand her over." Sesshoumaru said to him. "Never!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome come here." Naraku ordered her. Kagome shook her head no.

"Then we will do this the hard way." Sesshoumaru said unsheathing his Tokijin.

"Please I don't want to go back." she pleaded with them.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru decided to wait till they got her back to the castle to tell her the rules of her life.

"Kagome go over by the tree, this will be over in a few seconds." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha, before you start, I wanted to tell you. I love you." Kagome said as she kissed him. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Naraku and Sesshoumaru's mouths dropped open.

Inuyasha kissed her back. When they pulled away, he said, "I love you too, Kagome. Now go by the tree." He said, pushing her in that direction. "Sango, Shippo. Protect her!" Inuyasha said as he and Miroku took fighting stances. "How very bold of you, Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

Kagome picked up Shippo and hugged him.

"Kagome where have you been?" he asked her

"Naraku took me." she told him. Shippo growled at Naraku. Inuyasha was holding his own against Naraku and Sesshoumaru but he should have been watching Naraku, Naraku appeared behind Kagome, he grabbed Shippo out of her arms.

"Remember what I said I would do to him?" Naraku asked her. Kagome began to shake as she saw Shippo in Naraku's grasp.

Kagome tried to grab Shippo. "NO! PLEASE NARAKU! LET HIM GO!!!" Kagome begged, grabbing at Shippo.

"FOXFIRE!!!!" Shippo yelled, scorching Naraku's hand and landing in Kagome's arms again. Sango threw her Huraikotsu at him but he dogged it. "Kirara! Attack him!" Sango yelled.

Kirara went after Naraku as Sango stayed by Kagome, throwing her giant boomerang and using her sword when necessary. Kagome watched after Shippo, who seemed to not be doing to bad. 'My friends.' Kagome thought as she saw them fight.

Naraku was mad now, he had been burned by a fox kit. Naraku grabbed Kagome making her drop Shippo to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha turned around seeing Naraku take off with Kagome. "Sesshoumaru I will await your return to the castle." Naraku said before disappearing once again with Kagome.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, while still fighting Sesshoumaru. Sango jumped onto Kirara and yelled, "We'll go after them! You just worry about your battle!" After that they took off. Inuyasha thought, _'Kagome, I will get you back, I swear_.' He then looked at Sesshoumaru "What do you want with Kagome, Sesshoumaru!?" Inuyasha yelled, dodging his attack.

"She is a young powerful young Miko." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I want let you have her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's too late Inuyasha a this battle is over, and by tonight Kagome will be moaning under me and Naraku." Sesshoumaru said before blasting Inuyasha with Tokijin, making Inuyasha fly back hitting the tree. "As always you're weak. Sesshoumaru said and left.

Inuyasha slid down the tree. "Kagome..." He muttered. Miroku ran over to his friend and said, "Inuyasha, we'll get her back. I promise." Inuyasha looked at him.

"We need to find Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. They went after Naraku and Kagome." Inuyasha said, standing up. Before they could leave, the said group came and landed, Sango got off and said, "We lost them. I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Next time Naraku, Sesshoumaru and I meet I'll them." he growled.

Kagome was thrown on the floor by Naraku. "This is tiring." Naraku said to her.

"Leave me alone." she cried.

"Leave me alone." he teased. "Get out of those clothes and put this on." Naraku told her throwing a black and white like shirt at her, Kagome looked at the shirt that was thrown at her feet. "This is all you will wear, your clothes are being burned as we speak." Naraku told her.

Kagome's eyes widened. She threw the shirt in Naraku's face. "Wear it yourself!" Kagome yelled, going over to her bed and sitting down on it, facing and leaning against the wall, away from Naraku.

"Kagome, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." Naraku said as he walked over to her bed.

"Bite me!" Kagome sobbed.

"Very well." he said his voice giving no warning of his current mood. Naraku grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, he shredded her clothes leaving her in just her bra and panties. Naraku grabbed the shirt like dress and put it on her, much to her hissing and biting him. When Naraku was done, Kagome's hair was all over her face, she looked beautiful and wild. Sesshoumaru walked into the room to see, Kagome glaring up at Naraku.

"What happened in here? A cat fight?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking into the room .Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru now, as well. "Get out of my room. Both of you." Kagome growled, sitting back on her bed the same way as before. Naraku chuckled. "You forget Kagome that this is my castle." Naraku said as he stood behind her.

"Sesshoumaru would you like to explain the rules to the miko?" Naraku asked as he sat down on the bed. his claws running up and down Kagome's back.

"The rules, they're very simple, you Kagome will follow the rules Naraku and I set." he said. "What hell kind of rules is that?" she spat.

"They're whatever we want them to be, whether for sexual or other needs." he said as he cupped her face. Kagome wanted so bad to bite Sesshoumaru's hand.

Kagome tried to pull her face away, but Sesshoumaru's grip was too strong. Kagome grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand from her face. Kagome then stood up and jumped off of the bed, over Sesshoumaru's and Naraku's arms. She then looked back at them only once and walked out the door, heading for the gardens, her one sanctuary. Even if they followed her, which they most likely would, she would still feel better in the garden. _'Why did they have to choose me?' _Kagome thought, sitting by the lilies, her favorite flower.

Kagome decided to fix the two arrogant demons if they came out to the garden. Which they did. "If you two come any closer, I will hurt you." she warned them. both idiots laughed. Kagome didn't say anything else after all she did warn them. When the came close to her Kagome placed her finger on the ground an sent a electric shock their way shocking them both. Kagome couldn't help but laughed as they felt it.

"Wrong move, Kagome." Naraku growled as he walked towards her.

"I'll do it again, Naraku." Kagome said, putting her fingers to the ground again with a smirk on her face. Sesshoumaru was behind Naraku. "Take one step forward and I will do it again." Kagome sneered. "You will regret that you did that." Naraku hissed.

"I regret meeting you both!" she yelled.

"She can't last forever." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I can do this all day, I'm using to staying up late so I'll be fine." she told them.

"But will Kohaku and Shippo be fine?" Naraku asked her.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled.

"Then which is it Kagome you stop this nonsense and face your punishment for running away and pulling this stunt or do I sharpen my claws on Kohaku ands Shippo?" he asked her

Kagome thought for a moment, she then pulled her fingers away from the ground, glared at the two demons with tears in her eyes, and whispered, "I hate you." Naraku walked over to her, cupped her chin, and lifted her face to his.

"But you'll love us in time." He whispered before she jerked her face away and walked to a nearby tree and sat in it's shadow.

"Let's leave her out here I reinforced the barrier she won't be going anywhere." Naraku said to Sesshoumaru, besides I have some things I want to show you." Naraku told him.

Kagome threw a shoe at Naraku's head. hitting her target right on.

Naraku turned and growled at her. "Kagome, you will learn to respect us or you will have a hard time here. Kagome stuck her tongue out at them and said, "Bite me you freaking demon!" She then got up again and walked out farther into the garden and plopped down in some tall grass, being hidden. Naraku sighed.

"Let's go. She will learn her lesson later." Sesshoumaru said as they walked into the castle. Just then, Sesshoumaru got hit in the head with something. He looked down and saw it was Kagome's other shoe. Sesshoumaru growled.

"She will **definitely** learn her lesson. Tonight." Sesshoumaru said, entering the castle

Naraku showed Sesshoumaru around the castle, Kagura looked up in disbelief when she saw Naraku and Sesshoumaru walking side by side not fighting another. "Kagura there you're." NAraku said to her.

"Is there something I can do fro you master?" Kagura asked.

"Yes have them start dinner in honor of our guest, oh and Kagura I know about you leaving without my permission". Naraku said to her.

Kagura ran into the kitchen. Naraku led Sesshoumaru down to the dungeons where Kohaku was currently still being held.

"I see Kohaku has a thing for your little girl." Naraku said as they approached Kohaku's cell. "Yes seems she is smitten with him".

"Least I'm not making her." Kohaku said to them.

"You had better watch your tongue before I rip it out." Naraku said to him.

"Naraku, Sesshoumaru, why in the world do you want to make Kagome's life a living hell?" Kohaku asked them, standing up off of his cot.

"She is just bringing that on herself." Sesshoumaru said. "And you better watch yourself, for yours and Rin's relationship's sake." Sesshoumaru said before he and Naraku left to see the rest of the castle.

Kagome looked up at the dark sky, she decided to go on she was sure Kohaku was hungry. She walked inside and smelled the delicious food she grabbed a plate and began fixing it for Kohaku. "And what do you think you're doing?" Naraku asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm fixing Kohaku his dinner.

"That was a one time thing." Naraku told her.

"You can't starve him!" she said.

"This is my castle I can do what I want" he said

"It's not yours, you killed the real owner." she said.

Naraku walked up to her, as she backed away, leaving the plate on the counter. Naraku backed her into a wall and leaned in, their faces a centimeter apart. Naraku whispered, his breath hitting her face. "You had better be prepared for your punishment tonight, Kagome." Naraku then walked out of the kitchen with his food in hand. Sesshoumaru came in next and got some food of his own. He looked over at Kagome, still leaning against the wall, and he smirked. After that, he left to go to the dining hall as well. Kagome then made the plate for Kohaku really quickly and she ran out of the kitchen down to the dungeons. Kohaku looked up from the floor as Kagome entered the room. "Kagome!" Kohaku said as he stood up and walked over to her. Kagome handed him the plate. "Hurry and eat. Who knows when Naraku will find out." Kagome said. Kohaku did as he was told, eating quickly and giving her the empty plate. Kagome quickly left, telling Kohaku she would try to visit later.

Kagome walked to her rom she wasn't hungry, she laid down on the bed and tried to go to sleep. The door to her room was slammed open. Kagome sat up straight up in the bed. "Time for your punishment." Sesshoumaru said to her.

" How can you do this to me knowing you have a human girl?" she asked him.

"She doesn't know better you on the other hand have been a disobedient wench from the moment I meant you." he told her. Naraku came in as well and closed and locked the other behind him.

"What would be a fitting punishment?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru.

Naraku walked over to one side of the bed while Sesshoumaru walked over to the other. They each pinned one of her rams to the mattress.

"Let me go." she cried.

":Quite!" Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Naraku please I'm sorry please don't kill me I'll do anything, I'll never hit either of you again." She cried.

Naraku smirked. "That's good Kagome, but you are still going to be punished." Naraku and Sesshoumaru then dug their nails into her wrists. Kagome screamed, and Sesshoumaru muffled it by pressing his lips against hers. Kagome started to cry. 'Why me? Why, God, why did this have to happen to me?' Kagome thought as Sesshoumaru pulled away from her lips, licking his. As the demons drew their claws from her flesh, Kagome whimpered. They then moved down to her legs. They did the same thing to her calves. But this time, when Kagome screamed, Naraku was the one to kiss her to muffle it. Kagome whimpered as Sesshoumaru pulled his claws out of her skin. Kagome couldn't stop crying. Naraku pulled away. They then both left the room taking one last look at her bleeding form on the bed. At the work : they had done.

: Kagome cried herself to sleep, this wasn't what she thought her life would be like. She just hoped Inuyasha found her in time. Kagome slowly closed her eyes knowing the wounds would not heal for sometime. When morning came Kagome stayed in the bed, the wounds had stopped bleeding but she was in pain. The door to her bedroom came opened. Naraku walked in and closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling today?" he asked her with amusement in his voice.

: Kagome didn't answer him. She couldn't or she would start crying again. "Kagome, I asked you a question." Naraku said. "It hurts." Kagome said, fresh tears running down her face. Naraku walked over to her as she started to sob again. Naraku sat on the bed where her back was. He ran his nails up and down her back, Kagome felt it and she wanted to move away but she couldn't. She was in too much pain. "Please just leave me alone." Kagome whispered. Naraku didn't answer, nor did he move.

"Kagome." Naraku cooed. "You're in pain and though I could heal you, then you wouldn't be learning your lesson, if Inuyasha had trained you properly you wouldn't have to suffer now." he said.

Kagome only nodded her head. "You should be grateful , Sesshoumaru and I talked and decided to let you rest for the day." he said to her

"Will I get to go outside?" she asked him.

"No." he told her.

"Now Sesshoumaru and I will be back in here in a few minutes to have breakfast with you. " Naraku told her and left the room.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'I just want to be alone.' Kagome though. 'But would you want to be if Inuyasha was here?' A voice in her head said. "But Inuyasha doesn't hurt me. He loves me for me, not just my looks. 'True, but if he did, would you want to be alone?' Kagome pushed the voice back as the two demons entered her room again. Kagome tensed up. Both demons walked over to her bed and sat on both sides of her, Sesshoumaru on the side with her tear-stained face, and Naraku at her back. 'Please just go away.' Kagome thought, closing her eyes, not wanting to see Sesshoumaru's face.

Kagome looked at the food on her plate "She's so quite." Sesshoumaru said. "Yes, she has finally learned her place in the world." Naraku said. Kagome waited for them to start eating before she began. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "What am I to call you both?' Kagome asked them as she looked at her wounds on her legs.

Kagome nodded her head and started eating. After she was done, and so were they, they took her plate and left. Kagome laid in a ball for the rest of the day, adjusting once in a while. 'Inuyasha, you would never hurt me, would you?' Kagome thought, thinking of her love. 'No. He would never hurt me.' Kagome thought before she went to sleep. Her dreams were filled with Inuyasha and her friends, only to have their day ruined by Naraku and Sesshoumaru come and take her away and then punish her, both of them kissing her to conceal her screams.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru watched Kagome from Kanna's mirror both smirking at her pain and heartache.

"This is going better than I planned." Naraku said to Sesshoumaru.

"What are your plans?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Let's just say by time we're done with her she will be nothing but a shell of her former self." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Kagome looked at her scars from Naraku and Sesshoumaru. "Why won't they let me go, they had their fun with me, what more could they want from me?" she asked. "I need a bath." Kagome said as she looked at her skin, Naraku and Sesshoumaru wanted her to beg, and cry . but that wasn't her, yet she didn't want to end up like Kikyo, or others who had crossed Naraku and Sesshoumaru, it was amazing Inuyasha, Sango and the rest were even still alive. Kagome slowly got off the bed and limped over to the door.

"If anyone is there can I please have a bath?" she asked.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "I'll go let her take a bath. She needs one." Naraku then got up and left the room, walking down the hall to Kagome's room. He opened the door, and Kagome stepped back and bent her head. "Master." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome, you may go take a bath, but there will be guards to escort and wait for you outside the only door. So I suggest you do not try to escape. For if I heard you do, you will be punished again." Naraku said.

"Yes, Master." Kagome whispered. She went to her backpack and got her bath things. Naraku told the guards what to do and they left.

Kagome entered the hot spring, she didn't enjoy her bath like she usually did, she was afraid of what Naraku and Sesshoumaru would do to her.

She washed the blood and dirt off her body, the guard had told her that when she was done she was to be taken to Naraku and Sesshomaru in the throne room.

She hated them both with a passion she washed her hair and then dunked under to get all the soap out, once she was clean she got out and dried off putting back on the shirt dress giving to her. she walked out the room and followed the guard to the throne room

Kagome got to the throne room and when she saw Sesshoumaru and Naraku, she bowed and whispered, "Masters."

"Have a seat, Kagome." Naraku said, pointing at a chair in front of them. When Kagome was seated, Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome, we are going to command you. And when we give you a command, you do it, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Kagome said, bowing her head. Sesshoumaru nodded, as did Naraku

"Your first order is for you to go out into the garden and pick the weeds." Naraku told her.

Kagome wanted to refuse but knew what would happen if she did. "When you're done with that you will come back in here, are we understood?" Naraku asked her.

"Crystal clear." she said and stood up.

"Kagome if you do decide to escape agin, you will deal with Sesshoumaru's poison claws." Naraku said to her.

Kagome looked at them both wishing them into the Netherworld. They smiled at her hoping she would run so they could hurt her.

Kagome clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she growled, "Yes, Master." She then quickly walked out of the room before she got out of control. She then went out into the garden and started pulling the weeds. At about three o'clock in the afternoon, she was finished. She then went back into the throne room. "What else is there that you want me to do, Masters?" Kagome asked, trying not to scream at them. 

"Is she angry?" Sesshoumaru asked Naraku

"She seems to be, are you not happy with your orders slave?" Naraku asked her.

"I'm just fine." she lied.

"Lunch is ready Kagome, go to the kitchen and get our food." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome nodded her head and went and got their meals, which were different as it could be, Sesshoumaru's plate had raw meat, while Naraku's plate hade rice, and fish. Along with sake for them both.

She then took the plates back to her Masters.

"Sit on the floor." Naraku told her while they ate.

"Don't I get to eat?" asked.

"When we're done and only if you keep quite." Naraku told her.

Kagome clenched her fists as she sat down on the steps in front of the thrones. Kagome was then whispering gibberish so that the demons behind her couldn't understand. It clearly showed that she was angry. 'I deserve to be treated nicely and with respect. Inuyasha wouldn't treat me this way.' Kagome thought as she sat there. A single tear went down her cheek, but she angrily wiped it away. she then stared at the floor. 'Inuyasha, I miss you. When will you come for me?' She thought as she sat there, staring at the floor. 

Sesshoumaru smelt the sat in the air and looked down at the miko. When the two demons were done they handed Kagome their empty plates.

"You can tell the cook to give you a small plate and water, and bring it back in here." Naraku told her.

Kagome left without another word and walked to the kitchen. She was fixed a plate of rice and fish, she took Her cup and walked back to them before she could start eating, Sesshoumaru took the plate out her hand. Kagome glared at him.

"We will be the on to feed you." Sesshoumaru told her.

That was it Kagome lost her temper. "What!, I hate you I am not some pet I can feed my own self!" she yelled.

Still not finish, she kept yelling."You even killed Koga's pack mates."

Naraku chuckled. "They were in the way, so they were taken down. And do you wished to be punished again, Kagome?" Naraku asked as he stared at her.

Kagome yelled, "Do what you want, I will not break! Nothing can crush me!" Kagome glared daggers at both Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

"Kagome, you are trying our patience." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Very well Kagome." Naraku said to her, but before Naraku could grab her she ran out the room. She ran back to the garden. "Someone please help me, Inuyasha !" she screamed

"I'm sorry forever sitting you, please find me I don't want to end up like Kikyo." she cried.

Her hair fell in her face, she did the only thing she could do to protect herself, she put a barrier around her.

When Naraku and Sesshoumaru caught up to her, they saw a pink light around her. "She put up a barrier." Naraku said. "Yes, but she can't hold it for long." Sesshoumaru replied, looking at Kagome. "You want a bet?" Kagome growled, making the barrier stronger. "You are doing well, Kagome." Naraku sneered.

"I'm not going back inside, I'd rather die than suffer at your hands!"

"Is that so, what about Shippo and Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Inuyasha will protect Shippo from you." she told him.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Such useless faith." Sesshoumaru growled.

"If you put down the barrier down now I will let you be healed as soon as Sesshoumaru is done punishing you."

"BITE ME!!!" Kagome yelled, strengthening her barrier. "You are not making a wise decision, Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled, stepping forward.

"Keep moving and I'll zap you just like last time!" Kagome said, keeping the barrier up and putting two of her fingers on the ground. Sesshoumaru stepped back. Kagome smirked and said, "That's what I thought."

Kagome kept her eyes on both demons. "What do you think should be done to her once this act of disobedience is over?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

" "Beaten, within an inch of her life." Naraku said knowing Kagome heard him.

"When Inuyasha comes your both going to be sorry." she said with confidence.

Naraku laughed. "Like I said, Kagome. Inuyasha won't come after you. Your all alone in the world, with us to be there." Naraku looked at her with a smirk on his face._ 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, I'm getting tired.' _Kagome thought as she was crouching, her fingers still on the ground, ready to zap either one of them. Kagome's eyes were drooping, and she shook her head hard so she would wake up. "Sesshoumaru, looks like our little miko is getting tired." Naraku said. "Yes, so it seems." Sesshoumaru replied, smirking._ 'Have to... stay... awake...' _Kagome thought

Kagome fell to the ground, her barrier disappearing . Sesshoumaru and Naraku walked over to the now unconscious miko Sesshoumaru picked her up and the two went back inside. Kagome was placed on Naraku's bed and the two looked at her waiting for her to wake up. "Inuyasha, help me. I love you." she mumbled in her sleep.

Naraku smirked. "He will come for her, you know." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, I know. But it is always fun toying with her." Naraku replied, staring at Kagome. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, turning over, facing the wall.

"I guess we will just have to wait." Naraku said as he and Sesshoumaru left the room, leaving Kagome on the bed. "Kanna, show me Kagome." Naraku said as they sat in his study.

"Yes, Master." Kanna said as she showed them the sleeping girl.

Kagome smiled in her sleep. "Kikyo I win!" she yelled before waking up looking around. Her smile faded when she saw whose bedroom she was in. "No how did I get back inside!" Kagome began to panic She ran to the door it was locked and her powers were drained. Kagome ran to the window that to was locked. She was trapped in the room.

"Naraku, it seems she has woken up." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up. "Yes, and it is time for her punishment." Naraku replied as he, too, stood up. They went to Naraku's room and unlocked the door and entered the room. Kagome looked at them and her eyes widened. "Now you do not have the energy, do you?" Naraku teased. Kagome backed away as far as she could go, ending up in a corner

"Leave me alone please Master." she cried. "Kagome you have to be punished." Naraku said as he walked over to her.

"I..I didn't mean to yell, I was afraid I wasn't thinking straight." she said as she moved in front of Naraku on her hands and knees. "Please don't beat me." she pleaded with him.

"It is too late for that, Kagome." Naraku said as he kicked her side really hard, sprawling her onto the floor. "Sesshoumaru, help me put her on the bed." Naraku said as he grabbed her wrists. Sesshoumaru grabbed her ankles and they tossed her onto the bed, Kagome whimpered at the pain in her side at impact with the bed. "That's right, Kagome. Do you feel the pain?" Naraku whispered into the shell of her ear. Kagome started to curl up into a ball when Sesshoumaru grabbed her ankles and pulled them back down again.

Kagome was tired of crying. Kagome's legs were tied down she wasn't going anywhere.

She just closed her eyes, trying to think what would stop them from beating her.

"Wait!" she screamed. Naraku and Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"What is it?" Naraku asked her.

"I'll have your babies, I'll find the rest of the jewels, just don't beat me." she said.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru looked at each other. "What do you think, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked, looking down at Kagome.

"I think we have a deal. She has our pups and she doesn't get beaten." Sesshoumaru then walked over to Naraku and whispered into his ear, "Yet." Naraku nodded his head and smirked.

"Alright, Kagome. You have a deal." With that said, he and Sesshoumaru left the room.

So let me get this straight your brother and Naraku have once again teamed up." Miroku said. "That's what I said , that''s what we saw!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "What would they both want with Kagome?" Shippo asked as they were taking a rest. "Well if I had to guess I say, they want the lovely Kagome as their mate." Miroku said with a lecherous grin.

Sango smacked Miroku on the head. "Hentai!!!" "Why would they want her? She is in love with me, not them!?" Inuyasha said, getting angry. "I do not know, Inuyasha. But that is most likely what they want with her." Miroku said, looking at his friend. "I need to get her back before they do something drastic." Inuyasha growled, standing up.

"Well on the bright side, she's not with Koga." Miroku said.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha growled and stormed off. mumbling to himself about Idiotic Monks, jack ass brothers, and stupid spiders.

"Maybe we should give him some time alone."Sango suggested.

Kagome looked out the window, when the door came open. It was one of the servants.

"Lord Naraku, and Lord Sesshoumaru would like you to join them in the dinning area." The servant said.

Kagome sighed and followed the servant to the dinning area. "There you're have a seat." Naraku said to her.

: Kagome sat down in an empty chair and said, "You sent for me, Masters?" Kagome said, staring at the table.

"Yes, you need to eat, don't you?" Naraku said as a servant brought out a plate for Kagome. "Thank you. May I feed myself?" Kagome asked.

"Yes you can for today." Naraku said as his and Sesshoumaru's own plates were brought out. Kagome waited for them to take their first bite before she started to eat

Kagome looked down at her plate, she ate her food slowly as if it was her last meal.

"Kagome why are you so quite?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No reason master."

"Kagome you have nothing to worry about, but we would like to start on you looking for the jewels."Sesshoumaru told her.

She was expecting Naraku to say that, not Sesshoumaru.

"And when would you like to start looking for them?" she asked.

"After we eat." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome looked at them. "Why so soon, Master?" "Because, Kagome, we almost have the complete jewel. So we need the rest of the shards." Sesshoumaru said, looking at her. Kagome quickly bent her head back down.

"Yes, Master." Kagome said as she began to eat slowly again.

"Kagome, eat a little quicker, we would like to get going." Naraku said.

"Yes, Master." Kagome said as she sped up.

When she was finished, the three of them stood up and left the castle. 'Inuyasha, please be able to smell me. Come find me!' Kagome thought as she walked in between the two demons.

Kagome was placed on Sesshoumaru's cloud as they left the castle. Kagome kept her head down to they landed in the eastern lands when they landed Kagome moved away from Sesshoumaru.

"Do you sense anything?" came Naraku's deep voice.

"No." she said.

Kagome felt two shards coming their way. "Oh no Koga." she said Sesshoumaru and Naraku had turned around to see Koga now standing in front of Kagome.

"Kagome! What are you doing here!? Especially with them!?" Koga said as he pointed at the two demons. "Koga, they are my masters now." Kagome said, her head down so her bangs could cover her face and the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Kagome, what did they do to you?" Koga asked softly.

"I suggest you move, wolf, before we kill you." Naraku growled.

Sesshoumaru then grabbed Kagome and pulled her towards them. "Kagome, I will save you! Just hold on a little longer!" Koga said as he left.

'_Nobody can save me. Not even you, Koga.'_ Kagome thought as she started walking again

Naraku growled, he just had Koga in his grasp and he let him go, he pulled Kagome by her hair. making her scream out in pain. "You cost me two shards!, you better find me one now." he hissed before pushing her making her fall to the ground. Kagome slowly got back up and looked at the two, trying not to cry. Kagome started to walk again, looking around for any sign of a shard.

_'Inuyasha, hurry!_' Kagome thought as she tried to sense a jewel shard. "I'm sorry, I do not sense any." Kagome whispered, flinching as she waited for Naraku's response.

"You're testing my patience Kagome, either you find me a shard and I mean now or your back will be used as my personal scratching post." he warned her.

"I'm sorry I don't sense any there aren't that many left." she said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Then who has the last of them?"Sesshoumaru asked.

"Koga has two, Kohaku has one, and there is one more I just don't know where." she cried. "She's telling the truth." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku turned away from the two. "May I get a drink of water?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, she did seem kind of pale. "Yes, I will take you to the stream." Sesshoumaru said as they walked away. They then arrived at the stream and Kagome began to drink some water, hoping her scent would reach Inuyasha down the river. When Kagome was finished, they walked back to were Naraku was and waited for him to speak.

"We will search for a bit longer." Naraku said glaring at Kagome. Kagome just nodded her head. She kept quite as they continued on the journey. Naraku and Sesshoumaru both looked at Kagome. They were about to enter a village when Kagome froze. "Why are you stopping?" Naraku growled. "Please don't kill these people." She said to them. "You 're under the impression that either of us care what you want." Naraku told her. Kagome turned her back on them and saw a sight that made her smile. She saw her kit playing in the grass, which meant Inuyasha was nearby.

'Shippo...' Kagome thought as they started to walk again. Shippo looked up and saw the group. "KAGOME!!!" Shippo cried as he ran towards her and jumped into her arms.

"Hello Shippo." Kagome said as she hugged her kit, not caring that Naraku and Sesshoumaru were behind her.

"Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha yell. Kagome looked up and saw him running toward her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, wanting so bad to run to him but she knew she would be punished by Naraku and Sesshoumaru. She probably was anyway because Shippo ran to her.

: "Come on Kagome, you're coming home." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome looked at Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha you really want to die?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Hand her over now!" He said taking his sword out. Kagome slowly took a step forward, and another, she than ran to Inuyasha . Inuyasha whispered something in her ear. Kagome looked at him, nodded her head and ran to where Sango and Miroku were hiding.

"Kagome get back here!" Naraku yelled.

Kagome kept running. Kagome finally got to Sango and Miroku. "Kagome!" Sango said, embracing her friend. Miroku also gave Kagome a hug.

"I missed you guys." Kagome whispered.

"We missed you too." They both said. Kagome then held Shippo and they sat there, waiting. Inuyasha stood in front of his brother and his enemy.

"Did you think I wouldn't find her?" Inuyasha asked the two.

"So you found her, you won't escape and this time when we get her back she will be severely punished deal or not." Sesshoumaru told him. "

I thought you say that, Windscar!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku formed a barrier , while Sesshoumaru jumped out the way.

Inuyasha hit Naraku's barrier with the now crystalized Tetsuaiga. The barrier didn't break. "What!? Myoga said this would work!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged an attack from Naraku and Sesshoumaru. They both attacked again and Inuyasha barely dodged the attack.

"Inuyasha, you had best give up the girl. We will never let her go." Naraku sneered, attacking with his tentacles.

Sango looked at "Kilala take Kagome back to well."Now Sango said as she grabbed her weapon and ran out to help Inuyasha .

Kilala transformed Kagome got on Kilala and Kilala took to the sky. "Inuyasha !" Sango yelled as she looked up at Naraku.

"Sango what are you doin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't worry she's safe." Sango assured him

"Where is Kagome, Inuyasha!?"Naraku yelled.

"Somewhere you won't be able to harm her!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked them. Sesshoumaru growled as he barely dodged Sango's boomerang as it whizzed past his head. "Sango be careful!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll be fine Inuyasha. You just worry about Naraku!!!!" Sango yelled as she dodged Sesshoumaru's poison claws.

Kagome made it to the well and before she jumped in, she turned and gave Kilala a hug and whispered, "Be careful, girl." After that, she jumped into the well and disappeared

Kilala waited till the blue light surrounded Kagome before going back to Sango and the others.

Miroku joined in the battle. "So you all want to die?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"Well Little brother before you die you should know that our Miko has decided to have mine and Naraku's pups."

Inuyasha yelled, "SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! SHE IS IN LOVE WITH ME!!!!" Inuyasha then started attacking harder and faster. _'Kagome, you wouldn't do that, would you?' _Inuyasha thought as he fought the two demons. Miroku started to use his wind tunnel but when the wasps appeared, he quickly shut out the vortex. "Seems you haven't learned yet, monk." Naraku laughed.

Sango hit Naraku with her boomerang, "Sango still fighting me, your brother will pay when I return to the castle." he said.

"I hate you!" she yelled.

"You poor slayer, I will end your suffering now!" he said and shot a tentacles at her. Sango was stuck in the leg. Naraku moved toward Sango.

"Now tell me where Kagome is and you'll die peacefully." he threatened.

"I would rather die than tell you!" Sango yelled as she struck at Naraku with her sword. Naraku chuckled. "You better tell me, or I will torture you." "You've been torturing me all my life you monster!!!" Sango yelled, stabbing Naraku in the artery in his shoulder. Naraku yelled in pain and threw Sango by her leg that his tentacle was through. Before Sango hit the ground, Kilala caught her and they went after the demons.

Sango was in pain, she wanted Naraku dead. Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha in the face. Naraku communicated with Naraku telepathy.

_Sesshoumaru I will be taking the slayer, Kagome is no longer here, her scent is gone_." he said

'Alright.' Sesshoumaru replied. Naraku picked up Sango and he disappeared. "Well, little brother, it seems our fun is at an end." Sesshoumaru said as he, too, disappeared. "Sesshoumaru!!! Sango!!!! NARAKU!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, we have to follow them!" Miroku yelled.

"How can we, I can't smell them!" Inuyasha yelled back..


	5. Chapter 5

Sango woke up with a headache. "Where am I?" she asked as she looked around, her clothes were torn. "So you finally awoke?" Naraku said as he walked over to her. "Naraku!" She yelled. "Such a strong voice, I'm sure you realize where you're now" he said more than asked. "You won't get away with this." Sango told him. "Are you sure, the only reason, you fools found Kagome was because we were out in the open. Inuyasha and your precious monk will never find this castle." He told her.

Sango glared at him. "I don't believe you." She said through clenched teeth. "You should, or do we have to beat you into submission as we did Kagome?" Naraku asked, smirking. Sango gasped. "You did that to her? She was innocent!" Sango yelled as she stood up and ran toward him, striking at him.

Naraku grabbed Sango by her arm and smiled before breaking it. Sango screamed.

Naraku broke her arm. She fell to the floor. "When we get Kagome back, you won't be going back. You will be a slave as well." He told the now crying slayer. "So we have another defiant one?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked in the room. Sango looked up at him. "How can you be so cruel, don't you have a human girl?" Sango asked him.

"Yes. But she does not, and will not, know about what I do here ever." Sesshoumaru smirked, seeing Sango in pain. 'Kagome, stay as far away as possible.' Sango thought, glaring at the demons in front of her. Then they both left, leaving Sango with her wounds, and all by herself.

Kagura walked down to the dungeon and saw Kohaku. "Kagura what are you doing here?" he asked her. "Kagome escaped, but they now have your sister Sango." She told him. "What?! Is she okay?" He said. "I'm afraid she will go though the same thing as Kagome." Kagura told him. "No, he can't, Naraku you demon leave my sister out of this!" he yelled.

Kagome climbed out of the well, her legs scratched up. She fell to the floor and laid there. 'Inuyasha, I hope your ok.' Kagome thought as she got up and walked out of the shrine house. She walked into the house and yelled, "I'm home!" She then walked upstairs to change into some of her clothes.

"Hey Sis!" Souta said once Kagome had changed her clothes. "Hey Souta." She said as she sat down on her bed. "Where have you been?" he asked. "I was busy over in Inuyasha 's time. She wasn't going to tell him all the beatings she had went through at the hands of Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

"Oh. Well, dinners ready." "Ok." Kagome replied as she walked downstairs with Souta. "Hey everybody." Kagome greeted as she sat down at the table, even though she wasn't really hungry. "Hello, dear." Her mother said, putting some food in front of her. "Hello, Kagome." Her grandfather said, reading the paper. 'Thanks for welcoming me back.' Kagome thought, absently rubbing her wrist under the table.

"So how long are you going to grace us with your presence?" her grandfather asked her. "I don't know." She _said 'I hope Inuyasha and them are ok._' She thought to herself as she ate. "Your job called."Her mom said. "Oh, I guess I'm fired." Kagome said. "No, I told them we had a family emergency." Her mom said. "Thanks mom." She said hoping her other family was doing fine.

"You're welcome dear." Her mother said, eating some rice. When Kagome was done, she said, "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." "Goodnight." Her family replied. Kagome sighed as she laid on her bed. As she slept, she dreamt of Inuyasha and she hoped he was alright.

Miroku was angry. "Why would he take Sango?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "I don't know. She can't see shards." Inuyasha said. "But he does have Kohaku, you idiots." Shippo said to the two men.

"He's always had Kohaku, you runt." Inuyasha growled.

"That's true" Miroku agreed.

"Well, we have to find her now, who knows what my brother and Naraku will do to her." He said.

"Inuyasha's right. But in order to do that, we need Kagome." Miroku said.

"You're right. She will be able to sense them. But I can't bring her back, not after what happened between her, Naraku and Sesshoumaru. I don't know what to do." Inuyasha admitted, sitting on a log.

"Me either, all I know is that we have to get Sango and Kohaku back." Miroku replied, looking in between Inuyasha and Shippo.

_'I hope Kagome comes back. She must.'_ Miroku thought as he, too, sat down. 'I have to get Kagome, but I don't want to put her back in danger.' Inuyasha thought with his face in his hands.

Sango was taken to the hot spring like Kagome was, given the same type of dress. When she was cleaned, she was taken to the throne room.

"Sango before you start talking, I will tell you this now, I am not in a good mood, Kagome's defiance won't go unpunished." He told her.

Sango looked at her arm, "Naraku please can you do something about my arm." She pleaded with him, knowing in her current state she was no match for either demon.

"You want me to help you, then beg and it's master." Naraku growled.

Sango was astonished. But, none the less, she said, "Master, please, fix my arm, I cannot take this pain any longer." Sango begged.

Naraku stood up and walked over to her. He then put his hand on her arm, mumbled some words, and her arm was fixed. "There. Now do not test my patience. I am already in a bad mood." "Yes, Master." Sango said, even though, deep inside, she hated herself for it, she had to obey for some time until Inuyasha and Miroku could save her and Kohaku. 'Inuyasha, Miroku, please hurry!' Sango thought as she sat back down in the chair across from them.

"I have someone you're dying to see." Naraku told her as Kohaku was bought out with his hands chained.

"Kohaku!" Sango said getting up and embracing him.

"I'm sorry Sango I wasn't able to protect Kagome." He told her.

Sango looked at him. "How do you remember Kagome?" she asked.

"He has his memory back which is why he isn't allowed outside anymore." Naraku told her.

Sango was surprised. She looked back at Kohaku and hugged him again. "I missed you." Sango said.

"I missed you, too." Kohaku replied, stepping back. Sango stood next to him, holding his hand. "What is it that you want with me?" Sango asked.

"You're here because of Kagome's defiance. Until she comes back, you will remain here." Naraku said, smirking._ 'Even after she returns, you will never leave_.' Naraku thought.

"So what are you going to do too, me?" she asked. "If you behave, which I doubt you will, Sesshoumaru and I will go easy on you, if not, you will feel my wrath, as Kikyo did." He told her. "What happens to Kagome when she comes back?" Sango asked. "She will be beat." Sesshoumaru answered.

"I won't let you!" she yelled.

"I knew you would say that, no dinner Sango." Naraku told her.

"I wouldn't eat anything that comes from you corrupted hands."

Naraku lost his patience, he charged at Sango, and slapped her making her fall to the floor, Kohaku took a step to his sister. "Come closer, Kohaku and you will really wish I had left you dead." Naraku warned him.

Sango sat up, rubbing her abused check. "Owww..." She said as she rubbed it.

"Defy us again. It will be much worse." Naraku warned as he went and sat back down in his throne. Sango sighed.

_'Well, I guess that's what I get... but I won't let them get Kagome, no matter what.'_ Sango thought, glaring at the two demons.

The two siblings looked at each other. "Can I please go back to my room master?" Sango said not looking at either demon.

"No." Naraku told her.

"But you can come here, I have something for you." Naraku told her.

Sango slowly walked to Naraku. ."Closer." He said.

Sango heard the warning bells go off in her head. Naraku placed his large, warm hands around her throat. Sango heard a click as Naraku's hands moved away from her throat. Sango's hands went to her neck where there was a collar.

"Why did you put this on me?!" Sango yelled, trying to remove it.

"I put it there so that if you were to escape, we would be able to track you easily. That's why." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You do realize that you will never get away, right?" Sesshoumaru asked, still smirking. Sango growled low in her throat. "I hate you both." She said through clenched teeth.

Kohaku watched the scene play out. "Master please let my sister be." Kohaku asked him.

"Boy you try my patience." Naraku warned him.

"Sesshoumaru you promised that I could be with Rin, how would she feel if she knew you were being this?" Kohaku asked him.

"As I told your sister, Rin will never know."He told him.

Kohaku chuckled. "There is always a way for her to find out." Kohaku said, looking at Sesshoumaru with a smirk on his face. "Boy, you better wipe that off of your face before I do it for you." Sesshoumaru growled. "What? Afraid of your little girl learning what you've become and have done to innocent people?" Kohaku sneered. Sesshoumaru stood up, thought, and sat back down.

Sango smirked. "Well you're like Inuyasha. You're afraid of a little human girl." Sango teased. Kohaku chuckled. "I don't fear you Naraku, I'm not Kikyo or Kagura I will kill you for all the things you did." she told him. "But you fear what I would do to your cat and the monk." He told her

Well for one, Kirara is strong, two, Miroku isn't that stupid, and three, Inuyasha can kick both of your butts. So I'm not worried." Sango sneered. "Watch your tongue..." "Or what? You'll cut it out? Rip it out, even? Go ahead! The pain would go away in time." Sango said, smirking at the demons in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru you can do with her as you please." Naraku told Sesshoumaru.

"I am willing not to hurt you too bad if you tell me where Kagome is." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"So you can beat her?" Sango asked him.

"Kagome owes me a pup as well as Naraku. I simply want what's owed to me. "He told her.

: Sango chuckled. "Good luck getting her location out of me. I won't talk, no matter what you do to me." Sango said, glaring at them, again.

Sesshoumaru got up again and before she knew it, he was in front of her, and he slapped her. Sango sprawled onto the floor, again.

She quickly stood up and slapped him back, Sesshoumaru not expecting it. The sound was more impressive than the impact. Sesshoumaru growled as he turned toward her and grabbed at her throat, but she ducked just in time.

Sango flipped back and next to Kohaku. "Kohaku trust me." Sango said to him, and grabbed his hand and the two ran out the room.

"Sango where are we going?" Kohaku asked as he looked back, he didn't see, Naraku or Sesshoumaru yet.

"We're getting out this place now, Even if I get caught you have to get to Inuyasha and Miroku." She told them as they ran out the castle.

"There's a barrier." Sango said. Kohaku grabbed Sango by the hand, the two went through the barrier, and started running the farther away Sango got from the castle, the more the collar burned her neck.

'What is this thing?' Sango thought as the collar started burning more and more. But she handled it. She felt worse pains before. She and Kohaku found a clearing and they quickly stopped to rest. "Kohaku, do you think you could get this off?" Sango asked, pointing to the collar. "No, only a person with high power or the one that put it on can take it off, sorry, Sango." "That's ok." Sango replied, they then took off running again. 'I wonder if they are even following us?' Sango thought, but she didn't dare look back, not when she was so close to freedom.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru followed the two siblings covering their auras, knowing she would lead them to Kagome. Sango and Kohaku ran and some how meant up with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Sango!" Miroku said hugging her.

"How did you get away?" Inuyasha asked as he broke Kohaku's chains.

"We ran." She said.

"So Kagome got back to the well and her time?" Sango asked.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru smirked, they knew of only one well, and that was in the forest of Inuyasha, they left and ran to the forest, and landed in front of the well.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Naraku and Sesshoumaru jumped in the well only to find nothing happened, they were still stuck in the feudal era. "Any other brilliant idea's Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked as they climbed back out.

"Yes, we'll wait here, hide our aura, Kagome will return. "Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku shook his head, and jumped up in a tree and waited. Sesshoumaru jumped in a tree not to far from him. "Tell me do you plan on taking Kohaku back?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku shrugged. "I don't know. He will probably come back sooner or later, that collar will force Sango to come back sooner or later." Naraku said.

"I see. He will most likely follow her." Sesshoumaru said. They then sat motionless and silent in the tree, waiting for Kagome to come back.

Kagome went into work, thanks to her mom she still had her job. Kagome was putting cd's in their proper place, this was what her life was suppose to be like normal, but she didn't want this life, she liked the adventures in the feudal era, even though she had to deal, with certain male demons, that never took no for an answer,. She was going to return to the feudal era soon. She missed Inuyasha and the rest of her friends.

"Excuse me miss?" A man asked her he had short black hair, and wore a baseball cap. Kagome looked up at him, he was tall. "Yes." Kagome said.

"I was looking for some new CD's maybe. You can help me?" he asked as he took off his sunglasses, his eyes were a chestnut brown, he had a deep voice.

Kagome backed up from him. He looked too much like Naraku for her liking.

"W-what do. You have in mind?" Kagome asked, trying to stay calm because he looked so much like the one she hates.

"Well, I just moved here, maybe some local bands." He said to her.

"Do you mind if I ask if you're here by yourself?" she asked him.

"My, friend he's getting some DVD'S." He told her.

Kagome could feel her heart rate going faster. _'I hope his friend doesn't look a whole lot like Sesshoumaru_.' Kagome thought as she smiled and showed the gentleman to the local band section, where she told him about a lot of good cd's and bands. After she showed him everything, she said, "If you need any help, I'll be at the register." "Alright. Thanks."

"No problem" Kagome said as she went back to the register.

"You look pale." Her co-worker said to her.

"I just thought I saw someone I know." Kagome told her.

The man and his friend walked over to the register with their cd's and dvd's Kagome looked up and almost fainted.

There standing in front of her was a Naraku and Sesshoumaru look a likes.

"Here you go." The one that looked liked Naraku said, The other one was silent.

Kagome took their cd's and dvd's and began to ring them up.

"Do you live around here?" he asked Kagome.

"Yeah." Kagome said as she put the cd's and dvd's into a bag. "That will be $40.85 please." Kagome said, handing the Sesshoumaru look-alike the bag.

The one that looked like Naraku handed her the money.

"Maybe I can see you more?" He said as he handed it to her.

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend." Kagome said, even if it wasn't official between her and Inuyasha, she still felt connected to him.

"Hmm, well that's too bad, your cute." he said before walking out the store.

Kagome shook her head. "I have to go." Kagome told her and went back home.

Kagome ran to her room packed some things, she wrote a note and walked out the house and ran to the well house. "I feel safer in the feudal era least Inuyasha will be there." she said before she jumped in the well.

When Kagome jumped into the well, she was surrounded by a bluish-purple light, and she landed on the floor, she looked up and saw the sky. '_At least I know I made it._' Kagome thought as she started to climb out. Naraku smelt her and said, "Sesshoumaru, she's here."

"Good." Sesshoumaru replied, and they saw Kagome trip over the top and fall onto her butt. "Ouch!" They heard her yell.

"Now's our chance." Naraku said.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Stupid vine!" she yelled as she stood up, "Sesshoumaru and Naraku are jerks, how the heck could they be in my time, jerk had the nerve to ask me out." she said as she picked up her bag. "Next time I see either one of them, I'll purify the dog and spider." she said.

"Really now?" Naraku and Sesshoumaru said as they walked to where she was.

Kagome tensed. 'Oh, crap.' She thought as she slowly turned around and saw the two. Kagome groaned. "Just my luck. First, I see two look-alikes and one asks me out. Then, I come back, and here are the real ones!" Kagome said to herself. Then it finally hit her. 'Wait, if they're here, then that means... RUN!' Kagome was glad her bag was on all the way because while the two were confuse about what she was talking about, Kagome ran like there was no tomorrow.

Kagome ran, not looking back. Naraku and Sesshoumaru split up Kagome was almost there when she ran nose first into a hard chest. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and smiled. "Hello dear." he said to her.

"Inu.." Was all she was able to say, Naraku came up behind her and knocked her out.

Kagome's eyes widened and then got droopy as she started falling, only to have Sesshoumaru catch her and pick her up bridal style.

"Shall we go?" "Yes, we have what we want." Naraku answered as the two ran off, leaving the village far behind. Kagome was dreaming, Inuyasha was with her in her time, as they were out shopping for supplies, arms crossed, sword at his side.

Hidden under his kimono, of course.

Kagome grabbed his hand as he stretched. Inuyasha blushed, but held her hand tightly. Kagome smiled up at him. He looked down, smiled, and then looked ahead again. He suddenly stopped. Kagome looked in front of them and saw them... the look-alike's.

"So, this is your boyfriend? Well, I can take care of him quickly." The one that looked like Naraku said, pulling out a gun, and before Kagome could do anything, she heard a bang, and looked at Inuyasha. He was holding his chest, his heart, where he had been shot, and fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome screamed as she fell to her knees. When the Naraku look-alike came up and grabbed her, Kagome struggled, wanting to stay with him... the one she loved. Kagome woke up, screaming. She was coated in cold sweat. She then felt her eyes water and she started to cry.

"Aww, did you have a nightmare?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he walked into the light. Kagome was breathing heavy.

"Let me go please Sesshoumaru, I know you have a heart, you care for Rin, please I just want to go back to my old life." She pleaded with him.

Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed gently touching her face. " You owe me a heir." Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her.

"To hell with you heir!" she yelled.

Sesshoumaru slapped her. "You promised one, you'll give one." Sesshoumaru whispered into the shell of her ear.

Kagome shivered. "I just want to go back to Inuyasha and my friends... people who actually CARE ABOUT ME!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshoumaru slapped her again. "You will respect me, Kagome. And Naraku."

Kagome got out the bed, and ran to the door, she opened it to see Naraku her whole face went pale. "Master." she said softly.

"I didn't even have to beat you." he said to her.

"Please don't mate me, I don't want to." she cried and fell to her knees in front of him.

"It's too late for pleas, Kagome." Naraku said. Kagome's body started to wrack with sobs. "Please, just leave me alone." Kagome begged, looking up at him.

Naraku smirked. "Sorry, Kagome. It's already been decided." He then walked back down the hall, and Kagome went back into her room, closing the door.

Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru still in her room. "How nice of Naraku to give us this time alone." he said to her.

"Please leave." Kagome asked him..

"You will be getting a bath and then I will come back and enjoy you." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Please Master have a heart." she said hoping that would work.

"Kagome, you already know that I will do it sooner or later. So, why not sooner?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why not later?" Kagome retorted.

"Because, I need it now." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome gulped.

"Yes, I know your afraid, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he walked up to her, pinning her against the wall. "Get away from me." Kagome growled

Sesshoumaru sniffed her, she smelt like him and Naraku, but some how the scent was different. Sesshoumaru moved away from her.

"Naraku !" he yelled.

Naraku came in the room a few minutes later. "What's wrong now?" Naraku asked.

"Smell her." Sesshoumaru said pointing at Kagome.

Naraku walked over to Kagome and smelled her, she smelled like him and yet he hadn't touched her. Naraku moved away as well. "Why do you smell like us, and this is the first time we've seen you in a while?" Naraku asked.

"As I told you, I saw two people in my era that looked like the both of you. I guess they smelt that way too. And one of them asked me out." Kagome said, looking at Naraku as she said that last part. Naraku growled. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, confused, and asked, "What do you mean?" "I'm guessing they were your reincarnations." Kagome said.

"Really, by that you think we will die?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"One can hope." Kagome said.

"Which one asked you out?" Sesshoumaru asked folding his arms

Kagome glared at Naraku. "His reincarnation, who else would be so bold." she said to him. "And what pray tell did you say?" Naraku asked

"I told him I already had a boyfriend, and I wasn't referring to, the jerk that is you." she told him.

"Oh? Then who... never mind, it must have been Inuyasha." Naraku said, smirking.

"That's right, jerk-off. And he'll come for me. He always does." Kagome said, another one of her bold-acts coming out.

"I see your acting bold again, Kagome. We'll just have to make you obey again, won't we?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome backed away. "Stay away from me." She growled back. Both of the demons laughed.

Kagome changed emotions too much for them, one minute she was bold the next she afraid. Kagome jumped on the bed and out of their reach, she ran for the door, the door being open she ran out, and ran down the hall, and out of the castle. Only problem there was misama in the air he was choking her.

Kagome fell to the ground. "No I have to get out here." she said as she tried to get up. "Please Inuyasha please help me." she cried.

"You never learn do you?" Naraku asked her as he now stood behind her.

Kagome didn't care. She tried crawling away, but Naraku grabbed her ankles and pulled her back. Once inside, Naraku closed the door, Kagome coughing. "You never learn." Naraku said as he tossed Kagome up onto his shoulder. "Let me go!" Kagome screamed, kicking his chest and hitting his back. "Go away! Leave me alone! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku had gotten back to her room where Sesshoumaru was waiting, Naraku closed the door and flung Kagome onto the bed.

Kagome flopped onto her back, she curled up into a ball trying to make herself look small. Naraku walked over to her, he sat down on the bed.

"Behave, before you feel Sesshoumaru's poisonous claws." Naraku said to her.

"Please I just want to go home." she cried.

"This is your home now, you will take a bath and then come back to this room, and if you try to leave again, you will feel his claws."Naraku warned her.

"No wait, please." she cried.

Naraku turned to look at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Please don't leave me with Sesshoumaru." she pleaded with Naraku.

"Why not? He's been dying to have some fun." Naraku chuckled before he left, closing the door behind him. Kagome ran up to the door and tried to open it. Locked. Kagome quickly turned around to find Sesshoumaru behind her. She gasped. "What? Are you afraid?"

"What do you think?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"I think its bath time." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"You will not touch me." Kagome growled.

"Want a bet?" Sesshoumaru said, as he threw her onto his shoulder like Naraku did. Kagome struggled twice as much with Sesshoumaru, since he was stronger than the spider.

Sesshoumaru, threw her into the spring in clothes and all. Kagome came up sputtering.

"Take your clothes off." Sesshoumaru ordered her.

Kagome turned her back on him and took her clothes off and threw them onto the ground. She washed her self keeping her back to him. Sesshoumaru smirked. "Kagome hurry up or I'll finish bathing you myself." He growled

"You can't rush perfection." Kagome said, trying to buy herself some time.

"Then don't be perfect." Sesshoumaru replied, still smirking. Kagome started washing her hair. When she was done, she dipped her head back, making sure that her body was fully in the water, before she brought her hair up and said, "May I have my clothes please?"

"Turn around and I'll give them to you." Sesshoumaru replied, smiling.

"No way." Kagome said.

"Then you will return to the castle naked." he said to her.

Kagome turned around she placed her hand over her breasts, and the other between her legs. "Now get out the water." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome bit her lip as she climbed out the spring. Sesshoumaru handed her a dress identical to the one, Naraku had given her a few days ago.

She quickly put it on and kept her head down.

Sesshoumaru still smiled. "Good. Now lets go." He said as he started leaving, Kagome still standing where she was. Sesshoumaru turned around. "Why are you hesitating? Let's go, or do I have to carry you again?" "Don't touch me." Kagome growled. "Then walk." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome walked up to him and past him, not waiting. Sesshoumaru quickly caught up to her and when he put his arm around her waist, she pushed it off, saying, "Like I said, don't touch me." She then sped up. 'It won't matter, I'll be doing more then touching when we get back.' Sesshoumaru thought as he smirked. He caught back up to Kagome and they walked in silence.

Kagome walked in the castle and looked around. "Where is Naraku?" she asked him.

" My, you must really be afraid if you're asking for him." Sesshoumaru laughed as he led her back to her room.

Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru and ran to Naraku's bedroom locking the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Naraku asked her. Kagome ran to him and buried her head in his chest crying, Naraku was a hanyou, so maybe tears worked on him like they did Inuyasha.

: "I don't want this." Kagome sobbed. 'Please work, please work.' Kagome thought. "Kagome, it's going to happen whether you like it or not." Naraku said. Just then, there was knocking on the door. "Please, Naraku. I don't want this!" Kagome pleaded, looking up at him, her tears freely flowing down her face.

Naraku sighed and placed Kagome on the bed. He opened the door to an angry dog demon.

"I take it she ran from you." Naraku said trying not to laugh.

Sesshoumaru growled. "How about just for the night, I keep her in here?" Naraku asked him. "Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled.

"You can have her first." Naraku told him.

Sesshoumaru growled. He then sighed and said, "Fine. I will get her tomorrow. For tonight, she stays in here." Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome over Naraku's shoulder and left. "Your staying in here for the night." Naraku said. "Thank you." Kagome said. "But he gets you tomorrow, Kagome, and I will not help you tomorrow, do you understand?" Naraku asked as he looked at her. "Yes." Kagome said. 'But I will not be here for the whole night.' Kagome thought, smiling inside.

Kagome laid down in Naraku's bed and closed her eyes. Kagome watched as Naraku got into bed as well. "Night." Kagome said

Naraku grunted and turned over and went to sleep. Kagome looked at Naraku as he slept, making sure he was really asleep before she tried to leave once and for all. when Naraku didn't move anymore, Kagome slowly got out the bed tiptoeing and walked out the bedroom, closing the door behind her, She then walked out to the castle grounds, The misama was still thick. "I have to do this or else, I'll die." she said.

Kagome started running, holding her breath. It seemed like eternity before she left the miasma, and when she did, she breathed hard as she was running. 'I have to get back, back to the one I love.' Kagome thought as she bursted into a clearing. She ran through it and into the other side. For what seemed like forever later, Kagome ran into something hard and warm. She stiffened as she looked up to see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered as she flung her arms around his waist. "Kagome." Inuyasha replied, embracing her. Kagome then looked up and kissed him.

"Kagome what are you doing back here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I wanted to be with you, but Naraku and Sesshoumaru ambushed me, and took me back to the castle."

"How did you get away?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Naraku had me in his room, and when I was sure he was sleep I ran, oh god I left Kohaku!" she said.

" Relax, Kohaku is at the village, he and Sango came back a few days ago." Inuyasha assured her.

"I'm glad." she said.

"Kagome Sesshoumaru said you promised to have his and Naraku's kid is that true?" he asked her.

"Inuyasha I had to say that, they were going to beat me, and I wouldn't survived if they had beat me again." Kagome cried.

: Inuyasha growled and turned away. Kagome cried even more. "Please don't be angry with me." Kagome sobbed.

"How can't I?! You promised both of them children!"

"I did it so I could survive! I didn't do anything with either of them! Sesshoumaru tried, Naraku didn't! And when he was asleep, I ran! I ran back to you, the one I want to be with for the rest of my life!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome you don't understand, Naraku and Sesshoumaru will come for you, demons take promises to heart." he told her.

Kagome was afraid now. "I can't go back to my time." she told him.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked her. "

Naraku and Sesshoumaru, reincarnations are there, and they have already approached me." she told him.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. "I'll protect you." Inuyasha told her.

"Can we go, I don't know how long Naraku will be asleep." Kagome said to him.

Inuyasha bent down, Kagome got on his back and he took her back to the village.

When they got there, Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and they walked into the hut. "Inuyasha, I know they'll find me. They'll know exactly where I am." Kagome said, sitting down. "Kagome!!!" Everybody yelled as they saw the young priestess.

"Hey everybody." Kagome said, trying to smile even though she was distressed. "Inuyasha, if I do go back to my era, will you come with me and stay by my side? I still have to go to work sometime." Kagome asked.

Inuyasha put his arm around her and said, "Of course. Those stupid reincarnations won't touch you as long as I'm with you."

"Thank you." "What reincarnations?" Sango asked.

"Back in my era, there were reincarnations of Naraku and Sesshoumaru. The one that looked like Naraku asked me out, but I told him I already have a boyfriend." Kagome blushed, glancing at Inuyasha as she said it, and he started to blush, as well.

Sango what's that on your neck?" Kagome asked her. "Naraku put this is me he didn't want a repeat of you, I'm surprised he hasn't come for me as well." she said.

"I'm sorry Sango." Kagome said.

"This is not your fault Kagome they're jerks, they just like to see pain." Sango said to her.

"Should we leave the village?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"We might have to, knowing those two, they won't mind taking innocent lives to get what they want. "Inuyasha told them.

"Then we should leave now." Miroku told them. Inuyasha stood up, they gather their things and left the hut.

The next morning, Naraku woke up and looked at where Kagome's side of the bed. Only to find she wasn't there._ 'I bet Sesshoumaru came in and got her to get breakfast.' _Naraku said as he got up and went to the dining hall.

Sesshoumaru was at the table. "Where is Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"I thought she was with you?" Sesshoumaru said.

"No, I thought she was with you when I woke up and didn't see her in the bed." Naraku replied. "Oh great, she escaped again!" Sesshoumaru yelled, standing up and they both ran out the door.

"Why didn't you tie her up!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"I didn't think I needed to, she seemed to want to be away from you!" Naraku yelled back. "She went back to Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said as he smelled both Inuyasha and Kagome's scent.

"I should've just killed her." Naraku said as they took off towards Kaede's village.

"Kaede." Naraku said as he walked into her hut.

"What do ye want?" She asked him showing no fear.

"We are looking for Kagome." Naraku said, stepping closer to her.

"Well, as ye can see, she isn't here." Kaede said.

"I can see that, old hag. Where did she go?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I don't know. They left yesterday." Kaede replied.

"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru. We can find her. Track her scent." Naraku said, smirking, as they left, leaving Kaede alone once again.

'_Inuyasha, I hope they do not catch up to ye._' Kaede said as she walked outside, only to see the two demons gone.

: Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs. "How does it feel being with Kohaku now?" Kagome asked Sango.

"It's great, he has his memories back, and everything." Sango said smiling. "He helped me a lot when I was at the castle, I don't know how Naraku found out he had his memory back." Kagome told her.

"I do." Sango said. "Kohaku has a temper now, he reminds me a lot like Inuyasha, he gets riled up easily, I might have to ask Kaede to make a necklace for him as well." Sango said laughing,

Kagome began to laugh as well.

"Maybe we should go and check on them." Miroku said.

"You lecher, they're just find." Inuyasha said to him.

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, don't you think Sesshoumaru and Naraku could snatch them without us even knowing it?" Miroku said.

"Yes, but I will be able to tell."

"Not if they disguise their auras and scents." Miroku said, pointing his finger into the air.

"You have a point." Inuyasha said, starting to worry. "I better check on them." Inuyasha said. He then looked at Miroku, who got up, and said, "You stay here."

"Why? I want to check on Sango." Miroku said.

"Not a chance." Inuyasha replied and walked away. He was in earshot of Kagome and Sango, so he yelled, "Kagome!?"

"Yes?" She yelled back.

"You guys ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, were fine." Kagome replied.

"Alright. Don't be much longer, alright?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Alright, were almost done anyway." Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha then walked back to camp.

Sesshoumaru and Naraku spotted The little group, but missing were Kagome and Sango.

"So Kohaku, I heard Kagome telling Sango you have a thing for Rin." Miroku said

"What's your point?" Kohaku asked him.

"Well, why don't you go and see her?" Miroku asked her.

"Do you want Sesshoumaru to kill me?" Kohaku asked him. "

He won't harm you, Naraku won't let him." Miroku said.

"What are you on?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't take orders, and Naraku could care less if Kohaku was to be killed." Inuyasha said.

"Naraku and Sesshoumaru aren't going to give up, till they get Kagome." Shippo said.

"I know that, runt. That's why I'm here to protect her." Inuyasha said, hitting Shippo on the head. "Owowowowowowow." Shippo wailed.

"Inuyasha, why do you hit such a defenseless child!?" Miroku lectured.

"Because he's a pain in the butt!" Inuyasha said.

Miroku sighed. Kagome and Sango walked back into camp to see Shippo crying.

"Inuyasha, what did you do this time!?" Kagome snapped, picking Shippo up.

"Nothing." Inuyasha lied.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha crashed into the ground.

"What was that for, you can't keep doing that woman, we're going to have kids someday!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome dropped Shippo by accident. "You want me to be the mother of your kids?!" she asked him.

"Of course I do." Inuyasha said now sitting up.

Sesshoumaru growled form his place on the branch. Naraku was leaning back like he didn't have a care in the world.

Kagome growled and picked Shippo back up. "I'm going to sleep." Kagome said, pulling out her sleeping bag and climbing in. A few minutes later, Shippo stopped crying and they both fell asleep. Kagome had another dream. Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the street, and out of nowhere, Inuyasha yelled in pain. Kagome looked over at him and saw Naraku's claw through his stomach! Someone's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away. She looked back and saw Sesshoumaru. She then looked in front of her and Inuyasha and saw the reincarnations. Kagome bolted up, screaming, "Noooo!!!! INUYASHA!!!!!!"

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, jumping to her side in an instant, hugging her tightly. Kagome started to sob as she told him her dream. "It's alright, I'm here now, I'm here." Inuyasha cooed, trying to soothe her.

Naraku looked down on them. "Nightmares." Naraku said as bit into apple. "Where did you get that?" Sesshoumaru growled at him.

"In my Kimono." Naraku said as he took another bite. Naraku watched as Sango stood up and stretched. seeing everyone still asleep, Sango walked to where she saw a lake.

"I'll be back." Naraku said and disappeared.

"Stupid Naraku, If I never see hin again, It'll be a miracle." she said.

"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked as he walked over to her.

"I thought you were sleeping." she said.

"Your thinking about Naraku aren't you?" he asked her.

"How can I not, I can't get this damn collar off." she said. Miroku now stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're not meant to get it off." he said in the shell of her ear. Sango's blood ran cold. "Naraku." she said in fear.

He turned her around to face him, gone was Miroku's face, now replaced with her enemy.

: Sango tried to push him away. "Get away from me!" She yelled, but she couldn't get him to let go. he was too strong.

"Sango, you know you can't defeat me." Naraku said, pulling her a little closer.

"If you don't let me go, I'll scream and Miroku and Inuyasha will come looking for me." Sango growled. Still, Naraku would not let her go, as if daring her to try it. Sango started to scream, but Naraku quickly covered her mouth. "You will be quiet, or do I have to rip out your vocal cords?" Naraku threatened.

Sango closed her eyes. "Good girl, I wonder if Kagome will be this easy to catch?" he asked himself more than her. "Doesn't matter, I'll be taking you back to the castle." he told her. Naraku formed his cloud and took Sango back to his castle.

Once there, Sango yelled and screamed. "Damn you Naraku!" Sango screamed as Naraku led her to the dungeons.

Naraku chained Sango to the wall. "Scream all you like now." He said smiling at her.

"I'll be back with Kagome." he said and left.

"Naraku, leave her be!" Sango yelled.

"We still have unfinished business." Naraku said, walking down the hall.

Naraku left the dungeon and went back to where Sesshoumaru was sitting. Naraku jumped back up into the tree. Inuyasha was sitting beside of Kagome, who was back asleep. "I see she was able to go back to sleep." Naraku said.

"Yes, it seems that way." Sesshoumaru replied.

The next morning The group woke up. Kohaku looked around for Sango. "Where's Sango?" Kohaku asked them.

"She was here last night." Kagome said yawning. Kagome stood up, "I'll go check by the hot springs." Kagome said to them while they packed up. Killa ran to catch up with Kagome.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said to Naraku.

Kagome didn't see any sign of Sango. "Where did she go." Kagome wondered.

"The same place you will be going." Sesshoumaru said as Naraku picked up Killa knocking her out.

Kagome turned around, screaming, when Sesshoumaru covered her mouth. Kagome's scream was now muffled. "Be quiet, or I'll have Inuyasha killed." Kagome was quiet in an instant. "Good girl." Sesshoumaru whispered in the shell of her ear.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal style, an d took her back to Naraku's castle. When they arrived at the castle Kagome was taken down to the dungeon where Sango was. "Kagome!" Sango screamed.

"Sango!, are you ok?" Kagome asked her as Sesshoumaru put her down.

"Why is Killa here?" Sango asked.

"Insurance, you will do as you're told or I'll killer her." Naraku said to her.

Kagome turned towards him and yelled, "No! You can't!"

"I can, Kagome. And I will if you do not obey." Naraku replied, holding up the little cat. Kagome lunged for her, but Naraku quickly pulled Kilala out of the way and slapped her, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Please, leave them alone." Kagome begged, getting up.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome up for her hair, "Let's go Kagome. " Sesshoumaru said dragging her up the stairs.

"Don't worry you won't hear her screams." Naraku told Sango, as he placed a collar on Killa that would stop her from transforming.

"Kagome!!!!" Sango yelled, hearing Kagome screaming as Sesshoumaru pulled her up the stairs. "Sango!!!!" Kagome screamed as the door slammed shut.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome to her room and threw her on the bed. "Say goodbye to your innocence." Sesshoumaru growled as his beast took over.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Kagome looked around the room, she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes to see them red. "Such a pretty miko, I do hope you taste good." Sesshoumaru's beast said to her. Kagome heart sped up. "You can scream if you like." he said before he pounced on her ripping her clothes off of her body. Kagome used her hands to try and cover up. Sesshoumaru used his claws to pin her hands to the bed.

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Sesshoumaru lifted his head up and said, "Music to my ears." Sesshoumaru then dipped his head and snatched her lips into a kiss. Kagome screamed again, even though Sesshoumaru was muffling it. He pulled back and Kagome growled, "Get off of me, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he moved his head down to her stomach. "You smell good wench." he said as he kissed the stomach that would soon carry his heir. Kagome cried as he went lower. He looked up to meet her teary gaze. "This will hurt very much." he said smiling before taking off his own clothes. "No stop please, Naraku! please don't let him do this !" she screamed.

Sango looked at Naraku. "What do you want with me?" Sango asked him. "So many things slayer." he said to her. "How can you be so cruel to let him hurt her this way I thought you loved Kikyo." she said.

"What does Kikyo have to do with this?" he growled.

"Kagome is the reincarnation you would let him do this to your miko?" Sango asked hoping to get some sense in his thick head.

Naraku looked at her and smiled, "Kagome is mine always will be, I'm just sharing her for the night." he told her.

"You can't do that he'll kill her!" Sango yelled.

Naraku laughed. "Watch me." He sneered before he, too, left the dungeon, the door slamming shut.

Sango kept yelling and screaming, trying to get his attention, Kohaku said, "Sister, it's no use. He won't come back."

Sango started to cry as she slid down to the floor. "How could he do this to her?" Sango sobbed as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Kagome stopped screaming, her throat was raw now. Sesshoumaru thrust inside of her breaking her. silent tears fell down her eyes as Sesshoumaru continued to thrust inside of her.

Naraku walked passed the room where he heard the grunts and whimpers. Sesshoumaru was coming back to himself his eyes were golden again.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and bit her neck. Kagome cried as his fangs pierced her skin.

Naraku walked into the room to see Sesshoumaru put his clothes back on and Kagome curled up into a ball, her shoulders's wracking with sobs.

Kagome saw Naraku walk in and she turned onto her side, curling up into a ball, and pulling the covers over her naked body. Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru and he nodded, as if saying he was done.

He then walked past him and out of the room. Naraku walked over to Kagome's bed and sat on the edge. Kagome flinched when she felt the bed go down a little when Naraku sat down.

Naraku placed his hand on her pale shoulder, and gently turned her to face him. Naraku wiped the tears with his claws. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for him to do the same as Sesshoumaru. "I'm not going to hurt you." he said softly.

"Please let me go." she begged him.

"You know I can't do that." he said to her. Naraku saw all the blood, Sesshoumaru was more brutal than he had to be, Kagome was only human after all.

Naraku picked her up and placed her in his lap. he slowly stood up with her in his arms and walked out the room. He took her to the hot springs and placed her in them. He then called Kagura.

"What do you want?" Kagura yelled at him. Naraku squeezed her heart, satisfied with her pain. he said. "Wash her and when you're done, bring her to my chamber's" he told her and left.

Kagura helped Kagome wash herself, then when she was done, Kagome put on the dress like her last one that Naraku gave her. She then got onto Kagura's feather and they flew back to the castle.

When they landed, the two women went into the castle and Kagura walked Kagome to Naraku's chambers_. 'What is he planning?'_ Kagome thought nervously as they stopped int front of Naraku's door. Kagura knocked. "Enter." Naraku said from the other side.

Kagome shivered as she walked in the room, Naraku was sitting on the windowsill. "You may leave Kagura." Naraku said to her.

Kagura left the chambers, closing the door behind her "Did you enjoy your bath?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes master." she said as she stayed in the spot when she first walked in the room.

"Good come here." he said. Kagome still didn't move. Naraku smirked, she still wasn't broken. "Either you come over here or I give you back to Sesshoumaru." he said.

Kagome gasped and quickly moved to stand beside him. "Now, you will stay in here for the next few days, except to eat or bathe. or unless you're called to the throne room." he told her.

"Yes master." she said softly.

"Good. now come, lunch is ready." He said

: Kagome nodded her head and looked at the floor as they walked, making sure not to bump into anyone. When hey got to the dining hall, Kagome moved her eyes so she could see if Sesshoumaru was in the room. Sesshoumaru was seated at the table, when Kagome saw him, she quickly moved her eyes back down so he wouldn't notice her looking at him. Kagome sat down at the table next to Naraku and waited patiently and silently for her plate.

"You had her bathed." Sesshoumaru said to Naraku as the food was bought out.

"Yes, she looks better now." Naraku said as Kagome kept her head down.

"What are you going to do about her friend?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Sango, I haven't decided what to do with her as of yet, she has a mouth like Kagome." Naraku told him as he put food on a plate for Kagome, he placed the plate in front of her, she looked at the plate, he had given her small portions.

"Master, why do I have such little portions of food?" Kagome asked, looking up at Naraku. "Because, I decided that is you will, now eat." Naraku commanded, eating his own meal.

"Yes, Master." Kagome whispered as she started eating her food.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her. Kagome briefly looked up from her food and said, "Fine."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her. Kagome looked around she missed the village, her mom, brother, most of all Inuyasha. She wasn't hungry now, she wanted to see Sango, but she didn't see that happening anytime soon. She picked with her food pushing it around the plate. Naraku looked out the corner of his eye to see Kagome not eating. "Why are you not eating?" Naraku asked her.

"I'm not hungry." she said.

"If you don't eat, you will not get anything else until tomorrow." Naraku told her.

"I'm not hungry, I just...I want to go home."she cried.

"You're home, get used to it!" Naraku yelled, slamming his fists on the table. Kagome jumped, she then sobbed as she jumped out of her chair and ran out to the garden, her sanctuary. She sat in the roses, crying. She didn't care if she were punished, there was nothing more that they could do to her physically. She was already hurt.

Kagome just sat there and cried, waiting for her life to end then and there for defying Naraku and Sesshoumaru by running away from them again. But it never came.

Sango looked at Killa, "Killa I wish you were able to change." she said as she tried pulling on the chains. "Sango trying to escape again?" she heard Naraku's dark silky voice as he walked into the dungeon.

"Where is Kagome?!" She screamed.

" In the gardens crying her eyes out." he told her.

"You jerk, you hurt her, how could you!" she yelled.

"It wasn't me it was Sesshoumaru." he said .

"You let him do it!" she screamed.

Naraku smirked. "We made a deal." Naraku said as he walked up to the cell door, pushing his face between the bars.

Sango walked up to him and growled, "You... you... Ah! There isn't even a word of what I can call you!" Sango yelled as she pushed her foot through the bars and kicked Naraku's sensitive spot, sending Naraku to the floor, moaning in pain. Sango smiled. "That's what you get for hurting her, Naraku!" Sango yelled, smiling brightly.

Naraku growled as he got up. Naraku opened the door and walked over to her and grabbed her around her neck. " You're going to regret that." he hissed as he undid her chains, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her up the stairs not carrying if he hurt her. he threw Sango on the floor of the library where Sesshoumaru was reading a book.

"Having problems?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The wench kicked me!" he told him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Watch her, I'm going to get Kagome." Naraku told him and walked out the library.

"So, what did you do now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"My, wouldn't you want to know? You jerk! How could you hurt her like that?" Sango asked.

"I just gave her pleasure. She kept on screaming in pain. It was music to my ears." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Sango growled. Just as she was about to try to kick him as well, Naraku walked into the room, pushing Kagome through the doorway.

"Sango!" Kagome said as she quickly ran to her friend and hugged her.

"Kagome!" Sango said as she squeezed her.

"You okay?" Sango asked her. Kagome buried her head in Sango's neck. "Shh, it's okay." Sango said to her.

Naraku sat down in his chair looking at the two. "Kagome if you continue to defy me I will do to you what I did to Kikyo 50 years ago, except you will die slowly." he said.

"You bastard!" Sango yelled.

"Sango I will do to you what Kohaku failed at, or let Sesshoumaru use you for a chew toy." he told her.

Sango looked at Naraku. "You will not touch me. Neither of you!" Sango growled. Naraku smirked. "That is what you think." Naraku said as he stood up and walked toward her. Sango backed her self and Kagome away. Naraku smiled. "You can't get away from me, Sango. I'll find you, wherever you go."

"Sango please stop." Kagome said to her.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned. "I don't want you to die, it's over, I'm tired of being beat." Kagome told her as she looked at Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

"But Kagome." Sango said.

"Please Sango, just this once don't try to fight them." Kagome pleaded with her.

Sango nodded her head. "You're afraid aren't you?" Sango asked.

"I don't want to end up like Kikyo." she told her.

Naraku chuckled. "Good girl." Naraku then looked at Sango. "What is your choice, demon slayer?" "I want to stay with Kagome." Sango said, holding Kagome tighter.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. Naraku looked at her and said, "Kagome, you are in pain, aren't you?"

Kagome switched her face so that she was looking towards the wall, not Naraku.

"Please, I just want to go back to my time. Just for a while." Kagome whispered, as if she was pleading to her heart, or to god. Her god, at least.

"You're never going back." Naraku told her. "But I will send for a healer." Naraku told her. Sango placed her hand on Kagome's hair.

"Kagura!" Naraku yelled.

"Yes Master?" Kagura asked as s he came in the room, briefly looking at Sango and Kagome. "Bring a healer here now!" he told her.

Kagura left the room she was tired of taking Naraku's orders.

"Now Kagome there is something Iw ant you to do." Naraku said to her. Kagome turned to look at him. "I want you to kiss your other master." he said looking at Sesshoumaru.

: Kagome put her finger to her lips as she backed away. "No. I can't." Kagome said as she backed into a wall. "Kagome, I gave you an order." Naraku growled.

"No!" Kagome said.

"Are you being defiant again, Kagome? Do you want to be punished again?" Naraku asked her. "No." Kagome whispered, lowering her head and looking at the floor.

Kagome stood up, her body was aching, she slowly walked over to Sesshoumaru, she looked at Naraku before bending down to kiss Sesshoumaru on the lips. Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss before letting her go.

Sango growled. "You're both evil!" Sango yelled. "You will pay for this Naraku." Sango hissed.

Kagome closed her eyes, thinking, '_When I open my eyes, I'll be back home, in my own bed, Inuyasha sitting on the windowsill, watching over me._' When Kagome opened her eyes, she was met with golden ones. Kagome gasped and closed her eyes again, whispering, "No, no, no! I'm supposed to wake up at home."

"Sorry, Kagome, but your dream came true. You're home." Sesshoumaru whispered into the shell of her ear. "No, my home is in the future, Tokyo, Japan! I have a mom, a brother, a Grandpa, a job, friends, my own room, nobody to kidnap or torture me!" Kagome said.

"Why are you doing this to her, haven't you done enough?" Sango yelled as she looked over at Kagome.

"But have we tortured you?"Naraku asked coming up behind her.

"You beat me, and you let him rape me this wasn't part of the deal." She said.

"No I like this deal much better." Naraku told her.

Kagura came back with the healer. "I bought the healer as you requested." Kagura said to him.

"Bring them in." Naraku told her. An old woman was bought in.

"Woman ,are mate had a bit of an accident look her over I want her well she has many duties she must perform." Naraku told the healer.

The healer nodded her head. "Come, child, let me look you over." She said as she led Kagome into another room. Kagome took one last look at Sango and followed the healer to the room. Kagome sat down on the floor. The healer brought out some items and said, "Ok, child, I am going to examine you."

: "Did you fall?" The woman asked her. Kagome was afraid to answer afraid of Naraku or Sesshoumaru hearing her. The healer sighed as she cleaned and dressed the wounds, that Sesshoumaru had given her. When the exam was done Kagome looked at the healer.

This might be her only chance to save her and Sango's lives. "Please find the half demon Inuyasha and tell him Kagome and Sango are in danger." she whispered.

The healer nodded and took Kagome back to the room where Naraku, Sesshoumaru and Sango were.

Kagome walked into the room, her wounds bandaged. _'Please hurry.' _Kagome thought as she saw the healer say something about her condition to Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

She then turned around and walked out of the room, casting Kagome a glance to assure her that she would go with all haste. Kagome watched Naraku and Sesshoumaru after the healer left. She looked away after a minute, not able to bear the sight of them anymore.

"The healer says you will be fine." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Yes, our little miko is well, it will be fun to see how she behaves." Naraku said.

Kagome hated them both, Sesshoumaru for raping her, Naraku for beating and lying to her. Kagome looked at Sango. "I hate you." she said to the two demons.

"Are you being bold, Kagome?" Naraku asked, looking at her.

"Yes." Kagome said, shooting her head up and glaring at them.

Kagome's hair started to whirl around her. She said to Sango, "Sango, get behind me." Sango quickly stepped behind her friend. Kagome's hands started to glow pink.

She mumbled some words and a pink light shot out from her hands, hitting the two demons in the chests. They flew back and Kagome returned to normal. She then grabbed Sango's hand and said, "Come on. We're getting out of here." She then pulled her out of the room and they started to run down the halls.

Kagome and Sango didn't look back as they ran away from the two furious demons. "Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked as they ran outdoors.

"I'll be better once we get as far away from here as possible ." she said to Sango.

The barrier came down and the two women ran into the woods. "I just hope that healer was able to find Inuyasha." Kagome said to Sango.

The two kept running until Kagome hit a tree. She felt a pair of strong arms pull her up.

"You okay Kagome?" she heard him ask.

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Inuyasha!" she said

Yeah, I came to get you!" Inuyasha said, looking into her eyes. Kagome hugged him as she started to cry. "He did it, Sesshoumaru... he..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence as her body wracked with sobs.

"What did Sesshoumaru do?" Inuyasha said, looking at Sango.

"It is for her to say, not me." Sango said, lowering her head, her bangs covering her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No... he didn't..." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there sooner."

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her as Sango and the healer all went back to the forest where Shippo and Miroku were waiting. Soon as Miroku saw Sango he ran to her and hugged her. "Sango are you ok?" Miroku asked her as he hugged her.

"For the most part yes." Sango said.

"Shippo ran over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome!" he yelled.

"Shippo." Kagome said.

Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground. "Kagome I'm sorry I never thought Sesshoumaru would actually do that to you." Inuyasha told her.

"It's okay, Inuyasha, I'm okay now." she said.

"It's not ok! He raped you!" Inuyasha yelled, causing everybody to stare at them. Kagome pulled Inuyasha down so he would be sitting with her.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine, as long as I don't end up pregnant, I'll be fine." Kagome said, looking down at Shippo. She smiled at him. "I missed you." Kagome told him, hugging him.

"We missed you, too, Kagome." Shippo said as he squeezed her neck.

Inuyasha growled. Sango looked around the forest. "Oh no." she said as she just realized who was missing. "What is it?" Miroku asked her.

"Killa, Kohaku we left them at the castle." Sango said to them. Kagome swallowed. Inuyasha closed his eyes. "We have to go get them." Miroku said.

"No, I have to." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you might not be able to escape again!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I know, but I have to make sure they do." Kagome snapped.

"I won't let you do it, I'll go. Me and Miroku. You three stay here." Inuyasha said, standing up. Kagome stood up as well, Shippo in her arms.

"If you go, I'll go. I will not lose anyone else."

"No, you will go back to your time and rest." Inuyasha said, picking her up and her things. "Sango will be fine coming with us, but you won't." Inuyasha added. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and said, "We'll be ok, you need to see your family." Inuyasha took off after a quick goodbye from Miroku and Sango, and while Kagome protested, Inuyasha wouldn't let her down. He arrived at the well and jumped in, Kagome in his arms. They arrived back in Kagome's time and walked into the house. "Mom, Sota, Gramps!!! I'm home!!!" Kagome yelled.

Everybody came out and greeted her. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's mother and said, "I need to ask you a favor, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Yes, what is it, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Until I come back for Kagome, I need you to make sure she doesn't go into the well."

"Is there something wrong?" her mom asked him.

"I just feel better if she was here, for this particular time." Inuyasha told her. Kagome's mom nodded her head.

"I'll be back soon." Inuyasha said to Kagome and left the house. Kagome yawned she was tired. "I'm going to rest." Kagome told her family and went upstairs as soon as she walked into her bedroom she fell asleep on the bed.

Inuyasha arrived back in the forest and made it back to his group. "Okay let's go." he told them. The group took off in search of Naraku's castle.

"So they got away again." Naraku said as he walked down to the dungeon where Kohaku and Killa were .

"Where's Sango?!" Kohaku yelled.

"She ran away leaving you and the cat behind." he told him.

Kohaku was glad Sango had gotten away. "Now what am I going to do with you hmm?" Naraku asked as he approached the cell


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

"Hey Kagome." Her co-worker said to her.

"Hey where have you been?" she asked Kagome.

"Just went to see some friends."She told her.

"Okay, well I'm going to take my break."She told Kagome.

Kagome restocked some shelves and put some music on. She waited on a few customers. "Well nice to see you again." A dark voice said.

Kagome looked up. "What are doing here?" she asked the Naraku look alike.

"I'm here to see what's new as well as to see you." He told her.

"I never did get to tell you my name." The look-alike said.

"Oh, and what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kaden." Kaden said.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome replied.

"There is a customer behind you, Kaden." Kagome said. Kaden stepped out of the way for the teen girl to pay for her cd.

"Here you go, have a nice day." Kagome said as the girl walked out of the store.

"What are you doing this Saturday?" Kaden asked.

"Nothing, but I have a boyfriend." Kagome said. Kaden sighed.

"I would still like to see you, Kagome." Kagome glanced up at him from the computer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm seeing someone." Kagome said.

"Excuse me, miss, can you help me find a cd?" A woman asked, stepping up to the counter. "Sure. Excuse me." Kagome said to Kaden and walked with the woman to get her the cd

Kaden eyes went dark, Kaden wanted Kagome he really didn't know why but he had, to have her. Kagome finished helping the lady and went back to front. She was happy that Kaden was no longer there. "Why won't he leave me alone I can't even escape him in my own time." She said

After waiting on a few more people Kagome took her break and walked around the mall since it was now time for her break.

She walked into the book store and looked around, not looking where she was going she walked into a tall man. "I'm sorry." She said as she looked up to see Sesshoumaru's look alike.

:Kagome back away from him remembering what he did to her in Naraku's castle.

"Are you alright, miss Higurashi?"

"Yes. Thank you." Kagome said as she turned and started walking away, only to have him grab her wrist and spin her around.

"My name is Koran." He said.

"Nice to meet you, now if you excuse me, I only have a short time." Kagome said as she drew her

hand back. She then turned around and walked away, leaving Koran behind. She bought a few books and went back to work.

"What was the point in coming back here?" She asked herself.

"What's wrong?" her co- worker asked her.

"Nothing just tired." Kagome told her.

"Well if you want, you can go home." She told her.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah we're not that busy." She told her.

"Thank you. I'll make it up to you." Kagome told her and left. Kagome walked out the mall, it was dark outside all of the sudden. "I didn't hear anything about a storm on the news." Kagome said.

Kagome started to run to the bus stop, she hoped a bus would come soon. A car pulled up to the bus stop and the car window pulled down. She saw Kaden and Koran in the front, Kaden was driving. "Get in." Koran said to her.

Kagome shook her head no. "No thanks I'll just wait for the bus." she said.

Kaden sighed. "Kagome I would hate for you to catch a cold." He said to her. Being around Naraku, Kagome knew that Kaden voice hid an dangerous undertone if she didn't comply.

Kagome felt the first drops of rain on her head. She then walked up to the car and got into the backseat. The car started to move, and Kagome felt really nervous. "I need to get home, if you don't mind." Kagome said.

Kaden nodded. "Which way?" He asked.

"Take a right here." Kagome said. They stopped in front of the stairs. Kagome got out of the car and before they could say anything, she started to run up the stairs.

"That was rude." Koran said .

Kaden smirked. "Yes, seems the little one doesn't have manners."he said.

Kaden put the car in drive and drove off to his place.

Kagome watched from the safety of her bedroom window as she watched the car drive away. Kagome sighed a sigh of relief and went into the bathroom to change into her nightgown.

Kagome walked downstairs for dinner after getting ready for bed. _'After I eat, I'm going to get a good night's sleep.' _Kagome thought. She went into the kitchen and saw her mom. "Hi, mom." Kagome said.

"Hi, sweety, how was work?" Her mother asked.

"Tiring. After dinner I am going straight to bed." Kagome said.

Kagome ate her dinner she washed her dish and then went back up to her bedroom and went to bed. The rain came down steadily as Kagome slept.

Kaden sat in his room laying on his bed. thinking about Kagome he lived in a mansion, he owned a business, and was living good. he was bought out his musings when Koran walked in his bedroom closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?" Kaden asked him.

Koran walked over to the bed and sat down. "I keep having these dreams about me harming Kagome." he told Kaden.

"Hmmm... I couldn't imagine why." Kaden said, looking up at his ceiling.

"I don't know, but I can't sleep anymore." Koran said.

"Well, you should still try, I'm going back to the store tomorrow. I won't stop until I go out with her." Kaden said.

"Well, you know, if you go too far, she might call the police." Koran said.

"Yes, I know. But I will only visit her at work, and if need be, I'll stop bye her house once or twice or find out her cell number." Kaden replied, smiling to himself.

Koran looked at Kaden. "What am I suppose to do I need some rest?" Koran asked him.

Kaden sighed and sat up. "What exactly do you do to her in your dreams?" Kaden asked him. "Well I'm in this castle, but my hair is all the way down my back, and I'm wearing these white clothes, I have these markings on my face. you're in there too, your hair is long as well, you to are wearing these strange clothes, she calls us both master and I end up raping her." Koran told him.

"Hmmmm... I don't understand, but it's just a dream, it's not like it's going to happen." Kaden said, not knowing that this was their old selves. Koran nodded his head and walked out of the room to go back to sleep. "Think happy thoughts!!!" Kaden yelled sarcastically, trying to lighten him up. He heard chuckling down the hallway. 'Good, at least I made him laugh.' Kaden thought.

The next morning Kaden awoke to something warm and soft in his bed, he cracked open one brown eye to see Koran sleep next to him. both Kaden's eyes opened wide. Koran was indeed in his bed sleeping. Kaden tapped Koran on his shoulder, earning him a growl from the sleeping Koran.

"Growling at me and he's the one in my bed." Kaden grumbled.

Kaden flicked Koran's nose, waking him up. "Ow! What was that for!?" Koran growled.

"First of all, your in my bed. And second, when I tried to wake you up, you growled at me. Since when do you growl?" Kaden asked.

"I don't know. It must have been self-consciously." Koran said. Kaden raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, time for me to get up and go cd shopping." Kaden said as he got up and started getting dressed.

: "You know she's going to turn you down, I believe she told you she had a boyfriend already." Koran said as he snuggled more into the pillow.

"Since when has that stopped me?" Kaden asked him.

"Well just when you go to jail, I'm going to take my time coming to bail you out." he told him. Kaden rolled his eyes as he went into the bathroom to shower.

Kagome walked into the store and greeted her co-worker Shina. "Morning, Shina." Kagome said. "Morning, Kagome." Shina said. Kagome got situated and started re-stocking shelves. She turned around to go to another shelf, and ran into someone, making her drop all of the cd's in her hands. She bent down to pick them up and looked up to apologize, only to see Kaden. "S-sorry for running into you." Kagome said, quickly looking back down. She stood up with the cd's in her hands, and Kaden handed her the ones he picked up. "No problem. And good morning." "Morning." Kagome said as she quickly went back to putting cd's on shelves.

"Why are you always here?" Kagome asked him as s he finished putting the cd's back.

"As I told you before I want to take you out." he said.

"I told you I have a boyfriend." she said.

"Yet I never see him around why is that?" he asked.

"None of business you jerk." she said .

"Brave are we?" he asked her. Kagome gulped. But this version of Naraku had no powers.

"Yeah I am what are you going to do about it?" she asked boldly.


	9. Chapter 9

ch 9

Naraku growled as he sat out by the garden, Kagome was gone most likely back to her world seeing as his poisonous insects couldn't find her. "I should have slept with her first." he said as he picked up a flower.

Sesshoumaru walked out the castle and saw Naraku sitting in a bed of flowers.

"What's wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Kagome is gone that's what." Naraku snarled.

"She will be back, she has a tendency to want to see Inuyasha ." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I have a feeling he was the one who sent her back. And he won't let her come back until he handles this situation." Naraku said, twirling the flower in his claws.

'Kagome is a delicate flower.' Naraku thought. Sesshoumaru sat down, leaning back on the tree. "She'll be back, don't worry about it. I know Kagome, she'll be back." Sesshoumaru said, staring up at the sky.

"As I recall Kagome said that in her times our reincarnations bother her." Sesshoumaru said getting Naraku's attention.

"What's your point?" Naraku asked him.

"My point is this don't you know how to cast spells?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"What kind of spell." Naraku asked.

"Well we went about this all wrong, the reason why we couldn't get into her time last time is because we didn't have something of hers." Sesshoumaru told him.

"And we do now?" Naraku asked raising an eyebrow.Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "What is it?" Naraku asked him. Sesshoumaru reached in his kimono and pulled out a lock of Kagome's hair.

Naraku smirked. He led Sesshoumaru do a secret room in the castle where there was a bowl and it was in the middle of a star. Naraku sat on one side, Sesshoumaru on the other. Naraku said, "Put her hair in the bowl." Sesshoumaru put it in. Naraku brought out a knife and poked his finger. He gave it to Sesshoumaru and he did the same. They then put a couple of drops of their blood in the bowl with Kagome's hair. Naraku quickly showed Sesshoumaru a sign they would have to do at the same time in order for the spell to work. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement and Naraku counted to three, they both made the sign.

A black light surrounded them, the next thing they knew they were on the hard ground. Naraku sat up first and looked around. "Where we?" he asked, Sesshoumaru sat up and growled at all the human scents.

"Her time, this place reeks of humans." he said. Both males stood up.

"Now what do we do?" Naraku asked as he looked around then he looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sniff out her scent." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru sniffed in the air. He smirked as he caught Kagome's scent. "This way." Sesshoumaru said, walking on the sidewalk towards Kagome's job. "I think we should get human clothes." Naraku said, seeing a store.

"We don't have human money." Sesshoumaru said.

"This should work. Pure gold. Humans are always greedy." Naraku said, pulling Sesshoumaru into the store. They walked out with a bag that had their kimono's in it. Sesshoumaru got a black muscle shirt and jeans, while Naraku got a business suit.

They walked into the store to see Kagome at the register. "Thanks, have a nice day." Kagome said to the customer as they walked away from the register. Kagome looked over at the door to see Naraku and Sesshoumaru standing there.

Kagome walked from behind the counter and walked over to the two. "Didn't I tell you I'm not interested in going on a date with you?!" She yelled as she looked at Naraku, who looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Excuse me?" Naraku said to her.

"You bastard, I told you not to long ago I have a man, and he's not you, I thanked you for the ride, so just leave find someone else and take that jerk with you." she said pointing at Sesshoumaru.

: Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Kagome, what the hell are you talking about?" Naraku asked.

"You know what, Kaden! I thanked you for the ride home, now leave me alone!" Kagome yelled, pushing the two out of the store. When work was over, Kagome walked out to see Sesshoumaru and Naraku leaning on the wall, obviously waiting for her. "Go away Kaden, and take Koran with you!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the street.

Naraku smirked as he ran after her at his speed. Kagome ran into someone. She looked up to see Kaden. She then looked behind her to see Naraku. "No..." Kagome said, looking at Naraku.

"Yes, Kagome, time for you to come back, I haven't had my fun yet. Unlike Sesshoumaru." Naraku said, pointing at Sess. Kagome turned and ran, leaving the three on the sidewalk. Kagome made a bus stop and she got on, looking out the window to see them still down the street, watching her.

Kagome made it home and ran in the house locking the front door and then going and making sure all the windows and doors were locked "How did they get here?" she wondered as she went up to her room and took her clothes off and laid down on the bed. Kaden looked at naraku not believing what he saw seeing, he knew the guy next to his look alike wasn't Koran . "Who are you and what do want with Kagome?" he asked.

"Naraku, he looks a lot like you. He must be your reincarnation." Sesshoumaru said.

"And I'm Sesshoumaru, the one who Kagome is mostly afraid of."

"And why should she be afraid of you?" Kaden growled.

"Because he raped her." Naraku said. Kaden was fuming.

"And who are you!?" Kaden yelled to Naraku.

"I'm Naraku, and you are my reincarnation." Naraku said, smirking at him. Kaden shook his head. "That's not true!" Kaden said, swinging a punch at Naraku.

Naraku grabbed Kaden by his neck "Fool." Naraku hissed. Kaden glared at him.

"Get off of me." Kaden demanded.

Sesshoumaru looked at the reincarnation. "He seems fond of Kagome he wants to protect her." Sesshoumaru said to Naraku.

"So I see." he said. "I believe our slave called you Kaden." Naraku said to him.

"Well you will take us to your place or you will die." Naraku told him squeezing his neck more.

Kaden looked at the two, Naraku watched to see what type of person his reincarnation was. "Ok." Kaden said softly.

Naraku smirked as he let him go, making him drop to the ground. Kaden led them to his car and opened the doors as he got in. Naraku and Sesshoumaru stood there, looking at the car. "Your supposed to get in." Kaden said. The two demons got into the car and closed the doors. Kaden then started up the car and drove off, hoping that Kagome would be safe. Kagome laid on her bed, thinking about what just happened. 'Great, they are here now, I have to tell Inuyasha!' Kagome thought. She got up off of the bed and ran outside. She stopped in front of the well, thinking about Inuyasha.

Kaden didn't say anything as he drove to the home he shared with Koran. "Please don't hurt my friend he's on the shy side." Koran said as he pulled up to the driveway.

Sesshoumaru nor Naraku didn't say a word. Kaden sighed as he turned the car off and unlocked the car doors and got out with Sesshoumaru and Naraku following behind him. he opened the front door and walked in. he smelt food which meant Koran was cooking. "Koran I'm back." Kaden said as he walked in the kitchen trying to hid the fear in his voice.

"Hey Kaden how did things go with Kagome?" he asked.

"Don't worry I made your favorite." Koran said as he turned around and dropped the bowl when he saw Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

"Koran, I guess we are these guys' reincarnations or something or other." Kaden said, walking up to him.

"And I was on my way to see Kagome when she ran into me, running from these two. And I may have figured out the reason why you had that dream." Kaden said.

"And why is that?" Koran whispered, not taking his eyes off of the two demons.

"Because, the man that looks like you named Sesshoumaru raped her." Kaden said.

Koran 's eyes went wide. "You raped that beautiful flower, how could you?" Koran said more than asked.

Kaden picked up the bowl."Koran relax please." Kaden said to him.

"How could you bring the m here?" Koran asked Kaden .

"He didn't have a choice." Naraku said as he looked around the kitchen.

"What do you want with us?" Koran asked.

: "We need a place to stay until we leave." Naraku said, looking in what Kaden said was a 'fridge.' Sesshoumaru just leaned against a wall, looking bored as he stared at his reincarnation. Koran stayed close to Kaden as the two demons stood in their kitchen. "I guess I have to make extra for dinner tonight?" Koran asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about just ordering some pizza." Kaden said

. "What is this 'pizza'?" Naraku asked, looking at the two.

"You'll just have to find out." Kaden said, ordering some pizza.

Koran stayed near Kaden. "There's no way I'm sleeping in my room alone tonight." Koran said to Kaden

Kaden looked at him. "Scared?" Kaden asked. Koran only nodded his head.

"Seems your reincarnation is a coward." Naraku said to Sesshoumaru.

"So is yours." Sesshoumaru retorted.

Naraku narrowed his eyes as he took a seat.

"Kaden we can call the cops." Koran whispered not knowing that Naraku and Sesshoumaru had excellent hearing.

"And say what, are twins are pure evil?" Kaden asked him. Koran blinked letting tears form in his eyes. "Don't cry." Kaden said as he hung up after placing the order.

Tears fell from Koran's eyes. Kaden sighed as he hugged his friend. "I'm going to take him upstairs." Kaden said, leading Koran to Kaden's room since he would be sleeping in there.

"And it seems he is a big baby." Naraku said.

"Shut up, it's not like yours is any better." Sesshoumaru said, sitting down at the table. Naraku sat across from him. "We will have to figure out where Kagome lives." Naraku said.

"I know." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome jumped into the well and was transported to Inuyasha's time

Koran sat down on Kaden's bed. "We can't let them stay here how do we know they won't kill us?" Koran asked him.

Kaden sighed it was going to be a long night. "Look just relax okay they'll be gone before you know it." Kaden told him.

"They scare me."Koran said to him.

"I know, just stay up here till the pizza comes." Kaden told him.

"But what about what I fixed you?" Koran asked him.

"We'll eat it tomorrow I promise." Kaden said to him.

Kaden stood up and walked to the door. "Don't go!" Koran yelled.

"I have to I have to pay for the pizza." he explained.

"I'll lock the door." Kaden told him and left the bedroom locking the door.

Kaden walked downstairs to hear the doorbell ring. He walked up to the door and answered it to see the pizza man. "Here you go." The guy said, handing Kaden the pizza. Kaden paid the man and he left. Kaden walked into the kitchen and put the pizza on the counter and grabbed some plates.

"Dig in." Kaden said, making two plates and going upstairs, leaving Naraku and Sesshoumaru alone to serve themselves. 

Kaden unlocked his bedroom door and walked over to Koran and sat down beside him and handed him his pizza. "No drinks?" Koran asked him.

"I forgot it would you like to go down there and get them?" Kaden asked him.

"You mean where the two demons are?, no thanks." he said

"They aren't going to hurt you." Kaden said to him

Koran put his plate down on the bed and stood up. "If I'm not back in 10 minutes come get me." Koran said and walked out the room.

Koran walked down the stairs and into the kitchen trying his best to ignore Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

"You're Koran right?" Sesshoumaru asked him as Koran poured soda in glasses for him and Kaden.

"Leave me alone." He said softly.

"Now Sesshoumaru don't scare the poor baby." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he stood up and walked over to Koran."But it's so fun to play with the weak." Sesshoumaru told him.

Koran got the glasses and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "Stay away from me." Koran said as he quickly went up the stairs to Kaden's room where he was waiting. Koran walked into the room and closed the door, locking it. He then handed Kaden his drink and sat down next to him and began eating. "I'm guessing one of them talked to you." Kaden said, looking at his friend.

Koran nodded his head. "The one called Sesshoumaru."

"Don't let him get to you, just stand up to him." Kaden said.

"Are you nuts?!" Koran yelled.

"Apparently." Kaden said as he finished his pizza.

"Um Kaden, what about my clothes and my kitten?" Koran asked him.

"Your clothes, Kitten?, when did you get a kitten?!" Kaden yelled.

"Don't yell I got her today on my way home from work." he told him. "

"Where is she?" Kaden asked him.

"My room I believe." he said 

Kaden sighed and stood up, he grabbed Koran by the hand and the two walked out his room and down to Koran's room, Koran went inside grabbed his night clothes but he didn't see the kitten. "Where do you think she is?" Koran asked him.

Kaden shrugged his shoulders. Koran walked out his bedroom and down the stairs to see where the kitten was, he looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

He walked into the kitchen where he saw Sesshoumaru holding said kitten

"Sesshoumaru! Put her down!" Koran said, rushing forward only to have Kaden pull him back. "Why should I?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Because, she is my kitten, not yours! Come here, Kara. Gladly kitty, kitty, kitty." Koran said, making noises with his mouth.

Kara jumped off of Sesshoumaru's lap and walked over to Koran who picked her up. Koran glared at Sesshoumaru and ran up the stairs, out of sight.

"Look, we won't touch your things, you don't touch ours, alright?" Kaden said, and not waiting for an answer, he too went upstairs to go to bed. 

Naraku stood up and stretched. "Your reincarnation likes cats how ironic." Naraku said as he walked out the kitchen and looked around the house.

Sesshoumaru growled and stood up. "I'm glad you find this funny." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well I'm tired we should get some sleep we're going to need it to get the miko." Naraku said

Sesshoumaru nodded. They went upstairs and picked two empty rooms. They both then laid down on their beds and went to sleep. Kagome pulled herself out of the well and looked around. She then ran to the village as fast as she could. When she got there, she went into Kaede's hut to see the group and Kaede eating soup.

"Kagome! What are you doing back, didn't I tell you to stay put!?" Inuyasha said, standing up. "Inuyasha, I had to come." Kagome said, walking over to him. 

"Why?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Because somehow, Naraku and Sesshoumaru are in my time." she told him.

"How can that be?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to go back there." Kagome told him

Inuyasha hugged her. "Kagome you can't keep running from them." Inuyasha told her.

"I know but let me rest just for tonight?" she asked him

Inuyasha nodded his head and sat down, Kagome soon followed.

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder and soon fell asleep. She woke up the next morning to Inuyasha gently shaking her shoulder.

"Kagome, it's time to wake up." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome yawned and looked at him.

"I don't want to go back there, but I guess I have to, don't I?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. And this time, I'm coming with you. I'm sure that in another day, Naraku and Sesshoumaru will have to come back." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded her head. They said bye to everyone and went back through the well.

"Hey, Inuyasha, will you come with me to work today?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Inuyasha said, throwing on some clothes that Kagome had bought for him for when he was in her time. 

Kagome took Inuyasha by the hand and the two went to her job.

Koran woke up to a pair of blue eyes looking back at him. "Good morning Kara, are you hungry?" he asked her.

Kara meowed. Koran smiled and sat up in the bed. Kaden was still asleep. "Come on Kara let's get you something to eat." Koran said as he got out the bed and picked Kara up and Unlocked the bedroom door and went down the stairs to feed Kara. After pouring her food in her bowl he turned around to see Sesshoumaru looking at him.

"Morning Koran." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Morning." Koran said

"Tell me Koran why are you so kind, and shy?" He asked as he cornered him.

"I don't want to be like you." Koran told him.

Sesshoumaru sniffed Koran's neck. "Such a weakling, I'll have to change that." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I wonder if I could bring you back to my world?" Sesshoumaru asked himself more than the frightened Koran.

Koran pushed Sesshoumaru away from him. "Stay away from me!" Koran yelled. He glared at Sesshoumaru for a few minutes, when Kaden ran downstairs.

"Koran! Are you alright?" Kaden asked

"I'm ok." Koran said as he looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'm going to get ready for work." Koran said and left the kitchen.

"I'm warning you Sesshoumaru you leave Koran alone." Kaden warned him.

"Or what?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Just leave him alone." Kaden said as he walked over to the stove and turned it on. 

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the store hand in hand. When they got there, Inuyasha stood by the register with Kagome while she worked, Kagome waiting for one of them to enter the store. "Inuyasha, the way I can tell Kaden and Naraku apart now is that Kaden has blue eyes while Naraku has red. So make sure to check his eyes first." Kagome said, helping a customer. "Alright, Kagome. Don't worry, they wont get you, I promise." Inuyasha said.

Kagome yawned as she continued to wait on costumers, she watched as more and more people came inside the store. Inuyasha looked around for any sign of hie brother or Naraku, but so far no sign of them.

Koran came back down ready for work. "And where are you going Naraku asked him.

"None of your business." Koran said to him.

"Hmm, you know I'm not Sesshoumaru I can be nice to you if you help me." Naraku told him.

"Right now, I don't trust either of you." Koran said, walking out the door, slamming it after him. Naraku then heard the car start and drive away.

_Naraku sighed. 'Today is going to be long.'_ Naraku thought.

Kaden walked downstairs as well and headed out the door. "Feel free to walk around the city or go back to wherever you came from." Kaden said as he walked out the door and started walking down the street, heading for the cd store since he didn't have to work until later.

Kagome was putting some cd's in there right place when one dropped on the floor. she bent down and picked it up. "Look at me I'm nervous, I'm actually afraid of Naraku I never was before." she said as she put the fallen cd in it's right place.

Kagome, there is nothing to be afraid of, I'm here." Inuyasha said, walking behind her, helping her out with the cd's. "Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said, putting the last of her stack onto their proper shelves. Inuyasha finished a minute after and they walked back up to the register. A few minutes later, another customer walked in and grabbed some cd's. The lady then walked up to the register and handed them to Kagome. "$21.99 is your total." Kagome said, bagging the cd's. The lady handed her the money and Kagome handed her her bag. "Thank you." The lady said. "Your welcome, have a nice day!" Kagome said as she walked out of the store. She then turned around to get some more cd's to put away. She turned back around to see Kaden walk through the door.

: "Hey Kagome." Kaden said as he walked over to her. "Kaden, look if it's about another date." she said. "Actually no, at least not this time." he said. "Then why are you here?" she asked him. "I'm looking for some cds for Koran to relax him." he said. "Oh." she said as she walked from behind the counter and showed him some cd's for relaxtion.

Kaden picked the cd's up and walked up to the counter to see Kagome whisper something in Inuyasha's ear. "Who's this?" Kaden asked. "This, Kaden, is my boyfriend, Inuyasha." Kagome said, ringing up the cd's. "Ah. Nice to meet you, I'm Kaden." Kaden said, extending his hand. Inuyasha reluctantly shook it. "Yeah, nice." Inuyasha said, leaning against the counter. Kagome smirked as she handed Kaden the bag and he handed her the money.

"Thanks." Kaden said to heras he waited for his change. "Listen Kagome I'm sorry about how I acted with you, I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends." he said before walking out the store. "That was odd." Kagome said. "Oh yeah?" Inuyahsa asked. "Yeah, something must've happened for him to change his mind." Kagome told him.

"Hmmm. Well, I'm not sure what could have happened." Inuyasha said. "Me either." Kagome replied, stocking more cd's and dvd's. A while later, Kagome was on her lunch break and she and Inuyasha decided to go eat some Panda Express. Kagome had Inuyasha try a peice of Orange Chicken, and he liked it. "See, not only ramen is good in my time." Kagome said, giggling as Inuyasha ordered a lot of Orange Chicken.

Sesshoumaru looked at the kitten. "I grow bored with this time Naraku." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"You looked like you were having fun teasing Koran." he said.

"Yes I was do you think there is a way to bring him back to our era?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "Maybe why?" Naraku said looking at him.

"Well I could always use another servant." Sesshoumaru said smiling."


	10. Chapter 10

ch 10

Kaden looked at his watch he still had some time before he was needed home. He walked around the mall, he really didn't have to go too work unless it was very important. Kaden saw Kagome laughing with Inuyasha, but that didn't deter him. Kaden brought a soda and walked over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting. "Mine if I join you?" Kaden asked her ignoring the growls from Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "I'm not going to harm you Kagome." he said to her.

"Fine but if try anything you have to leave." she said.

That's fair." Kaden said, and sat down next to her. Inuyasha scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close, making her blush. "Yasha..." Kagome whispered, her face a deep red. Inuyasha looked down at her and whispered, "Kagome, I am protecting you." She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. She looked over to Kaden and saw he was in deep thought. "Kaden? Have... they left yet?" Kagome whispered, tears brimming her eyes as she remembered what Sesshoumaru did to her. "No, not yet, I'm so sorry, Kagome. They have also been harassing me and Koran." Kaden said, looking at her. She looked up at him and whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come back." Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, I don't want to EVER hear that from you again, alright?" He said, looking down at her. Kagome nodded, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"My half brother is a sadistic demon, as is Naraku you seem like you can handle yourself, what about your friend?" Inuyasha asked Kaden. Kaden sighed. "Koran may look like Sesshoumaru, but he's very timid." Kaden told him. "I see, do you think he's in danger?" Inuyasha asked him. As in being killed?" Kaden asked him. Inuyasha nodded his head

"No, they don't seem to want to kill him." Kaden told him.

"Then Sesshoumaru has something else planned." Inuyasha told him.

"I think so." Kaden said.

"They will probably be forced to leave soon, depending on if they used a spell." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him. "But will they be able to come back?" She asked, fear in her eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately, but we will be ready." Inuyasha said, kissing the top of her head, trying to comfort her. Kagome sighed as she leaned against him.

Kaden sighed. "I should probably get back. No one know's what they are doing to my house." Kaden said as he got up. He waved as he walked away. Kagome waved back.

Koran came home early from work, he didn't see Naraku nor Sesshoumaru around so he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water he then walked back out the kitchen and sat down in front of the tv. He grabbed the remote and turned the tv on. The kitten that he had brought home yesterday climbed up onto the sofa and sat down beside him.

"Hey kitty, where are the evil men?" he asked her.

The kitten looked at him, and hopped in his lap. "Evil?" he heard Sesshoumaru ask.

Koran looked behind him to see Sesshoumaru standing behind him.

Koran stood up quickly, grabbing the kitten as he did so. "Yes, evil." Koran said, glaring at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smirked. "You haven't even seen the half of it." He hissed, stepping closer.

Koran dropped the remote and ran for the stairs. He made it halfway up before Sesshoumaru was in front of him. The kitten growled and hissed at Sesshoumaru, the fur on her back standing on end. Koran growled at Sesshoumaru as he said, "Get out of my way."

Sesshoumaru smirked, leaning against the wall. "Why should I?" He asked, looking Koran in the eyes.

Sesshoumaru plucked the kitten out of Koran's arms and placed her on the floor. "I have seen so much through out my life Koran and human females as well as males are really no use to me, that's the way of life but you have caught my interest." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Koran swallowed. "W..what does that mean?" Koran squeaked out.

Sesshoumaru smiled " That means you will live well as long as you're interesting to me that is." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Where is Naraku?" Koran finally asked.

"Why?, do you think because Naraku looks like Kaden he will protect you, hmm?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he advanced on him, forcing Koran to slowly move up the stairs.

When Koran was up the stairs, Sesshoumaru right in front of him, he bolted for Kaden's room and got in, closing and locking the door behind him. He then pulled ut his cell-phone and hit speed dial one, which on the second ring, Kaden picked up. "Hello?" "Kaden! Get home, now!! Sesshoumaru is after me-" Koran couldn't finish, for while he was in the closet, Sesshoumaru broke down the door and opened the closet door, taking the phone. Koran yelled, "Kaden! Hurry!" Just before Sesshoumaru broke it in his hands.

"That wasn't smart Koran." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"What's with all the noise?": Naraku asked as he walked into Kaden's room. Naraku saw Koran curled up in a ball. "Playing with your toy?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru told him as he kept his golden eyes fixed on Koran.

"Pl..please don't let him hurt me." Koran pleaded to Naraku.

"First time someone has asked me for help." Naraku said. "Are you really taking him back?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru as he watched Sesshoumaru bend down to Koran.

"I am, it' be nice to have another toy my last one was a weakling." Sesshoumaru said as he extended his claws and dragged them slowly over Koran's neck.

-Koran shivered at his touch and scooted farther into the closet. His kitten then pranced over to him and laid in his lap, purring. He stared at Sesshoumaru, saying, "Please, I'm begging you, leave me alone."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Of course I won't." Sesshoumaru whispered. Koran closed his eyes tightly, tears sliding down his cheeks. Then, Kaden ran in, slamming the door and running upstairs, shouting, "Koran! Koran! Where are you!?"

"Kaden!!!" Koran said as Kaden ran into the bedroom. Kaden ran over to the closet, jumping over Sesshoumaru, barely missing his head, and landing in front of Koran.

"Are you alright?" Kaden gasped, trying to bring his breathing to normal.

"No." Koran whispered. Kaden glared at Sesshoumaru.

"What did you do to him?" Kaden asked him.

"Nothing I was trying to comfort him, I offered to get to know him better and he just freaked out on me." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Kaden looked over at Naraku. "Why didn't you do anything besides standing there?!" Kaden yelled at Naraku.

"Your friend is fine, I see no marks on him." Naraku said.

"This is why you'll never have Kagome, you're to cold hearted." Kaden told him.

Koran got up and quickly ran out of the room to his own, slamming the door behind him. Kaden glared at Sesshoumaru. "If you were 'comforting' him, then why the hell is my door broken down!!!???" Kaden yelled, pointing at his door.

When Sesshoumaru didn't answer, Kaden scoffed and said, "That's what I thought." He then walked down the hall and knocked on Koran's door, walking in after he let him in. He sat down on the bed after he closed and locked the door. He then let Koran lay his laid on his lap and let him cry.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Naraku. "I want him Naraku." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"And what do want me to do?" Naraku asked him.

"Distract Kaden anyway you have to you're devious enough to know how to do that." Sesshoumaru said. "You don't want Kagome now do you?" Naraku asked him.

"I did, until I saw Koran." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku sighed. "Ok, then tomorrow I will keep Kaden busy." Naraku told Sesshoumaru

: "Good." Sesshoumaru said, descending the stairs. Naraku sighed again, following him.

Kagome drove down the road towards Kaden's house, Inuyasha had gone back to the feudal era to get some things, so he didn't know where she was going. Kagome sighed as she parked in front of Kaden's house.

She then walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Sesshoumaru answered the door, making Kagome gasp. "W-where is Kaden, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stuttered, trying to get herself together.

"Kaden is upstairs currently talking to Koran." Sesshoumaru told her. "Come in." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome walked in, Sesshoumaru closed the door behind her. "Kagome nice to see you again." Naraku said to her.

"Stay away from me Naraku, I won't hesitate to purify you." Kagome warned him.

"Kagome all I want you to do is come back with me is that so hard?" Naraku asked her.

"Why so you can rape me like he did?!" she yelled.

"I have no intentions of forcing you, just come back I won't even punish you." he told her.

"I want to see Kaden now." She demanded.

Naraku walked over to her, making her back up into a wall. She grunted as she made contact with the wall. She then glared up at Naraku, whose face was inches from hers. Kaden was at the stairs and said, "Kagome!? What are you doing here?" Kagome took Naraku's distraction and ducked under his arm, running up the stairs to meet Kaden.

"I need to talk to you and Koran, alone." Kagome said, looking behind her at the lust in Naraku's eyes, his yearning for her. She shivered and walked past Kaden to the top of the stairs, with him following her.

Kaden and Kagome went to Koran's room and talked while Naraku paced back and forth. he then stopped and looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru turned his head to see Naraku staring at him. "I have to know why Koran and not Kaden?" Naraku asked him.

"You want to know why I 'm after Koran and not Kaden?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yes." Naraku said.

"I don't know I guess because he's quite and sensitive." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku laughed. H then started his pacing again. He then sighed as he plopped down on the couch. Kagome looked at Kaden and said, "If I need to, I can have Koran at my house, they can't get him there. They can get me, but not him. I can put protective spells that Kaede taught me over him, keeping him protected from them." Kagome said, looking from Kaden to Koran.

"If they can still get you, then that's not a good idea." Kaden said, stroking her cheek. Kagome gulped and moved her face a little, as if she was hit.

"Sorry, I'm just so used to getting hit whenever I'm touched." Kagome whispered. "But I'll be fine. Inuyasha will be there."

"Who is Inuyasha?" Koran asked her.

"He's my friend and a half demon." she said.

"No, I'm stay here I'm sorry Kagome I know you mean well but I don't want to be near anymore demons." Koran told her.

"I understand, but if you change your mind I'll leave my number with Kaden." she said. Koran nodded his head.

"Well I'm go." Kagome said as she stood up.

"I'll walk you back down." Kaden told her. Kagome and Kaden walked down the stairs Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and turned his head. Kagome was a little weirded out by this there was no lust in Sesshoumaru's eyes for her.

"Why aren't you trying to stop me?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked her. "I have my mind on some one else." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Hm. That's unusual, usually filthy dogs such as yourself are always after one thing." Kagome hissed. Sesshoumaru growled threateningly at her. She smirked and walked out of the house, even though she did not miss the look on Naraku's face as she glanced at him.

Sadness showed in her eyes as she looked away from him, memories she did not want flooding into her head. She quickly walked out to her car and called behind her, "Call me if he changes his mind!" Kagome then got into her car and drove off, leaving a waving Kaden standing at his doorstep.

Kaden walked back inside. "Kaden." Naraku called.

"What do you want?" Kaden asked him.

"I was thinking since I'm not sure how much longer I'll be here in your time I was hoping that you could show me around." Naraku said to him.

"And what about the dog?" Kaden asked glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"I can put a spell on Sesshoumaru keeping him from going anywhere near Koran, I have to admit it is a bit weird seeing him bother the boy." Naraku said to him all he needed was for Kaden to take the bait.

"What kind of spell?" Kaden asked.

"A spell that would shock Sesshoumaru anytime he tried to go near Koran, I will show you how it works call Koran down." Naraku said to him.

Kaden walked to the stairs and called, "Koran!" Koran cautiously came down the stairs and stood next to Kaden. "What?" Koran asked. "Koran, Naraku says that he can cast a spell that will shock Sesshoumaru anytime he comes near you, do you want to try it?" Kaden asked, looking at his friend. "No, I've changed my mind, I want to go to Kagome's." Koran said. Kaden smiled and said, "Alright, let me call her. Sorry, Naraku." Kaden said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing Kagome's number.

: Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed the phone out of Kaden's hand and melted it with his poison claws. "I'm tired of submitting to you humans." Sesshomaru hissed. Naraku watched to see what Sesshoumaru was going to do. Sesshoumaru knocked Kaden to the floor, knocking him out he was then in front of Koran in a flash. "You're coming with me." Sesshoumaru said to him and pressed the pressure point on Koran's neck and knocked him out.

"I'm leaving Naraku, I will see you back at your castle." Sesshoumaru told him and left.

Naraku nodded. Sesshoumaru picked up Koran and disappeared. Kaden got up and yelled, "Where is he!?" "He went back. And sadly, so must I. Until next time." Naraku said, also disappearing. Kaden ran to the house phone and called Kagome, answering after the first ring. "Did Koran change his mind?" Kagome asked.

"He's gone... Sesshoumaru took him and he and Naraku left." Kaden said, trying to keep his breathing regular as to not cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Sesshoumaru arrived back at Naraku's castle with Koran in his arms, he looked down and carried him to his room, Sesshoumaru placed him gently on the bed. Sesshoumaru left the room to get some restraints for Koran. He wasn't in the mood to be chasing after him. Naraku arrived a few minutes later and walked inside the castle.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru.

"Getting some chains so Koran won't try to escape." Sesshoumaru said.

"He hasn't woken up yet?" Naraku asked him.

"No." He said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit him too hard?" Naraku asked him.

"No, actually he should be waking up now." Sesshoumaru told him as he walked away. Naraku decided to follow Sesshoumaru back to his room. The two walked in to see Koran starting to stir.

Koran opened his eyes just in time to see Sesshoumaru clamp the last chain on him. He started to struggle against the chains. "It's no use. You are not strong enough for that." Sesshoumaru said, smirking down at him.

Koran tugged harder, starting to yell, "WHERE AM I!!!??? WHERE IS KADEN!!!!????" Sesshoumaru said, "You are at my castle, in my time. Kaden is still in the present." Tears started to slide down Koran's cheeks.

Koran looked over at Naraku, the face that looked and reminded him so much of Kaden. Koran swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke.

"Please help me." Koran said looking at Naraku. Naraku looked at him but didn't say anything. "Why are you asking for help, hmm?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Koran kept his eyes on Naraku as the tears fell. Naraku felt a slight pain in his dark heart, as Koran's eyes pleaded with him for help.

Naraku couldn't handle the stare of Koran anymore, and looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "I'll leave you two alone. But don't hurt him too badly." Naraku then turned around before looking into Koran's eyes. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway. 'What is the matter with me!?' Naraku thought, mentally kicking himself. 'Now, to think of a way to get Kagome. Hmmmm...' Naraku added, gripping his chin in his forefinger and thumb, as in thought

"Master." Kanna said in her quite voice. Naraku looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"The boy Koran his heart broken, he will need you." She said to him.

"Koran is not my concern." Naraku said as he kept walking.

"Your wrong master, Kagome isn't the one you need to heal your heart, Koran is and if you let Sesshoumaru break him what will you do then?" she said before walking away.

Naraku thought, 'Should I trust her, she has never been wrong before.' He then walked down the hall to his chambers to think it over.

Kagome woke up to see she was back in her room. 'When did I fall asleep?' Kagome thought, sitting up. Inuyasha walked into the room to see her awake.

"Kagome, I'm going back to my time. I have to get Nar-Kaden's friend back." Inuyasha said, almost gagging as he mentioned Kaden.

Kagome stood up, walked over to him, and hugged him, whispering, "Inu, thank you..." "For what? I didn't do anything." Inuyasha said in his usual 'whatever' tone, even though he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You did everything. You were there for me, when no one else was. I couldn't even tell my mom about what Sesshoumaru did to me." Kagome whispered, burying her face into

Inuyasha's kimono.

Inuyasha pulled away from her, he kissed her softly on her lips and jumped out the window and into the well house where he jumped down into the well. He made it back to his era and climbed out. "Now to find those two." Inuyasha said as he went off on his own to find his brother and Naraku.

Naraku walked out his room and sat down in the main dinning hall. Sesshoumaru came in and sat down as well. Naraku looked at him. "Is he alive?" Naraku asked trying not to sound concerned.

"Yes, he is still alive. Just unconscious." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Naraku sighed in irritation and relief. Naraku started to eat his meal and thought, _'What am I going to do? I bet Sesshoumaru won't even let Koran out of his sight for a second._' His brows furrowed in frustration. Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "Worried about your little 'pet' back in her time?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking with amusement.

"Not precisely." Naraku said, sighing as he rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh then what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Don't you need to check on Rin?" Naraku asked him. Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"It has been a while." Sesshoumaru said. "Then you should go." Naraku told him.

"Yes I'll take Koran with me." Sesshoumaru said with a smile.

"No!" Naraku yelled. Sesshoumaru looked at him. "I mean let him stay here I'll look at him, he's a human there's not much damage he can do." Naraku told him. Sesshoumaru finished his meal. "You want me to leave Koran here with you?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Why not, you'll be back before you know it." He said.

"I guess he could." Sesshoumaru said, thinking it over. Finally, he said, "I'll allow it. He can stay while I am away." Naraku sighed, hiding relief on his face. Inuyasha walked over to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, saying, "We're going to go get Koran from Naraku and Sesshomaru." "Inuyasha, how can we when we don't know where they are?" Miroku asked. "I'll lead you." Kagome said, walking out of the shadows. Inuyasha stepped out of the shade of the trees toward the well house. Inuyasha looked at her with shock and said, "Kagome!!! What are you doing here!!! You need to go back." "No. You need a guide, right? Well, that's me. I've been there enough for a lifetime. I have practically memorized the route to those wackos' hideout.

"Kagome said, walking up and taking Inuyasha's hand, adding, "And I will not just sit here and wait for you to die. Because you and I both know that they can kill you if they tried enough." Kagome said, tightening her hold on his hand. "And I will not allow it."

What he saw made him gasped. Koran was curled up in a ball. Naraku walked over to him and sat down on the bed as he looked at all the welts on Koran's body. "He didn't have to go this far." Naraku whispered. Kaden heard his voice "Please don't let him hurt me anymore." Koran pleaded.

Naraku touched his face. "Koran how do you feel about me honestly?" Naraku asked.

Koran looked at him. "What do you mean?" Koran asked him.

"I mean do you have feelings for me?" Naraku asked him.

Koran blushed. "What if I do?" said to Naraku. "Then maybe I can help you, but you'll have to agree to my plan." Naraku told him.

So, what's the plan?" Koran asked, painfully turning to his other side to face Naraku. "I will bite you on your neck, marking you as my mate." Naraku said. Koran's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a deep red. Koran looked down for a moment, then looked back up into Naraku's eyes, saying, "Alright, I'll do it. As long as I'm not within his grasp anymore." Koran said, sitting up, even though it was painful. Naraku nodded. "Would you like to do it now or wait until you feel a little better?" Naraku asked, stroking the silver-haired man's cheek. "Now." Koran said, leaning in a little to Naraku's touch. Naraku nodded his head once in agreement and moved Koran's hair from the left side of his neck, to expose the skin. Naraku then leaned in and sank his teeth into Koran's neck, making him gasp. Koran grabbed a fistful of Naraku's dark hair.

Naraku licked the mark as he pulled away from him. Naraku licked his lips before looking at Koran again. "Well we better get your wounds looked at Naraku said to him as he stood up. Koran slowly got off the bed and followed Naraku out of Sesshoumaru's room. "Where are we going?" Koran asked him. "To the hot springs after that I will wrap your wounds." Naraku said to him. "H...how long before he returns?" Koran asked as he began to shake "A few days at the most." Naraku told him.

Koran nodded in response and kept silent for the rest of the way. When they got to the hot springs, Koran stripped his clothes and got into the warm water, sighing as it slightly soothed his aching wounds.

Naraku stripped of is clothes as well, getting in behind Koran. He then grabbed a cloth and wetted it, gently stroking it on Koran's back, as to not make the wounds hurt too much for Koran. Koran hissed in pain slightly as the rag touched the wounds. Naraku whispered, "Sorry. I know it hurts." "It's ok. At least it's you helping me. Not the one who did it." Koran said, not even daring to mention Sesshoumaru's name. "Thank you. You basically saved my life." Koran whispered, his long hair floating in the water.

Naraku grabbed some of the healing herbs and pulled Koran to him. "Relax this might sting some." Naraku told him. Koran bit his lip not want to show NAraku he was weak. "What did you do to make him beat you?" NAraku asked him. "He wanted me to do things to him and I told him no, and after I kept saying no, He pulled out this green like whip and began beating Me." he told him.

Naraku kissed Koran's neck. "I'm sorry I didn't step in sooner, it's my fault he raped Kagome, I was to angry too care." NAraku told him.

Koran leaned back against Naraku, wincing slightly from the wounds on his back. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault. But one question, why would he want to have sex with his reincarnation? That's just sick." Koran asked, shivering slightly. "I don't know. But he is disgusting." Naraku said, chuckling slightly. Koran sighed as he relaxed against Naraku. "I'm tired..." Koran said, stifling a yawn.

Naraku climbed out the springs, he put his kimono on and then draped one over Koran's body before walking back into the castle on the way to his chambers Kanna saw him. She just nodded her head and walked away. Naraku looked down at Koran as he walked into his room placing him gently on the bed. "What have I gotten myself into." Naraku said as he joined Koran in the bed.

Naraku awoke the next morning with a headache. He looked over to see Koran still a sleep. "That's right I made Koran my mate last night." he said as he sat up in the bed. There was something bothering him. Kohaku!" he said and got out the bed and grabbed his robe and walked out the room to go check on the boy

: Kohaku was asleep, a sleeping Kirara beside him. Kohaku awoke to the sound of Naraku's voice. "Kohaku, wake up. Are you still alive at least?" Kohaku sat up and glared at the demon in front of him, behind the bars of his cell. "Good, you're alive. Kirara, too?" Naraku asked, looking at the sleeping neko-youkai. "Yes, but just barely. We need food and water." Kohaku said, his voice hoarse. "Yes, I'll send some right away." Naraku said, going up the stairs. 'Why is Naraku being so nice all of a sudden?' Kohaku thought as he gently picked up Kirara and walked over to the door of his cell.

Naraku sent down a maid with plenty of food and water for Kohaku and Kirara. "Master says when you're done you will be given a bath and a change of clothes. The maid told him, after she gave him the tray of food. "Now I know something is wrong." Kohaku said before digging into his food, and giving Kiara some. Koran woke up no longer sore he stretched as he looked around the room. "This must be his room, it's bigger that's for sure." he said.

Naraku walked back to his chambers to see Koran sitting up and looking around the room. "Sesshoumaru is not going to be happy when he gets back." Koran said. Naraku smirked and said, "No, he isn't, but you're my mate, and I will not let him touch you." He then walked over and sat down on the bed. Koran watched him. Naraku grasped Koran's chin and drew their faces closer. Koran's heart started beating faster, until finally, their lips touched. It sent sparks up Koran's spine as he kissed Naraku back.

"Does this mean you're going to leave Kagome alone?" Koran asked once the kiss was over. "I guess I can." Naraku told him. Koran smiled. "Good because I'm not sharing you." he told him. Naraku smirked. Possessive are you." Naraku said to him.

"Yes, I need your attention." Koran told him. Naraku laughed this time.

"Very well my attention you will have then." he told him and kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Koran stayed in Naraku's bed, enjoying the pampered treatment, Naraku was busy going over spells, but every ten minutes or so he would come into the room asking Koran if he needed anything was he ok, hungry. Koran couldn't help but laugh at him. He got out of the bed and looked around the room. He saw a dark pearl or least what he thought was a dark pearl sitting in a case. "Wonder what that is?" he asked.

He walked over to it to get a closer look. He saw the darkness swirling in it, and he thought, 'I wonder what it's for?' He then walked over to the window and looked out to see the garden. He gasped at how big it was. 'Wow...' He thought. He then sat down on the bed and thought, 'I wonder what Sesshoumaru is going to do once he finds out?' He then touched the spot where he knew the mark was. He blushed, remembering the kiss he and Naraku shared.

Kohaku and Kirara were enjoying their bath,

"Wonder why he's acting so nice all the sudden, he must have killed someone Kiara." Kohaku said. Kiara mewed, and finished cleaning herself.

"I hope he didn't kill Sango or the others." Kohaku hoped as he got out the water and put his clothes on.

"Kohaku why do you think I must've killed someone to be happy?" Naraku asked him appearing out of no where.

"Because, you are never this nice." Kohaku said, finishing getting dressed. He then turned to face Naraku. "So, why are you so happy?" Kohaku asked, walking up to Naraku with Kirara in his arms.

Naraku looked at him. "So nosey aren't you, find follow Me." he told him he began to walk but didn't hear Kohaku's foot steps behind him. Naraku turned around and looked to see Kohaku standing where he left him. "I'm not going to kill you, so relax there is someone I want you to meet, just don't start yelling and accusing if they look like someone you know." he told him as he started to walk again. Kohaku followed him back inside the castle.

Naraku led him to his chambers, and opened the door to see Koran looking at the black sphere in the case.

"Koran, there is someone I want you to meet." Naraku said, Kohaku walked into the room and when he saw Koran, he said, "Naraku, why is Sesshoumaru in your room? And why did you call him Koran?"

"Because, he is Sesshoumaru's reincarnation, and his name is Koran." Naraku said, walking over to Koran and putting and arm around his shoulders.

"Say what?, re..Reincarnation, but how is he, never mind I don't want to know how he got here, so you're happy because you have Sesshoumaru's reincarnation as a slave?" he asked.

"No Kohaku, Koran is my mate." Naraku told him like it was no big deal.

"You're what?!" Kohaku yelled.

"My mate." Naraku repeated. Kohaku glared at him.

He then said, "Then this is why you're being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Yes." Naraku said, sighing. Koran blushed when Naraku said he was his mate. He then looked back at the case and said, "Naraku? What is that?" He pointed at the little object.

Naraku said, "That is a jewel called 'The Jewel of Four Souls' and it gives more power to the one who absorbs it into their body. Why?"

"Just asking." Koran said, not really understanding.

Kohaku looked at Koran. "Okay well since my master is being so kind and caring all of the sudden how about fixing me something to eat, in honor of master Koran of course" he said walking more into the room before Naraku could say anything he turned to see Koran gone and bending down to get a better look at Kirara.

"Can I hold her, I had a kitty, but she was left back in my time." he said to Kohaku.

Kohaku looked at Koran and handed him Kirara, who licked his face. Kohaku walked over to Koran. "You sure he's Sesshoumaru's reincarnation?"

: Naraku nodded his head and walked out of the room, saying, "I'll let you two get to know each other, call if you need anything."

Kohaku walked over and sat down on the bed, sighing at how comfortable it was. "So, you're from Kagome's time, right?" Kohaku asked. Koran nodded his head as he stroked Kirara's back, making her purr. "Haha, she likes you." Kohaku said, chuckling.

"Yeah, so are you Naraku's son" Koran asked.

Kohaku nearly fainted at that, his son. "Please, more like step child the way he treats me." Kohaku said to him.

Koran walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. "What do you mean?" Koran asked him,

"I don't know if I should say." Kohaku said.

"No please tell me." Koran said to him.

"Ok" Kohaku said. After telling Koran everything Naraku had done to him, Koran was mad "You stay here I'm going to make him apologize and start treating you the way he's suppose to." Koran said leaving the room.

"This should be fun. Kohaku said to Kirara.

Koran found Naraku, wasn't that hard. "Naraku how dare you treat that sweet boy like a slave!" Koran yelled.

Naraku looked at Koran and said, "I don't know what your talking about."

Koran said, "Kohaku! How could you do that to him? He doesn't belong here, he belongs with his sister!" Naraku sighed and stood up. "Koran, it's alright-"

"No, it isn't. You go apologize and treat him like you should." Koran said, pointing towards Naraku's chambers.

"What?, apologize?" Naraku asked him

"Yes, poor Kohaku, you should treat him better, let him go back to his sister." Koran told him. Naraku looked at his mate, "No." he told Koran.

"Fine if you don't be nice to Kohaku then, I will never let you touch, kiss me or anything." he told Naraku and walked out the room.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin once again tortured Jaken with her game of tag. He thought, 'I need to get back soon, who knows what Koran is doing while I'm gone.' He sighed, closing his eyes and laying his head against the tree he was leaning on.

Rin ran up to him and said, "You look tired, Lord Sesshoumaru. Would you like to take a nap? Rin will wake you when you need." Rin said, smiling up at him.

"I'm fine, Rin, but I need to get back." Sesshoumaru said. Rin's face turned from a smile to a frown. "Lord Sesshoumaru, can Rin come, too? Rin is sad when Lord Sesshoumaru is not here." Rin said.

"Very soon, you and I will be together, but I don't want you around Naraku." he told her patting his hand on her head.

"Jaken!, take Rin back to the castle and you know what will happen if something happens to her." Sesshoumaru said standing up.

"Yes, milord." he said quivering. Sesshoumaru left the two and headed back to Naraku's castle.

Sesshoumaru landed in front of the castle and walked in. He said, "Koran. I'm back." As he walked into his chambers. When he realized Koran wasn't there, he growled and walked down the hall, following Koran's scent

. He walked into Naraku's chambers to see Koran and Kohaku sitting on Naraku's bed, Kirara in Koran's lap, sleeping. Koran looked up and gasped, the blood draining from his face. "Naraku!" He yelled. Naraku walked into the room to see Sesshoumaru staring at Koran.

"Sesshoumaru back so soon." Naraku said moving in front of Koran.

"Why is out of his chains and in your room?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Well after you left he and I had a talk and well I made him my mate." Naraku said to him. "Your what?!" Sesshoumaru growled out.

"My mate." Naraku said again.

"The hell he is, he's mine." he growled looking at Koran.

Naraku sighed and showed Sesshoumaru the mark. Sesshoumaru growled and said, "You will pay for this, I swear." He then walked out of the room and down to his own, slamming the door behind him, breaking it in half. He then yelled, "One of you fix this door!" Then some of the servants went and changed the doors. They then closed it and left quickly, not wanting to face Sesshoumaru's wrath.

Naraku sighed. "I knew he wasn't going to like it. Oh well." Naraku said. He then turned to Koran, Kohaku, and Kirara. "You'll be safe in here." Naraku said, and he walked out of the room.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Koran asked him, seeing Naraku had not gone too far. Naraku growled and turned back around. to look at Koran.

"And what will that be?" he asked Koran.

"What we talked about earlier." Koran reminded him.

"Oh that." he said glaring at Kohaku.

"Kohaku, I..you see, this is hard. I'm sorry for starving you and making you kill all your family." Naraku said.

Kohaku looked at Koran. "Koran you can never leave you made him apologize." Kohaku said smiling.

"Oh well, it's worth it." Koran said, laughing and shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. Kohaku laughed and petted the sleeping Kirara. He then stood up and said, "Let's go out to Naraku's garden! We'll be safe there, too."

He then grabbed Koran's hand and pulled him out of the room, running down the hall and out back, to the garden. Kohaku went to the lilys. 'Sango's favorite.' Kohaku thought, stroking a petal as he thought of his sister.

Sesshoumaru was beyond angry."How dare he take what's mine." he growled, Sesshoumaru walked over to the window he could still smell Koran's scent, he noticed when Naraku came in the room, Koran's fear of him left.

"He cleaned his wounds and somehow had earned Naraku's trust. "Well maybe I should earn Kohaku's trust that would be the perfect payback." he said with a grin.

Kohaku got chill up his back and shivered. "Are you ok?" Koran asked him.

"Yeah, I just felt like someone walked on my grave." he told Koran.

"Oh, well, come on, lets go deeper in the garden, I want to get some fresh air." Koran said, and the two walked down the path, admiring the flowers and pointing out different kinds. "Oh, look at this daffodil! It's red." Koran said, indicating the flower.

"Yeah, there are all sorts of colors." Kohaku said. He then felt like someone was watching him, but when he looked around, nobody was there except for Koran and him.

"You ok, Kohaku-kun?" Koran asked.

"Yeah, just admiring the garden." Kohaku lied, smiling

Kohaku looked at Koran, he noticed Sesshoumaru looked pretty angry. Sesshoumaru walked out his room and walked down the hall, the servants quickly got out his way. He stopped one of the servants.

"Where is Naraku?" he asked the shaking man.

"M..master Naraku is in the kitchen." he said to him.

"Excellent, make sure he stays there and I'll spare your life." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Yes, milord." the man said and ran to the kitchen to keep Naraku busy

Sesshoumaru walked out the castle, he smelt both males, he walked to the garden, remembering Kagome going there, thinking it would save her. Sesshoumaru walked up to the two males and said, "Hello, Kohaku, Koran." Both males spun around and Kirara growled at him, transforming into her bigger form.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk."

"Talk about what? How you hurt people and ruin their lives?" Kohaku growled, glaring at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with a hurt expression, "Have I ever hurt you Kohaku?, even when you told me you loved my daughter I let you live." he told him.

Koran looked at him. "You have a daughter?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned and glared at Koran. "Are you speaking to me traitor?" he asked.

"What does it sound like, idiot?" Koran said. Sesshoumaru growled at him. Kohaku said, "How is Rin, anyway? I haven't seen her in forever."

"She's fine. Her usual self." Sesshoumaru said, turning back to Kohaku.

"That's good. Hopefully when I get out of here, I'll be able to see her someday." Kohaku said. He then picked a few flowers. A red rose, a red daffodil, a lily, and a purple carnation.

He then handed them to Sesshoumaru and said, "Next time you see Rin, give her these for me, ok?" "Sure." Sesshoumaru said. Kohaku nodded once and then he turned and walked down the isle, Koran and Kirara following him.

Sesshoumaru smirked, he melted the flowers the moment Kohaku,, Koran and Kiara were gone. "Fool, Kohaku you will pay for Naraku's sins.

Naraku in the meantime was being asked many questions by his servants, since when had they wanted to talk to him, they usually run in fear.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" he asked the man

"Master, I just want to get to know you is all." he said

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling your lying to me?" he asked, looking down at the servant.

"I-I'm not lying, sir! I really just want to know more about my master." The man said. Naraku sighed and got back to chopping vegetables.

"S-sir? Why are you cooking dinner? You should leave that to us." The man said.

"Because, I am making dinner for someone. Now, you are dismissed." Naraku said. The man bowed and walked out of the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru watched Kohaku and Koran, he would get Kohaku later when Naraku was busy with his pet!, he growled, no wonder he was so agreeable to watch Koran.

Sesshoumaru stormed back inside to run into the servant he had sent to watch Naraku.

"Why aren't you with Naraku?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Because, sir, he got suspicious and dismissed me." The man said, shaking.

"Well, I have done what was needed anyway, you are dismissed, go do your work." Sesshoumaru said, waving his head dismissive.

The man nodded and went his way, leaving Sesshoumaru in the hallway. 'I will get you, Kohaku. And you, Naraku. Just wait.' Sesshoumaru thought, smirking.

Naraku came out the kitchen satisfied with the dinner taht was ready, he saw Sesshoumaru standing in the entranceway. "Sesshoumaru about Koran, I'm sorry but after I saw how you had treated him I had no choice but to take matters into my own hands, he asked for my help, maybe it's guilt for all I let you do to Kagome." he said

"What I did to Kagome, exactly what did I do to her?" Sesshoumaru asked him

: Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru. "Are you so much an idiot that you have forgotten already?!" Naraku growled.

"You raped her, you beat her senseless, she was almost dead with you around!" He yelled, walking up to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It isn't like you didn't beat her."

"I did, but not like you did!!! And I didn't rape her!!!" Naraku yelled. He then pushed past Sesshoumaru and walked down the hall.

Koran came back inside and bumped into Sesshoumaru. "Careful." Sesshoumaru growled at him. Koran eyes went wide, "Fear me now do you Koran, don't think this is over, I will have you." Sesshoumaru said to him and walked off.

Koran heart was beating, he quickly walked back to the room he shared with Naraku.

Just as he sat down on the bed, Naraku walked in and said, "Dinners ready, if your hungry, Koran." Koran jumped when he first heard him, but when he saw it was Naraku, he nodded and said, "Ok, let's go." He then stood up and grabbed Naraku's hand, shocking Naraku.

"Alright, lets go." Naraku said, and the two walked down the hall to the dining room.

Koran looked around to see if he saw any sign of Sesshoumaru. Naraku led him to the dinning hall, "I hope you like this, I made it myself." Naraku told him as he served Koran. "I'm sure it'll be good, he said looking around again for any signs of his other self.

Sesshoumaru walked into the dining hall and sat in his usual seat. Koran no longer sat next to him, he now sat next to Naraku. Sesshoumaru glared at the two.

Koran took a bite of his food and said, "Wow, this is good!" Naraku smirked and said,

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Sesshoumaru was silent through the whole dinner, while Naraku and Koran talked through the whole thing. Kohaku said he wasn't hungry, but he had food for Kirara. So he walked out into the garden. Sesshoumaru finished his meal first, and knowing where to find the young male, walked out to the garden as well to find Kohaku in the lilies.

"Kohaku you seem to like the flowers a lot Why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Kohaku jumped. "Why are you following me?" he asked reaching for his weapon only to discover he left it in the castle.

"No weapon?, now what will you do, Naraku is to busy with Koran to do anything. he said to Kohaku.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru? Have you turned into a creepy stalker like Naraku was when I was under his control?" Kohaku asked, smirking.

"No, I just wanted to stroll through the garden." Sesshoumaru said, leaning against a nearby tree. "

On Naraku's side? I don't think so." Kohaku retorted, standing up. Kirara was growling at Sesshoumaru, standing at Kohaku's feet. She then turned into her larger self. Kohaku petted her fur, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright, he hasn't done anything, yet." Kohaku said. Kirara at least stopped growling, but she stayed in her larger form.

Sesshoumaru looked at the cat., and then back at Kohaku. "Tell me Kohaku why are you afraid of me all of the sudden?" Sesshoumaru asked as he picked up a Lilly and crushed it in his hand.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Kohaku yelled at him.

"You sure about that?" he asked disappearing and reappearing in a flash now standing behind Kohaku. "You see how fast I am, that cat couldn't kill me if she wanted to."

"Kohaku, Kohaku, you do fear me as you should but I won't kill you, no that be too easy." he said with a smirk, he turned Kohaku around to face him, come to my room after Naraku and Koran are in their chambers." he said looking in his brown eyes.

"Why? What is it you want with me?" Kohaku asked.

"Just be there." Sesshoumaru said, he then disappeared and reappeared in front of the door leading back into the castle. He walked back inside and went to his room to await Kohaku. Kohaku was shivering, he was so afraid. "Kirara, what am I going to do?" He whispered, petting the cat.

She whined and rubbed against him, trying to comfort him. "Your going to stay with Koran tonight." Kohaku said. Kirara nodded her head. Kohaku then walked back inside and went to the room he slept in.

"That was good. Koran said wiping his mouth, I had no idea you knew how to cook." he said. "A lot of people don't, but I'm glad you liked, about Kirara, when I send Kohaku back I will be sending Kirara back as well, I know you won't like that so tomorrow I will take you to a place where there are plenty of kittens like Kirara, so you can have one of your own." Naraku told him as the servants cleared the table.

"Ok!" Koran said, smiling. Naraku nodded. Kohaku walked into the dining hall and said,

"Hey, Koran, Kirara wants to stay with you tonight, is that alright?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course!" Koran said. Kohaku nodded and walked out of the dining hall back to his room.

'Now I just have to wait for them both to go to sleep.' Kohaku thought, frowning, as he sat down on his bed. "Kirara, whatever your sensitive ears hear tonight, don't do anything." Kohaku said, scratching the cat behind her ears. Kirara mewled her promise, and Kohaku smiled a little.

"I don't know what he's going to do. I'm actually scared Kirara." Kohaku said.

Kirara rubbed her head under his hand, comforting him. He smirked as he scratched her ears again, earning a purr from the little cat.

"Kohaku looked sad, I wonder why. Koran said standing up and stretching,

" I think he misses his sister." Naraku told him.

"I do hope I get more attention than Kirara." Naraku said as he to stood up.

"More attention, your not jealous of a little kitten are you, oo can we get two, so than can have kitten?" he asked Naraku grabbing his hand in his.

Sure, if that's what you want." Naraku said, kissing Koran softly on his lips. They then walked to their room, but Koran walked to Kohaku's to get Kirara. He knocked on the door and when Kohaku said, "Come in." He walked inside.

"Kirara, you ready?" Koran asked. The cat mewled and jumped into his arms. "Kohaku, you ok?" Koran asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, just tired. It's been a long day." Kohaku said, smiling.

Koran smiled, too, and said, "Well, me and Naraku are going to bed. Kirara will be back in the morning, or when you come get her. Good night."

"Goodnight. Be good, Kirara." Kohaku said. The cat purred and they walked out of the room.

Kohaku sighed, he did not want to do this but what choice did he really have, he got off the bed and slowly walked down the long dark hallway, "Naraku probably won't hear me since he's with Koran." He now stood in font of Sesshoumaru's door, he lightly knocked on the door, hoping to turn and go if Sesshoumaru didn't hear.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Sesshoumaru opened the door to see Kohaku standing there. "Well I'm glad you obeyed, I would hate to had to hunt you down." he said to him.

"You didn't really give me much of a choice." he said as he walked in Sesshoumaru's bedroom. "What are you going to do with me?" Kohaku asked as he moved as far away from Sesshoumaru as he could.

: "I'm going to have some fun." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Kohaku glared at him, saying, "You are not going to lay a FINGER on me. Or in your case, a claw."

Sesshoumaru laughed at him, "Kohaku you seem to think you have a choice, in the matter, Naraku is too busy with Koran to care about you." Sesshoumaru told him.

Kohaku fell backwards on the bed, as Sesshoumaru stalked over to him. "Stay away from me, you dog!" he yelled.

Sesshoumaru pounced on Kohaku, placing his hand over Kohaku's mouth.

Sesshoumaru, smiled down at the young teen "Kohaku be good and this won't hurt much." he said

: Kohaku started to squirm under Sesshoumaru, trying to wriggle free. Sesshoumaru bent low and whispered in his ear, "If you keep doing that, I might change." Kohaku stopped instantly. Sesshoumaru smirked as he felt Kohaku shaking under him. Sesshoumaru straightened and looked into Kohaku's eyes, recognizing the fear that he loved, craved.

" Turn into what?" he asked afraid to hear the answer. "Please Sesshoumaru why do this to me, I never did anything to anger you, I love Rin." he said as he tried to fight Sesshomaru.

Sesshoumaru eyes began to turn red. "Damn it." he said as he tried to think of what to do. Kohaku bared his neck he was submitting to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled, he licked Kohaku's neck. Kohaku smelled sweet, like mango and another scent he could place his finger on.

Naraku and Koran were sitting on the bed, playing with Kirara. Naraku's ears perked up and he said, "Something's wrong." Koran looked up at him and asked, "What do you mean?" Naraku got up and ran out of the room, Koran following him.

They ran down to Sesshoumaru's room. Naraku tried the handle to see it was locked. He kicked the door, sending it to swing and hit the wall.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku"May I help you Naraku?" he asked as he sat up, with Kohaku sitting in his lap. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"Oh, Kohaku and I are just getting to know each other. he said isn't that right Kohaku?". Kohaku looked at Naraku and Koran. "Yes, we're just getting to know each other." he said to Naraku.

: Koran started to walk towards Kohaku, but Naraku held him back, saying, "He may kill you if you get to close. See his eyes? He is not himself. Isn't that right, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked, glaring at him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Yes, and if you don't leave, I'll have to kill you, as well."

"Please I'm okay, you can leave Master." he said. Sesshoumaru growled. "I am your master." he hissed in Kohaku's ear.

"Yes, I'm sorry, please leave us Naraku, Koran he said as Sesshoumaru nuzzled his neck. Naraku grabbed Koran by the hand.

"We can't leave him here!" he yelled.

"For now we must Sesshoumaru won't kill Kohaku." he told him.

Koran glared at Sesshoumaru, tears in his eyes. He said, "Don't think this will be forgotten, dog." He then, reluctantly, let Naraku lead him out of the room, closing the door as much as they could behind them.

Sesshoumaru then turned back to Kohaku and whispered, "Now, where were we?"

Kohaku, kissed Sesshoumaru on his lips, "Master I, please don't kill me, I want to see my sister again." Kohaku said to him. Sesshoumaru kissed him on his lips.

"Do as I say and you will." Sesshoumaru told him. Kohaku, nodded his head and kissed Sesshoumaru's hands.

Sesshoumaru growled in approval to Kohaku's movement. He then bent down and started to kiss Kohaku on the neck, trailing down tho his shoulder. Kohaku shivered under him as he did. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself as he continued.

Kohaku, looked at Sesshoumaru's eyes, they were still red, "I.. I don't feel so good." Kohaku said to him hoping that would work, get the demon off of him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Kohaku, don't forget I can tell when your lying." He then went for Kohaku's shirt, pulling it over his head. Kohaku started to squirm again, not wanting this. He looked into Sesshoumaru's red eyes and said, "Please, let me go."

"When I'm done." he said as he pushed Kohaku back down on the bed. Kohaku glared at him, Kohaku kept his legs closed there was no way he was letting Sesshomaru take him.

"You're not thinking straight, I'm a human a lower being." Kohaku said to him.

"You want a demon, not me I can't give you pups, or whatever it is you really want." he said to Sesshoumaru's beast.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he said, "Oh, you can. You can give me the release I need." He then pinned Kohaku's wrists above his head as he went for Kohaku's bottoms.

Kohaku moved his legs, trying to get a good grip to pry Sesshoumaru off of him. He growled, "Get off of me!"

Sesshoumaru laughed at him, I love your sprit this will be fun." he said as he lifted Kohaku legs up and portioned himself at Kohaku's entrance. "No Sesshoumaru!" he screamed.

Naraku heard the screaming, "Why aren't you helping him!?" Koran yelled.

"I have no choice but to leave him be. In his demon form, I am no match for Sesshoumaru. His demon side gets what it wants, one way or another." Naraku said, looking at the sheets, not wanting to face the glare of Koran.

Koran stood up and started to pace, saying, "This isn't right! We should help him, not just sit here and listen to him suffer!"

Naraku looked at him. "I know this is all new to you, but this in the demon way, this is what Sesshoumaru was going to do to you when he came back." Naraku told him as he stood up and walked over to him.

"Koran I know you hate this but if you go in there Sesshoumaru might turn into his true form and you won't stand a chance, so please come back to bed, in the morning we will go and check on Kohaku." he said to him.

Koran's eyes filled with tears as he rested his forehead on Naraku's chest, scrunching his hands into fists around the fabric. He said, "Kohaku looked so... scared." Naraku led Koran to the bed and laid him down on it, crawling beside him and cuddling against his back, wrapping his arm around Koran's waist, trying to comfort him.

"I know, but Kohaku is stronger than you think, he has gone on many missions for me." he said. Kohaku cried as Sesshoumaru pounded into him, he dug his hands into the sheets closing his eyes praying this be over soon.

Sesshoumaru's face was tilted, facing the ceiling, as he pounded into Kohaku over and over again, his eyes closed. He could feel Kohaku trembling beneath him, and thought, '_Good, this is going better than I planned.'_ He felt Kohaku's muscles tightening around him.

Kohaku, yelled as he came all over Sesshoumaru's stomach, "Oh, he said as he panted , Sesshoumaru wasn't finished with him yet. Sesshoumaru bit into his neck as he spilled his seed inside of Kohaku.

: Kohaku screamed in pain, gripping the sheets tighter, writhing in pain. Sesshoumaru drew his fangs out, satisfied with the mark that would form. He said, "Lovely." He then bent down and kissed Kohaku hard on the lips, knowing it would leave a bruise on them in the morning. He looked into Kohaku's eyes and saw the pain that he wanted to see.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned back to their beautiful golden color. He pulled the sheets up over his and Kohaku's body, Kohaku was to afraid to move, he hated not knowing what was going to happen to him.

: Kohaku knew Sesshoumaru would be listening, so he asked, "What is going to happen to me now?" "You are my mate now." Sesshoumaru said, pulling Kohaku closer, much to Kohaku's disagreement. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kohaku's stomach and said, "You will only obey me now, understand?"

"Yes... master." Kohaku replied reluctantly.

Kohaku, decided not to cry. "Will I still be able to see Naraku and Koran?" he asked. Sesshoumaru placed his hand over Kohaku's chest. "Of course Kohaku, as long as you obey all my orders starting with Killing Kagome."


	14. Chapter 14

ch 14

"Inuyasha we have to rest it's getting dark." Kagome told him.

"I agree with Kagome." Sango said to him.

"What about Naraku and Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked them.

"They're not going anywhere, and we can't fight them if we're tired." Miroku said .

"Well, maybe he can." Kagome said, nodding to Inuyasha, giggling a little.

"Yeah, she's tired. She always does this when it's time to sleep." Inuyasha said.

They walked to a clearing and set up their camp. Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag, Shippo with her. Sango and Miroku sat against a tree, dozing. Inuyasha jumped into the tree closest to Kagome, keeping an eye on her. 'She is very precious to me, but why? When I'm around her, my heart stops.' He thought, staring down at her sleeping form.

Kohaku looked at Sesshoumaru in disbelief. " I can't kill her." he said to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kohaku.

"I'm sorry Kohaku did you think I was asking you if you could kill her?, It's an order, do you want me to remind you of what happens when you disobey me?" he asked him.

"No, master. But if I do, I will be killed." Kohaku said.

"Not if you have my protection." Sesshoumaru said, cupping Kohaku's cheek. Kohaku blushed and looked down at the sheets.

"Kill Kagome, Kohaku." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes master." Kohaku said, struggling to not let the tears fall.

Kohaku looked over at the window. "Can I leave now please?" Kohaku asked him.

"And where will you be going?" he asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was going to go back to my room and get some sleep." he said

"You are in your room." Sesshoumaru said.

"What?" Kohaku asked, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"You're my mate now, Kohaku. Therefore, we share the same room." Sesshoumaru said, kissing Kohaku's lips, surprising him. When he drew away, Kohaku said, "Yes, master. May I get some sleep now?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said. Kohaku turned on the bed, his back facing Sesshoumaru. He felt Sesshoumaru's arm on his stomach. The next thing he knew, he was sliding across the bed to gently hit Sesshoumaru's chest.

Kohaku heart began to beat fast, This was one time he wished that Naraku had killed him like he threatened to do so many times.

"I know you don't really care about me, you're just using me to get back at Naraku for taking Koran away from you, so what happens after Kagome is killed?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"I will think about it then. For now, get some sleep." Sesshoumaru said, closing his eyes. Kohaku nodded, also closing his eyes. Soon after, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning and saw everybody else was awake, cooking breakfast. "Why didn't you guys wake me?" Kagome asked.

"We wanted to let you sleep, Kagome." Sango said.

"We have a long day ahead of us, and you needed as much rest as you could get." Miroku added.

"I know, I just hope Koran is okay I didn't like the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes." she said as she sat down and waited for breakfast to be ready.

"Kagome do you think Sesshoumaru is going to hurt Koran?" Shippo asked her as he hopped into her lap.

"I don't know. I hope not." Kagome said, ruffling his hair. Sango sat beside her, handing her some breakfast.

"Who knows, maybe he'll even come to us." Kagome said, taking a bit of the fish they caught for breakfast. "I don't know. We'll just have to see." Inuyasha said, sitting next to the fire, staring into it, while his sword rested on his shoulder.

Naraku looked over at Koran who seemed to still be in a bad mood. "Koran I want you to stay away from Sesshoumaru, do you understand me?" he asked him as he looked at the sacred jewel in his hand.

"Why?, in my time if Sesshoumaru did to Kohaku what he did here, he'd be locked up." he told him.

"Koran, are you listening to me?" Naraku asked. Koran looked at him and said,

"Yeah, you want me to stay away from Sesshoumaru. I understand."

"Good." Naraku said, walking over to him. Koran wrapped his arms around Naraku's waist, saying, "How could I have let that happen to him?"

"How could you have stopped a demon twice your size?" Naraku asked him

"But Kohaku is younger than me, for his innocence to be taking that way, he'll never enjoy it, Sesshoumaru will see to that." Koran reminded him.

Hmmmm, I guess your right." Naraku said. Koran looked at Kirara, curled up on the bed.

"What are we going to do, Naraku? How can we help him?" Koran asked, looking back at Naraku.

"I don't know. We'll have to think of something." Naraku said. Koran nodded. He walked over to the bed and sat down, petting Kirara.

"Well, we have to think of something fast, then." Koran said. "I know." Naraku replied.

Kohaku woke up at the crack of dawn he rubbed his eyes, he looked over to see Sesshoumaru still asleep, he slowly and very carefully disentangle himself from Sesshoumaru, he climb out the bed and put his clothes back on, he was going to try and talk to Naraku.

Kohaku quietly slipped out of the room and when he was far enough, he ran through the halls, trying to locate Naraku's room. When he finally found it, he knocked on the door. Koran opened the door to see Kohaku standing there. He pulled him into the room and closed the door. "Kohaku, are you alright?" Koran asked.

"Yeah. I need to talk to Naraku." Kohaku said.

"I'm right here" Naraku said as he sat up in bed.

"He mated me, and he wants me to kill Kagome." he told Naraku.

"I see, you do know I won't allow that." Naraku told him.

"Yes, but you're not my master anymore he is." he said to him.

"Where is Sesshoumaru now?" Koran asked. "He's still sleeping." Kohaku told them. Koran smiled. "Good I think I'll go an poison him." he said.

"Koran, what did I say about STAYING AWAY from Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked, an eyebrow raised.

Koran sighed and turned to him, saying, "Fine, YOU poison him."

Naraku chuckled, saying, "Good luck with that one. He has a wonderful sense of smell." Naraku said, wiping his eye.

Sesshoumaru woke up to find Kohaku gone. "Hmm, so you ran to Naraku for help." he decided not to go after him, he would wait for Kohaku to return to the bedroom he laid back down and pretended he was asleep.

"What are we going to do, then?" Koran asked.

"Well, we could put in a scentless poison." Naraku said.

"Good idea! But how and when are we going to do it?" Koran said, thinking out loud.

"How about over dinner in a couple of days? He wouldn't expect it." Kohaku said.

"That's good." Koran said. He turned to Naraku and asked, "What do you think, Naraku?"

"It's a good idea. Just hope he doesn't sense it." Naraku said.

Kohaku Nodded his head. "Well I better get back to the room before he wakes up." Kohaku said a d left Naraku's room, he walked back down the hall and to Seshoumaru's bedroom, he turned the knob and walked in the room, he then took his clothes off and got back in the bed.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand and traced Kohaku's lower back. "You left the room without my permission." Sesshoumaru said.

Kohaku shivered as Sesshoumaru's claw gently went down his back. "My apologies, master. I should not have left." Kohaku said. He heard Sesshoumaru chuckle behind him.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kohaku so he was on his back, and Sesshoumaru crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. "Master, what are you doing?" Kohaku asked. "

This is a better view point of your face as I talk to you." Sesshoumaru said.

Kohaku closed his eyes, and spoke "Please don't do this to me I don't want to do that again ." he cried as he kept his eyes closed. he was more afraid of Sesshoumaru than he was Naraku. "Please don't force me." Kohaku said to him.

"If you relax you will like it." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Please... I don't want this..." Kohaku said, pushing his hands on Sesshoumaru's chest. Knowing he was stronger, Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed Kohaku's lips while trailing his hands along Kohaku's sides. Kohaku shivered uncontrollably.

Sesshoumaru drew away. "Relax, Kohaku." He whispered huskily, his cheeks already flushed.

Kohaku, shook his head know as Sesshoumaru kissed him. He drew back and licked his lips. "Mmm you taste good, Kohaku,." Sesshoumaru said. "Master I'm hungry." Kohaku said as Sesshoumaru kissed and licked his neck. Kohaku moaned softly.

"We'll eat later." Sesshoumaru said, nibbling at Kohaku's neck, earning a soft moan from Kohaku. Sesshoumaru moved down to Kohaku's chest, running his hands up Kohaku's arms, all the way up to his hands. Sesshoumaru intertwined his fingers with Kohaku's while kissing, licking, and nibbling Kohaku's chest.

"No!, Kohaku yelled .

"So you want to start your lessons now hmm?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I don't want this, I hate you!" Kohaku yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru growled and let his hand glow, "Would you like to taste my poison claws?" he asked Kohaku.

Kohaku shook his head. "No? Then obey me." Sesshoumaru said, grasping Kohaku's wrists and pinning them above Kohaku's head. Kohaku gasped when Sesshoumaru did this. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to Kohaku's, forcing his tongue into Kohaku's mouth.

'Don't bite, don't bite, you don't want to be punished.' Kohaku chanted in his head as he tried to get Sesshoumaru to draw away.

Kohaku closed his eyes as Sesshoumaru tongue battled with each other when the kiss was over Kohaku was panting. "Please master, I'm hungry I'll stay here if you want can I just eat please and feed mt cat?"

"What's the problem Kohaku?, I'm not going to starve you, or are you having secret meetings with Naraku?" he asked.

"No, master. I have not met Naraku or Koran since last night." Kohaku said. Sesshoumaru smirked. He bent down to Kohaku's shoulder. He trailed his tongue all the way to Kohaku's ear, where he said, "Are you lying to me, pet?"

"N-no, master." Kohaku said, shivers running up and down his spine.

"You do know what will happen if you lie to me right?" Sesshomaru asked now looking into Kohaku's brown eyes.

"You will punish me." Kohaku said.

"Good." he said as he got off of him.

"Go find a maid and tell them to bring food in here for us both and to get your demon cat." Sesshomaru said to him.

"Yes, master." Kohaku said. He got off of the bed and put his clothes on. He walked out to see one of the maids walking down the hall.

"Hey, miss!" Kohaku said. The maid turned and said, "Yes, my lord?"

"Would you get some food for Lord Sesshoumaru, myself, and my cat? Also, would you get my cat from Lord Naraku and Lord Koran's chambers, please?"

"Yes, my lord." The maid said, curtsying to him

. "Thank you." Kohaku said. He then walked back into the room, closing the door behind him.

Kohaku, walked back over to the bed and sat down. "Master will you let me see my sister?" Kohaku asked finally thinking about his big sister and how he really missed her.

"It depends on how you behave." Sesshoumaru said, sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg crossed over the other, not even bothering to get clothing on.

Kohaku sighed and sat on the other side of the bed, as far as he could manage. 'Sango...' He thought, staring at his hands as they were folded in his lap.

"You know, Kohaku, that after we eat, I will have my fun, don't you?" Sesshoumaru said, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Kohaku stared down at the sheets and said reluctantly, "Yes... master."

Kohaku heard the knock at the door In came the maid with the food. Kohaku stopped her.

"I'll take it." he said to her. "Where is Kiara?"he asked him as he put he plates on the bed. "Right here." Naraku said dismissing the maid.

"Here you go." he said placing Kiara in Kohaku's arms.

"I had to pry her away from Koran." he said. "Sesshoumaru your woke." Naraku said to him.

"Yes. I awoke some time ago, didn't I, Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking at Naraku. "Yes... master." Kohaku said. Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "He won't be your servant for long, Sesshoumaru."

"Oh, what are you going to do? Mate him yourself, like you did with Koran?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking up to them.

He stood behind Kohaku, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Master, you realize you still do not have any clothing on, don't you?" Kohaku asked, staring at the floor.

"Yes, Kohaku, I realize that. Take the food inside, and wait for me." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku glared at him as Kohaku did as he was told. "I never knew you were one to be so petty, you would ruin Kohaku's life because I took Koran who was afraid for his life?," he asked him.

"Whose to say Koran still shouldn't fear for his life?" he said to Naraku.

Koran ran up behind Naraku. "Show up you evil demon !" he yelled.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. When Koran saw him, undressed, he blushed a deep red and turned away, saying, "We want Kohaku back, now!" Naraku sighed as Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"What makes you think I will give him back so easily?" Sesshoumaru said.

"We will get him back, one way or another, Sesshoumaru." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru smirked and closed the door, almost hitting Naraku's face.

Koran. growled and yelled "You rapist. child molester "He yelled.

Naraku put his hand over Koran's mouth and dragged him back to their room.

Kohaku in the meantime was still holding Kiara. "You're getting fat Kiara, What is master Naraku feeding you?" Kohaku then realized what he said and hoped Sesshoumaru hadn't heard him.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked over to Kohaku. "Who did you just call master?"He asked him.

Kohaku held Kiara close to his chest. "N..no one." he said.

"That isn't what I heard, Kohaku." Sesshoumaru said.

"I-i'm telling the truth, master, no-one." Kohaku stammered.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kirara from Kohaku's arms, making Kirara hiss. "No!" Kohaku said, reaching out for her. "Who is your master, Kohaku? Say it, or I will kill her." Sesshoumaru said. Kohaku reached for Kirara, but Sesshoumaru held her our of reach. "Say it, Kohaku." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Master Sesshoumaru! Master Sesshoumaru! Master Sesshoumaru! You are my master, Master Sesshoumaru!" Kohaku said, tears trickling down his face. Sesshoumaru smirked and dropped Kirara, having Kohaku catch her.

"Don't make the mistake again, and your cat will live. Now eat." Sesshoumaru said, sitting on the bed and starting to eat.

Kohaku kissed Kiara on her forehead, checking her for any damages, she meowed, and licked his hand. Kohaku ate his food slowly hoping to prolong any fun that his new master had planned for him. Kiara looked up at him. "I miss her too." he said to her.

"You hurt Sango to didn't you?"

: "No, I did not hurt your sister." Sesshoumaru said.

Kohaku fed some food to Kirara. '_You really are getting fat_.' Kohaku thought, scratching Kirara behind the ears, earning a purr from her.

Kohaku smiled at her. "Kohaku, breakfast is almost over. You know what that means don't you?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, master. Then you will have me, like you said earlier." Kohaku said, clenching his fists in anger.

Kiara hissed at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked at her, "You better keep her in check Kohaku if you want her to live." Sesshoumaru warned him.

"No leave her alone, she just doesn't understand!" he said holding her close to him.

"Why do you have to hurt her or Kagome they didn't do anything to you." Kohaku told Sesshoumaru.

"They are my enemies, Kohaku. Just as my dim-witted half-brother is my enemy." Sesshoumaru said.

Kohaku shook his head, saying, "Why do you hate him so much!? What did he do to you?"

"He took my sword from me. As well as my father." Sesshoumaru said.

"You raped Kagome!, you're nothing like Koran, I'd expect Naraku to do that but not you, you have Rin I thought that now you cared about humans and could see past your hate for humans and half breeds!" he yelled and threw his plate on the floor.

"My , my you spoiled boy, Naraku hasn't punished you enough." he growled.

Sesshoumaru stood up and picked Kiara up by the back of her neck. he then walked over to the door and opened it and threw her out the room. "No!." Kohaku yelled. Koran heard the scream and ran before Naraku could stop him.

Before he could go for the door, Kohaku was on his back on the bed, Sesshoumaru on top of him. "This is your punishment." He growled, and before Kohaku had time to breath, Sesshoumaru plunged into him, making him scream in pain. Koran arrived at the door to see Kirara outside of it, in her big form, clawing at the door. "He must have done something to not let anyone open it from the outside." Koran said. He started to beat on the door regardless. Kohaku screamed in pain every time Sesshoumaru thrusted into him.

"Help me!" he screamed as Sesshoumaru thrusted into him. "Master p..please stop ." he begged him. Sesshoumaru paid no heed to his cries enjoying the pain and misery he was giving Kohaku. "Kohaku, what's going on in there!?" Koran yelled banging on the door.

"I'll kill you for this Sesshoumaru!" he yelled.

Sesshoumaru finally reached his climax and spilled his seed into Kohaku, collapsing on top of him. Kohaku used what strength he had left and pushed Sesshoumaru off of him, making himself fall to the floor. Kohaku then crawled slowly to the other side of the room. He was able to reach up to the doorknob and he gripped it. When he collapsed, he turned the knob and the door opened, revealing Kirara and Koran. Kirara immediately to Kohaku's side, licking his face. Koran knelt down beside him.

Sesshoumaru sat up and growled at the intruders. "Koran you actually cam here without Naraku's protection, I don't know if you're brave or stupid." he said laughing. "Why did you do this to him?" Koran asked. "Koran get out of here, run." Kohaku said to him..

"Not without you, Kohaku. Kirara, get him out of here." Koran said, looking to the great cat. She nodded and scooped Kohaku onto her back, trotting out of the room. Koran glared at Sesshoumaru and growled, "If you EVER touch him again, I'll kill you." Before he let Sesshoumaru say anything, Koran ran down the hall to catch up to Kirara and Kohaku. He placed a hand on Kohaku's back, trying to keep him from falling.

'Naraku might have my hide for this, but I don't care, he needed help, so I went to him.' Koran thought as they entered the room he and Naraku shared. He picked Kohaku up from Kirara's back and placed him on the bed, pulling the covers over him. He then walked over to the door and closed it, locking it afterwards.

"Koran do you ever listen?" Naraku asked him. "He was hurt, you see how he is bleeding." Koran said to him.

"Yes I see that, but Sesshoumaru could've killed you." he said caressing his face. "I know but I was thinking about that at the time." he told him.

"I'm going to the springs you stay in here with the door locked." he told him and left the room.

Right after Naraku left the room, Koran closed and locked the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kohaku's now sleeping form. he was curled into a ball under the blankets. Koran stroked Kohaku's hair, thinking, 'There is no way I will let Sesshoumaru touch him again. Not without killing me first.' He then started to pet Kirara, who was laying between him and Kohaku. She meowed worriedly, nuzzling Kohaku.

Koran 'sshhh'd' her, picking her up. "Let him sleep. He needs it." Koran said. Kirara meowed and laid down, closing her eyes for a nap.

Naraku stepped into the springs and sighed. "Want company spider?" Sesshoumaru asked he was now wearing a white robe.

"Are you going to try and kill me?" Naraku asked him.

"No, if I want to kill someone, It'll be in Inuyasha 's group." he told him.

"So have you had your fill of Kohaku?" Naraku asked him.

"Not even close. You better keep a close eye on Koran. Who knows what I'll do if I have him alone, after taking Kohaku from me this morning." Sesshoumaru said.

Naraku smirked. "Then he shall never be alone." Naraku said, washing his hair in the water. Sesshoumaru smirked at him. Naraku stepped out of the springs, grabbing his robe. He put it on and left, not looking back or saying anything to him.

Kohaku sat up in the bed, rubbed his head, "Koran what are you still doing in here?" he asked him.

"I'm not going anywhere till Naraku comes back, Sesshoumaru is angry at me right now." he said as he looked at him.

"Koran I appreciate everything that you're doing for me but I am mated to Sesshoumaru now, I can't stay away from him." he told him.

Koran stared at him, deeply breathing so he wouldn't kill something. He said, "Kohaku, I will die before he lays a hand on you like that again."

Kohaku said, "Koran, he is my mate now, he has the right to do whatever he wants with me. It isn't my choice of what he does." Koran sighed. Kirara woke up to see Kohaku awake. She mewled happily and jumped into his lap, instantly curling up into a ball and purring. Koahku chuckled as he petted her.

He then said without looking at Koran, "Koran, I want to thank you for what you are trying to do, but I have no choice."

"If you were in my time you would go to the authorities, Kohaku at least take a bath if you must go back to him". he said as he sat down on the bed.

Kohaku petted Kirara. "A bath sounds nice he said taking Kirara off his lap and standing up slowly I'm go to my room and get my supplies he said patting him on the shoulder don't worry too much about me I was once a demon slayer ." he said and left the room and went down to his bedroom.

: He went into his bedroom and was gathering his supplies then walked out his room and down to the hot springs, he froze when he saw Sesshoumaru there.

Sesshoumaru heard someone walk in. He turned around in the hot springs to see Kohaku standing there, wide-eyed. He smirked as he said, "Kohaku, come in here. I'll wash you."

Kohaku had no choice but to obey. He sighed as he walked over and stripped off his clothes, setting them neatly on the ground next to his supplies. He then climbed into the spring, sitting across from Sesshoumaru.

Kohaku looked at him. "Please forgive me master for leaving with Koran." he said holding his head down, "I have every right to be punished for making you angry in the bedroom,." he said to afraid to look into those golden eyes of his. "I didn't tell any one of your plans for Kagome." he said

Sesshoumaru looked at him."That good Kohaku, I would hate to punish you for telling my plans he said as he looked his body over. He could smell Koran's scent on him

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kohaku's body wash and went over to him, saying, "Kohaku, turn around. I'm going to wash you." "Yes, master." Kohaku said, obeying him. Sesshoumaru scrubbed at Kohaku's skin, getting the scent off of him. When he was done, without warning, he pulled Kohaku onto his lap, startling the young teen.

"What, what are you doing?" he asked him as he brushed against something hard, "No Master not in here please!, he yelled as he looked at those deadly claws of Sesshoumaru. "Relax Kohaku." he said whispering against his ear.

"Please I'll be good just not this, I'm still sore from the last time." he pleaded with him.

"Kohaku, I have had enough of your begging." Sesshoumaru whispered. Before Kohaku could say anything else, Sesshoumaru brought him down hard, his length going into Kohaku all the way, making him whimper in pain, biting his lower lip so he wouldn't scream. Sesshoumaru licked his mark on Kohaku's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Kohaku exposed it more to him, submitting.

Koran paced back and forth in his room , where was Naraku?, he wondered as he laid down on the bed. Naraku finally came back in the room and saw Koran laying down. "Where is Kohaku?" he asked him.

Koran sat up, "He um, well eh went to take a bath in the hot springs." he told him.

Naraku growled. He looked to Koran and said, "Koran, how could you let him leave! Sesshoumaru is at the hot springs!"

Koran sat up, shocked. He stammered, "Naraku, I-I didn't kn-know..." Naraku sighed. He walked over to him and took his hand, saying, "It's alright, you didn't know. Come on, we have to go get him before something bad happens."

Kohaku closed his eyes as Sesshoumaru moved in and out of him. "Master please , it hurts he said as he moved his hand over his own legs. "It feels like you're killing me. he whined.

Sesshoumaru kissed him on his neck again, "Kohaku you're mine I can do whatever I please with you and after today we're leaving Naraku's castle."

: Kohaku squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip. After a moment, he whispered, "Yes... master." He clenched his fists to the pain, drawing a little blood. Sesshoumaru started to go faster and harder, until he suddenly sucked in air, releasing inside of Kohaku.

Kohaku whimpered as Sesshoumaru pulled out of him and set him beside him. Sesshoumaru placed his arm around Kohaku's shoulders as he tried to move away.

"Master, what is it?" he asked him as he butt hurt him , it was getting well too., what was it with demon males thinking they owned all humans..

"Why are you in a hurry to leave my side hmmm?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I'm not but you just said we're leaving so I was going to pack." he said

"We'll pack when we are finished here." Sesshoumaru said, drawing Kohaku back to rest against his side. Kohaku winced as pain shot through his lower area as he settled down next to Sesshoumaru. He looked down at his palms in the water, to see nail marks in them. He closed his eyes and thought of his sister, and hoping to see her again.

Naraku walked down to the hot springs and opened the door to see Sesshoumaru and Kohaku. Kohaku yelped and his his face in the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck. "Sesshoumaru what the hell are you doing, I told you to leave him alone!" Naraku yelled at him.

"Not going to happen he is my mate now Naraku, see i took your boy like took mine."

Naraku growls, "There is a difference I didn't rape Koran, Koran came to me because of what you did to him!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku, his grip tightening on Kohaku, making him wince. Sesshoumaru got out of the water, leaving Kohaku sitting there. He got out and put his clothing on, running out of the room. He ran down to Naraku and Koran's room, and ran inside. Naraku glared right back at Sesshoumaru as he put his robe back on. The two stood there, measuring each other down. 'If he beats me, he has the right to take my land from me.' They both thought. 'And everything, or everyone, in it.' They added.

Koran looked at them with wide eyes, Kohaku; Ran out the hot springs and ran into Naraku's bedroom where the two were. "Master don't please I'm ready to go !" Kohaku yelled at him.

"Stay out of this boy, we will be leaving as s soon as I rid the world of this filth once and for all." he growled.


	15. Chapter 15

ch 15

ch 15

Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku, his claws shimmering green with his poison. Naraku jumped, somersaulting over Sesshoumaru, landing behind him. He kicked him in the back, sending him into the wall. Kohaku stared at the fight in shock and fear. Sesshoumaru growled, turning around, his eyes turning red as he stared at Naraku.

Naraku smirked at Sesshoumaru, an eyebrow raised as he asked, "What's the matter, Sesshoumaru? Haven't you been practicing?"

"You damn half breed!" he yells at him as his form starts to change.

Kohaku looked at Naraku "Master Naraku why did you have to tease him?" he asks him as he goes to run for cover

Naraku's castle was about to be destroyed. Sesshoumaru's form changed and as he did the roof of the castle came off reveling Sesshoumaru in his true form. Sesshoumaru Growled and bared his perfect milky white fangs as Naraku.

: Naraku looked up and yelled, "Is that all you've got!? Just your true form? Well, come on!!" He then jumped up, attacking Sesshoumaru with his hands, that were now transformed into claws.

Kohaku poked his head out to see what was going on. When he had the chance, he ran out of the door and down the hallway, trying to find Koran.

"Koran. Koran!" he yelled as he ran till he found Koran in Naraku's bedroom

"Kohaku what is it?" he asked him.

"We have to get out of here, Sesshoumaru and Naraku are going to kill each other." he told him pulling him by his hand.

Sesshoumaru Batted Naraku with his massive claws knocking him to the ground.

Naraku got up and jumped towards Sesshoumaru's face, swiping with his claws. Sesshoumaru moved his head aside and snapped his jaws at Naraku, growling at him.

"Is that all you've got!?" Naraku yelled, scratching Sesshoumaru's nose.

Sesshoumaru howled in pain, rearing back on his hind legs, pawing at his nose, and Naraku, who was still on it.

Sesshoumaru Narrowed his eyes at Naraku and pushed him off of him knocking him to the ground again this time he picked Naraku up in his mouth and bit down not enough to kill but not to cause pain. Naraku growled as he felt Sesshoumaru's fangs bite into him.

Kohaku and Koran ran out to see them fighting. "Naraku Stop!" Koran yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked at his reincarnation from the corner of his eye. He moved his head, now looking at him and Kohaku. Koran glared at Sesshoumaru. He yelled, "Sesshoumaru, put him down!!" He clenched his fists at his sides as tears streamed down his cheeks. Sesshoumaru growled, his claws digging into the ground. Naraku winced as Sesshoumaru's fangs dug deeper into his flesh.

Kohaku moved forward and looked up at Sesshoumaru."Master Sesshoumaru please let him go I won't misbehave no more after all I am your mate and I will do what you told me to do earlier.." he said to him.

Naraku heard him but was in pain. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and dropped Naraku out and bent down and sniffed Kohaku.

Kohaku held perfectly still as Sesshoumaru sniffed him. Koran ran over to Naraku, and skid on his knees towards him, stopping at his side. He ripped open his kimono to inspect the wounds. "You are very lucky, darling. He did not hit any vital organs or arteries." Koran said. He bent down and kissed Naraku on the lips. When he drew back, Naraku smiled, saying, "I'll be fine. But we must take care of Kohaku. He can't be Sesshoumaru's slave forever."

"Naraku said, sitting up. When Koran went to help him, Koran said, "You shouldn't move!" "Don't worry, my wounds are already partially healed." Naraku told him, showing him the healing wounds. Koran nodded and let Naraku stand up.

Sesshoumaru Licked Kohaku with his massive tongue pulling him close shielding him with his paw. "He barked as he looked at Kohaku, Kohaku rubbed his nose petting him softly. Sesshoumaru growled as he looked at Naraku warning him to back off, he wagged his tail back and forth as Kohaku petted him on his nose.

Kohaku reached up and scratched behind one of Sesshoumaru's ears, making him wag his tail more and growl in happiness. "Please, just don't hurt anyone anymore." Kohaku said, looking Sesshoumaru in the eye. Sesshoumaru licked him again and nuzzled his nose against Kohaku's cheek. Kohaku smiled and kept on petting him. Naraku sighed, staring at the two.

Koran couldn't believe it the dog demon was acting like a big overgrown puppy, "Hmm seems Kohaku knows how to bring out Sesshoumaru's soft side." he said to Naraku; Sesshoumaru sat up and looked at Naraku and Koran as he made sure Naraku couldn't get to Kohaku. he barked more and bent down and licked Koran on his face.

Naraku growled as He watched Sesshoumaru lick his mate on the face. Koran was too stunned to do anything but look.

Naraku rested a hand on Koran's shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku from the corner of his eye, still protecting Kohaku with his paw. He looked down at Kohaku and he gave Sesshoumaru a look that said, "Don't do it." Sesshoumaru sighed and licked Naraku on the face as well, in apology.

"What the?!" He s aid as he wiped his face.

"Naraku don't start he's making up with you," he told him.

"Fine but look what he did to my castle." he told him Sesshoumaru barked at Naraku as he wrapped his tail around Kohaku's smaller form.

"He'll fix it, won't you, Sesshoumaru?" Kohaku asked, looking up at his mate. Sesshoumaru panted, his tongue lolling out to the side. "That's a yes." Kohaku said, patting Sesshoumaru's paw.

Naraku sighed, his lips pursed a little. Koran placed a hand on Naraku's arm, saying, "Don't

Kohaku Rubs Sesshoumaru's soft fur.

Koran looked at the damage you two need to learn to control your tempers," he says to both of them.

Sesshoumaru looks at Naraku like it was all Naraku's fault for the fight starting.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It wasn't my fault." Naraku said, crossing his arms over his chest. Koran laughed as he stared at the two.

"You two are supposed to be adults, and demons, no less?" He asked, laughing. "You two are acting like five year olds." He added, holding his stomach in pain from the laughter.

: Sesshoumaru changes back into his human form." It was your fault Naraku." he said as he placed his arm around Kohaku's waist,

"Now Kohaku and I will be going I will send my workers to fix your castle you're welcome to stay at mine until the work is finished if you choose." he told him.

"I think I'll take up on that offer. As long as you don't touch Koran, I'm fine." Naraku said, wrapping his arm around Koran, drawing him closer.

"Same for Kohaku." Sesshoumaru said. "Deal."

Naraku said. "Deal." Sesshoumaru replied. Kohaku thought, 'Are things going to be the same, with him beating me and that?' He then looked back down to stare at Naraku and Koran.

Sesshoumaru picked Kohaku up and kissed him on his fore head. "Are you ready to go my pet?" he asked Kohaku.

"Yes ." he said to him He wondered if he was still going to make him kill Kagome. Koran looked at Kohaku "If you will follow me Naraku." he said to him.

Naraku nodded. He still had his hand on Koran's waist as he followed Sesshoumaru. Koran looked up at him and said, "Naraku, what do you think he will do to Kohaku?" Naraku looked down at him and said, "I'm not sure, Koran." They then turned their attention back to Sesshoumaru and Kohaku.

Kohaku Stayed still as he was taken to the castle , Koran looked around "Cool I was rich in my previous life." he told Naraku.

"Yes what is your relationship with my reincarnation?" Naraku wondered.

"We've been best friends since we were little." Koran said a dazed look in his eyes as they talked about Kaden.

Naraku said, "If you wish, we can go see him."

Koran's face lit up as he looked at him. "Really?" Koran asked.

"Really." Naraku told him, bending down and kissing him on his lips. Koran smiled when they drew apart. "I love you, Naraku." Koran said.

Naraku's eyes widened in surprise. "I love you, too." He managed to say.

Sesshoumaru shook his head Naraku was weak letting his heart being taking in by a human though the human was his reincarnation, maybe he should go back and take Kaden for himself He smirked at that idea.

"You're welcome to take any room you like I will have Jaken show you to your rooms." he told him as the walked into the palace.

Naraku nodded. He walked inside with Koran to look at the rooms Sesshoumaru had. They finally settled with one that had a view over Sesshoumaru's garden. "We'll take this one, Jaken." Naraku told the imp. "Alright." Jaken said, walking out of the room happily.

Koran leaned on the windowsill, saying, "The garden is beautiful, don't you think, Naraku?" "Yes, it certainly is." Naraku said.

Kohaku was placed on the bed Sesshoumaru sat down beside him. "There now you have a nice big bed, Kohaku Later you and I will talk about your mission on killing Kagome." he told him.

"But master I don't want to kill her." he told him.

Sesshoumaru grabbed him by his chin, "You're going to kill her Kohaku or do I have to punish you?" He asked him.

Kohaku closed his eyes and looked away. He then turned back, glaring at Sesshoumaru, and said, "Punish me all you like, kill me even, but I will not hurt her!" He stood up and ran out of the room and out of the castle to the gardens. He kept on running until he reached a field of lilies, his favorite place to be. He laid down on the ground, letting the flowers cover him.

Sesshoumaru growled and leapt out the window to go after Kohaku and beat him into submissions if he had too. "Hmm I wonder what's going on." Koran said to him as he watched Sesshoumaru in the garden.

Naraku walked over to the window, standing next to him. "I don't know. Maybe he lost something. Or someone." Naraku said. Koran's eyes widened. "Kohaku..." Koran said, looking at Naraku, fear in his eyes. "There isn't anything I can do, Koran." Naraku said gravely.

"Maybe not, but I can." Koran said, running out of the room

Sesshoumaru sniffed around for Kohaku's scent he found it and looked through the fields he saw Kohaku Laying down. Sesshoumaru bent down and grabbed Kohaku up by his shirt. "Very disobedient Kohaku." he growled tilting Kohaku's neck and licked his mating mark. I don't really need you to kill Kagome but you will be punished for running." He growled in his ear.

"I don't care." Kohaku said, staring at the ground. "You cannot make me kill her." He added, looking at Sesshoumaru from the corner of his eye.

Sesshoumaru smirked, and said, "Maybe not, but I can inflict pain onto you." He then flung Kohaku onto his shoulder and started walking back to the castle.

Naraku went to find Koran before he got himself into trouble. Koran saw Sesshoumaru come back in the castle with Kohaku over his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing to him?" he asked him

. Naraku came in and stood by Koran. "Koran let's go this has nothing to do with you." he told him.

"Yes it does! Kohaku is my friend, and friends don't let each other get hurt." Koran said, not looking away from Sesshoumaru.

"You had better listen to your mate, Koran. He's correct, this has nothing to do with you." Sesshoumaru said, walking past them.

Kohaku looked up at Koran and smiled, saying, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

'Not after tonight, you won't. You won't be able to sit for a week.' Sesshoumaru thought, chuckling softly, so only he could hear.

Koran looked at Naraku. "Ooo. Just let me at him one time I'll kill him." he said to Naraku. "Koran you can't kill Sesshoumaru you're only a human." he told him.

"Still I'm strong." he said.

Kohaku was dropped onto the bed, he growled as he sat up glaring at Sesshoumaru "You could be more gentle!" he yelled.

"And you can stop running and do as you're told." Sesshoumaru retorted, walking over to the window. "I won't kill her. If you want her dead so much, then you kill her. I won't do your dirty work." Kohaku said, crossing his legs on the bed, not taking his eyes off of Sesshoumaru.

He turned towards Kohaku and said, "There will be times when I can kill her, and believe me, the first chance I get, I'll do it."

: Kohaku looked at him. "Oh so the whole acting like a gentle puppy at Naraku's castle was just a put on?" he asked him

"You're a big jerk I hate demons you think you can rule the world and all humans are going to just bow down to your kind!"

"Yes, that is the way it has always been." Sesshoumaru said, walking over to Kohaku, looming over him. Kohaku did not even flinch.

"You just wait, people won't be afraid of demons anymore." Kohaku said, glaring at him. Sesshoumaru smirked and smacked Kohaku in the face, sprawling him onto the bed.

Kohaku touched his face as he was hit; he backed up further on the bed. Koran held Kirara in his arms as he walked around the castle grounds.

"Are you feeling better Koran?" Naraku asked him.

"I just wish I knew what was going on with Kohaku." he told him.

"I know. He'll be fine, don't worry." Naraku said, walking next to him.

"I know. But I still do." Koran said. Naraku nodded, wrapping an arm around Koran's waist. "He'll be fine." He told him as they walked around the garden.

"No leave me alone you rapist!" he yelled at him as curled up into a ball "I want my sister!" he yelled at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked at him as he crawled on the bed pulling Kohaku by his legs to him.

Kohaku started to struggle, saying, and "Let me go!" Sesshoumaru chuckled as he crawled on top of him, his hair creating a veil around their faces. Sesshoumaru leaned down and roughly kissed Kohaku on his lips. Kohaku struggled, trying to get him off. Sesshoumaru growled as Kohaku struggled.

"If you keep struggling I will kill Sango right before your eyes," he told him. Kohaku went still and let him kiss him he would do anything for his sisters safety it was the least he could do for all the trouble he caused her and the group.

Sesshoumaru smirked as Kohaku lay there, not moving, as he trailed kisses down his neck. "I should use this threat more, shouldn't I, Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru whispered, still kissing his neck. Kohaku wouldn't answer him. Sesshoumaru stopped to lick his mark, unconsciously making Kohaku shiver.

Kohaku moaned as he licked his neck. "Please don't hurt Sango." he said to him as he touched his face. "I'll do whatever you want master." he told him Sesshoumaru looked at him and smiled.

Kirara jumped out of Koran's arms and ran up the steps and started scratching on Sesshoumaru's bedroom door.

Koran walked after Kirara and when he saw what she was doing, he said, "Kirara, leave them be." Kirara growled as she changed into her larger form. Before Koran could do anything, Kirara busted the door open and dragged Sesshoumaru off of Kohaku, throwing him out into the hallway. She then trotted out with Kohaku on her back. "Kirara!!" Koran said, looking at the demon lord on the floor. Kirara ran towards Koran, scooping him onto her back. She ran out to the garden and took off into the sky.


	16. Chapter 16

ch 16

ch 16

Naraku growled at Sesshoumaru. "Damn you Sesshoumaru!" he yelled she took my mate because of you!" he shouted as he watched them fly further away from his view.

"You and your damn brother always ruin my plans!" he said as he flexed his hands trying to control his temper.

Sesshoumaru stood up, rubbing his head. "It's not my fault she ran in and took them away." Naraku turned around and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"You had better hope that Koran comes back, Sesshoumaru. Or I will really not be happy, and most likely kill you." Naraku said, walking down the hall to his room.

Sesshoumaru glared at the back of Naraku's head, he had no worries he could track Kohaku by his mating mark, the cat would lead him straight to Kagome as well as his little brother. He smiled at that.

Koran looked at Kohaku. "Uh Kohaku I would like to go back to Naraku," he told him as he held onto Kirara's fur.

"I didn't tell her to get you. She did that on her own." Kohaku said, looking down at Kirara. "Kirara, will you take Koran back to Naraku?" Kohaku asked.

Kirara growled at the sound of Naraku's name. "I guess that's a no." Kohaku said, sighing. "You'll have to wait." Kohaku told Koran. "I'll get someone to take you back there." Koran nodded and sat there, waiting for Kirara to land.

Kagome sat up. "Inuyasha I sense a jewel shard." she said as she grabbed her bow and arrow. "You do where?" Inuyasha asked her.

"In that direction." she said pointing to her right.

"That's a lot of help," he grumbled. Sango was still quite she remembered the beating she was given by Sesshoumaru.

Kagome stood up and walked in that direction, Inuyasha at her side. They stopped when they saw Kirara flying above them. "Kirara!! Down here!" Kagome yelled, waving her arms. Kirara looked down to see them.

She roared in happiness as she soared downward to land in front of them. She let the two boys get off before she ran in Sango's direction, almost pummeling her to the ground. "Kirara!" Sango said, hugging the huge cat and catching her as she transformed back into her small self.

Inuyasha did a double take at seeing Koran he rubbed his eyes. "Am I seeing things?" he asked as he looked at Koran

. "No you're not Koran is Sesshoumaru's reincarnation." Kagome explained.

"And the other one was Naraku's right?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes," she told him. "Don't worry Koran you're safe from Naraku now." she said.

"That's just it, I want to go back." Koran said.

Kagome's eyes widened and she said, "What? You want to go back to him?

Why?" "Because, he's my mate." Koran said, shocking them even further. Kagome shook her head from side to side, trying to clear her head. She then looked back at Koran and said, "So, let me get this straight, you want to go back to Naraku because he made you his mate?"

"Yes, that's right. But Kirara wouldn't take me back. She chose to bring me along." Koran said, pointing to Kirara.

Inuyasha sat down. "Wow I never thought I hear anyone wanting to be with Naraku," he said. Sango held Kirara in her arms and walked over to Kohaku. "Kohaku what is that on your neck?" she asked him as she touched it was in the shape of an crescent moon, She gasped "Your mated to Sesshoumaru."

"Not by choice, let me assure you." Kohaku said, rubbing the mark as he looked down, not able to look into her eyes. "Kohaku, look at me." She said. He looked up and she said, "We'll get you out of this." She then hugged him, Kirara going onto her shoulder. Kohaku hugged her back, tears streaming down his face.

Kohaku hugged Sango. "He raped me," he said to her softly but Inuyasha having demon ears heard every word. Inuyasha growled. "Sesshoumaru raped you!" he growled more. **"Kohaku let's go back to the village for a bit." Sango said to him and stood up. Kirara transformed to her demon form. "I'll see you guys soon." Sango says to Inuyasha and Kagome as she and Kohaku got on Kirara and took off back to their old village." See you soon **Koran**," Kohaku said to him.**

"I don't understand why Naraku would mate to a human unless he wants kids, but Koran is a male right?" he asked.

.

Koran blushed, nodding at Inuyasha and saying, "Do I look like a woman to you?" Inuyasha stifled a laugh as he nodded, making Koran blush more. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome said, and Inuyasha went straight into the ground, leaving an imprint.

Sesshoumaru walked out his bedroom and down the hall to find Naraku. "Naraku are you still sulking?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Naraku said, glaring at him before looking back at the ceiling as he laid on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head and his leg crossed on top of the other.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "You know, we can always go there and get them back."

"I know, but I'm not. Koran will come back." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru chuckled and, without being offered, sat on the edge of Naraku's bed.

Naraku looked at him. "What do you want now?" he wondered.

"Now, be nice our mates have been taken form us I'm just trying comfort you, I have plans for Kohaku, very good plans." he said.

"Do I dare ask what your plans are?" he asked sitting up.

"Well I've been doing some reading and it turns out human males given the right amount of demon blood can carry a baby." he said with a grin.

"Are you crazy?!, a baby and what makes you think Kohaku would be able to carry it to term?" Naraku asked him.

"Because, I just know. I can smell it." Sesshoumaru said, tapping his nose. Naraku sighed and stared back up at the ceiling. "When Koran and I want a child, then we will, but I am not going to force him into it." He said, moving his foot back and forth.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and said, "Alright, suit yourself." He said. He then stood up and walked out of the room. Naraku sighed and stared at the ceiling, pondering on whether or not he should go after Koran.

Sesshoumaru walked out the castle the sun was going down it w as the perfect time to hunt for his mate and it was also the night of the new moon, Inuyasha would be defenseless against him.

Kagome cooked some ramen. "Koran when the sun comes up Kirara will take you back to where Naraku is," she told him.

Koran nodded and said, "Thank you very much." Kagome smiled at him. "You know, Kaden is worried about you. Are you sure you don't want to see him tomorrow and return to Naraku tomorrow night?" Kagome asked. Koran thought about it for a few minutes before saying, "Do you think he would come here to see me?" "I don't know, that would be up to him." Kagome said, handing him his share of the ramen. She handed out the rest and said, "There, everyone can eat!" As they ate, Inuyasha changed into his human form. "Oh, I forgot tonight was the new moon." Kagome said. She looked to Koran, saying, "You can't tell anybody about this, ok?" Koran and Kohaku nodded, saying, "We promise."

"Well isn't that kind of you Kagome."Sesshoumaru said to her as he landed before them "Hello Inuyasha, Koran." he said as he looked at all the humans in the forest. "Where's Naraku?!" Koran asked him.

"He's still at the castle." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kagome got up to run for her bow and arrows, but Sesshoumaru had her in a second. She growled and threw a punch at him, only to have him catch her fist. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and said, "Hmmm, it seems you can't do anything, can you, little brother?" "Sesshoumaru, let her go!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out the Tetsusaiga, even though it wouldn't transform. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Where's Kohaku? If you don't tell me, she dies."

"He's not here, as you can see," Kagome growled, trying to wrench her fist out of his grasp. "Then tell me where he is," Sesshoumaru said. "I don't know! Sango just took him and left," Kagome replied, trying to kick him. He could sense her telling the truth, but she knew how to hide it well. He let her go, pushing her to the ground. He then turned to the whole group and said, "If I find out you are all lying, I will come back and kill you all." He then turned around and left, still seeking his mate.

Kagome then walked over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. Without warning, he pulled her onto his lap and said, "Just try to sleep. Don't think about it. Kohaku's safe, that's all that matters." She nodded sadly and leaned back against him, closing her eyes.

Sango cried she knew her brother was going to be hurt when he got back with Sesshoumaru. Kohaku held her close and said, "It's ok, Sango. I'm fine, and I'll be ok." he told her.

Sesshoumaru arrived back at the castle, deciding to find Kohaku later, and walked out to the gardens to see what Naraku was up to.

Naraku was walking in the garden, where Koran liked to spend most of his time, when he heard Sesshoumaru say, "Why don't you just go there and get him?" "Because, Inuyasha's group will most likely attack me, and I really don't feel like fighting." Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Suit yourself." Naraku expected him to leave, but Sesshoumaru kept walking next to him through the garden.

Naraku growled. "What do you want?" Naraku asked him. "Just walking."

"Yay for you. Now if you don't mind, I would like to walk alone." He then sped up his speed, leaving Sesshoumaru behind on the path. Sesshoumaru smirked and thought, 'He'll cave in soon. This will be very interesting.' He then sat down on a bench and decided to just watch the scenery.

Naraku hoped he would see Koran soon, he knew if he went there now he would get in a fight with Inuyasha and the rest of them, he missed his mate, if Koran wasn't back by tomorrow then he would go and bring him back himself.

: Koran stared up at the stars, thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow, whether he wanted to see Kaden or not. 'I don't know what I'll say to him.' He thought, and for an instant, he thought he saw Kaden's face in the stars, smiling down at him in reassurance. He then thought, 'That's it, I'm going to go see him tomorrow.' He then turned onto his side and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overcome him.

The next day Koran woke up and yawned Inuyasha's hair was white again. "Good morning Koran." Kagome said to him as she made breakfast. "Morning Kagome please tell me I'll be going to Naraku." he said. "I did promise so yeah.' she said smiling.

"Thank you." He said. Sango looked at him and said, "You'll watch over Kohaku, right?"

"Yes." Koran said, nodding.

She smiled and said, "Thank you. I'm in your debt."

Koran shook his head, saying, "It's my pleasure to watch over him. I feel like a big brother." He then thanked Kagome for his breakfast and started eating it. Sango smiled as she did the same.

Naraku woke up the next morning and left without a word to Sesshoumaru he smelt the air and Koran's scent drifted on his nose, he moved faster and landed a few feet away from Koran. "Step away from him." Naraku growled as he approached the group growling


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Ch 17

Koran looked at Naraku. "Naraku it's okay they took care of me." he said as he walked over to him and kissed him on his lips. I wasn't running away they were going to send me back to you," He explains to him. Kohaku looked at Koran, 'least one of us has a nice mate.' he thought.

Sesshoumaru woke up he had to find Kohaku and soon for his plan to work.

Naraku hugged Koran to his chest and said, "You won't run away, will you?" "Of course not! I was going to come back today." Koran said, drawing away.

He led Naraku over to the group. Kagome got up and walked off into the forest, with Inuyasha walking after her and calling her. "What's wrong with her?" Shippo asked.

"Hush, Shippo. She'll be alright." Sango said, patting the young kitsune on the head. Naraku looked at Koran and said, "Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Koran replied, smiling.

"You can tell Kagome, I will not be coming after her anymore, I cannot say what Sesshoumaru will do as far as she goes but Kohaku is his mate so expect him to come after him." he says to Sango

. " This is all your fault Naraku you had no right to take Kohaku from the start!" she yells at him.

Sango just stared at Naraku, her mouth slightly open in shock. "Don't give me that look. You know it's true." Naraku said.

Sango stood up and walked up to him. "You don't know the half of what I can do." She slapped Naraku across the face and turned around, walking into the forest as well, tears streaming down her face.

Naraku growled at her, he was ready to spill her blood all over the forest floor, "Well good luck Kohaku you're going to need it he tells him and leaves with Koran

Kohaku watched them leave. When they were gone, he stood up and said, "I'll be back." Miroku and Shippo nodded, watching Kohaku run into the forest to find his sister.

Kohaku walked for what seemed to him like forever until he finally found Sango in a clearing, Kirara right next to her in her large form, letting her lean on her side. "Sango?" Kohaku said, walking towards her.

: Sango wiped her eyes and looked at him. "What is it Kohaku?" She asked him.

" What Naraku said please don't listen to him I am not better than you, if I am any good at all it's because all he made me do was kill." he tells her.

Sango smiled weakly at him and patted the grass next to her. He sat down, and she wrapped an arm around him and said, "I know, it's just, I don't know... sometimes I think he's right. That I'm not as good as I think I am. And it scares me. I wasn't even able to protect you, Kohaku." She said, looking at him.

"I wasn't able to protect myself. I let him get to me. When I first met Inuyasha and his group, I thought he was the one who destroyed the village. So I attacked him, without even thinking about it. And he beat me, too." Sango said, staring at the grass as she remembered the whole scene.

"It's ok, Sango. I'm here now, and we can practice." Kohaku said, smiling. Sango smiled back and said, "Yeah. And when Sesshoumaru comes here, I'll protect you this

Kohaku hugs her. "I know you will." he told her he just hoped he didn't show up in his dog form. Naraku arrived back at Sesshoumaru's castle and went into his bedroom still no sign of Sesshoumaru anywhere. Sesshoumaru sat in his bedroom now hew as going to leave soon and bring Kohaku back whether he liked it or not.

Kagome sat with Inuyasha in an old, empty tree in the forest. "Kagome, are you going to be ok?" Inuyasha asked, holding her close. "Yeah." Kagome said, thinking, 'As long as Sesshoumaru doesn't show his face.'

As if reading her thoughts, Inuyasha said, "Kagome, I won't let him hurt you again." Kagome nodded and leaned her head back so it was resting on his chest. As she listened to his heartbeat, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kagome." Inuyasha replied, resting his chin on her head.

Koran sat down on the bed and looked at Naraku. "So you were worried about me huh?" he asks him. "Of course I was I just knew that the cat would take you to Inuyasha I missed you, I'm glad you're back with me." Naraku tells him.

"And what about Sesshoumaru?" Koran wonders.

"He's going to go back for Kohaku." Naraku said.

Koran nodded and said, "I hope he doesn't find him. Ever." Naraku nodded and pulled Koran closer, saying, "He'll know where he is. He's found him before, Koran."

"I know, but still." Koran replied, leaning back. "I hope he doesn't find him either, but he will, you have to accept that." Naraku said.

"Well, I won't." Koran said.

Sesshoumaru left after smelling Naraku's return with his boy so now he was off to get his and a good punishment was due. He smirked at all the ways he could punish Kohaku for running away from him.

"Hey Sango I'm go and take a dip in the hot spring I'll see you in a bit ok?" he says to her.

: "Ok. Be careful." Sango replied, watching her brother walk into the forest.

"I will." He called back as he was getting out of earshot. He walked to the hot springs and, after making sure there was no-one there to see him, took off his clothes and slipped into the hot spring, sighing in relief as he felt his muscles relax in the warm water.

Sesshoumaru hid his scent as he smelled the others he went deeper into the forest where he saw Kohaku just relaxing with out a care in the world. He would have to change that, he slowly walks up behind him and walks up to the springs.

"Having fun, Kohaku?" Sesshoumaru said, making the teen's eyes shoot open. Kohaku saw him and moved to the other side of the spring. "Stay away from me, Sesshoumaru." He growled, glaring at the demon in front of him.

"Aren't you forgetting something? We're mated, Kohaku." Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

"I...I know what do you want please don't hurt Sango or the others." he says looking up at him with his big brown eyes, he should have known that Sesshoumaru would find him again he just hoped that it wouldn't be this soon.

Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "Good. Then get out and get dressed, we're leaving." Kohaku nodded slowly and got out of the spring, quickly putting his clothes back on. When he was finished, he looked over at Sesshoumaru and said, "I'm ready." Sesshoumaru nodded and started walking away, Kohaku catching up to him a few minutes later.

Kohaku kept his head down the whole time "Naraku said that you would be back for me." he tells him as he tries not to cry. "What's going to happen to me when you get back to the castle?" he wonders as he got farther and farther away from Sango and the others.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer him as he took him back to his castle and lands in the garden and looks down at Kohaku."There are many things I can do to you Kohaku what do you think is s a fitting punishment?" he asks him Kohaku kept his head down there was no way he was going to give him any suggestions.

Whatever you see fit, I guess." Kohaku said, still looking down. Sesshoumaru smirked and walked inside, Kohaku following. They walked down to Sesshoumaru's room and Sesshoumaru put him in there, and said, "I'll bring you food. Right now, just stay here." He then closed the door, locking it from the outside, and walked down the hall.

: Kohaku sat down on the bed "He's planning something I just know he is." he says as he looks around the room and lays down on his stomach as he waited for Sesshoumaru to come back. Naraku walks out of his bedroom and down to the kitchen looking for some food for Koran.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Sesshoumaru looking for food for Kohaku. "What are you doing?" Naraku asked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for food." Sesshoumaru said, looking at him. "Same here. I'm getting Koran something to eat." Naraku said as he pulled out some things to throw a lunch together.

You found Kohaku didn't you?" he asked him. "Yes I found Kohaku and it's amazing how fast they come back when you threaten to kill their loved ones," he tells him as he gets some bread and meat and some tea for him. "Having him fear you is that what you really want from your mate Sesshoumaru?" He asks him.

: "He's a human; he is supposed to fear me. I am more powerful than him." Sesshoumaru said, smirking as he started to boil water for the tea. "My mate is human, and he knows I'm more powerful than him, and he isn't afraid of me. Why do you think that is? Because he trusts me. Kohaku doesn't trust you, that is the only reason why he fears you, Sesshoumaru. Nothing more." Naraku said as he finished preparing Koran's lunch. He walked towards the door and said, "Think about that, Sesshoumaru. Do you really want to be feared the rest of your life? Or understood?" He then walked out of the kitchen before Sesshoumaru could say anything.

Sesshoumaru took the boiling tea and placed it in the cup and finished the meal and took it back to Kohaku's room and unlocks the door and sees Kohaku laying on the bed and looks up at him. "Master I'm sorry for running away please don't beat me, I'll do whatever you want," he tells him.

Naraku walked back to the bedroom. "Here you go Koran," he said

Koran looked up at Naraku and said, "Thank you." He took the meal and started eating as Naraku sat down next to him. Naraku lay back on the bed and sighed, crossing his arms under his head as he stared at the ceiling. Koran looked at him and said, "Is something wrong, Naraku?" Naraku looked at him and said, "No, nothings wrong. I'm just tired." Koran nodded and continued eating.

Sesshoumaru placed the food on the bed. "Eat Kohaku." he tells him as he walks over to him and pats him on the head. Kohaku sits up and looks at the food before taking and breaking a piece of the bread off and chewing it. "Thank you Sesshoumaru," he says to him. "Naraku do you think Sesshoumaru will find Kohaku?" Koran asks him.

"I don't know, maybe he already found him." he says.

Koran looked at him and said, "Why do you say that? Is he here?" "I don't know. But Sesshoumaru's back." Naraku said. Koran sighed and said, "I hope that he didn't. Kohaku would be better off without him."

Naraku nodded and said, "I know, Koran, I know."

Kohaku eats the rest of his food and licks his lips. "That was really good," he tells him.

"Thank you for the meal." he says to him and looks him over "You promise not to hurt Sango, Kagome and the others right?" he asks him.

Naraku stretches his arms. "Your world doesn't fear my kind why is that?" he asks Koran

"Because, people in my world don't believe you exist." Koran said. "When they saw you and Sesshoumaru, they probably thought you guys were just weird. But when I saw you guys, I was automatically afraid, because I didn't know what was going on. But now I know better." He added as he smiled, pulling one of Naraku's hands out and holding onto it.

Naraku smiles at him, "I'm glad I found you though we had come there to get Kagome. I am no longer after her but I know Sesshoumaru will want to get revenge on her for running away from him."

"Kohaku I won't kill Sango, Kagome on the other hand must die," he tells him.

: "Why does Kagome have to die? She didn't do anything. She just wanted to be free. But you raped her. That's why she ran, Sesshoumaru." Kohaku said, looking down at the floor. "I told her what was going to happen, but she didn't believe me. So I proved it to her. That's all." Sesshoumaru said.

"You're a jerk!, she doesn't belong to you, you have no right to kill her isn't it enough that she has nightmares!" he yells at him and runs for the door pulling on it. "I hate you Sesshoumaru!" He cries

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking up behind him. "Too bad for you, the doors locked." He turned Kohaku around and slammed his hands on both sides of Kohaku's head. "You don't trust me, do you?" He said.

"No, and I probably never will." Kohaku said through gritted teeth. Sesshoumaru chuckled and stepped back, saying,

"Go to sleep. You aren't going to get punished. Even for the outburst." He said. Kohaku hesitantly walked past him and sat on the bed. "I'll see you in the morning." Sesshoumaru said, walking out the door and closing it.

Kohaku could faintly hear the click of the lock. 'It seems you don't trust me, either. Good decision.' He thought, lying down close to the wall and closing is eyes.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall and out to the gardens and looks up at the sky Thinking of what to do with Kohaku and Kagome, he couldn't kill Kohaku since he was his mate. He sighs as he thinks of what to do about the two.

Naraku sat down beside Koran and kissed him on his lips "Would you like to go out for a walk?" he asked him.

"Yes, I'd love to. It would be good for me to get some fresh air." Koran said, smiling. Naraku nodded and stood up, Koran following right behind him as he walked out to the garden. They walked along the path, and as they did, Koran reached for Naraku's hand and held onto it, smiling at him. Naraku smiled back and he intertwined their fingers as they continued.

"Look, there are roses, too." Koran said, pointing. Naraku chuckled and said, "Yes. Do you like roses, Koran?" Koran blushed and nodded, saying,

"Yeah. I think they're beautiful. Why?" "Just wondering." Naraku said, chuckling.

Sesshoumaru heard voices and looked to see Naraku and Koran in the garden as well he growled how could his reincarnation be so loving to Naraku but Koran was a weak human as far as he was concerned. "Look at you two," he said with a sneer.

Naraku looked over at Sesshoumaru and glared at him and said, "Sesshoumaru, just because we have what you won't, doesn't mean that you can bring us down with you." Koran looked at Naraku fearfully. Naraku looked down at him and said, "It's alright, Koran. You don't have to be afraid."

"But you should be. Tell me, Koran, do you know what he's done throughout his life?" Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Naraku glared at him and said, "You had better be careful, Sesshoumaru. You're on dangerous ground."

"He killed people. And he controlled others to do his bidding." Sesshoumaru went on, not paying attention to him. Koran stood up straight and wrapped his arm around Naraku's waist, saying, "I don't care. What's done is done. That was in the past. Now he's changed

"You think so?, no he's just in a giving mood right now but he'll go back to killing and making others his slaves soon." Sesshoumaru tells him. Koran looked at Naraku. "I don't believe he will he has a heart unlike you no wonder Kohaku ran away from you, If I could I'd send him to my time far away from you, you rapist!" Koran yells at him

Naraku looked down at Koran and said, "Its ok. Calm down. Come on, let's go back inside." Before he did, though, he let Koran go and walked over to one of the rose bushes. Not minding the thorns, he plucked out a rose and walked back over, handing it to Koran. "You said you liked them." He said. He then glared at Sesshoumaru as they walked past, saying, and "You better watch your back." Sesshoumaru smirked as Koran looked behind him and looked at his face.

: Koran brought the rose to his nose and sniffed it. "Thank you Naraku," he said to him as he was led back inside, Koran really didn't trust Sesshoumaru he hoped Naraku never had to leave him there alone. He knew he never survive an encounter with Sesshoumaru.

Naraku smiled down at him and said, "You're welcome." They walked back into their room and Koran lay down next to Naraku. "Please, just don't leave me here." He whispered.

Naraku scrunched his eyebrows together and stroked Koran's hair, saying, "Koran, I would never leave you here with him."

Koran looked up at him with tears in his eyes and said, "I'm glad." He leaned up and kissed Naraku on his lips before laying his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Sesshoumaru walked around for a bit longer looking at his lands he then looked up at the window where he was keeping Kohaku. Was he really that bad he just wanted respect from his mate that was all.

Sango decided to go check on Kohaku and found him not at the hot springs. "Kohaku!" she called.

Sango walked around the forest close by and when she didn't find him, she creamed out his name, "Kohaku!!" When she didn't get an answer, she turned around and started to run towards the groups camping spot.

: Miroku lifted his head up when he heard Sango yelling. "Sango what's wrong?" he asked her when she ran to the camp.

"Kohaku I can't find him he said he was going to take a bath but I went to the hot spring and he was gone!" She tells him

Miroku stood up and looked around. "We have to find Inuyasha." He said, taking Sango's arm and leading her in the direction the couple went in the forest.

: Inuyasha looked down at them and said, "No. We haven't seen him. Why?" Sango told him the story and he picked Kagome up and jumped down. When they landed, Sango took them to the hot spring and Inuyasha looked around. He sniffed the air and growled, recognizing the scent immediately. "Sesshoumaru was here." He said, clenching his fist. Tears slid from Sango's eyes as she let herself fall to her knees.

"Sango we'll find him, Inuyasha can you follow Sesshoumaru's scent?" Kagome asked him as she walked over to Sango and hugged her.

"We're wasting time we have to leave now." Miroku told Inuyasha as Sango hugged Kagome.

: Inuyasha nodded and sniffed the air. "This way." He said, starting to walk. Kagome and Sango stood up and followed after him, Kagome thinking, 'I wonder what's going to happen when I face him again.' They continued walking as Inuyasha took the necessary turns as he followed the scent.

Kagome held Sango as they followed Inuyasha. "Why is he after him, I thought your brother hated humans Inuyasha why Kohaku?, why him he means nothing to you so take him from me?" Sango asks Inuyasha.

Kohaku got up off the bed and knocked on it "Sesshoumaru please let me out , please." He said banging against the door

: Inuyasha looked at Sango and said, "I don't know. It's confusing to me, as well." They continued walking and Inuyasha looked around, sniffing the air.

"We're getting closer." He said, turning right. As they came to a stop, Inuyasha could see the castle ahead.

: "Sesshoumaru let me out please I don't want to be alone!" he yelled. Sesshoumaru walked back in the castle and up to his room hearing Kohaku banging and yelling. Inuyasha kept running until he stood outside behind the gates. "Now how do we get inside?" Kagome asked him.

: Inuyasha looked up at the gate, thinking, 'It's too high for me to jump. Maybe I can climb it.' He looked at Kagome and said, "I'll try to climb it." He then jumped up but when he touched the bar, he was blasted back with a blue light. "Damn, it has a barrier." He said as he sat up, rubbing his head.

: "Sesshoumaru you Jerk! " she yelled she knew he could hear her "Let Kohaku go right now." she said. "Sango what are you doing you're letting him know we're here.!" Miroku said to her.

: "I don't care, he's my brother!" She said. She walked up to the gate and screamed, "Let him go! He doesn't belong here! Let him go, and I'll take his place." She whispered the last part, not having the strength to scream anymore from her crying.

: Sesshoumaru has the guards open the gates and then goes into the bedroom and garbs Kohaku. "Seem we have visitors." he tells him as he dragged Kohaku out the room.

"You keep quite." Sesshoumaru tells Kohaku.

"Should we go in?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the monk and said, "Why not? Let's go." He then started forward, Kagome running up next to him, gripping his hand, trying to keep her breathing under control. Inuyasha squeezed it reassuringly and smiled at her. She nodded and took a deep breath as she saw Sango walk up next to her.

Sesshoumaru waited in the main dinning hall for his brother and little friends as he caressed Kohaku's face with such care. He watched As Inuyasha and the others came on the room . "Welcome brother may I ask what brings you here?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

Sango started to take a step towards Kohaku, but Kagome grabbed her hand and puled her back. "Don't. You don't know what could happen." She whispered to her. She then looked back at Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha said, "We came for Sango's brother He doesn't belong here. Especially not with you."

"Really, seeing as he is my mate I say he does belong to me!, Sango you're more than welcome to stay here and be with your brother but you have to be a slave." he tells her.

Sango gulped lightly and looked down at the ground, trying to think. Miroku walked up next to her and said, "Sango, you can't!" Sango looked at him and said, "Yes, I do, Miroku. I can't let him be here by himself." She pulled away from him and Kagome and slowly walked forward. "Sango..." Kagome started, but she didn't know what to say. Sango looked back at her and smiled, saying, "It's ok, Kagome. I'll be fine." She then walked up so she was standing in front of Sesshoumaru and said, "Anything for my brother."

"Sango are you nuts!. Sesshoumaru will kill you !" Inuyasha yells at her. "That's dirty Sesshoumaru let the boy go! you're worse than Naraku and he's a real jerk!" he growls. "Please Sesshoumaru let Kohaku go. " Kagome said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as she spoke and said, "Well, it's actually a surprise that you came here, Kagome. I thought you would have run back to your world by now." Kagome glared at him and said, "I guess you're wrong. Now, let him go." Sesshoumaru smirked and shook his head, saying, "You really don't get it, do you? Kohaku is my mate, and he will never be rid of me. So I would stop trying, if I were you."

Kohaku looked at Sango and then at the others, he pulled on Sesshoumaru's robe to get his attention. "Please master don't make her a slave I'll do what you want." Kohaku said to Sesshoumaru.

"Didn't I tell you to keep quiet?" He asked. Kohaku was about to say something else but when he saw the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes, he sighed and turned his gaze back to the floor. Sesshoumaru looked at the group and said, "I believe it is time for you to leave now. This was a nice visit, let's do it again sometime, shall we? Maybe then you'll become one of my slaves, Inuyasha."

"The hell I will you bastard Sango get over here now you're not going to be a slave to him!" he yells at her. "What choice do I have Inuyasha this is the only way I will see Kohaku!" she yells.

"You're being an idiot! Get over here!" Inuyasha repeated. "We can find a way, Sango." Kagome said, walking towards her, not caring that Sesshoumaru was right there. When she got to her she held onto her hand. "Let's go." She said. Sango looked from her to Kohaku and thought, 'I can't leave him, but I can't leave them, either... I don't know what to do...'

: "Well its up to you Sango." Sesshoumaru said to her as he put Kohaku in a nearby chair "Now either stay or get out I am tired of seeing your face Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru says to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't updated readers! Life has been very busy lately. I want to give thanks to my friend Kags21 for helping me with this story! Hope you like it, and pleas R&R!!**

: Inuyasha growled at his brother. "Sesshoumaru you jerk! You said you hated humans!" Inuyasha tells him.

"I know that Inuyasha but Kohaku is different there is something about him that makes me want him," he tells him.

Sango glared at the demon Lord "You're worse than Naraku least all the things he did he never raped Kohaku!" she yells at him as she grabs her weapon.

"I wouldn't do that Sango. I snap my fingers," Sesshoumaru said, snapping them. Then a whole bunch of guards ran out of the doors around the room and surrounded the group, pointing their weapons at them. "And my guards will kill you," he added, smirking. Sango looked around at the men surrounding them and sighed, putting her sword away. Inuyasha did the same, having drawn the Tetsuaiga when the guards rushed out. Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers again, and the guards dispersed just as fast, leaving the group with the demon lord again.

"Let my brother go Sesshoumaru I know you can't really love him, what is that you really want?" Sango asked him. Sesshoumaru looked past her and over to Kagome. "Hmm I want the miko's head on a silver platter," he tells her as he keeps his golden eyes locked with Kagome's.

Kagome's eyes widened and she instinctively backed up to Inuyasha. "You'll never get her, you bastard!" Inuyasha said, stepping in front of her. "On the contrary, I just might," Sesshoumaru said, and he snapped his fingers. The guards rushed in again, doing the same formation around the group. "Bring the miko to me," Sesshoumaru said, smirking, knowing that Inuyasha would fight.

"The hell they will!" Inuyasha shouted as he took his Tetsuaiga out. "I'll blast this place apart!" "Inuyasha you can't Kohaku is in here!" Sango reminds him. "Yeah and if we don't do something not only will Sesshoumaru kill Kagome he'll kill the rest of us as well." Inuyasha tells her. "Inuyasha, then we'll have to get Kohaku, too!" Sango said, also drawing her weapon. "If we do, then he'll just come after them both!" Inuyasha yelled, striking down a guard. "Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome said, pointing behind the half demon. Inuyasha turned around and struck, cutting off the guard's head. As the others were fighting, Kagome started to get out her bow, knocking an arrow. She then felt someone behind her and before she could turn around, his arms were around her, pinning her own to her sides. "Hello, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said in her ear. Kagome's face paled and she screamed, "Inuyasha!!"

: Inuyasha turned around and growled. "Kagome!" he yelled as he pointed his sword at Sesshoumaru. "What will you do now Inuyasha you hit me you hit her," Sesshoumaru reminds him. "Lower your weapons and accept defeat." Sesshoumaru says to him as more guards appear. Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "Damn you Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome struggled in Sesshoumaru's grasp, trying to kick him and do some type of harm. "Let go!" She yelled, trying to step on his foot. His grip tightened on her, and it was hard for her to breath. "I would stop that, if I were you. I could order all of your friends dead right now," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome stopped moving, looking at all of her friends. After a moment, she looked down in defeat, not knowing what else to do. "That's a good miko," Sesshoumaru said, running his fingers through some of her hair, letting the silky strands run through them like water. Kagome felt the tears sliding down her cheeks as she whispered, "Inuyasha, you have to leave."

"What?! Are you crazy Kagome how can you ask me to leave you here, I love you," Inuyasha tells her. "I know you do and I love you too but I don't want you to die because of me." Kagome says to him. Naraku came into the hall seeing the group. "What is going on now?" Naraku asked them.

"Naraku, stay out of this," Sesshoumaru said, glaring at the demon. When Naraku saw the crying Kagome, he said, "No, I will not stay out of this. Let her go." Kagome's eyes widened as he said this. Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Naraku, I will kill you and Koran if you don't leave right now."

Koran followed Naraku into the room to see Sesshoumaru and Kagome, along with all the guards. Kagome looked at Koran. Naraku looked at Inuyasha and the others. "I really don't care what you do to Inuyasha but Kagome is different she has powers that have yet to be tapped into." Naraku tells him as he pushes the guards out of his way and walks over to now stand in front of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome glared at Naraku and said, "So you want to use me too, right?" "That's not what I said. And plus, it'll keep you alive longer," Naraku said. Kagome was going to say more when Sesshoumaru jerked his arms inward, knocking the breath out of her and leaving her gasping for air. Inuyasha took a step forward, but the guards, more than he could fight, gathered around him, pointing their weapons at his throat. 'Inuyasha...' Kagome thought, looking at him sadly before hanging her head again. "You can't do this! She's not one of your servants!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kohaku looked at all of this and kept quite. "Take the hanyou and the two humans away." Sesshoumaru tells his guards. The guards nodded and dragged Miroku and Sango off first leaving the much stronger guards for Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he was the only one left. "Kagome I love you and I'll get you back." Inuyasha tells her as he punches the other guards and leaves for the time being.

: "I love you, too," she whispered, knowing that even at that distance he would still hear her. She felt Sesshoumaru's hold loosen some, but not enough for her to wriggle out of, so she said, "You can let me go now, you bastard. It's not like I have any where else to go, thanks to you and your damn guards." Sesshoumaru smirked and let her go. Kagome stepped away from him and wouldn't look at either him or Naraku. She walked over to the steps by the chair Kohaku was sitting in and sat there, keeping her back to the two demons. She pulled her knees to her chest and folded her arms over them, resting her head on top, taking a deep breath to keep the fresh tears she felt at bay.

Koran walked over to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay Kagome, Sesshoumaru why do you have to be such a jerk!" Koran asked him as he tried to comfort her. "You're me and you have to ask why I am doing this, you have changed, you're pathetic Koran I am ashamed to even look at you." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Good, I'm glad! I would never want to be as cruel as you!" Koran said as he sat down next to Kagome and hugged her, the girl wrapping her arms around him and her shoulders shaking with sobs a minute later. "Sh, it's ok," Koran said, rubbing her back. Kohaku started to move towards them, but stopped when Sesshoumaru said, "Kohaku, you move and I'll punish you." The boy sat back down and looked at his hands, folded in his lap. "Koran, I want to go back to Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know you do. It's ok; I'll take care of you while he's gone, ok?" Koran said, stroking her hair like her mother used to do. Kagome nodded and still didn't look at Sesshoumaru as she leaned on Koran's shoulder for comfort.

Naraku cleared his throat and looked at Sesshoumaru. "So now you have her, I doubt you will kill her right away so what are your plans for her?" Naraku wonders. "I don't know for now she will be a slave to me helping Kohaku prepare for carrying my pups," Sesshoumaru tells Naraku and walks over to Kohaku and runs a hand through his dark hair.

: Kohaku didn't even flinch. He knew that if he moved then Sesshoumaru would punish him for it later. Instead he just clenched his hands into fists, keeping the rest of his body still. "You can move now, Kohaku," Sesshoumaru said, walking towards Kagome and Koran. Kohaku fixed his hair and put it in his usual ponytail. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru standing behind them and she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him. "Please stay away from me," she whispered, knowing it was futile. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and hoisted her up, setting her on her feet. "Ow, let go!" She said, trying to pry his fingers off of her arm, knowing there would be bruises later. Koran stood up as well, saying, "Sesshoumaru, you're hurting her!" "Do I look like I care?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Koran stay out of it." Naraku tells him as he walks over to him and pulls the young boy to his chest. "How can you stand here and say this?!" he asks him. "For now she isn't in any danger so stay out of it you know he has no problem killing you," Naraku tells him. "He's right Koran, I'll be fine okay I'll have Kohaku for company, what about Sango and Miroku what a re you going to do with them?" Kagome asks him. Kohaku looked up when Kagome mentioned his sister's name

"I'll keep them here until I need them," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. "What would you need them for?" Kohaku asked. "That all depends on them," Sesshoumaru replied. Kohaku nodded and looked away, not wanting to test his mate. "Inuyasha will come and save us," Kagome growled, glaring at the demon that was still holding onto her arm. "I promise you, Kagome, he won't get though my defenses, at least, not alive," Sesshoumaru said, chuckling. "He'll be alive; he's a lot stronger than you think. He always has you running with your tail between your legs, doesn't he?" Kagome said, smiling at Sesshoumaru's scowl. He let go of her arm and back handed her, sending her to the floor, sliding a few feet.

"You said she wouldn't be hurt Naraku!" Koran yelled at him and ran over to Kagome and helped her up. "You're a bastard Sesshoumaru; I should kill you where you stand!" Koran growled at him. Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku out the corner of his eye. "Naraku you better shut him up before I rip out his tongue," he tells him. "No master please!" Kohaku said grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand in his don't kill anyone." he says to his demon mate Sesshoumaru looks down at his young mate. "You want all these people to live Kohaku, then what do I get out of this?" Sesshoumaru asked him. Kohaku blinked his big brown eyes at him. "I thought Naraku was evil but you're pure evil!" Kagome says to the demon lord.

"You'll get your pups," Kohaku said. "I'll get them anyway," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. "I won't even let you touch me if you kill another person," Kohaku said, not moving. Sesshoumaru chuckled, saying, "Oh, someone's being brave." Kohaku took a slow, deep breath, saying, "I'm warning you, Sesshoumaru. I'll follow out with this." "Not if I punish you," Sesshoumaru said, taking a step towards the smaller male. Kohaku stood where he was, knowing it was useless to back away. "Sesshoumaru, stop, ok, stop, I'll do what you want, just don't hurt Kohaku. I'll do anything you want," Kagome said, standing up shakily, feeling a small trickle of blood sliding down her cheek. Sesshoumaru smirked as he heard those words.

"What a good human girl." Sesshoumaru said as he kept his eyes on Kohaku. Sesshoumaru then took Kohaku by the hand squeezing his hand hard.

"Let's go Kohaku show Kagome to her chambers," Sesshoumaru said as he pulled Kohaku out the room and to the white staircase expecting Kagome to follow.

Kagome sighed as she patted Koran on the shoulder and glared at Naraku as she walked out the room and did follow Sesshoumaru. Kagome glared daggers at Sesshoumaru's back as she walked up the stairs

: Sesshoumaru walked to a door on the right of the hallway and opened it to show a bed, window, and a separate bathroom.

The walls were red, and the bed covers were black, like the carpet. "This is where you'll be staying," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome walked inside and over to the wardrobe by the bathroom, opening it to see different colored kimonos and dresses. "What am I, a mistress or something?" She asked, turning towards the demon lord.

: "Of course not, why would I want you as a mistress?" Sesshoumaru asks her, "All you're to me is a servant for my mate, I saw how good you're with the fox kit I have no doubt you will be good with my pups." Sesshoumaru tells her as he pulls Kohaku to his side and kisses him on his lips.

Kagome looked away from them and continued walking around the room. "Who says I'll even be here that long?" Kagome said, feeling the silk coverings on her bed. "Inuyasha won't be able to get through that quickly," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Kagome sat down on the bed and crossed her left leg over her right, resting on her arms, palms face down on the comforter. "It is a nice room, though," she added, looking around the room again

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss so Kohaku could breathe. "Well then Kohaku and I will take our leave, so you know Kagome if you try to escape I will know," Sesshoumaru tells her and pulls Kohaku out of the room and closes the door behind him. "Sesshoumaru can I please see Sango?" Kohaku asked him.

"No." was Sesshoumaru's answer.

"How come?" Kohaku asked. "Do not test me, Kohaku," Sesshoumaru said, tightening his hold around Kohaku's waist.

Kohaku sighed and stayed silent as he and Sesshoumaru went to their room.

Naraku was still standing with Koran in the great hall. "I want to help Kagome and Kohaku, Naraku," Koran said.

"I know you do," Naraku replied, walking up to his mate and wrapping his arms around him, resting his chin on the crook of his neck, where neck joined shoulder.

: Kohaku walked over to the bed and sat down on it pouting as he looked at he deadly mate. "Kohaku you have been testing my patience, what do I have to do to make you obey me?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he placed his hand under his chin

. "I am sorry Sesshoumaru I try to do what you want but how do you think I should act when you hold my sister captive?" Kohaku asked him.

"Like I want you to. I can end her life anytime I wish," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Kohaku looked at the wall, only moving his eyes because Sesshoumaru had his chin. Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed him on the lips, gaining his attention. Kohaku automatically wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and kissed him back, his hands locking together.

Sesshoumaru kept kissing him as he placed his knees on the bed making it creak, Kohaku backed up on the bed still kissing Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru finally broke the kiss and looked into Kohaku chocolate eyes and rubbed his face. "You're mine never forget that," he says to him.

Kohaku looked up at him innocently and nodded his head.

Sango paced back and forth in her cell. "We have to get out of here Miroku , can't you use your wind tunnel?" she asked him

: "If I did, one of the broken pipes that would come off of the door would surely cut and widen the hole," Miroku said, sighing as he had to explain for what seemed like the thousandth time. Sango sighed and walked up to the cell door, gripping the bars and resting her forehead on the cool metal. "Inuyasha better hurry or I'll kill him myself," she growled, her hands tightening on the bars. Kagome walked over to the window and looked out of it to see she had a view of the huge garden Sesshoumaru had. 'Well, at least it has a view.' She thought, resting her elbows on the window sill and placing her chin on top of her fisted hands.

Naraku led Koran out to the garden. "I want you to relax and stay out of this and when the fight does come I want you to leave go back to your time if you have to," Naraku told him. "What, why?! Koran asks him.

"Some of us will die and I rather you be safe in your time with my look alike," Naraku told him and places his hand on Koran's back

"Naraku, if that time comes, I can't leave you to Sesshoumaru's claws!" Koran said, wrapping his arms around Naraku's waist. "It's ok, Koran. I can handle myself," Naraku said, smiling down at his mate. "Fine. But if I do have to go, then will you promise to come get me when the fight is over?" "I promise," Naraku replied, drawing Koran closer and kissing him on the lips.

Koran did wonder how Kaden was doing since he had left. Kagome looked down and saw Naraku and Koran kissing. "Hmm how sweet maybe if Naraku has changed his ways he'll hand the jewel over, I just wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now," she says as she walks over to the closet and looks through the clothes. "Maybe a bath would help me relax but I don't know where it is," she says and smirks. "Sesshoumaru!" she screams at the top of her lungs.

Sesshoumaru's ear twitched when he heard Kagome's loud voice he let go of Kohaku, "You better be here when I get back." He tells him and walks out the bedroom and down the hall to Kagome's room and opens the door." What do you want woman?!" he growls

"I was just wondering, where are the baths?" Kagome asked, walking out of her bedroom, already in her towel. "Down the hall and to the left. Next time, ask a servant. That is what they are here for. And get dressed before leaving this room," Sesshoumaru growled.

"You'll have to get used to it, because I'm not changing the ways I bathe at home," Kagome said, brushing past Sesshoumaru and out into the hallway, walking down to the indicated door and walking inside, closing the door behind her.

Sesshoumaru sighed and walked back to his and Kohaku's room to see his mate was right where he left him.

Kagome laughed as she filled the tub with water. "So fun to bother him sometimes he's just like Inuyasha," she says. "I am glad you're learning Kohaku," Sesshoumaru tells him as he walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Well beatings will do that to you," Kohaku tells him. "Is Kagome okay?" he asked.

"Yes the wench is fine she just wanted a bath," Sesshoumaru says to him. Inuyasha made it back to the village and walked into Kaede's hut." Hey old woman," he says to her.

"Inuyasha, there ye are," Kaede said, walking out of one of the rooms. "Hey, how do you get into Sesshoumaru's castle and past the guards?" Inuyasha said. "That is very difficult. Where are Kagome and the others?" Kaede asked, looking behind the half demon. "Sesshoumaru's got them," Inuyasha said. "Not me, Inuyasha!" Shippou said, running into the hut and jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Oh yeah, except him," Inuyasha said, pointing at the kitsune.

"Why does he have Miroku and Sango, I know he has a hate for Kagome and even ye," she says.

"He mated with Kohaku and I think he's keeping Sango to keep Kohaku under his control," Inuyasha says. "He would have had me but I beat the guards up and got away, he and Naraku are working together but there is something about Naraku he seems different," Inuyasha told her.

Kaede's eyes widened as she heard this. "We need to get them back," she said, starting to pace her hut. "No shit Sherlock," Inuyasha said. Kaede threw her slipper at him, hitting him square in the head. "Ow!" He said, rubbing the now red spot on his forehead. "You shouldn't speak to your elders like that, Inuyasha!" Shippou scolded.

"Shut up you runt! Oh wait Kagome isn't here which means I can beat you senseless and not get sat!" Inuyasha say to the fox. Shippo's green eyes widened and he jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder and runs over to Kaede for protection. "Kaede save me!" Shippo cries.

"Inuyasha, ye are aware that when Kagome is rescued she will sit you are ye not?" Kaede asks him as she looks at the shivering Shippo.

Inuyasha sweat dropped and mumbled under his breath, "Yes."

"Good. Now, we must make a plan to save Kagome and the others," Kaede said, rubbing her chin in thought. "Hmm, let's see, how 'bout I charge in there, kill any bastard that gets in my way, and get them?" Inuyasha said.

"No, we cannot do that," Kaede said.

"Then what do you suppose we do, hag?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to ask my sister for help," Kaede said. Inuyasha froze, his gaze on the fire. "I... can't do that. What reason does she have to help Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kaede

"Yeah and Kagome and Kikyo can't stand each other," Shippo said.

"Well sister Kikyo is the only one strong enough to be able to deal with Naraku and ye brother," Kaede told him.

Inuyasha growls as he thinks about going to see the dead miko. "Fine but I'm making it clear to her I am not going to hell with her," he said.

Kaede nodded, saying, "And let us hope she understands." Inuyasha huffed and stormed out of the hut, Kaede and Shippou following close behind.

Kagome relaxed in the hot water as her hair soaked behind her. She started humming, glad that she could actually have some alone time, with no Sesshoumaru to try bossing her around. 'At least I'm still with my friends.' She thought, opening her eyes as her smile faded. Inuyasha looked around for Kikyo's soul collectors. "I can't believe I have to ask her for help," Inuyasha said to Kaede as they kept walking in the woods and he finally sees the white snakes flying in the air he sniffed the air and smelt grave yard soil and ran till he came face to face with the dead miko. "Kikyo," he said.

Kikyo turned at the sound of her name. When she saw Inuyasha, recognition and what seemed to be a hint of the love she still had for him showed in her eyes as she said, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha shook his head and took a deep breath before saying, "I... I need your help." After he said that, Kaede and Shippou arrived, and Kaede looked at her older sister, saying, "Kikyo. It has been ages since the last time I have seen ye."

"Aye, it has been little sister. But Inuyasha, what do you need my help for?" Kikyo asked, looking back at her ex lover.

"Kagome's been taken by my brother, along with our friends Miroku, Sango, and her brother, Kohaku," Inuyasha said, not looking up at the dead priestess.

Kikyo smirked, "So what is the problem?" She asks him.

"What do you mean what is the problem?! Kagome has been taken! And I need your help Kikyo can't you put your differences aside and help us just this once?" Inuyasha asked her. Kikyo looked at him and glared. "I see you only came to see me to help that whore!" she yelled at him all love gone now.

"Oh boy," Shippo says.

Kaede sighed and said to Shippou, "Best to let them fight this one out."

"Kikyo, I love her," Inuyasha said.

Kikyo froze where she was, her eyes widening. "Just as much as I loved you all those years ago, maybe more," Inuyasha added, clenching his fists at his sides and letting his bangs cover his eyes. Only Kikyo saw the tears sliding down his cheeks as he clenched his fists more, drawing blood from his palms, to let the little blobs of red splash onto the grass below.

"Fine Inuyasha I will help you save Kagome and the others," Kikyo tells him and gets up and grabs her bow and arrows. "Lead me to your brother's palace," she says as her soul collectors follow behind her.

"Thank you," Inuyasha says to her, but little did he know that Kikyo planned on killing Kagome when she helped save her.

The group then started their journey to Sesshoumaru's castle. As they got closer, Inuyasha was starting to feel nervous about Kikyo helping. 'Why did she agree to help me? It's not just because I told her I loved Kagome, was it?' Inuyasha thought, staring ahead as they walked. 'I have a bad feeling about this...' Shippou thought, not knowing that Kaede was thinking the same thing at that very moment.

Kagome stood up after washing herself and her hair, stepping out of the bath and grabbing her towel, drying herself off before putting on the dress she chose. It was a light blue, with a silver crescent moon pattern all across it, with lace at the hems.

Kagome then walked out the bathroom and back down to her bedroom and closed the door behind her and sat on the bed. "I wish Inuyasha would hurry and come back," she says. "Kikyo Sesshoumaru put some type of barrier around the castle," Inuyasha tells her as they keep walking. "Well as you know Inuyasha I can break through any barrier," she says with a smile. "Don't worry we'll rescue your friends and I can finally have my revenge on Naraku," she says.

"If you killed Naraku, Koran wouldn't be too happy," Shippou said.

"Who is Koran?" Kikyo asked. "Sesshoumaru's reincarnation, from Kagome's time. He and Naraku are mates," Inuyasha said, still staring ahead.

"Inuyasha, tell me absolutely everything that has happened so far, all the way up to this point," Kikyo growled, glaring at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes.

"What are you getting mad at me for?" he asked her. "Fine Naraku kidnapped Kagome then he and Sesshoumaru joined forces again and they both at first wanted to kill Kagome, but then Naraku changed his mind after meeting Koran," he says. "And Sesshoumaru mated with Kohaku." Inuyasha tells her.

Kikyo nodded, saying, "I guess that makes sense." Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes wide.

"What? Kohaku was bound to be in Sesshoumaru's fancy, since he not only once worked for Naraku, but he was a way, is a way, to get at Kagome. And it seems it has worked," Kikyo said, looking from Inuyasha to the trees in front of her and back again.

"Well, I won't let him use Kagome a second time for his sick pleasure," Inuyasha growled. When Kikyo looked at him questioningly, he clenched his fists again, the wounds re-opening as he growled, "He raped her the first time. I won't let it happen again."

Kikyo smirked on the inside, now she kind of liked Sesshoumaru for doing that to the whore of a miko. "Well you should be glad he didn't mark her in the heat of the moment Inuyasha or this would be a lost cause," she said. "That bastard better not have marked her I would tear him limb from limb!" he tells her. Sesshoumaru walks over to the window and looks out. "Seems Inuyasha is on his way," he says with a smirk.

Kohaku sat up and looked at his mate, saying, "How do you know?" "Because I can smell him. And it seems he's bringing that Kikyo wench, her sister, and the kitsune," Sesshoumaru replied, chuckling.

"What do you plan to do?" Kohaku asked.

"I plan to kill them, of course," Sesshoumaru said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him, notifying Kohaku that he couldn't leave until he got back.

Sesshoumaru walked down to the gardens where Naraku was. "Hey Naraku the dead priestess is on her way here with Inuyasha and her sister, as well as the fox kit," he says. "Kikyo!" Naraku said growling he hated her more than Inuyasha, "Koran go inside now!" he says to him.

"Naraku..." Koran started to say. "NOW!" Naraku said, standing in front of his mate. He could smell them now. Koran nodded after a moment and ran inside, and up to Sesshoumaru's room, running in and sitting with Kohaku.

"What's wrong, Koran?" Kohaku asked, hugging his friend. "Naraku told me to come inside, so I thought I would sit with you," Koran said, hugging Kohaku back. Kagome walked in and said, "Is everything ok?" "Inuyasha's coming! And he brought Kaede, Kikyo, and Shippou!" Kohaku said, looking up at the priestess. Kagome's face went red when she heard Kikyo's name.

"What is that bitch doing here!?" Kagome growled, picking up the skirts of her dress and running out of the room and down the stairs, into the garden. She ran past the two demons,

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "And where do you think you're going Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asks her

. "To face that two timing male how dare he bring her here!" she growled as she waited for them to arrive. "Sesshoumaru why are you letting her face a miko ten times as powerful as her?" Naraku asks him

"If she wants to, she can be my guest," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. When the barrier went up and Kagome first saw Kikyo, she said some words, and her bow and arrows came to her, an arrow already notched. She pulled it back and aimed at Kikyo while saying to Inuyasha, "How DARE you bring her here!?" She then let the arrow loose, the air around it turning blue with power. Kikyo caught it between two of her fingers, and it turned to nothing but ash and hot metal.

"Kagome it's not what you think this was all Kaede's idea!" Inuyasha says as he runs up to her. "Still second best," Kikyo says to Kagome as she drops what was left of the arrow and puts her own arrow in her bow and points it at Kagome.

"Kikyo what the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm killing the whore you cheated on me with, so I can get the rest of my soul back!" Kikyo hissed, loosening the arrow. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuaiga and cut the arrow in half, the point an inch away from Kagome's expressionless face as it fell to the ground. Kagome then charged the priestess, holding up her skirts as she ran, tackling the girl to the ground. "Oh, great!" Inuyasha sighed, walking over to the two girls.

Naraku walked out to see the two miko's now fighting. "Ladies!" he says making his presence known. Kikyo looked up hearing Naraku's voice and pushed Kagome off of her. "Naraku you devious demon this is all your fault! Though I do want to thank Sesshoumaru for taking Kagome before Inuyasha could," she said with a grin.

Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha. "You told her!?" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha.

"She wanted to know everything that happened, so I told her! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha said, holding up his hands. Kagome stood up, her dress ripped in various places, and Sesshoumaru said, "My, my Kagome, you look like you did that night when I was done with you that night." Kagome glared at the demon lord and started running at him when Inuyasha grabbed her from behind, holding her to him. "Inuyasha, let me go!!" She screeched, jumping and kicking, trying to claw at Sesshoumaru, with said demon smirking.

"Kagome, its ok!" Inuyasha said, calming her down a few minutes later. Kagome finally realized who was holding her and she turned around in his arms and kissed him on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kikyo glared daggers at Kagome and Inuyasha, "Lord Sesshoumaru I'll make a deal with you Kagome has half my soul give me what is mine and I will make sure Inuyasha forgets all about her leaving her to you to do as you please," she said.

"Interesting Kikyo," Sesshoumaru said to her. "Sesshoumaru!" Naraku growls at him.

"You can't do that I need Kagome to make the wish on the jewel!" Naraku growls at him.

Kagome turned around and glared at the two demons and miko. "Who do you think you all are!? Who says I'll grant your wish, take care of your pups, or give you my soul so I'd be an empty shell like you? You should be dead!" Kagome said, glaring at the miko still on the ground. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, keeping her out of reach of Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku.

"Kagome, we can force you. Just like that night," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. "Like hell you will!" Kagome growled, pulling out another arrow and notching it, aiming it at Sesshoumaru.

Naraku moved out the way so he wouldn't get hit by the arrow. Kikyo drew her own arrow and aimed it at Kagome. "Tell me Kagome which one of us do you think will hit our target?" Kikyo asks her.

"Shut up Kikyo! He raped me he took the most precious thing I had, I was saving it for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took it!" she yelled as she let the arrow fly.

Sesshoumaru caught the arrow between his fingers. "Once again you lose," Sesshoumaru tells her.

Kagome glares at Sesshoumaru. "I hate you!" Kagome cries and falls to her knees. "Why do you hate me so much Sesshoumaru?" she asks him.

"Because, you not only blocked me from my birthright, but you took the last family I had!" Sesshoumaru yelled, startling the two miko's, and everyone else, into silence, especially Inuyasha. "What are you talking about? You've hated me since we were children!" Inuyasha said, taking a step forward.

"Why do you think I let you live all those times we fought, Inuyasha!? Because I was weak? Because I was generous? NO. It was because you are my brother!" Sesshoumaru said, waving his arms to emphasize his words.

"I didn't take him from you, Kikyo did she was the one that put him to sleep all I did was wake him up," Kagome tells Sesshoumaru, the moment we saw you, you attacked us!" Kagome yelled at him.

"She has a point," Inuyasha says to him as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Never the less, Kagome will die!" Sesshoumaru growls at him. Kikyo gets up and wipes the dirt off her clothes and walks over to Inuyasha, "Let's go Inuyasha." she says to him.

"No," Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling her to him. "My place is with Kagome. You're dead, Kikyo." Kikyo gasped, her eyes widening a little. After a moment, she glared at the hanyou, saying, "Fine. If you won't go willingly, I'll take you by force!" She then pulled Kagome away from Inuyasha, letting her fall to the ground, ripping her already dirty and torn dress. She then grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and tried to kiss him, only for him to place his finger on her lips at the last second, saying, "I don't love you anymore, Kikyo."

Kagome sat up on her knees and covered her self the best she could. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and bent down to her, his golden eyes penetrating her as if he was looking into her very soul. "This is the way it will have to be," he whispered to Kagome and chanted a spell that knocked Kagome out. Kagome fainted; Sesshoumaru caught her easily and picked her up. "Leave Inuyasha, Kagome won't remember you when she awakes." he said.

"I refuse to leave her here!" Inuyasha said, turning to his brother.

"She will not remember anything about you. I'll make sure of that," Sesshoumaru said, turning around and starting to walk away. "If you were really my brother, like you claim you are, then you will let her go right now! As well as the others!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru stopped walking for a moment before saying, "Leave." He then continued walking.

Naraku took one last look at Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kaede, and Shippou, before turning around and following the demon lord back to the castle. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, starting to run after them. He ran into the barrier, shocking him instantly. He yelled in pain as he tried to push through, only to be thrown back into the trees.

"Ye alright?" Kaede asks the fallen hanyou.

"Do I look alright?!" Inuyasha growled as he slowly stood up. 'How am I suppose to get her now, damn Sesshoumaru, and my stupid sword can't break the barrier.' "I'm not giving up Sesshoumaru; I know you can hear me!" He shouts.

"Sesshoumaru how do you plan on erasing her memory?" Naraku asks him

"A blood ritual. It will require two demon's blood," Sesshoumaru said, looking at Naraku. "What all are you taking away?" Naraku asked. "Just her memory of Inuyasha and the others. She can remember how to get back to her world, and meeting us, and what I did to her. That will have her scared into obedience," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Naraku nodded, saying, 'It's for the best. Isn't it?'

"Of course so I'm going to need some of your blood, Kagome will sleep for about 3 hours," Sesshoumaru told him as he placed Kagome on her bed. "Can you watch Kohaku for a bit there is something I need to take care of," he says to Naraku. "Yeah, go do whatever it is," he tells him and goes to find Koran.

Kaden walked down the street, towards the company where he worked. As he got closer, he thought, 'I hope Koran's alright.' He then reached the door and opened it, walking into the cool air of the building. He walked up to the elevator and pushed the up button, waiting for the elevator to arrive.

Sesshoumaru leaves the castle and goes back to Inuyasha's forest and jumps into the well Kagome always uses and goes to her world. He climbs up the well and slides open the well doors and goes looking for Kaden to have some fun with Naraku's reincarnation. Kaden worked in a publishing building, he took the elevator to the 13th floor.

When the elevator stopped, Kaden walked out onto the floor and up to his receptionist. "Anything new today, Lina?" He asked as she handed him his mail. "Not today, sir. Just the usual. Oh, and Mr. Marks called, he wants to know how his book is coming with the publishing," Lina said, looking up at him. He sighed and nodded, saying, "Do me a favor? Don't let anyone into my office, and don't even page me unless it is absolutely important?"

"Yes, sir," Lina said, smiling. He smiled back before walking into his office and closing the door, locking it behind him

Sesshoumaru leaped from building to building and Kaden's scent hit the demon lord like a ton of bricks, except Kaden's scent was more of a softer scent. Now he had to figure out a way to get inside the building to the male. Kaden was sitting at his desk looking over some documents.

Sesshoumaru saw people getting in the elevator and people looked at him, and then one man remembered him, or thought he was Koran. "Hey Koran what's with the outfit?" he asks.

"Um... I'm in a play at work," Sesshoumaru said, trying to act like Koran.

"That's nice. When will it be finished?" The man asked. "Not for a while. We just started putting it together," Sesshoumaru said, putting on as best of a smile as he could. The man nodded and pushed the button for the thirteenth floor, already knowing he was there to see Kaden. Sesshoumaru thanked the man and waited as the elevator moved. When it was finally the thirteenth floor, he was the only one left, and stepped off, walking up to the first person he saw, asking, "Is Kaden here?"

"Oh hey Koran, I'll tell him you're here," she says with a smile picking up the phone buzzing Kaden. "Yes Lina what is it?" he asked her. "Koran is here to see you shall I let him in?" She asked. "What?!" He says with happiness, "Send him in now," he says with a smile.

"Alright," Lina said, releasing the button. "You can go in now, the door should be unlocked," Lina said, smiling. Sesshoumaru nodded after saying thanks. He walked up to the door and walked in, quickly closing and locking it behind him. "Hello, Kaden," he said, chuckling. Kaden looked up and when he saw Sesshoumaru, he jumped out of his chair and grabbed a bottle of pepper spray from his desk drawer, pointing it at Sesshoumaru, saying, "Stay away from me, Sesshoumaru!"

"You're nothing like Naraku, if you fight me Kaden I will kill everyone in this building," Sesshoumaru warns him. "I'll start with that woman outside," he told him. Kaden slowly lowered the pepper spray. "What do you want from me?" Kaden asked him as he looks at the demon. "And where is Koran?!" he demands to know.

"Koran is still with Naraku, unharmed," Sesshoumaru said. "As to what I want from you, I came here to have some fun," Sesshoumaru said, stepping closer. Kaden held his finger over a red button on his phone, saying, "If you take another step towards me, and I'll press this button, enough security will pour in here to make an army."

"What part of I will kill every one in this building doesn't your little human mind comprehend?" Sesshoumaru asked

Well what fun could you possibly have with me?" Kaden asks him.

"About the same that Naraku is having with Koran except he loves Koran, and all I want to do is make you scream and beg me for your worthless life!" Sesshoumaru growls. Kaden picked up the phone and threw it at Sesshoumaru and ran for the door.

Sesshoumaru jumped in front of Kaden and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the wall instead. "I'm much stronger and faster than you are, Kaden. Who do you think is going to win?" Sesshoumaru said, nibbling Kaden's ear and making him shiver.

"Sesshoumaru, let go of me, and back off. NOW," Kaden growled.

"Your voice is getting on my nerves Kaden so I am going to have you sleep until we get to my castle," Sesshoumaru said to him and placed his hand over Kaden nose and starts to release his poison. "Sesshoumaru wait," he says through the hand. "I'll go willingly," Kaden tells him as his brown eyes look into Sesshoumaru's golden ones, I'll do what ever you want," he says in defeat.

Sesshoumaru smirked, saying, "Good. That's what I want to hear." He then let Kaden go and he let the smaller male walk in front of him, opening the door and walking over to Lina, saying, "Hey, I'm going to go on vacation for a while. I'll call in a few days, ok?"

"Alright. Take it easy, ok?" Lina said, smiling at the two. "We will," Kaden replied as he and Sesshoumaru walked to the elevator and waited for it to arrive after pushing the button. "Why do you deal with these slow things?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Because, it's better than freaking out innocent people by jumping out of a twenty story window," Kaden said as if it wasn't a big deal.

The doors open and Kaden and Sesshoumaru get on and Kaden pushes the button for the garage. They were alone in the elevator right now, "Are you going to kill me when you're done with me?" Kaden asks. Sesshoumaru smiled at him it was nice seeing Naraku in this state too bad the original wasn't this obedient.

"I don't know Kaden we'll see when we get back to my world," he told him and touches his face.

Kaden flinched slightly at Sesshoumaru's touch, not having anyone except his parents and Koran touch it before. "You'll have to get used to the contact, Kaden, because it will be much worse when we get back," Sesshoumaru purred, running his fingers through Kaden's long black locks. Kaden didn't say anything as the elevator reached the garage and the doors opened. Kaden quickly stepped out, Sesshoumaru right behind him. He walked over to his car and got in, turning on the engine after buckling his seatbelt.

He started not to open the door for Sesshoumaru but knew that only make things worse. He opened the door for Sesshoumaru and watched as the demon lord got in and closed the car door. "Drive to Kagome's home and then we will leave," Sesshoumaru tells him. Kaden nodded his head and pulls out the garage and drives down the street. Looking at Sesshoumaru out the corner of his eye

Sesshoumaru looked over and said, "What?" "Nothing," Kaden replied, turning his attention back to the road. As they continued driving, Kaden said, "So, how's Koran doing?" "He's fine. Naraku's taking care of him now," Sesshoumaru said, crossing one leg over the other. A few minutes later, they arrived at Kagome's home and they got out of the car and went up to the shrine and the well house.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kaden close to his body as he walked down the stairs to the well. "Hold on tight," Sesshoumaru tells him and jumps down the well, Kaden had no choice but to hold on, they arrived on the other side and Sesshoumaru climbs out with Kaden. "Much better now," Sesshoumaru tells him and kissed Kaden on his lips.

Kaden froze where he was when Sesshoumaru's lips pressed to his, and his eyes widened. Sesshoumaru pulled away, licking his lips. Kaden was still standing there, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Let's go," Sesshoumaru said, grabbing Kaden's hand and pulling him along behind him, chuckling.

Kaden was finally pulled out of his reverie when he almost tripped over a rock. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"To my castle," Sesshoumaru said, not looking back at him. Kaden gulped, thinking, '_I hope Koran is there_.' Sesshoumaru made quick work of walking and came back to his palace and walked through the barrier with Kaden. "We're home," Sesshoumaru tells him as they walked past the guards and into the castle. Kaden looked around the castle was beautiful he thought. Naraku smelt a familiar scent and came down the steps to greet Sesshoumaru. "What the hell is he doing here?" Naraku growled, seeing Kaden.

"I'm having fun," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kaden looked at the floor before saying to Naraku, "Is Koran ok?" "He's fine. He's in my room, sleeping," Naraku said, still glaring at Sesshoumaru, crossing his arms over his chest. Kaden nodded and Sesshoumaru said, "We'll be in my room." He then pulled Kaden away and down a few halls before stopping in front of his room. Not smelling Kohaku in the room, he walked inside, closing and locking the door behind him after Kaden walked in.

Kaden looked around the room. "Why are we in here?" Kaden asks him. Sesshoumaru walked over to him, "Well since Naraku took my reincarnation from me and made him his mate I will take you only I don't want you as a mate." Sesshoumaru told him. "No I won't let you!" Kaden told him.

"If necessary, you won't have a choice in the matter," Sesshoumaru said, smirking as he stepped forward. Kaden stepped back, hitting the wall, grunting as he made impact. He tried to feel for the doorknob, so far not making any progress. Sesshoumaru pinned Kaden's arms to his sides and purred, "I can force you just as I forced Kagome, Kaden." Kaden started to shiver, trying to wriggle his arms out of Sesshoumaru's grasp.

"No Sesshoumaru, I ...I can't, you can't want this please I'll be your slave, anything else but what you're asking of me. Someone help me please!" he yelled as he closed his eyes he couldn't look at Sesshoumaru or else he would end up hating Koran. Koran woke up hearing shouting, and ran out of Naraku's bedroom and down the hall and banged on Sesshoumaru's door. "Let me in Sesshoumaru!" he yelled banging on the door.

"Koran!?" Kaden yelled, struggling more. "Kaden!? What are you doing here!?" Koran yelled back. "I... can't explain right now," Kaden said, his eyes still closed. "Sesshoumaru, let him go!" Koran yelled, continuing to bang on the door.

"Koran, I suggest you leave right now, before I kill your friend before your eyes," Sesshoumaru said, starting to nibble on Kaden's ear again, making him shiver unintentionally.

"You bastard open this door now before I kill Kohaku!" he tells him. Of course he was bluffing, and I doubt you'll kill Kaden I'm you remember Sesshoumaru and if you were going to kill Kaden you would've done it by now!" Koran tells him, now let me in!" he said and continues to bang on the door.

Sesshoumaru growled and threw Kaden onto the bed and yanked open the bedroom door to face Koran.

Koran pushed past the demon lord and ran to Kaden, who was just standing, and hugged him without slowing down, sending them onto the bed again. They yelled each other's names at the same time, continuing to hug. "Are you ok? How are they treating you?" Kaden asked as he pushed Koran to arm's length.

"I'm ok. Naraku saved me from him," Koran said, nodding his head over to Sesshoumaru, who was glaring at him and growling.

Kaden looked at Sesshoumaru, "I'm glad you're okay Koran but maybe you should go," Kaden said. "I'll only leave if you leave with me," Koran told him as he looked at Sesshoumaru. "You better leave now Koran or I will kill you. I don't give a damn if you're Naraku's mate!" he hisses. Fine, but Kaden comes, too," Koran said, not letting go of his best friend. Sesshoumaru smirked and walked over to the two, saying, "Oh, he'll come with you. When I'm finished with him." He then yanked Koran off of the bed and dragged him over to the door, throwing him out into the hall before closing and locking the door. He then turned back to Kaden and said, "Now, where were we?"

Kaden looked up at him with his brown eyes, "You were going to rape me," Kaden tells him as he backs up on the bed. "It doesn't have to be rape Kaden, you can enjoy it," Sesshoumaru said to him and sat down on the bed and kisses him on his lips. Kaden pushed against Sesshoumaru's chest with his hands trying to keep him away.

Sesshoumaru pushed Kaden down onto his back, feeling the smaller male's resistance. He smirked as he drew away, pinning Kaden's body down with his own. "We could do this your way, or my way. Your way is to struggle and feel pain, while my way is to just sit back, and let me do what I want. So, which way is it going to be?" Sesshoumaru said, growling out the last words. Kaden continued struggling for a minute, but, after thinking about it, he slowly relaxed and let his arms fall to his sides, whispering, "Your way." "That's more like it," Sesshoumaru said, starting to kiss Kaden's neck.

Kaden turned his head to the side as he was being kissed by Sesshoumaru. "You taste good, Kaden." Sesshoumaru tells him as he bites lightly on his neck, his hands moved under Kaden's shirt, his hand moved up and he pinched his nipple. Kaden arched his back up. "Ah Sesshoumaru!" he cried out.

Sesshoumaru smirked and did the action again, this time not letting go. Kaden arched his back again and tried to hold in a moan, not succeeding. After a minute, Sesshoumaru let him go and continued his assault on Kaden's neck, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. When it was completely unbuttoned, he pulled it off and threw it to the floor, Kaden's pants and underwear soon after.

Kaden couldn't help but blush as he looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru removed his own clothes. "So this is what Naraku looks like," he says with a grin as he lifted Kaden's legs up preparing to enter him. Kaden's heartbeat picked up. Sesshoumaru gets down on his knees and prepares Kaden by licking his tight hole with his tongue. Kaden yelps at feeling the wet tongue. Koran stormed down the stairs to find Naraku.

He walked into the kitchen to see Naraku looking around. "Aren't you going to do something?" He asked his mate.

"I can't. He's not mated to either of us. And Sesshoumaru's doors locked, and spelled, repelling my power, and any other demon's, for that matter. Except his, of course," Naraku replied, sighing as he leaned against a counter.

"Well, find a way to help him! I don't want Sesshoumaru's dirty claws all over him!" Koran yelled. They then heard some odd sound, and Koran blushed as he identified it as a yelp. Kaden's yelp, to be certain.

"Too late," Naraku said, noticing Koran's face turn a deeper shade of red.

Koran growled a human growl. "I can't believe this, you know in a way he's having sex with you, hey is that why you picked me? Because I look like Sesshoumaru?" he asked him. "No that's why Sesshoumaru wanted you he wanted to be with him self, he truly is twisted," Naraku said to him. "And I thought you were the meek one not Kaden?" Naraku asked him.

"I am but he's going to have sex with Kaden isn't that cheating on Kohaku?" Koran asks.

"No. In our time, we can have as many 'lovers', as you call it, as we want. It doesn't matter if we're mated or not. Our mates just happen to get jealous and try to be better in bed," Naraku said, shrugging like it was no big deal. "You aren't cheating on me behind my back, are you?" Koran growled, placing his hands on his hips. Naraku smirked and pushed off of the counter, walking over to the man and wrapping his arms around Koran's waist, kissing him on the lips. "Of course not," he said sweetly, starting to rock forward and back, moving Koran with him. "Even if I was, you'd know about it," he added, making Koran blush even deeper.

Kaden pulled on Sesshoumaru's hair, as he pounded into him. "Sesshoumaru why are you making me feel this way?" Kaden asks him as Sesshoumaru moved in and out of him. Kaden couldn't help but look into his eyes. "I don't want you with anyone else Naraku, that would make me very angry and I'm sure I could do damage to you seeing as I am Sesshoumaru's reincarnation." Koran said.

."I know you could," Naraku purred, leaning down and kissing Koran on the lips, pulling him closer as he slipped his tongue into Koran's mouth. Koran wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck and jumped up, Naraku's arms catching him on the thighs, holding him up as Koran wrapped his legs around Naraku's waist. "But I would never hurt you to badly," Koran says as he kisses Naraku deeper, Naraku growled low in his throat as Koran kissed him, "I love you my moody caring mate," Naraku told him and held him around his waist as he took him out of the room and into the main hall where he continues to kiss him

: Kohaku woke up and saw that Koran was gone and decided to go back to his bedroom. When he got to the door he found it was locked and knocked on it. "Master," Kohaku said softly.

"Kohaku, leave," Sesshoumaru panted, not stopping as he continued thrusting into Kaden, who was covering his mouth to stifle his moans. "Master, what's going on?" Kohaku said, trying to open the door, only to have it shock him. "I said, leave," Sesshoumaru growled, close to his climax. "Master, why is the door spelled?" Kohaku asked, rubbing his injured hand. Sesshoumaru reached his climax and stifled his own moan as he released into Kaden, the smaller male releasing soon after, spilling his seed onto their stomachs. Sesshoumaru got up, panting, and put on his bottoms, walking over to the door and opening it a crack. "I'm doing exercises. Now LEAVE. I will come and get you later." Kohaku's eyes widened as he saw Kaden in Sesshoumaru's room, in his vision.

: "You, bastard you cheated on me with Naraku's look alike, how could you?!" Kohaku yelled and slapped Sesshoumaru across his face. "You mated me and now you do this to me!" Kohaku yelled and ran down the hall. Kaden sat up on the bed seeing this and his own eyes go wide at seeing Sesshoumaru getting slapped.

: Sesshoumaru froze when Kohaku slapped him. After a minute, he turned around and faced Kaden, saying, "If you're not here when I get back, I'll find you and kill you." He then ran out of the room closing the door behind him. Kohaku kept running, into the great hall and through it, startling Naraku and Koran, who had somehow managed to get onto the table, with Naraku on top as they were kissing. Koran looked as Kohaku ran outside and towards the gardens, Sesshoumaru following a few minutes after, not even looking at the two. Naraku quickly got off of Koran and Koran jumped off of the table, running outside after Kohaku and Sesshoumaru, Naraku following soon after.

Kohaku had tears in his eyes now he fell into a field of flowers on his knees crying. 'I hate him! How could he treat me this way saying he wants pups then sleeps around.' He thought. "Kohaku get over here now!" Sesshoumaru growled. Kohaku lifted his head up but didn't look at Sesshoumaru. "Go to hell you cheating dog!" he yells. Naraku caught up to them and Sesshoumaru turned to look at him.

"Stay out of this, Naraku. This is between me and my mate," Sesshoumaru growled, turning back to Kohaku. As he was running, Koran was jumping on one foot, trying to get his shoe off. When he finally did and got into range of Sesshoumaru, he threw his shoe, hitting the demon in the back of the head. Sesshoumaru growled, turning around as Koran was saying, "You bastard, how could you have sex with Kaden!? Especially after you have Kohaku, who you treat like shit, may I add!" Naraku's eyes widened, he had never heard that many curse words come out of his mate's mouth. He had to stifle a laugh, not even letting it show on his face, his hands shaking with the effort.

"You know Koran I let you live merely because you look like me but now you're trying my patience!" Sesshoumaru growls and grabs Koran by his neck and squeezed it, making it hard for Koran to breathe.

"Sesshoumaru put him down!" Naraku growls all laughing forgotten now.

"Why should I Naraku he was mine to begin with," Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Because, he's mine NOW!" Naraku growled, punching the demon lord in the face, flinging him back to skid to a stop in the flowers, and making him drop Koran, who passed out from lack of breath. "Don't you EVER touch him again!" Naraku growled, his eyes starting to glow a bright red as he grew his arm into claws, ready to strike if needed. Kohaku was still crying, not even paying attention to the battle. He tuned everything else out, only focusing on calming down enough to actually focus on everything else. Sesshoumaru growled no one had ever hit him except for Inuyasha, and that w as a lucky punch, Sesshoumaru sees dark hair and grabs Kohaku pulling him close to his body and growls in his ear, "You hit me." "You deserved it!" Kohaku growled back.

"You do realize that now you will get a serious punishment, and there is no way out of it? No one to hide behind, no one to save you," Sesshoumaru sneered, before roughly kissing Kohaku's lips, pressing his finger to Kohaku's mating mark, which made pain shoot through Kohaku's neck, making him scream in the kiss. Sesshoumaru pulled away and Kohaku whimpered, saying, "How...?" "I can make it pleasurable, as well as painful," Sesshoumaru growled.

Kohaku wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru. "I want it pleasurable Sesshoumaru." Kohaku tells him. "I didn't mean to slap you but I was upset seeing you with another, it hurts so much because I love you, don't you get that?" Kohaku asks him

."You may love me Kohaku, but you have no right to hit me!" Sesshoumaru yells at him and stands up, pulling Kohaku up with him.

"I should!" Kohaku said, yanking his arm away from Sesshoumaru, surprising them both. "I should have every right! I'm your mate, I care about you, and you CHEAT ON ME WITH NARAKU'S REINCARNATION!" Kohaku yelled, screaming at the top of his lungs, surprised at how loud his voice could be. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as Kohaku said this. Sure, he had defied him before, but not THIS much. He narrowed his eyes at him and said, "Kohaku, if you don't stop right now, your punishment will be ten times worse." "I... I don't... I don't care!" Kohaku said, holding his fresh tears at bay.

"Then you brought this on yourself!" Sesshoumaru says and picks Kohaku up and throws him over his shoulder walking past Naraku and back into the palace, and down to the dungeons where Sango and Miroku were being held. "Let me go you jerk!" Kohaku yelled, beating on Sesshoumaru's back.

: Sesshoumaru opened the cell where Sango and Miroku were being held, and threw Kohaku in, slamming it back shut and growling, "I'll see you in a few days. Maybe THEN you'll be obedient." He then turned around and stormed up the stairs, slamming the doors to the dungeons

"Kohaku, what happened?" Sango asked him. "I slapped him; he cheated on me with Naraku's reincarnation. I can't help it Sango, I love Sesshoumaru so much that it hurts, I want to be with him every minute of the day," Kohaku tells his sister.

Sango's eyes widened at this news, and she said, "Kohaku, he RAPED Kagome! And look at how he's treated you! How can you tell me you love him after all of that?" "Because, it just happened!" Kohaku said, tears sliding down his face now. Sango sighed and took her brother into her arms, gently rocking him back and forth as she said, "Shush, Kohaku, it's ok. I wasn't criticizing you, just trying to understand." Kohaku's shoulders shook with sobs, and after a while, his breathing evened out, and he was asleep. "He could cry himself to sleep because of him?" Miroku asked, astonished.

"It seems he loves Sesshoumaru what are you going to do?" Sango asks him, "It makes me wonder what Naraku's reincarnation is like though," Sango says. "Well if Sesshoumaru was able to get him into bed I 'm guessing he's not a big fighter," Miroku tells her. Sesshoumaru walks back up to his bedroom and sees Kaden on his bed laying down. "I'm back." Sesshoumaru says to him

Kaden looked over to the demon and sat up, saying, "Can I go home now?" "No," Sesshoumaru replied, walking over and laying down next to Kaden, pulling him into his body. Kaden relaxed and moved closer to Sesshoumaru's body heat. "When can I? I do have to work, you know," he said, not looking up at Sesshoumaru. "When I say you can. And who knows, I might let you go."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter19

Chapter19

Kaden looked up at the ceiling and blushed, thinking, 'Does this mean it was like I slept with Koran?' He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the edges of sleep cloud his consciousness. He smiled as he let himself be pulled under. Sesshoumaru glanced at him and smirked when he saw he was lightly snoring, his clenched fist on Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru sat up once Kaden was sleeping, he got up from the bed and grabbed his robe and put it on, tying it loosely before walking out of the bedroom and walking down the halls to Naraku's bedroom and knocked on the door. Naraku got up off the bed and opened the door to see Sesshoumaru. "What is it now?" he asked him. "I was just coming to see how you're doing," Sesshoumaru told him.

"We're fine. Now what is it you really want?" Naraku said, blocking Sesshoumaru's sight of Koran, whom was sleeping on Naraku's bed. Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Just as I told you. Tell me, how is Koran?" "He's sleeping, but he's fine. Now, I would appreciate it if you would leave," Naraku replied, starting to close the door.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the door stopping Naraku from closing it, "I was wondering Naraku I've been with Kaden, and you've been with Koran, why don't we just stop playing around and have sex with each other?" Sesshoumaru said to him.

: Naraku glared at him and said, "I wouldn't have sex with you if we were the last demons on this planet. Koran is nothing like you, and Kaden is nothing like me. They are both kind to each other, while we despise each other. So why don't you just go fuck yourself for a while." Naraku then closed the door on Sesshoumaru's face, making the demon smirk as he thought, 'I'll have you, Naraku, even if it's by force.'

Naraku growled and sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair. "What the hell is going through his mind!" he growled more as he thought about the demon lord and what he was going to do the next time they saw each other.

Koran turned over in his sleep, towards Naraku, and moaned as he opened his eyes to see Naraku running his fingers through his hair. "Is everything alright?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, yawning.

Naraku looked over at Koran and smiled at his messy hair, saying, "Yes. Go back to sleep." "Only if you come with me," Koran said, grabbing Naraku's hand and gently pulling, his eyes drooping. Naraku chuckled and crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around Koran and pulling him to his body.

Naraku looked up at the ceiling as Koran slept. Now he had to deal with Sesshoumaru wanting to sleep with him, he was going to have to be on his guard knowing that Sesshoumaru wasn't one to take no for an answer. "Damn you Sesshoumaru," he says.

Sesshoumaru sat down in his study and grabbed one of the many books he had off of one of the shelves, turning it to the first page and starting to read. He soon put it away, because he could not focus, knowing that Naraku was a few rooms away. 'How dare he say no to me? We have practically had sex already.' He thought, glaring at the ceiling. He sighed and stood up, walking out of the room and out of the building to the gardens, sitting on a bench and staring at the clouds.

: Naraku after a while went out to the gardens and saw Sesshoumaru he could feel the angry aura rolling off of the dog lord in waves. Sesshoumaru smelled Naraku and turned his head to look at him. "You're pretty brave to come out here alone" Sesshoumaru said to him.

: "I can handle myself," Naraku replied, walking over to a tree and sitting down in the shade, leaning against the trunk. Sesshoumaru held back the growl that threatened to leave his throat as he stared at Naraku's flowing black hair as the breeze picked it up.

: It wasn't helping that Naraku's scent was being blown in his nose due to the breeze; Naraku looked up at the sky. He knew Sesshoumaru was waiting for him to make a mistake. He moved his hair to his shoulder and began playing with it.

"Hey Sesshoumaru why me?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at him from the corner of his eye and said, "Because, I want you." "I know, but why?" Naraku replied, bringing his hair to his nose and smelling it. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, Naraku's scent filling his nose, and he said, "Because I just do. There is no other reason. Tell me, Naraku, why did you want Koran?"

"You bastard! That's not the same thing!" he yelled. "I love Koran, you just like to use people, you could have left Kaden in his world, but you didn't, just like you didn't have to rape Kohaku!" Naraku growls at him letting his hair go.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "I wanted them, so I got them. And, they were one step closer to you." He stood up and started walking towards Naraku. The spider glared up at him as he took another step. Sesshoumaru chuckled, saying, "What, not going to run like the others did? What a shame." "Who says I was going to let you do what you wish, either?" Naraku said. He quickly stood up and jumped into the tree, landing and sitting on a branch.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You know I can easily get rid of this tree Naraku," Sesshoumaru tells him. "Leave me alone Sesshoumaru!" he growled down at him. "Go play fetch with Inuyasha or something, go do what ever it is that Lords do," Naraku told him

"I can do those things later," Sesshoumaru said, chuckling as Naraku growled low in his throat. Sesshoumaru jumped up into the tree beside him. Naraku started to jump to the next tree, but Sesshoumaru grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto his lap, pressing his lips to Naraku's before the spider knew what was happening. Naraku pushed against his chest, trying to get away, but Sesshoumaru pulled him closer, securely wrapping his arms around Naraku's back.

Naraku growled against the kiss as Sesshoumaru deepened it, Naraku tried to break free form Sesshoumaru, but he was so strong. Naraku did mange to break the kiss though. "Let me go! I'm not doing this with you!" Naraku yelled at him as his scent changes to that of fear.

: Sesshoumaru smirked as he purred, "What's the matter, Naraku? Afraid?" "Not for me, but for you," Naraku replied, glaring at him. "Why do you fear for me? I have nothing to be afraid of," Sesshoumaru said, smirking. "I fear for you the pain you will endure when I rip your member from your body!" Naraku growled, trying to wriggle his hands out of between their chests.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh. "You're very funny, I'll have you on your back and begging me before you even get the chance," he said to him and licks him on the side of his face. "Surrender to me Naraku, this is what you want" he whispered in his ear his voice was soft and sweet like honey.

Naraku unintentionally shivered, and Sesshoumaru chuckled, starting to nibble on his neck. Naraku took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions under control. Sesshoumaru trailed his bites up Naraku's jaw line until he got to his lips. He kissed them fully, pushing the back of Naraku's head, forcing him to kiss back. Naraku squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Sesshoumaru's kimono in his fists.

Naraku moaned into the kiss he was starting to enjoy it but then stopped himself and bit down on Sesshoumaru's tongue making it bleed before he jumped out of the tree and back to the ground, wiping the blood off of his mouth and looking up at an angry demon.

"Naraku, why do you have to refuse me?" Sesshoumaru asked, growling.

"Because, you may want me, but the feelings are absolutely not returned," Naraku replied, turning around and walking deeper into the gardens. Sesshoumaru sighed as he felt himself arouse. 'Damn.' he thought, jumping down as well.

Sesshoumaru followed after Naraku and had, had enough and throws Naraku down on to the ground. "I am through being patient with you; I will have you if you have to scream the whole way!" Sesshoumaru hissed in his face.

"Get off of me Sesshoumaru!" Naraku yelled as he tried to break free.

"Not a chance," Sesshoumaru replied, forcing his lips onto Naraku's once more, growling in warning when he shoved his tongue through Naraku's lips. Naraku growled and started thrashing his legs, trying to aim at Sesshoumaru's groin. Sesshoumaru forced Naraku's legs apart with his knees and pinned them to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru, wait! Shouldn't you, um, free Kohaku from being your mate before you do this with me?" Naraku asked him. Naraku had never been so scared in his life, usually others feared him. "Sesshoumaru!" Kohaku growled as he ran into the garden feeling something was wrong. "What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.

"Kohaku, go back inside," Sesshoumaru growled, still glaring hungrily down at Naraku. "No," Kohaku replied defiantly. "What did you say?" Sesshoumaru growled, sitting up so he was straddling Naraku's waist, and turned to look at Kohaku. "I said no," Kohaku said, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"You want to be punished?" Sesshoumaru asked him as Naraku looked over at Kohaku. "Kohaku go back inside!" Naraku tells him.

"I hate you Sesshoumaru, you take me from my sister and you rape and beat me, then you go and do this!" Kohaku yells at him as he balls his fist up.

"Kohaku, please do as I say, I'll be fine. I can handle myself," Naraku said, seeing Sesshoumaru was distracted before punching him in the groin. Sesshoumaru caught his fist before it made contact, smirking down at him. Kohaku looked at Naraku and said, "I'm not going anywhere." Sesshoumaru used his whip and grabbed Kohaku by his arm and pulled him over to where he and Naraku were. "You really wish to anger me, don't you boy?" Sesshoumaru growled as he looked into Kohaku's big brown eyes. Kohaku was so angry that he slapped Sesshoumaru across his face.

: Sesshoumaru glared at Kohaku and said, "Big mistake." He then slapped him, sending him into a bush of flowers. Kohaku moaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Go back inside before I REALLY punish you, Kohaku," Sesshoumaru growled, his whip still out.

Naraku pushed Sesshoumaru off of him when he was distracted and went over to his former servant and sat him up, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Naraku growled at Sesshoumaru. "He is my mate Naraku don't forget that and if he continues to act up he will be reminded on just how cruel I can be," he said.

"Not if I can help it," Naraku growled, standing up with Kohaku in his arms. "Naraku, I will have you," Sesshoumaru growled. "That's what you think," Naraku replied, turning around and starting to walk away.

: Kohaku looked up at Naraku, "Where are we going to go?" Kohaku asked him "Back to my bedroom where you will be safe," Naraku tells him as they walk back inside of the palace and took Kohaku back up the steps. Naraku felt the tiny life growing inside of Kohaku, he was having Sesshoumaru's pup.

: When they got back to Naraku's room, Naraku opened the door and saw Koran sitting on the bed. He looked over at them and got up, saying, "What happened?" "Nothing, he's fine," Naraku replied, lying Kohaku down on the bed, where he curled into a ball. Koran flung his arms around Naraku, saying, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine," Naraku replied, tilting his face up and kissing him.

Naraku kissed Koran on his lips. "It's okay," he tells him as he turns to look at Kohaku. "You have to be more careful Kohaku," Naraku told him as he hears Sesshoumaru coming to the room. Naraku let go of Koran and turned around so he be facing Sesshoumaru when he barged into the room. Sesshoumaru threw the door open and stormed into the room, glaring at Naraku. "Naraku, where is he?" he growled. "Right behind me," Naraku replied, not moving. "Then get out of my way. He needs his punishment," Sesshoumaru hissed. "No. Not while he is with child," Naraku replied, and Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. "He's what?!," Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku out the way and walked over to Kohaku and bent down in front of him and kissed Kohaku on his forehead. "You're having my pup." Sesshoumaru says and runs his hand through Kohaku's dark hair. Naraku watched to see what Sesshoumaru's next step would be

Koran looked at Naraku in astonishment and he just shrugged. Sesshoumaru gently picked Kohaku up, and Kohaku flinched away from him. "Kohaku, I won't harm you," Sesshoumaru said, starting to pick him up again. "I've heard that one before," Kohaku growled. Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "If you are with child, I will not harm you." Kohaku glared at him for a moment, and didn't flinch, or move, when he picked him up again.

"No," Kohaku said sheepishly.

"You need to take care of yourself, now that you are having my pup," Sesshoumaru said, smirking down at him. Kohaku nodded his head and said, "Alright."

"Good. Now, let's get you something to eat," Sesshoumaru said, walking towards the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Warning boy X boy lemon in this chapter**

Kohaku looked up at Sesshoumaru as he was carried into the kitchen and was placed in the kitchen chair while Sesshoumaru had the cook make Kohaku something to eat. "Kohaku I'm very happy that you're having my baby." Sesshoumaru tells him as he sits down beside him. Kohaku remained silent and stared at the table, thinking, 'Do I feel the same way?' "Kohaku, are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I'm fine," Kohaku said, looking up at him. "Alright. You're being unusually quite this morning," Sesshoumaru said. "I just don't have anything to say," Kohaku replied, sipping at a glass of water that the servants had set out.

"Well I guess it is a bit of a shock to find out you're having a baby." Sesshoumaru says to him. "Yeah that is a bit of a shock." Kohaku tells him as he keeps drinking his water. Sesshoumaru rubs his leg.

Kohaku acted like he didn't notice and stared at the table again. 'I can't believe this... I'm having a baby.' He thought. Sesshoumaru snapped him out of his reverie when he turned his face towards his and kissed him. Without thinking, Kohaku wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and deepened the kiss, sliding over onto his lap.

Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kohaku's waist not caring that the servants were in the room watching them. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss so Kohaku could breathe and pushed his bang out of his face.

Kohaku took a deep breath and before he could think, he said, "Sesshoumaru, I think I'm falling in love with you." Sesshoumaru didn't reply. He just pulled Kohaku back towards him and they kissed again, Kohaku's arms around Sesshoumaru's neck as the kiss deepened. Sesshoumaru started kissing along Kohaku's jaw line and nipped at his ear.

Still Sesshoumaru wanted Naraku if just for one night the problem was getting the spider when he was alone. With Koran always glued to his side it was hard, he then smirked against Kohaku's ear he knew what to does he would let Koran and Kaden spend sometime together.

: Kohaku lifted his head and looked up at Sesshoumaru and kissed him on his soft lips "What's wrong?" he asked him.

"Nothing. Just surprised at your confession," Sesshoumaru replied, kissing him.

Kohaku smiled before teasingly sliding off of Sesshoumaru and sitting back down in his seat. Sesshoumaru smirked as the servants walked out and placed their breakfast in front of them.

As they ate, Sesshoumaru thought, _'But what will I do with Kohaku? I am going to let Koran and Kaden have their time alone, but what will I do with him?'_

: While Kohaku ate Sesshoumaru continued to think of how to keep Kohaku occupied. Then it came to him "Hey Kohaku how would you like to spend sometime with your sister and the monk I'll put them in another room they'll be shackled of course but you'll be able to talk to them." Sesshoumaru told him.

Kohaku looked up at him and swallowed the food that was in his mouth then spoke. "Really you mean I can talk to Sango and Miroku and you won't care?" he asked.

"Yes so how about it you can see them after your done eating." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Ok," Kohaku said after a minute.

Sesshoumaru nodded and said, "Finish eating, and I'll have someone go get them."

Kohaku smiled and continued eating, trying not to seem like he was hurrying. Sesshoumaru smirked and thought_ 'This will be wonderful_.' When Kohaku was finished eating, Sesshoumaru waved over one of the guards and said, "Go get the demon slayer and the monk from dungeon and bring them here. They are to be unharmed, understand?"

"Yes, my lord," the soldier said, bowing slightly.

"Good, now get a move on," Sesshoumaru said, and the guard bowed again before leaving the room.

Kaden paced back and forth in Sesshoumaru's bedroom. "Let me out of here!" He yelled he had been stick in this bedroom for two days now, and he wanted out now. He ran a hand through his dark hair. He hadn't seen Sesshoumaru since he slept with him now it seemed Sesshoumaru had vanished.

Kaden walked past a wall and in his anger punched it. A second later, he regretted it as a jolting pain shot up his arm. "Ow, ow, ow!" he hissed, shaking his hand in the air, trying to get the pain to go away. When it did, he sat down on the bed and sighed, thinking, 'I want to see Koran.' Sesshoumaru smirked when he walked down the hall to hear the commotion in his room. Kohaku had gone out to the gardens to wander, so he opened the door and walked in, saying, "Having fun?"

Kaden backed away from Sesshoumaru and walked over to the window "I want to see Koran." Kaden said to him as he looked out the window seeing Kohaku walking around freely. "Who is that boy?" Kaden asked him as he kept looking down at Kohaku.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the window and looked over Kaden's shoulder. "That is Kohaku my mate." he says.

"If you have a mate already, then why did you want me?" Kaden asked, looking at Sesshoumaru over his shoulder.

"Because, you are Naraku's reincarnation. It's almost as if it were me and Naraku," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kaden turned around and leaned against the windowsill, glaring at Sesshoumaru as he said, "So you only did me because I looked like the one who is now mated to my best friend, who looks like you?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Yes, that sounds about right."

"You're a sick twisted bastard!" Kaden yelled at him

"Aw Kaden that's not nice to tell the demon that holds your very life in his hands and here I was going to let you and Koran spend sometime together." Sesshoumaru tells him as he looks at his claws seeing of they were sharp enough. "Or maybe I should sharpen my claws on your back," he hissed.

Kaden pressed his back against the sill as best as he could, saying, "Don't touch me. I want to see Koran."

"And I can arrange it, but I'm not sure if I should now," Sesshoumaru replied, placing his hands on both sides of the window, and Kaden's head as he leaned down to be eye level with him.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru please forgive me." Kaden says to him as he looked into those cold golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru smirked down at him, looking at Kaden made him want Naraku more. "Okay come with me." Sesshoumaru said to him and pulled Kaden out of his bedroom and down the hall to Naraku's bedroom door where he knocked.

Naraku was about to get up but Koran did, saying, "I'll get it." He walked over to the door and opened it; he was shocked to see Sesshoumaru had Kaden with him. "Kaden!" He said, smiling. "Koran!" Kaden replied, a smile plastered on his face as well.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the way and the two hugged. "I missed you," Kaden said, hugging him tighter.

"I missed you, too," Koran replied. He stepped out of the way as they drew apart and said, "Please, come in." Kaden walked in before Sesshoumaru, and Koran looked at him suspiciously as he walked with Kaden.

Naraku raised his eyebrow at seeing Kaden. "I thought these two could spend sometime together." Sesshoumaru tells Naraku, how about we give them some alone time." Sesshoumaru suggests to him.

"It's okay Naraku we'll be fine." Koran says to him with a smile.

"Very well," Naraku says to him and walks out the bedroom, Sesshoumaru followed Naraku out closing the door behind him.

"I already told you that I'm not interested," Naraku said.

"I know, and who says that I am doing this just so we can be alone?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking behind him.

Naraku turned around and Sesshoumaru stopped, looking at him innocently. "Because, I know you, and you'll do anything to get what you want," Naraku said before turning around and starting to walk again.

Sesshoumaru grinned and kept walking with him. "Naraku there was something I did want to talk to you about though, I have the scrolls in my study if you'll follow me" Sesshoumaru says and walks in front of him and down the stairs where he walks to the study and opens the doors for him and Naraku.

Naraku walked in the room folding his arms over his chest. "Where is Kohaku?" he asks Sesshoumaru

. "He's waiting for his sister and the monk to be brought up from the dungeon." he tells him as he closes and locks the door.

: Sesshoumaru walked past him and sat down at the desk. And pulled out a few scrolls. "Please have a seat," he says to Naraku.

Naraku sighs and walks over to the chair in front of the desk and sits down. Sesshoumaru just needed to be a little patient. "So what do you want to show me?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru handed him a couple of scrolls and said, "I would like you to translate these for me." "This is Envarsian. This is the first language you learn to translate, Sesshoumaru. How can you not translate these on you're own?" Naraku replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"This is what I translated from it," Sesshoumaru said, handing him a piece of paper.

Naraku looked over it and smirked, saying, "It's all wrong."

"I thought so. Now, would you translate them for me?" Sesshoumaru said.

"I suppose," Naraku replied.

Sesshoumaru watched as Naraku began translating the scrolls and writing the information down. "Would you like some tea or something to eat?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"No." Naraku tells him and continues to translate the scrolls, "Really Sesshoumaru I expect this from your brother but not you." Naraku tells him.

"Oh shut it. I was never very good at it," Sesshoumaru grumbled as he started on one of the other scrolls.

Naraku chuckled and shook his head, writing down the words. He went to turn the scroll over when it slit his finger, drawing blood. "Ouch!" Naraku hissed, placing the scroll and paper aside.

: Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up when the smell of Naraku's blood hit his nose. He got up from behind the desk in lighting speed and knocked Naraku on to the floor. "What the hell! Get off of me!" Naraku growled up at him.

"Mm I don't think so," Sesshoumaru purred against his ear.

Naraku tried moving his legs to get Sesshoumaru off, but he pinned them down with his own, smirking as he said, "Now, the fun begins."

"What are you talking about?" Naraku hissed, moving his head side to side as he tried to wiggle one of his limbs free, his hair spreading out on the floor around his head.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "You know what I'm talking about." He pressed his lips against Naraku's, forcing his tongue past Naraku's lips.

Naraku growled against the kiss as Sesshoumaru deepened it. Naraku's body started to relax as he kissed Sesshoumaru back. Naraku growled again being angry at himself he bit down on Sesshoumaru's tongue.

Sesshoumaru pulled back, blood dripping down his chin. "How dare you!" he hissed

"I won't do this willing." Naraku tells him.

"Then it will be more fun," Sesshoumaru replied, ripping off Naraku's top and tossing it aside. Naraku started thrashing around again, and Sesshoumaru chuckled, saying, "That's not going to work, Naraku."

"Then maybe this will," Naraku growled, trying to kick him in the crotch.

Sesshoumaru caught it between his legs and smirked, saying, "Nice try."

"Stop!" Naraku yelled at him as he Sesshoumaru tore his pants off Naraku couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Please don't do this Sesshoumaru." Naraku pleaded with him, he couldn't believe he was pleading with anyone. Sesshoumaru undid his own pants releasing his cock. Naraku looked up seeing how big it was and tried to back away.

: "Where do you think you're going?" Sesshoumaru said, grabbing Naraku's ankles and pulling him back under him. "Sesshoumaru, please, I don't want this to happen. I love Koran too much!" Naraku said, trying to pry Sesshoumaru's hands off of his hips.

"This is only a one time thing, Naraku. So you won't have to worry," Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't care! I want this to be a no time thing!" Naraku growled.

: Sesshoumaru rubbed his hand up and down Naraku's thigh. "Just relax." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"You relax, you jerk!" Naraku growled up at him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't wait any longer and thrusts into Naraku. Naraku cried out he had never felt pain like this before in his life.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he continued his thrusts, saying, "Is it anything like you dreamed it would be?" "No, because I haven't dreamed about it at all!" Naraku growled before wincing in pain.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and covered Naraku's mouth with his own as he started to yell again. Naraku dug his nails into Sesshoumaru's back as the pain shot up his spine, making Sesshoumaru shiver in pleasure as Naraku drug them down his back, leaving lines.

Sesshoumaru continued to thrust in and out of him loving how he felt. Naraku began to relax so not to be in too much pain. He had tears in his eyes for the first time.

Sesshoumaru growled as he grinded down into him. Naraku felt Sesshoumaru's hair fall on his face feeling the silky stands on the side of his face.

When Sesshoumaru hit his prostate, Naraku gasped and arched his back unintentionally, and Sesshoumaru smirked, thrusting so he would hit it with each thrust. A few minutes later, Naraku couldn't bear it anymore. He stared at Sesshoumaru's face as he whispered, "I'm going to release..." He then felt a wave of pleasure go through him as he released on their stomachs, Sesshoumaru following him a minute later.

Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku on his face. "You were perfect," he says to Naraku and slowly pulls out of him.

Naraku was still dazed from what just happened as he watched Sesshoumaru stand up and fix his clothes. "You can stay here as long as you like," Sesshoumaru tells him.

Naraku just layed there on the floor as he heard the door close behind him. 'I have to tell Koran, but how?' he though, tears brimming his eyes as he thought about how hurt Koran would be when he found out. 'I'll have to explain that I didn't want this, but would he believe me?' he added as he slowly stood up and grabbed what was left of his clothes, glad he had another kimono just like this one.

He walked out and quickly went down to the hot springs, where he grabbed a towel from a walking maid and walked into the room, closing the door behind him and slowly but gratefully slipped into the water.

: Kaden was sitting on the bed with Koran. "How are you doing?" Koran asked him.

"I'm fine; I was worried about you the only thing about seeing Sesshoumaru was that he was bringing me to you." Kaden tells him.

"I'm glad you're here, it's been so crazy I don't know what they did to Kagome." Koran tells him. "Maybe we could look while Sesshoumaru is busy." Kaden tells him

"Alright. And what do you mean, 'While Sesshoumaru is busy?' Isn't he in his study?" Koran asked. "I don't know where he is, but I'm sure he's trying to follow Naraku around, so he's busy," Kaden said, getting up. Koran followed behind him and said, "Oh, I see."

"Yeah. But we have to act like we're just walking around, ok?" Kaden said, looking back at his friend.

"Ok," Koran replied, smiling.

Kaden opened the bedroom door and he and Koran walked out to the hall and walked down it. Since Koran knew more about the palace he walked down the long narrow hallway both were very quite so not to alert Sesshoumaru. They came to a bedroom door. Koran twisted the knob and opened it and peeked inside to see Kagome on the bed sleeping.

: Koran smiled when he saw his friend and quietly walked in, waving Kaden in behind him before quietly closing the door.

Koran walked over to the bed and gently shook Kagome's shoulder, saying, "Kagome, wake up, it's me, Koran." Kagome groaned when her eyes started to open. When she saw Koran, she at first thought it was Sesshoumaru, and she gasped, shooting up and scooting back.

"Kagome, it's ok. It's me and Kaden," Koran said, smiling.

Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes and said, "Hey! Sorry, I thought it was him at first."

"It's alright. I'm used to it by now," Koran said as the two males sat on the bed next to her.

"How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Sesshoumaru is busy at the moment." Koran tells her.

Kagome then looks over at Kaden. "When did you get here?" she asked him.

"Sesshoumaru came back to our Era and found me and brought me back here." he tells her.

"I see, do you know where my friends are?" she asks them.

"I know Sango and the monk are in the dungeons and Inuyasha I don't know." he said.

When Koran brought up Inuyasha's name she couldn't remember him due to the spell Sesshoumaru had placed on her a few days ago. "Who?" she asked.

"Inuyasha, the half demon guy?" Koran said.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Kagome said, looking at him with a confused expression. She felt deep down that she knew the name, or should, but nothing came to mind. "Kagome, he's the one you love, don't you remember?" Koran asked.

"Koran, I don't know who you're talking about," Kagome said.

Koran looked at Kaden. "Sesshoumaru did this." Koran says to Kaden.

"What can we do?" Kaden asked him.

"I don't know." Koran said not liking that.

"We could try to get her back to Inuyasha." Kaden tells him.

"You think so?" Koran asked him.

Kaden nodded his head. "It's worth a try." Koran says and stands up. "But how are we going to get her out of here without Sesshoumaru noticing?" he asks Kaden.

"You leave that to me. Come on you two," Kaden said.

: Koran stood up and helped Kagome up. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked. "Leave it all to me. I'll get us out of here," Kaden said, opening the door and looking down both sides of the hallway.

When he saw it was clear, he walked out of the room, waving the other two out behind him. "You have to act normal and be kind of quiet," Kaden whispered as they started down the hall. Kaden and Kagome nodded, but Kagome still looked confused. Koran grasped her hand and smiled at her, saying, "Don't worry, Kagome. We'll help you."

Kaden, Koran and Kagome walked down the steps making sure Sesshoumaru was no where in sight they out the front door they had to be extremely careful now. So not to run into the guards or the demon Lord.

"It's quite." Koran says to Kaden as he holds Kagome's hand.

"I know," Kaden said and then looked up seeing Sesshoumaru coming toward them.

"You two hide in the bush." Kaden tells them.

Koran and Kagome hide in the bush as Sesshoumaru approaches. "Hey Sesshoumaru," Kaden says to him.

"Kaden. What are you doing out here? Where is Koran?" Sesshoumaru said, looking at him suspiciously.

"He's with Naraku," Kaden replied, staring at him blankly.

"I thought you two were spending time together?" Sesshoumaru said. "He wanted to go sit with Naraku for a while in the hot springs. They wanted to relax," Kaden replied.

'I know Naraku would...' Sesshoumaru thought, smirking to himself.

"And I was just looking around getting use to the place." Kaden tells him.

"I see so you want some company Kaden?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No, I know you're busy being a Lord and everything, I'll come back in a few hours." he tells Sesshoumaru.

"If you're not back in a few hours I'll come looking for you." Sesshoumaru tells him and goes inside the palace.

"I'll be back!" Kaden said after him as he walked inside. When he knew he was gone, he looked over at the bushes and said, "Alright, let's go." Koran and Kagome walked out of the bushes and towards him.

"Koran, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"We're taking you to Inuyasha. And I hope you'll remember him, he really loves you," Koran said, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Because, I just saw Kaden and he said Koran was with you," Sesshoumaru replied.

Naraku was going to say something when it hit him. "I have to go," he said, rushing past Sesshoumaru and down the hall.

"Where are they, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru growled, following him.

"I'm not telling you," Naraku said, going into his and Koran's room and closing the door before Sesshoumaru could get in, locking it as well. He quickly changed into another kimono and walked over to the window, looking at the height before jumping out. He let his miasma cloud form and he flew off towards the road.

Sesshoumaru growled and went up the steps and down the hall to Kagome's bedroom he kicked opened the door and found she wasn't there. Sesshoumaru was angry now, he walked out the bedroom and a servant was passing him by he was so angry he decapitated the servant and sighed a little seeing the head roll.

He went down the steps and out the palace he gave the guards order to watch Kohaku and then left on his own demon cloud.

Kagome felt Naraku approaching and she turned around, walking backwards. "Koran, I think we're in trouble..." she said.

Koran turned around, walking as she was and when he saw Naraku, a small smile appeared on his face and he said, "I think we just might be."

"Koran, Kaden, Kagome, get on!" Naraku said as he came beside them. When they hesitated, he said, "Sesshoumaru is on his way right now. Get on!" They got on, all grabbing a piece of Naraku's clothing to keep balance.

Kagome was a little frightened around Naraku still, but not nearly as around Sesshoumaru. "How far behind is he?" Koran asked.

"Not very. Where are we heading?" Naraku replied.

"We need to go see Inuyasha. It seems Sesshoumaru has erased Kagome's memory of him," Koran replied.

"So that's what he did" Naraku said to him as he kept flying on his cloud east to get to Inuyasha, he curled his lip up when he smelt clay and bones. He saw Kikyo and not to far from her was Inuyasha who was brooding.

Naraku landed in front of him. Shippo screamed when he saw Naraku. "What do you want?!" Inuyasha said to him not noticing Kagome yet.

"I don't have time to fight you." Naraku tells him. And pushes Kagome in front of him. "Your brother is on his way, and she doesn't remember you." Naraku tells him.

"What?" Inuyasha whispered, standing up and taking a step towards her. She took a step back and said shakily, "Who are you?"

"Kagome, it's me," Inuyasha said, walking up to her. She stood still and he gently cupped her cheek, saying, "Kagome, you have to remember. Look, I still have you're locket." He pulled on the small golden chain around his neck and a small, heart-shaped locket came out to rest in his hand. He opened it to show two small, heart-shaped pictures of their angry faces.

"It was a few months ago, but I still have it," he said, showing it to her.

Kagome looked at the photos in the locket and then up at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "I want to remember you but I just can't" she tells him.

Inuyasha walks up to her and hugs her, I'll help you remember." he tells her.

Kagome nodded her head.

"You two better leave now.' he tells them."Why Naraku since when are you nice?" she asked finally interfering.

"Since he met me," Koran said, laughing as he snaked a hand around Naraku's waist. Naraku smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. Kagome was surprised to say in the least. "Kagome, he's right, we have to go, especially if Sesshoumaru is coming," Inuyasha said.

She looked at him and nodded, wiping her eyes. He turned around and kneeled down, and she got onto his back. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where's my backpack?" Kagome asked.

"Right here," Shippo said, dragging it behind him. Kagome giggled and scooped it up, with Shippo still holding it.

"Let's go," she said. Inuyasha nodded and was about to jump into the air when Kikyo walked up and said, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Goodbye, Kikyo. I have to accept that you don't belong

He said and leapt into the air. And took off toward the village with Kagome and Shippo. Kikyo glared at Naraku. "How dare you I had him in my grasp!" Kikyo yells at him.

"You don't belong Wench, how many times do I have to kill you?" Naraku asked her. Sesshoumaru showed up a few minutes later. "Where is she?!" Sesshoumaru growled as he bared his fangs.

"Who?" Naraku asked innocently.

"You know damn well who!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Kagome? Inuyasha just ran off with her," Kikyo said, smiling. Sesshoumaru looked at her and said, "If you are lying, I will kill you myself."

"If I were lying, wouldn't she be here?" Kikyo asked, looking at him like he was a moron. He growled and took to the air again, looking over the forest and trying to spot them. When he did, he growled again and dove down into the trees to come up beside them.

Kagome glared at him when she saw him, saying, "How dare you tamper with my memory!" "Kagome, I suggest you come back with me now, and I will not punish you badly," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha growled and stopped and put Kagome behind him as well as Shippo. "Kagome, Shippo go and hide!" Inuyasha tells them and pulls out his Tetsuaiga.

"I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha tells him and charges at him.

"Such a fool!" Sesshoumaru tells him as he takes out his Tokijin and points it at Inuyasha and blasts him with it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, starting forward. Shippo grabbed her hand and said, "Kagome, we have to hide!" She stared as he got up, wiping his mouth before nodding and turning around and following him into the forest. "What are your intentions to Kagome, Sess? You don't need her. You have Kohaku," Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Sesshoumaru, striking at him with the Tetsuaiga again.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Sesshoumaru tells him and blasts the energy from Tokijin at Inuyasha and hitting him, knocking Inuyasha into the tree.

"The miko doesn't belong with a fool like you!" he says to him.

Inuyasha got up shaking his head, "Well she sure as hell doesn't belong with you!" Inuyasha growled gripping his sword as he looked at the older demon.

"I can give her a better life than you, mutt," Sesshoumaru growled.

"You just want her so she'll find you jewel shards, and I won't let that happen!" Inuyasha growled, running at him again and striking with the Tetsuaiga, hitting Sesshoumaru's shoulder armor. It shattered under the blow, falling to the ground.

Sesshoumaru used his poison whip and hit Inuyasha on his face. Inuyasha yelled out in pain as his face was hit. "I'll kill you for that!" Inuyasha growled and came at Sesshoumaru again. Sesshoumaru punched the hanyou in his face knocking him to the ground.

Inuyasha hooked a leg under Sesshoumaru's and pulled them out from under him, making him fall on his back. He kicked Sesshoumaru's sword away as well as his own before crawling on top of Sesshoumaru and punching him in the face.

Sesshoumaru growled and punched Inuyasha in his face and kicked him off of his body and sat up rubbing his face. "You really think you can protect her from me?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I know I can," Inuyasha said to him.

"Then why have you failed before?" Sesshoumaru growled, making Inuyasha freeze.

"Because he wasn't powerful enough, yet," Koran said, walking out of the shadows with Naraku and Kaden behind him.

Sesshoumaru stood up and smirked, saying, "Koran, how nice of you to join us."

"Put a sock in it, Sesshoumaru. It's about time that you stopped forcing people to do things," Koran said, glaring at him.

"Have I forced you to do anything Koran? I don't think I have, Naraku on the other hand, we had a great afternoon." he tells Koran

"Isn't that right Naraku?" he asked as he stood up. Naraku growled low in his throat.

"What is he talking about Naraku?" Koran asked him.

"Sesshoumaru and I," he started.

"We had sex," Sesshoumaru tells them

Koran looked at Naraku and then back at Sesshoumaru "What, you and he had sex?" Koran asked.

"Koran, I didn't want it. He raped me," Naraku said. Koran took a step away from him and looked at him, whispering, "How could you?"

"Koran, I didn't want him, I swear. I'm mated to you, and I only want you," Naraku said, taking a step forward.

"Stay away from me," Koran said, tears in his eyes. Kaden walked up to him and said,

"Koran, can't you see his face? The pain in it? The sadness? Does that look like a man who wanted Sesshoumaru's hands all over him?"

Sesshoumaru growled at Kaden's remark. Koran looked at Sesshoumaru and attacked him.

"You monster I can't believe we're the same people!" he yells Sesshoumaru grabs Koran by the throat and gathers his demon cloud and leaves with him going over to the bone eaters well

Naraku follows after Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru let him go!" he growled. Before Sesshoumaru could do anything he lost his balance and he and Koran fell into the well, Naraku jumped in after them but found the well was closed to him.

Naraku jumped back up and looked at Kaden and then Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped down the well finding it blocked to himself too.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "There's something wrong with the well. We can't get through," Inuyasha said. "Are you still wearing the locket?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha felt for the chain, but couldn't find it.

"Damn! He must have gotten it while we were fighting. That's why he could get through," Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed and opened her bag, pulling out her clothing and first aid kit. She handed everyone something and when she got to Inuyasha, she grasped his hand.

"Everyone ready?" She asked. They all nodded, and she said, "Alright, let's go!" They jumped into the well two at a time, Inuyasha and Kagome, Naraku and Koran, and Kaden with Shippo. When they landed, they got out of the well and stepped out of the well house. "Where did they go?" Inuyasha

"I don't know Kagome said to him as they walked out the well. Inuyasha and Naraku sniffed the air for their scents and found them but only small trace left.

Naraku was angry his mate was with that demon and he didn't know if Koran was okay or not. "We could try my house." Kaden said to them as he held Shippou in his arms.

: "Alright. But first, give that back," Kagome said, pointing at the bra she was forced to give him. Kaden laughed and gave it to her, saying, "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's alright," Kagome said as she gathered the rest of her things from everyone else. She started walking out of the well house and Inuyasha gently grasped her hand in his clawed one, smiling at her. She smiled, too, feeling some of her memory come back. It was the day she gave him the locket, and they got into a fight.

Naraku walked next to Kaden, It was still weird to see himself in a modern way. "Seems we've all be hurt by Sesshoumaru, it's hard to believe that he and Koran are the same people. Naraku said to him.

"How angry is he at Koran?" Kaden asked him.

"Very the two can't stand each other but Koran was fine as long as I was around." Naraku tells him.

"And now?" Kagome asked.

"Now, I don't know what he'll do," Naraku said.

"Come on, we can take my car," Kagome said, running down the large stairs that led to the sidewalk, and to her car.

She unlocked it when she got close enough, and they all got in. "Buckle up," she said, helping Inuyasha and Shippou with their seatbelts.

Kaden buckled his and helped Naraku by telling him how to use it. When everyone was settled, Kagome started the car and sped off towards Kaden's house.

Kagome drove as fast as she could to Kaden's home. "Kagome slow down!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sorry I just feel this is all my fault somehow." She said.

"No it's my fault." Naraku said, "It's my fault for teaming up with Sesshoumaru in the first place," he said.

"Yeah it is!" Inuyasha said, but what's worse is Sesshoumaru has a thing for you.' Inuyasha says.

"Oh, shut up, Inuyasha," Naraku growled, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Hey! I will turn this car around!" Kagome said, glaring at them both in the mirror.

"No you wouldn't," they both said at the same time with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, I wouldn't. But I will kick both of your asses if you don't quit it!" She said.

Inuyasha chuckled and stared out of the windshield, and Naraku looked out his window, worrying about Koran.

: Kagome looked in the mirror at Naraku. "Don't worry I'm sure Koran is alright." Kagome said to him as she went back to watching the road.

Naraku looked at the back of Kagome's head. "I hope you're right." he said to her.

Inuyasha growled "We could be there now if I was flying." Inuyasha told her.

"Well, I think with you flying, it would cause a city panic, Inu, because you can't keep out of sight," Kagome said, giggling.

"Are you remembering?" Inuyasha asked, turning in his seat to look at her. Kagome's eyes widened as she thought about it, then they softened and she said, "I guess I am. I remembered giving you the locket, and then we fought before you ran off because of something. That's all I really remember, other than the fact that you can't stay hidden when you're here in my time."

"Oh, and how do you think Sesshoumaru got to wherever it was he tool Koran?" Inuyasha asked her. "Doesn't Sesshoumaru have the ability to vanish and reappear at any moment?" Kaden asked him.

"Yeah he does," Inuyasha said to him. "It's weird seeing Naraku's face and he's not trying to kill me." Inuyasha said.

: "You're about to see that kind of face if you don't keep your mouth shut about me," Naraku growled, glaring at him. Kagome rolled her eyes, staring in front of her. Kaden chuckled and looked at Inuyasha, saying, "Anyway, so there is no argument. He can vanish, you cannot. So, it is obvious that you would be seen and he wouldn't be. End of story."

"The hell it's end of story. I can go faster than the human eye can see, so technically that's vanishing as well," Inuyasha said, turning back around so he was facing the front and crossing his arms.

"No, that's just being quick. And they would feel the breeze after you run past them, so they would still know something was there," Kaden replied, smirking as he leaned back in his seat and crossed one leg over the other.

"So anyway we'll stake out the place and see if Sesshoumaru came back to the house if he did Kaden you go in and say that Naraku was so angry he threatens to kill you so you leaped through the well to get to safety." Kagome tells him.

"And what makes you think he will buy that he's not stupid like Inuyasha." Naraku tells her.

Inuyasha turned in his seat again and reached for Kaden, his seatbelt limiting his movements. "I'm going to kick your ass, Kaden!" he growled, stretching farther.

Without taking her eyes off the road, Kagome grabbed his kimono and pulled hard, making him sit back down. "I won't hesitate to kick your ass while I'm driving, Inuyasha, so sit down!" She hissed, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

He gulped and sat down, facing the front with wide eyes, his hands folded in his lap. "That's more like it," Kagome said, smiling as she turned a corner. "There it is," she said, seeing Kaden's house.

"It looks like they're here. Did he have to melt my damn doorknob!?" Kaden asked, seeing the dripping metal object.

Sesshoumaru and Koran were in his house, Koran was in the kitchen making tea due to Sesshoumaru's commands. "So what are you going to do with me?" he asked the demon Lord that was currently sitting on his sofa.

"I haven't decided as of yet what to do with you Koran, just be happy you're still living and breathing," Sesshoumaru tells him.

"But I miss Naraku." Koran tells him

. "I do too, but not in the same way as you I guess." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"But what about you don't you miss Kohaku?" he asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked over at him. "Kohaku won't be having the baby for a few months." Sesshoumaru tells him

"Then why aren't you there with him? Does he even know how to take care of himself in a pregnancy?" Koran asked, not looking at him as he poured the hot tea into a cup and walked over, setting it on the coffee table before walking back over to the stove and turning it off.

"As I said Kohaku will be fine." Sesshoumaru tells him as he picks up the cup of tea and drinks it. Koran came over to the sofa and sat down on the sofa and sighed.

Kaden got out the car and hoped that this plan of Kagome's didn't blow up in his face as he pushed open the door. "Koran he said as he closed the door shut behind him.

"Kaden!" Koran said as he got up and ran over to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked him.

"Naraku threatened to kill me, so I went through the well, hoping I would be safe," Kaden replied. "Well, you are safe now. Come on, I just made hot water for tea," Koran said, leading him into the kitchen by his hand and getting two more mugs. He poured the hot water and placed the packets in the cups before handing one to Kaden, saying, "Chamomile, your favorite." "Thanks," Kaden said, smiling at his friend.

"So Naraku is that angry, hmm not surprising." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I can't blame him it's because of you his mate is gone." Kaden says to him.

"Yeah well Koran is still alive; anyways I like you to show me to your room Koran." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"What, why?!" Koran asked him.

"I will be sleeping there of course." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Oh no you won't!" Koran said.

Kaden placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's alright, Koran. You can stay with me in my room."

Koran thought for a minute until he sighed, saying, "Fine. But if I see anything out of place or ruined next time I'm in there, there will be hell to pay, understand?"

When Sesshoumaru smirked at him and didn't answer, he said, "Good. Now get up so I can show you." Sesshoumaru chuckled and stood up, following him out of the room and up the stairs towards Koran's room

Sesshoumaru walked into the bedroom and looked around the bedroom and walked over to the bed and sat down on it, it was a nice full size bed with red and black sheets. "This will do for now." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Well if it's not up to your standards you can leave!" Koran tells him. "You took me away form my mate you bastard!"

"You'll get over it. I'm sure he'll find some way to come here and get you," Sesshoumaru said, laying back on the bed.

Koran glared at him and hissed, "I hope you shrivel up and die." He then turned around and walked out of the room and went down the hall, going downstairs to the kitchen and sitting with Kaden.

"Koran, are you ok?" he asked. Koran nodded and wiped a tear off of his cheek, whispering, "I just miss Naraku."

"Yeah, well what if I were to tell you that Naraku is outside right now waiting for you." Kaden says to him.

"Really so that whole Naraku was going to kill you was a lie?" he asked him.

"Yeah that was all Kagome's idea." he said to Koran.

"But how can I leave with Sesshoumaru upstairs?" he asked him. Kaden took his hand and pulled Koran up and the two walked over to the front door where he opened it. Koran saw a car parked across the street. "Go, don't worry about me." Kaden told him and pushed him out the front door and closed the door in his face.

Koran smiled at the closed door before turning around and running across the street. Naraku had Kagome help him get out of his seatbelt, and he opened the car door, getting out and walking around in time to catch Koran before he ran into the car.

Koran wrapped his arms around Naraku's waist and he cried into his kimono, saying, "I was so worried. I missed you."

Naraku shushed him gently and kissed the top of his head, saying, "I missed you, too. You're safe now."

Koran nodded his head, "Let's go." Naraku said to him as he opened the back door for Koran to get in.

Koran nodded his head and got in the car and sat down, Naraku did as well and closed the door. Koran hated leaving Kaden there but this was what Kaden wanted. He thought to himself as Kagome started up the car and drove away from the house.

"Where are we going to go?" Koran asked, looking at Kagome.

"You guys can stay at my house. My mother is out of town for a little while, so it's just me, grandpa, and Souta. We have a guest room that you and Naraku can use. Shippou, you can stay with Souta if you want, and Inuyasha can stay in my room," Kagome said, speeding up slightly and getting through a yellow light.

Kaden sighed as he went to fixing the door that Sesshoumaru had melted. He drilled a new door knob into the door. The noise alerted Sesshoumaru and he came down the steps. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I am fixing the door that you ruined." Kaden tells him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "It wouldn't have had to be ruined if it was unlocked."

"Well, I don't leave it unlocked for the reason of burglary. And you owe me another doorknob. This is the last spare that I have," Kaden said, standing up with his little toolbox and walking towards the garage door.

He walked into the garage and placed the box on his tool bench before turning around to find Sesshoumaru had followed him. "Why are you following me?" Kaden asked, starting to walk past Sesshoumaru.

"Well since you disturbed my peace I am now bored and I want you to entertain me." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Well get that perverted thought out of your head!, you see in this world if you do to me or try to do to me what you did back in your era, I can call the police here and you will be arrested." he tells Sesshoumaru.

"I can always kill this 'police' if I need to," Sesshoumaru said, grabbing Kaden's hand as he tried to walk past him again .He pushed him up against the door and pressed his body against him. "Sesshoumaru, get off," Kaden said, his hands on Sesshoumaru's chest, pushing against him.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kaden on his soft oh so kissable lips, Kaden tried desperately to get away from Sesshoumaru but so far it wasn't working Kaden finally pulled away and slapped Sesshoumaru across his face. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he turned his face towards Kaden again, saying, "I love it when you fight back." He pressed himself against Kaden again before he could move and pinned his upper arms to the door.

Kaden could feel the doorknob under his fingers and tried to grab it good enough to turn it. Sesshoumaru started kissing his neck, biting it every so often. Finally he had a grip on it, and turned it. The door swung inward towards the house, and Sesshoumaru fell to the floor, not expecting it.

Kaden jumped over his stunned body and looked down at him, saying, "You should keep your hands to yourself." He then walked out of the laundry room and went up the stairs to his room, closing and locking the door. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the bath water, plugging the tub a moment later when the water was at the right temperature. When the tub was filled, Kaden stripped out of his clothes and got in; letting his muscles relax in the warm water.

"Ahh this feels so good." Kaden said as he relaxed in the tub. "Perverted dog demon can't keep his hands to himself." he said as he looked around the bathroom.

"Well least Koran is with the one he loves." he says as he closes his eyes. Sesshoumaru was angry now.

"How dare he," Sesshoumaru growled as he walked back into the house and went up the stairs and sniffed out Kaden's scent. He walked to Kaden's bedroom door and melted the knob and pushed the door open and looked around the room looking for Kaden.

Kaden took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He grabbed the remote next to the tub and pointed it at the small stereo in the bathroom before pressing the play button.

The stereo started playing, the band called Razer playing through the bathroom. He smiled as he leaned back, letting the remote drop to the bathroom rug before his hands rested on the sides of the tub. Sesshoumaru smirked as he followed the music to the bathroom and leaned against the archway, glad that Kaden hadn't noticed him yet.

"This is what I needed." Kaden says as he continues to relax.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he walked over to the tub.

Kaden slowly turned his head to see Sesshoumaru in the bathroom with him. "Get out!" he yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"I don't think so and you're in no position to make me." Sesshoumaru tells him .and walks over to the tub, "So this is like a hot spring." he said as he bends down and looked into Kaden's hazel eyes.

"Yes, but this is my personal hot spring look-a-like. Now get out," Kaden said, making sure he covered himself with his hands.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "I don't think I will. Actually, I just might join you." He stood up and started to take off his kimono.

Kaden quickly stood up and grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping it around his waist. "Damnit, Sesshoumaru," he said as he walked into the closet.

"Kaden I know you helped Koran escape," He said to him as he opened the closet door and looked at him as he put on a dark blue robe.

"How did you find out?" he asked him.

"I happened to look out the window and saw Koran running to a car as you call it and I saw Naraku get out and the two embraced." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"But if you saw him leave why did you let him go?" he asked.

"He's really of no use to me." Sesshoumaru tells him besides I soon have to go back to my time to be with my mate." he says to Kaden.

"Then why don't you go right now and save me the trouble of having to fight you off because you think I'm your sex toy," Kaden said, looking through the closet for a suitable pair of pajamas. Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "I still have about a day before I have to go back. Kohaku probably thinks I had to go for urgent business."

Kaden stared at him, holding a pair of pajama bottoms in his hand as he said, "If you don't mind, I have to change, and don't think I'll be doing it in front of you."

"You're nothing like Naraku; tell me Kaden do you know how Naraku and I die?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he walked over to the window so Kaden could change his clothes.

Kaden came out changed in his pajamas and sat down on the bed. "Yeah I do." he said.


	21. Chapter 21

ch21

"Kaden, how do I die?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't want to say..." Kaden said, sitting towards the window, his knees to his chest.

"Kaden, tell me," Sesshoumaru said.

Kaden sighed and said, "Since you'll probably beat it out of me if I don't tell, you die in a fight, ok?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and said, "Who am I fighting when I die?"

Kaden ran a hand through his dark locks "Sesshoumaru I can't tell you anymore than I can tell Naraku how he dies." he tells him

. "I see so we both die in a battle but that is all you're going to say?" he asks Kaden.

"Yes." he says.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Fine," he said, laying back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kaden asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm laying down. What does it look like?" Sesshoumaru said.

"You're staying in Koran's room, I hope you know. I won't be kicked out of mine," Kaden said, glaring at him.

"We can share this room , what's the big deal?" Sesshoumaru asks him as he looks over at him. "The big deal is I don't want to share my bed with you!" he tells him.

Sesshoumaru sat up and looked at him and ran a hand through his white locks.

Kaden glared at him, waiting for an answer. "Kaden, we've already had sex, what's the difference if I stay in your room, in your bed, with you?" Sesshoumaru asked, moving closer with each sentence.

Kaden stood up, a light blush tinting his cheeks as he turned to Sesshoumaru, pointing at the door. "Get. Out," he hissed, not making eye contact with him

Sesshoumaru pulled Kaden to his body and kissed him hard on his lips. Kaden pushed against him pressing his hands on his chest as he kissed him back. Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss as Kaden melted against his touch.

Kaden tried again to push away, thinking, 'I can't do this!' But as Sesshoumaru deepened it more, Kaden let his hands slither behind Sesshoumaru's neck, holding him in place and pushing him closer, his blush slightly deepening at Sesshoumaru's touch. When they pulled away for air, Sesshoumaru smirked at the blush on Kaden's face as he gasped for air, his eyes still closed. "Sesshoumaru.... I can't..." Kaden whispered, letting his head fall so that his forehead was against Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru rubbed Kaden's back. "Why not let your body enjoy this, I am not that bad once you get to know me. "So if I do what you want will you stay here and leave Kohaku and all of them alone?" he asks him.

Sesshoumaru thought about what he was asking."You're asking me to give up my pup?" Sesshoumaru asks him.

"The child will be fine Kohaku will make a good mother." he tells him.

Sesshoumaru thought again for another moment. "Kaden, I need an heir," he said as Kaden finally got his breathing under control.

"And you'll have one. But Kohaku can take care of it. I want you to stay here. With me," Kaden said, feeling a fresh blush adorn his cheeks and still not looking at Sesshoumaru.

"And who will help him raise the pup?" he asks . "There is Sango, Kagome and of course your half brother who is an hanyou himself so I think the baby will be just fine Sesshoumaru." Kaden tells him as he moves away from him and sits back down on the bed.

: Sesshoumaru walked over and sat next to him before gently pushing him down and crawling on top of him. Kaden stared up at him as Sesshoumaru's hair fell over his shoulders, creating a curtain on both sides. "Kaden, do you expect me to let my half brother, who would love nothing more than to kill me, to watch over my mate and pup?" he asked. "If you want to stay with me, than yes," Kaden said, not breaking eye contact as he did.

"I see so that is what it takes to be with you, and if I agree to this I will have you whenever I want?' he asks him. "Yes." Kaden tells him as he turns his head to look at Sesshoumaru again and touches his face. "Very well I will leave Kohaku and my pup to Inuyasha's care." he says

Kaden smiled and leaned up, capturing Sesshoumaru's lips with his own. Sesshoumaru kissed him back, digging his fingers into the comforter around them as he deepened the kiss, a low growl in his throat. Kaden chuckled when he heard it and entangled his fingers into Sesshoumaru's hair and pulled away. "But, you can't come just drag me out of work anymore, ok?" he said.

: "Hmm, very well." Sesshoumaru tells him as he sits up and looks down at his face. "Can you fix me something to eat, I'm a bit hungry." Sesshoumaru tells him as he climbs off of him.

Kaden sat up and stretched as he got off the bed. "Yeah, what do you want?" he asked, looking at Sesshoumaru. "Doesn't matter. I don't know what you humans eat here," Sesshoumaru said, standing up and following Kaden out of the room.

"Well I can make you a roast beef sandwich and give you a beer , I don't have any sake on hand.' Kaden tells him as he walks into the kitchen and takes the bread and roast beef out the fridge.

"Fine with me. But what's beer?" Sesshoumaru asked, making Kaden chuckle as he reached into the fridge again and grabbed a can, handing it to Sesshoumaru after opening it for him. "Take a drink," he said as he got back to making sandwiches for the both of them.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the can before taking a sip of the beer. "Hmm doesn't taste too bad." Sesshoumaru tells him as he sits down at the kitchen table. "Well I'm glad it's to your liking , you know Sesshoumaru you should start looking for a job so you can dress like we humans dress." Kaden tells him.

Sesshoumaru looked up at him and said, "What kind of job do you think I could do?" "Hmmm, well, I don't know. But, I hope you know that you'll actually be doing manual labor. No servants to do it for you," Kaden said.

"What?!, no servants but I am a demon lord all humans should bow at my feet and be lucky to even be in my prescence." Sesshoumaru tells him as he puts the can of beer down on the table. "Sesshoumaru you're not in the fedual era anymore." Kaden reminds him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Fine, no servants. But, I do want a high position." "You have to work for it, Sess," Kaden said, finishing up the last touches on the sandwiches before grabbing a beer for himself and walking over to sit down next to Sesshoumaru.

"Work for it, I don't believe I agreed to this." he says to him as he looks at the sandwhich that Kaden made for him and watched as Kaden picked his up and bit into it. Sesshoumaru copied what he did, and liked the taste of it.

Kaden chuckled as he watched Sesshoumaru, washing down his sandwich with his beer. "Sess, you have to work for higher positions. Everyone has to start somewhere. And you aren't starting at the top. Think of it like your 'foodchain.' Humans become your food, right? There's peasants, servants, barons, and so on. Then there's you, at the top. Work is like that, but instead of staying in your position forever, you get what we call is a 'promotion.' That's when you move up a level. So the servant's could become a baron, and baron can become duke, or however it goes," Kaden said, trying to explain how it works.

"I see." Sesshoumaru says to him as he places his sandwich back on the plate and how long will it take to get to the top position?' Sesshoumaru asks him. "I don't know it depends on how hard you work." Kaden tells him as he takes a drink of his own beer.

"Hm, so, if I worked harder than a 'servant', how long?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know, Sess," Kaden said, shrugging. Sesshoumaru sighed and took another bite of his sandwich. "How's the food?" Kaden asked, looking at him from the corner of his eyes as he took another bite himself.

"It's good , different from what I would be having at home. but it's still good." he tells him as he takes another bite of his food. "Good don't worry Sess, you'll do fine." Kaden tells him with another smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he chewed. Kaden kept smiling as he ate, drinking his beer. When they were finished, Kaden stood up and took their plates to the sink, rinsing them off before putting them in the dishwasher.

Sesshoumaru yawned as he looked around the kitchen, "Alright I gues we should go to bed.' he tells Kaden. "Yeah I have to go to work in the morning." Kaden tells him and walks over to him. "Well think of it this way you'll live longer." Kaden tells him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at his statement as they walked upstairs to Kaden's room. Kaden walked into his closet and pulled out a pair of pajamas and gave them to Sesshoumaru. "Here, you can wear these tonight. We'll go shopping for you sometime this weekend," he said.

Sesshoumaru took the pajamas and put them on and got in the bed pulling the covers up over his body getting warm. "Mmm so warm under here." he says to him as he rests his head against the pillow.

Kaden chuckled as he got in next to him, turning over and setting the clock. "Now, no destroying my alarm clock when it startles you in the morning," Kaden said, smirking at Sesshoumaru over his shoulder. "Alright," Sesshoumaru said, smirking as he wrapped his arm around Kaden's waist and pulled him against his chest.

Kaden closed his eyes and went to sleep with Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru wasn't sleep yet as he looked over at the window looking up at the night sky. he wondered what Kohkau was doing at this moment.

Kohaku wiped the tears from his face as he sat in front of the window in Sesshoumaru's room. 'Where are you, Sess? You can't leave us behind.' he thought, looking down at his stomach, which was starting to bulge. "He'll come back. He wants to take care of you. Of us," he said, trying to reassure himself more than the unborn pup inside came back to the castle and walked into Kohkau 's bedroom. "Kohkau what are you doing still up?" he asks him "Oh I couldn't sleep and I'm waiting for Sesshoumaru, do you know where he is, he's usually up here by this time." Kohkau tells him as he walks away from the window and sits down on the bed.

: Naraku looked at him and sighed, saying, "He's in Kagome's time, Kohaku." Kohaku looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "What? What do you mean?" Kohaku asked. Naraku walkked over and sat down next to him, saying, "He's in Kagome's time. With Kaden."

: "Kaden why is with Kaden when I'm here carrying the baby he wants, "What did you do?" Kohkau yelled at him, what spell did you use to sepereat us?!" Kohaku accuses him as he rubs his stomach and hits Naraku with his shoe.

: "I didn't use a spell. He grabbed Koran and jumped into the bone eater's well an then we went and got Koran back, but Kaden stayed, as did Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, rubbing the spot where Kohaku had hit him. "You're lying!" Kohaku yelled, standing up and running out of the room, the tears in his eyes falling behind him.

Naraku sighed and walked out the bedroom after Kohkau and sees him sitting on the floor." Kohaku you have to face facts Sesshoumaru left you." he tells him as he bends down to him and looks at his face.

"Go away! He would never leave me!" Kohaku said, letting himself slip into denial. Naraku ignored him and just sat down beside the crying boy. "Kohaku, he left, and he's most likely not coming back. He's left you to raise that pup all by yourself," he said.

Kohaku wiped his eyes. "I don't know how, I don't know anything about babies." Kohaku tells him as he looks up at him.

"I know you don't but you will have Sango to help you and Kagome." he tells him and since you're carrying the western Lord's heir you can stay here at his palace."

"But who will run his lands? I can't. I'm not the western lord," Kohaku said, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sure you'd manage. You are his mate, after all," Naraku said.

Kohaku sighed, his breath coming out shaky. "Naraku, I can't do this. I need him," he said, burying his face in his hands.

"Well you better start learning Kohaku you're in charge now." Naraku tells him as he rubs him on his back." Why aren't you taking over this was always your dream to rule his lands." he says to Naraku as he rests his head against the wall.

: "Because, it's the law that you take over until either he returns, or the pup is old enough," Naraku said. Kohaku sighed and said, "This is going to suck, being pregnant won't help." "Nope. But, you always have us to help," Naraku said. "Why are you so nice to me now, Naraku?" Kohaku asked.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"Naraku asks him. "Oh I don't know you had me kill so many people." Kohaku tells him. "Yes but I have found someone I love so your services are no longer needed.' he tells him as he runs a hand through his own dark long wavy locks. "Well this still sucks, how do I know what to eat and not eat?" he asks

"I'm sure you'll know somehow. You'll definitely have to eat more meat, though," Naraku said. Kohaku sighed and said, "I'm going to be so sick of meat when this is over." Naraku chuckled. "What about a doctor? I'm sure I'll have to be checked up on," Kohaku said.

"How were you checked before?" Naraku asks him. "Sesshoumaru did it himself." Kohkau tells him. "That bastard how dare he leave me in this position!" Kohaku yelled. "Waht is with all the yelling?" Koran asks as he comes down the hall. "Kohaku is angry that Sesshoumaru has left" Naraku tells him. "Not just left he left me for your damn reincarnation!" he yelled.

Koran walked over and sat down on Kohaku's other side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It's ok, Kohaku. We're here to help you."

"I want Sesshoumaru back," Kohaku said, staring at the floor.

Koran sighed sadly and said, "I know, Kohaku. I know."

Kohkau sighed. "I might as well stop crying about it since it's not going to bring him back." he says to them. "Why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat?" Naraku suggests to him as he stands up and looks down at his former slave.

Kohaku nodded and stood up, Koran helping him. "We have to take care of that baby, now don't we?" Koran said, smiling at him. Kohaku forced a smile onto his face and said, "Yeah." The three of them walked to the kitchen and had the cooks make them something for dinner

Kohaku pouted as he sat down at the table waiting for dinner Naraku sat down beside him and rubbed him on his back you can sleep in our room if you're lonely." Naraku tells him. Kohaku head shot up and he glared at Naraku. "Mood swings." Koran says.

"I'll be just fine in mine and Sesshoumaru's room, thanks," Kohaku said, still glaring at Naraku. "Alright, Kohaku, take it easy," Koran said. Kohaku sighed in frustration as the food was quickly brought out and set on the table, their plates soon after

Kohaku dug into the food, he was all the sudden hungry "Mm this is so good." he tells them as he bites down on a piece of bread. Naraku and Koran looked at him as he pigged out.

Koran held back a laugh and said, "I guess the baby's really hungry." Naraku just nodded as he watched Kohaku with a raised eyebrow before fixing his own plate, Koran following soon after.

: Kohaku looked at them and licked his lips as he drank down his juice and put more meat on his plate. Koran cut his meat unlike Kohkau who just shoved it into his mouth.

"Kohaku, easy," Naraku said when meat fell from Kohaku's mouth because it didn't fit. Naraku sighed and pulled Kohaku's plate to him and cut the meat before pushing it back and said, "Take smaller bites. You don't want to choke yourself."

Kohkau took the smaller piece and put it in his mouth and chewed his meat the maid came over and filled Kohkau's glass back up and walked away . Kohaku drank more of the juice and finally took a breath to breathe

: "Good grief, Kohaku," Koran said, patting his back as he swallowed wrong.

"What's gotten into me? I never eat like that," Kohaku said.

"The pup needed food, so you gave it. That's all. But, you need to learn to control that urge," Naraku said.

"What are you trying to say that I am fat?" he growled as he ate more of the food.

Koran shook his head Naraku was digging himself into a big hole. "No I didn't say you were fat I just said control the urge." Naraku tells him.

Kohaku looked at him from the corner of his eye, narrowing it. Naraku sighed and said, "Alright, choke yourself. See if I care." He ignored Kohaku's glare and continued to eat his meal, Koran sighing on Kohaku's other side as Naraku kept digging.

Kohaku went back to eating his meal. "Um Naraku please be nice to the little mother before he attacks you." Koran says to him as he drinks his sake.

"Me?, he's the one glaring at me." Naraku says to him.

"You're the one getting on his nerves," Koran said, chuckling. Naraku sighed, finishing his meal. "I'll be walking outside," he said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Koran chuckled again and said, "That's Naraku for you." Kohaku sighed and said, "I was close to hitting him."

"Don't be too hard on him. He's just trying to help," Koran said, smiling at his friend, taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah I know just when I look at his face I see Kaden and it's just so weird that he wants to be with Kaden when he wouldn't leave me the hell alone you remember how Sesshoumaru was when we were staying at Naraku's castle." Kohaku says to him.

"Yes I remember." he says.

"So then why would he act that way if he wanted Naraku?" Kohaku asked. Koran sighed and said, "I don't know. I'm best friends with Kaden in my time, while here Naraku and Sesshoumaru are enemies. So I can't tell you what he's thinking."

"There both idiots." Kohaku tells him as he goes back to eating. Koran finished his male and yawned. Kohaku finished his as well and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Koran asked him.

"Out to look up at the sky." Kohaku tells him.

"Naraku is out there." he tells him. "

"I know." Kohaku tells him and walks toward the back. to look out.

Naraku found a spot in the grass and laid down on his back, crossing his arms behind his head and his right ankle over the other. He sighed and looked for different constellations in the stars. He didn't even flinch when Kohaku walked out and sat next to him before laying down as well. "Sorry. About the way I acted in there," he said.

Naraku sighed and looked over at him "Kohaku I know this is all crazy for you but I can be a friend it doesn't have to be like it was these past years." Naraku tells him.

"How can it be that way when you had me kill all those innocent people so many times?" he asks Naraku.

"It can be nice if you want have I attacked you once since Koran has come?" he asked.

"No." Kohaku says to him.

"Then doesn't that say something? I'm not completely evil, you know. And I think Koran's actually changing me more," Naraku said.

"Yeah, I can see that," Kohaku said.

Naraku nodded and said, "I'm glad that I found him."

"But you will respect me." Naraku tells him as he he continues to look up at the stars.

"Fine I'll respect you, but I can't say what I'll do when my mood swings take over." Kohaku tells him as he rubs his belly.

Naraku chuckled, saying, "That will be very interesting."

Kohaku sighed and said, "But I just wish Sesshoumaru would be here to help me. It is his pup after all."

"I know. But, to tell you the truth, I was hardly surprised when he left," Naraku said, looking back up at the stars.

"Yeah I know I thought he would bring Kaden back, what does Kaden have that I don't?' he asks him. Naraku sighed "I think Sesshoumaru just wanted a version of me he could control." Naraku tells him.

"I just thought that I would be enough for him... but... I guess I was wrong," Kohaku said, staring at the stars as he rubbed his stomach.

Naraku nodded and said, "He might come back, though. You never know."

"Yeah. Or, he might never come back. You never know," Kohaku said. He stood up and said, "I think I'm going to head in now. I probably have a lot of things to do tomorrow.

Naraku sat up and looked at Kohaku." Alright night Kohaku." Naraku tells him Kohaku nods his head and goes back inside the palace and back up the steps and to his bedroom and closes the door behind him and lays down in the bed.

: He sighed as he looked out the window for a minute. 'Sess, I hope you come back to me...' he thought before letting himself drift to sleep.

Naraku walked back into the castle to see Koran helping the maids with the dishes. "Koran, you ready to go to bed?" he asked, walking up to his mate and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind him.

"Yeah, just give me a couple of minutes though, ok?" Koran asked, turning his face to look at Naraku and kissed him on his lips.

"Alright." Naraku tells him as he sits down at the table and waits for Koran to finish helping the maids. Koran finally finished helping the maids.

"Okay we can go to bed." he tells Naraku with a smile on his face and takes his hand in his. Naraku stood up and walked out the kitchen with Koran. "You two make up?" Koran asked him. "Yes but he misses Sesshoumaru." Naraku tells him.

I can see why. He needs him to be here to help him take care of the baby," Koran said. "Yeah. I'm debating on going back to your time and beating some sense into him," Naraku said. Koran chuckled and said, "I would help you. Kohaku doesn't deserve to be abandoned. After all, Sesshoumaru wanted this pup.""And If I go I want you to stay here and help take care of Kohaku." Naraku tells him as they go up to their bedroom. "Hmm, why not take all three of us." Koran suggest if he sees Kohaku face to face that might make him think but we should wait till Kohaku is like showing."Koran tells him.

"That's a good idea, actually," Naraku said as they walked into their room. "Yeah. Then he and Kohaku can talk it out or whatever they want to do," Koran said, smiling, as he changed and got into bed.

: Naraku changed his clothes as well and got into bed and kissed Koran on his lips. and pulled the blankets up over them."Goodnight." he says and pulls him to his body.

Koran smiled at him and said, "Goodnight."He huddled into his chest before letting himself fall asleep. Naraku smiled down at him before he, too, fell asleep.

The next day Kohaku woke up and went downstairs he went outside to get some fresh air he looked up at the sun it was a beautiful day the birds were chirping and enjoying themselves flying around looking for food.

He smiled as they flew over head and into their nests after finding their food. He walked over to a bench and sat down, enjoying the breeze as it blew through the garden, sending all the scents to mingle together."It's so nice today." he says as he rubs his belly."Good morning my baby." he says to his stomach as he continues to rub it. "I hope we see your daddy soon." he says to it. "Good morning Kohaku." Koran says to him and sits down beside him,

Kohaku smiled at him and said, "Morning. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. How about you?" Koran asked.

"It was ok. But I'm used to having Sesshoumaru holding me," Kohaku said, smiling.

"I know how you feel," Koran said, chuckling.

"Yeah I miss him so much."Kohaku tells him.

"So where is Naraku?" he asks him.

"He's in the kitchen waiting for the maids to finish making breakfast." Koran tells him.

"Hmm I wonder what they will fix today?" he says as he stands up.

"Only one way to find out." Koran tells him with a smile as he stands up as well.

"Yep!" Kohaku said, smiling, as they walked back to the castle. When they walked into the kitchen, the maids were just setting the food on the table.

Naraku walked over and kissed Koran on the lips, saying, "Breakfast's ready. I was just about to come get you."

"Aww, how sweet of you." Koran says with a smile and goes over to the table and sits down. "Morning Kohaku." Naraku says to him

. "Morning.' Kohaku tells him and sits down at the table. "Smells so good." Kohaku tells the cook as puts a napkin on his lap.

"I hope it's to your liking, sir," the cook said, smiling.

"I'm sure it will be, thank you," Kohaku said, smiling back. The cook bowed and left them to their breakfast. Kohaku ate slower this time, taking his time.

"You're doing good, Kohaku," Naraku said.

Kohaku nodded his head as he kept eating. "So what do you say we plant some flowers make this place look more welcoming." Koran says to him.

"I don't plant or do any of those things." Naraku tells Koran and takes a sip of his green tea

: "That's ok. It can be a me and Kohaku day," Koran said, smiling. Kohaku nodded and said, "I'd like that. It would be a good present for Sess when he gets home." Koran kept his smile as he thought, 'Kohaku, I'm so sorry.' "Great! We'll start after breakfast!" Koran said, smiling wider.

"Mhmm." Kohaku says.

"Well make sure he takes breaks so he won't strain himself or the baby." Naraku tells them as he goes back to eating his breakfast.

"You know if you're going to worry so much you might as well come out with us." Koran tells him.

: "I've got some things to do today," Naraku said.

Koran rolled his eyes, smiling, and said, "Fine, suit yourself."

Naraku just ignored him and continued eating his breakfast. Kohaku stopped himself from laughing as the two had their small argument, eating his own breakfast.

Kohaku drank his tea, and finished his breakfast and wiped his mouth."Mm that was good." he tells the cook.

"Hmm we should start making a nursery for the baby." Koran tells Kohaku, I guess you'll develop breasts so we won't have to worry about milk." he says.

Naraku spit out his tea when Koran said that.

Koran looked at him and said, "Naraku, you alright?"

Naraku got his coughing under control and said, "I'm fine."

Koran smirked to himself and chuckled as he drank his tea. He looked back at Kohaku and said, "So we can also work on the nursery when it gets too hot outside for you."

"That sounds good," Kohaku said, smiling.

"Alright let's go and leave grumpy here." Koran says and stands up. Kohaku couldn't help but smile Naraku had to really love Koran to let him get away with that, if that had been Kagura or even himself they would be punished.

Naraku pulled Koran down onto his lap, making Koran gasp and chuckle. "Be good," Naraku said, kissing Koran on the lips before letting him up. Koran winked at him as they walked out of the room to go get the gardening supplies. When they got them all, Kohaku looked at Koran and said, "Should we start with out front or out back?"

"Hmm let's start with the front." Koran tells him as he finds some soil where they can plant some flowers, "How about in the back we plant some vegtables." Koran tells him. "Okay that sounds good." Kohkau tells him as he takes a plow and starts raking it across the dirt."How come you haven't gone to see Sango since she's been released?" Koran asks him

: "I didn't want her to see me like that," Kohaku said. "Oh," Koran said. "But, I do want to go see her soon, hopefully," Kohaku said. "Maybe we can arrange that," Koran said, smiling. Kohaku smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

Kohaku got down on his knees and began putting seeds into the dirt." So Koran how is your time different from mine?" he asks him. "Well for one thing demons don't rule, in fact if there are any demons they're mostlikely hiding their powers. in my time humans rule we go to school, we work, things like that, we walk or take a bus, train even a car, where here you either walk or uses horses." he tells him.

"Hm, what else happens in your time?" Kohaku asked. "Well, we have televisions and movie theaters in my time. We also have these places called museums, where we get to see all sorts of old stuff," Koran said. "What kinds of old stuff?" Kohaku asked

"Like swords, bones of animals that use to live." he tells him as he helps him plant some seeds. "I see I would like to see your world soon." he says.

"You will as soon as you start sticking out. " Koran tells him.

"You know it's not so bad when I look at you., except your face is more kinder." Kohaku tells him..

I'm sorry that I remind you of him," Koran said. "It's ok, I don't mind so much anymore," Kohaku said, smiling. Koran smiled back as they planted. "These will be beautiful in spring," he said as he covered some seeds. "Yeah, I can't wait," Kohaku said, smiling.

While Kohaku and Koran were planting Naraku vanished and reappeared at the well and jumped into it."Stupid dog!" he growled as he climbed up the well and out of it and vanished and reappeared at Kaden's home and knocked on the door.

Kaden was in the kitchen when he heard the knock. 'Who could that be?' He thought as he walked over and opened the door. "Naraku! What are you doing here?" Kaden asked.

"I'm here to see that stupid mutt," Naraku growled as he pushed his way past Kaden.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on the sofa watching tv when Naraku came into the room. "You damn fool!" Naraku yelled at him and now stood before him.

"How dare you live your mate and unborn child behind!"

Sesshoumaru looked up at him and said, "Who said I did?"

"I do! You just disappeared out of no where when your mate and unborn pup need you the most. Kohaku knows nothing about being pregnant with a demon! You need to get your ass back there and help him. Not only can he not take care of a demon child, but he cannot run your lands on his own," Naraku growled.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Since when did you become so caring?" Sesshoumaru asks him. "Look I don't care about people much but Kohaku was my servant and I am a bit pissed that you left him, especially with him taking out his anger on me." he tells him

Sesshoumaru looked up at him and said, "You should be able to take care of a pregnant human." "Not when it's your child!" Naraku growled.

"Oh, that's right, you're a spider, not a dog," Sesshoumaru said, smirking.

Kaden came back into the living room. "So that's what brought you here you can't handle taking care of our boy?" he asks him.

Naraku growled at Kaden and grabbed him by his throat. "You damn fool, you could never be me, you're too weak!" he tells Kaden and drops him to the floor and glares down at him.

Kaden looked up at him and said, "At least I don't kill people."

"Oh? Look at what you're doing to Kohaku! The both of you! Sesshoumaru, you know fully well that Kohaku loves you.

And I can see it in your eyes, you're in love with him, but you just won't admit it to yourself. Well, you better get your ass back there and take care of him before he either dies from the pregnancy or from loneliness," Naraku growled, glaring at the two.

: Sesshoumaru sighed . "Naraku would you stop it , I can recall you doing all sorts of things to Kohaku when he was your slave you even sent him to kill Rin." he tells him.

"What's your point?, I didn't get him pregnant though now that I think of it that would have been a good idea. Naraku says as he puts his hand on his chin and rubs it.

Sesshoumaru glared at him and said, "You won't touch him."

Naraku smirked and thought, 'Good, I'm getting a reaction.' "Oh, and who's going to stop me?" he asked, smirking at Sesshoumaru.

"If you touch him, I will rip you to shreds," Sesshoumaru growled, standing up and facing Naraku.

"I don't know how you would even know being as you're here with your wanna be me." he tells him as he begins walking to the door. "I just came to see if you cared, I'm go back he's looking cuter and cuter as his belly starts to grow." Naraku tells him .

Sesshoumaru growled at his back and disappeared and reappeared in front of Naraku, making Naraku jump back in surprise. "Yes Sesshoumaru?" he asked innocently

Sesshoumaru grabbed Naraku's neck and pushed him against the wall. "Where is my mate?" he growled.

"He's still in the feudal era, waiting along with my mate, for me to return," Naraku lied, knowing fully well they were planting.

Sesshoumaru threw him against the other wall and looked at Kaden. "I have to go. I won't leave him by himself," he said.

"You said you would leave him if you wanted to stay with me," Kaden said.

"Well, I'm not leaving him. I'm sorry, Kaden, but I can't," Sesshoumaru said before vanishing. Naraku chuckled as he stood and brushed off his clothes.

"That is how you plan a well executed plan." Naraku tells Kaden as he straightens up .

"So it seems he loves Kohaku more than you planned." Naraku says to him. "You bastard you won't get away with this." Kaden growled.

"I think I just did. Goodbye, my reincarnation," Naraku said before vanishing as well. "Dammit!" Kaden yelled.

Sesshoumaru reappeared at Kagome's well house and went in, jumping into the well. He jumped back out and ran to his castle, looking for Kohaku.

He heard laughing and talking in the back of the palace he walked to the back seeing Kohaku and Koran laughing as they planted seeds. Sesshoumaru slowly walked up to them. "Kohaku." he said softly as he now stood a foot away from him.

Kohaku stopped when he heard his name. He slowly stood up and turned around, his eyes widening when he saw Sesshoumaru. "Sess!" he said, running over and hugging him. Sesshoumaru kissed the top of his head and said, "I'm sorry I left." "Just don't do it again! I love you too much to lose you," Kohaku said, looking up at him with a dirt smudge on his face. Sesshoumaru chuckled and wiped it off with his thumb. Kohaku leaned into his touch and smiled. Sesshoumaru smiled wider and leaned down, kissing Kohaku on the lips and pressing his body against him.

Koran looked at them. "Hmm so what made you come back here?" Koran asked him,"I mean we weren't coming to Kaden's home untill Kohaku was coming." he tells him. "Oh yeah, well Naraku came there demanding that I come back, Kohkau and my pup." need me." Sesshoumaru tells him.

: "You're damn right we need you! I don't know how to take care of myself right now, much less a demonic baby," Kohaku said, looking up at him. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him before chuckling and said, "I won't be leaving again, I promise." "Good, 'cause if you did, I'd have to ignore you for a month," Kohaku said, pouting playfully.

"So where is Naraku now?"Koran asked him knowing the garden work was done for the day. "I left him with Kaden." Sesshoumaru tells him and runs a hand through Kohaku's soft locks. "Come on Kohaku we're going inside you need to eat more your skin is pale." Sesshoumaru tells him.

Kohaku nodded, saying, "Ok. Then Koran and I can work on the nursery." Kohaku smiled at his friend. "Of course we can, but only if it's ok with Sesshoumaru. He knows what's best for the baby," Koran said, nodding to Sesshoumaru. "Yes, you can work on the nursery. But not too long, it will put stress on the pup," Sesshoumaru said, leading Kohaku inside.

Koran scratched his head. "So that's what was so important." he says as he puts the tools back up and went back inside the castle hoping that Naraku didn't kill Kaden. Sesshoumaru led Kohaku into the kitchen and had them serve Kohkau meat medium rare. "This will build up your strength." he tells him

: Kohaku nodded and took Sesshoumaru's hand. "Thank you for coming back," he said, looking up at him. Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around Kohaku's waist as Kohaku rested his forehead in the crook of Sesshoumaru's neck as they prepared the meal.

Naraku returned back to the feudal era and was going to walk back to the castle when a arrow whizzed past his head "What the?!" Naraku said as he turned to see who shot the arrow

."Kikyo." he growled.

"Naraku you bastard how dare you not kill Kagome!" she hissed at him.

"I will not be the one to take the miko's life. I have my own life to live," Naraku said, glaring at her. "Like hell you won't! We made a deal!" Kikyo yelled, shooting another arrow at him. He moved to the right slightly, letting it whizz past his head again.

"Kikyo I warn you now if you don't leave me alone I will finish what I started on the mountain and this time Kagome is so angry at you she'll let your body dissolve." he tells her as he walks over to standing a few meters away."Try me Kikyo it would give me great pleasure to break your clay body!"

: Kikyo unstrung her bow to make it a staff and said, "Well, this will be interesting, won't it?" "Very. And we both know who'll win," Naraku said. "In your dreams, Naraku," Kikyo said, getting into her own fighting stance.

Naraku smirked at her. "Are you sure you don't want to say good bye to Inuyasha?" Naraku asks her. Kikyo glared at him, "I won't be dying by your hands." she tells him.

"Very well." Naraku tells her and his hand grows to a long spiky tentacle and he throws at Kikyo hitting her red pants

Kikyo stopped her knees from shaking as she charged Naraku, twirling her bow/staff and swinging at his arm, only for him to block it. She growled and swung again, aiming for his head.

Naraku grabbed Kikyo by her arm and threw her to the ground and put his foot on her hand. "This seems so familiar doesn't Kikyo except this time I 'm not dressed in red." he tells her as he smiles down at her. "What will killing me do for you Naraku?" she asked him.

"It will get you out of my hair," Naraku said, pressing down on her hand and making her wince, holding in her cry of pain. He smirked when he saw this and said, "Unbearable, isn't it?" He pressed down harder, and she cried out as she felt her hand break.

Naraku smirked. "Your cries are music to my ears." he tells her as he lifts his foot off her broken hand he looked down at the clay hand as it broke so easily. "Now what should I break next how about your leg?" he asks her.

"Naraku you will rot in hell!" Kikyo tells him.

"Not before you!" Naraku said, pressing his foot on her chest and pushing down. Kikyo winced at the sudden pain in her chest, making Naraku smirk. "Kikyo, you will rot in hell way before my time is up," he said.

Kikyo closed her eyes, "Naraku you kill me and you never be able to complete the jewel , Kagome has yet to be trained all the way." Kikyo tells him as she looks up into his cold murderous eyes

Naraku smirked and said, "There are more priestess than just you, Kikyo." He then pressed down, feeling her body snap under the pressure.

Kikyo went to cry out but the noise was blocked as blood pooled from her mouth and down her cheek to the ground. Naraku chuckled at the sight and said, "You never were strong enough, Kikyo. And now, you'll never have the chance again."

"Inuyasha." she said before the souls left her body for good this time. Naraku stepped away and looked down at her crumbled body he then released his misama and watched as her body melted away to nothing. "That was fun Kikyo." he says and walks away and heads back to his castle.

Naraku arrived back at the castle and walked inside and down to the kitchen to see Kohaku sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap, and Koran watching the two." Well isn't this a pretty sight." he said to them.

The three looked at Naraku when they heard his voice. Koran smiled and stood up, almost running over to Naraku and wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. Naraku kissed the top of his head and said, "Hello to you, too." Koran just smiled up at him before kissing him and wrapping his arms around Naraku's neck. Naraku kissed him back before pulling away and taking his hand, leading him back to the table. Sesshoumaru was smirking at him, his arms around Koharu's waist, and he said, "Have a nice walk, Naraku?"

"Huh, oh yeah walking does the soul good, Sesshoumaru." Naraku tells him as he sits down beside Koran. "I missed you Koran, I'm sorry to say that Kaden is a bastard." Naraku tells him. Kohaku growled when Naraku mentioned Kaden's name

: Koran nodded and said, "I know. He's like that sometimes." "Sometimes? SOMETIMES!? He tried to take my mate from me!" Kohaku growled, glaring at them both. "Well, I'm back, aren't I?" Sesshoumaru asked. "That's not the point!" Kohaku replied.

Naraku chuckled when Kohkau yelled at Sesshoumaru. "So glad you're back Sesshoumaru you can deal with his damn mood swings." he tells him. "What's that suppose to mean?" Kohkau asked glaring at Naraku.

"Nothing, Kohaku, he's just kidding. Aren't you, Naraku?" Koran said, glaring at Naraku as he said the last part through clenched teeth. "Of course," Naraku said, smirking at Koran. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes as the maids came out with food and set it on the table before them.

Naraku grabbed some of the fish and put it on his plate, as Sesshoumaru fixed his and Kohaku's plate. "So how are you doing Kohaku, are you resting?" Sesshoumaru asked him. "I am doing fine I have been sleeping well thanks to Koran." Kohkau tells him, "Naraku has been getting on my nerves." he says

Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku, who was smirking as he fixed Koran's plate. "Yes, he keeps making fun of my belly and says I have mood swings," Kohaku said, pouting. Sesshoumaru kissed Kohaku's neck and said, "I'll make sure he doesn't bother you anymore, ok?"

"Okay," Kohaku tells him. "Sesshoumaru I was nice to Kohaku I made sure he ate his meat, I even told him he could move into mine and Koran's chambers it wasn't like I threw him into the dungeons." Naraku tells him

"I'm sure you wouldn't have hesitated," Sesshoumaru said. "On the contrary, I was tempted a few times, but I resisted," Naraku replied, taking a bite of fish. Sesshoumaru finished fixing his and Kohaku's plate and they started to eat. "Sess, you wouldn't let him throw me into the dungeon, would you?" Kohaku asked. "Of course not," Sesshoumaru said.

"I guess not since I dragged your ass back." Naraku says to Sesshoumaru as he turns to Koran and sees Koran glaring at him. "W..why are you glaring at me?. I didn't touch Kohkau, he's the one that kicked me." Naraku says to him.

"I'm glaring at you because you need to quit while you're ahead," Koran hissed. Naraku gulped and said, "Alright, alright, I'm done."

Kohaku started eating his meal, Sesshoumaru watched as his young mate ate. "You're doing good Kohaku, make sure you eat all the meat." He says to him.

"I will." Kohaku tells him..

"So Naraku you were just walking?" Sesshoumaru asks him

. "Isn't that what I said?" Naraku said to him.

"Yes, it is, but it smells like you did something else," Sesshoumaru said, smirking at the flare of interest in Koran's eyes. "Oh, I killed that damn priestess Kikyo while I was at it," Naraku said, smirking as Sesshoumaru scowled at him.

"Why the hell did you do that, now my moron of a brother will stay with Kagome!" Sesshoumaru growled. "What do you mean why would I do that, I hate Kikyo, and so what if Inuyasha wants Kagome as long as she gives me my wish I could careless." he says

: "Good for you. But if she's still with my dimwit of a brother, than he had more protection than that damn sword!" Sesshoumaru said. Naraku rolled his eyes and said, "Then destroy the sword." "That's what I'm after, nitwit," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh well you can turn into your demon form and go chase after him, though he did help your mate while you were off doing Kaden." Naraku says with a smirk. as he finished his meal Kohaku glared at Naraku as he said that and said through clenched teeth, "This is not something to talk about at dinner."

"What else are we supposed to talk about? The weather?" Naraku asked. "You can talk about the garden Koran and I worked so hard on today," Kohaku said.

: "You did a good job on the gardens Koran." Naraku says to him.

"Oh thank you Naraku. It was very fun working with Kohaku." he says to Naraku

. "Well I am glad you enjoyed yourself maybe you can finish tomorrow.

"If the weather's nice and sunny, then we can, huh, Kohaku?" Koran said, looking at his friend. Kohaku smiled and said, "Yes. Hopefully it will be nice tomorrow." Koran smiled at him and continued eating. Naraku stood up and pushed his chair in. "Come on Koran let's leave these two alone we need to talk anyway. he tells him. "I am still eating Naraku." Koran tells him as he drinks his water and goes on eating.

"Bring it with you," Naraku said. Koran sighed and picked his plate up before following him out of the dining room and down to their room. When they got there, Naraku closed the door as Koran sat down on the bed. "What do you want to talk about?" Koran asked.

Well I was thinking about your dear friend Kaden."Naraku says to him. "What about Kaden?" Koran asks him as he sits down on the bed and goes back to eating.

" "I don't trust him , he's swore revenge on me for making Sesshoumaru leave him and come back to Kohaku. "He'll probably get it, too. He once swore revenge on this guy named Aisen for breaking up with him, and then Aisen found his house egged. Kaden acts like a child when it comes to revenge," Koran said.

Naraku's eye twitched, "Eggs?, what the hell is wrong with him, he's suppose to kill them not egg their house!" Naraku growled as he walked over to the window and looked out of it, "If Kaden is anything like me he will kidnap Kohaku and make him his slave."

"Well, he's not like you. I bet he'll try to get Kohaku and Sesshoumaru to break up, though," Koran said. Naraku raised an eyebrow and said, "Really?"

"Yep. And hopefully it won't work," Koran said.

"Well that's stupid Sesshoumaru won't dump Kohaku he's having his pup, if anything Sesshoumaru will give Kohaku a good spanking." Naraku tells him as he walks over to the bed and sat down beside him on the bed: "It's not like Kohaku would fall for Kaden's tricks, anyway," Koran said, looking at Naraku as he stuck a piece of fish in his mouth, finishing his meal. He set the plate aside and said, "What do you think Kaden will do?" Koran asked. "He'll get through the well and come here to set out on getting revenge on me," Naraku said, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

"And you're not fazed by this?" Koran asks him.

"No many fools have tried to get revenge on him and they all end up dead "Like Kikyo." he says with a smirk.

"Wasn't she already dead though?" Koran asks him

"Yes, twice actually. But those idiots kept bringing her back, so I ended it once and for all," Naraku said.

"How did you do it?" Koran asked.

"Let's just say I broke her," Naraku said.

"You broke her, how do you break her?" Koran asks him.

"Well since she is made of grave yard soil, bones and clay she was easy to break, it was very entertaing I wish I could do it again." Naraku tells him.

"How can you be that cruel?" Koran asked.

"It's in my nature," Naraku said, shrugging.

"If we ever have kids, and you're that cruel, I'll have to hurt you," Koran said.

: Naraku nearly chocked, "C..Childern?!, who said anything about kids?, Koran are you nuts, I am not going through more mood swings!" Naraku tells him


End file.
